Buscando La Perfección
by YGarcia
Summary: La infancia nómada de Santana le hacía desear establecerse en un lugar donde poder echar raíces, y en Fool's Gold encontró lo que buscaba. Inmediatamente se enamoró de todo lo que la pequeña ciudad de cuento le ofrecía, de todo, excepto de su más sexy y famoso residente, el antiguo ciclista campeón del mundo Sam Evans.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis**

La infancia nómada de Santana le hacía desear establecerse en un lugar donde poder echar raíces, y en Fool's Gold encontró lo que buscaba. Inmediatamente se enamoró de todo lo que la pequeña ciudad de cuento le ofrecía, de todo, excepto de su más sexy y famoso residente, el antiguo ciclista campeón del mundo Sam Evans.

Con la larga lista de desastres amorosos que Santana tenía a sus espaldas, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a salir con otro chico malo, ni siquiera aunque todo el mundo pensara que era perfecto tal y como era. Pero tal vez eso era justo lo que él necesitaba: alguien que supiera encontrarle defectos. Alguien que supiera que él sólo buscaba la perfección.

* * *

**Uno **

A Santana López le gustaba una buena película de desastres como al que más, pero eso sí, prefería que los desastres no tuvieran nada que ver con su vida.

El brusco sonido de un corte eléctrico seguido por un olor a quemado llenó la sala de juntas de la tercera planta del ayuntamiento. Una fina nube de humo salía de su ordenador portátil acabando con toda esperanza de que su presentación en PowerPoint saliera bien; la misma presentación que se había pasado toda la noche perfeccionando.

_Era su primer día de trabajo_, pensó mientras tomaba aire para no dejar que la invadiera el pánico. Era la primera hora oficial de su primer día oficial. ¿Es que no se merecía al menos un mínimo respiro? ¿Alguna pequeña señal de piedad del universo?

Levantó la mirada de su aún candente ordenador para dirigirla al consejo formado por diez miembros de la Universidad de California, campus de Fool's Gold, y no parecían muy contentos. Parte de la razón era que habían estado trabajando con el anterior urbanista durante casi un año y aún no se había cerrado un contrato para la construcción de las nuevas instalaciones de investigación; contrato que ahora ella tenía que conseguir. Supuso que el desagradable olor a chamusquina era la otra razón por la que estaban moviéndose incómodos en sus asientos.

—Tal vez deberíamos posponer la reunión —dijo el señor Berman. Era alto, con el cabello gris y gafas— para cuando esté usted… —señaló al humeante ordenador— más preparada.

Santana sonrió educadamente cuando lo que de verdad quería era ponerse a arrojar cosas. Ella estaba preparada. Llevaba haciendo la presentación… miró al reloj de la pared… ocho minutos, pero había estado preparándola desde que había aceptado el puesto de urbanista hacía casi dos semanas. Comprendía qué quería la universidad y qué tenía que ofrecer la ciudad. Tal vez era nueva, pero era buenísima en su trabajo.

Su jefa, la alcaldesa, la había advertido sobre ese grupo y le había ofrecido posponer la reunión, pero Santana había querido probarse a sí misma y se negaba a reconocer que había sido un error.

—Estamos todos —dijo aún sonriendo con tanta seguridad como pudo—. Podemos hacerlo a la antigua.

Desenchufó su ordenador y lo sacó al pasillo donde, sin duda, apestaría al resto del edificio, pero su prioridad tenía que ser la reunión. Estaba decidida a comenzar su nuevo empleo con un triunfo y eso significaba lograr que la Universidad de California en Fool's Gold firmara en la parte inferior de la hoja. Cuando volvió a entrar en la sala de juntas, se acercó a la pizarra y agarró un grueso rotulador azul que había en una pequeña bandeja unida a ella.

—Según lo veo —comenzó a decir, escribiendo el número 1 y rodeándolo—, hay tres escollos. Primero, la larga duración del arrendamiento —escribió un número 2—. Segundo, la reversión de las mejoras de la tierra, concretamente, del edificio en sí mismo. Y 3, la señal de la vía de salida —se giró hacia las diez personas tan bien vestidas que estaban observándola—. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Todos miraron al señor Berman, que asintió lentamente.

—Bien.

Santana había revisado todas las notas de las reuniones anteriores y había hablado con la alcaldesa de Fool's Gold durante la semana. Lo que no podía entender era por qué el proceso de negociación estaba alargándose tanto. Al parecer, el anterior urbanista había querido llevar la razón más que querer un complejo de investigación en la pequeña ciudad, pero la alcaldesa Marsha Tilson había sido muy clara al ofrecerle el puesto a Santana: traer negocio a Fool's Gold y hacerlo enseguida.

—Esto es lo que estoy dispuesta a ofrecerles —dijo haciendo una segunda columna. Repasó los tres problemas y anotó soluciones, entre las que se incluían un tiempo extra de cinco segundos para girar a la izquierda en el semáforo de la vía de salida.

Los miembros del consejo escucharon y cuando terminó, volvieron a mirar al señor Berman.

—Suena bien —comenzó a decir él.

¿Suena bien? Estaba mucho mejor que bien. Era un trato de ésos que se dan sólo una vez en la vida. Era todo lo que la universidad había pedido. Era como un _brownie _con helado con cero calorías.

—Pero sigue habiendo un problema —dijo el señor Berman.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó ella.

—Cuatro acres en el límite del condado —dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Santana se giró y vio a un hombre entrar en la sala de juntas. Era alto y rubio, guapo hasta el punto de parecer de otra especie, y se movía con una elegancia atlética que le hizo sentir algo extraño en su interior inmediatamente. Le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero estaba segura de que no lo había visto en su vida.

Él le sonrió y el brillo de esos dientes, y esa milésima de segundo de atención que le había prestado, casi la lanzaron contra la pared. ¿Quién era ese tipo?

—Bernie —dijo el extraño dirigiendo su sonrisa de megavatios al líder del grupo—, me han dicho que estabas en la ciudad. No me has llamado para salir a cenar.

Al señor Berman pareció interesarle el comentario.

—Pensé que estarías ocupado con tu última conquista.

El chico rubio se encogió de hombros con modestia.

—Yo siempre tengo tiempo para la gente de la universidad. Sharon. Martin —saludó a todo el mundo, estrechó unas cuantas manos, le guiñó un ojo a la señora mayor que estaba al fondo y se giró hacia Santana.

—Lamento interrumpir. Estoy seguro de que bajo circunstancias normales podrías ocuparte de este problema sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, pero la razón por la que no tenemos un acuerdo no es ni la reversión del arrendamiento ni el semáforo —se acercó y le quitó el rotulador de la mano—. Son los cuatro acres que la familia muy adinerada de un ex-alumno le ha ofrecido a la universidad. Quieren que el edificio lleve su nombre y están dispuestos a pagar por obtener ese privilegio.

Le lanzó otra sonrisa a Santana y después se giró hacia la pizarra.

—Voy a explicar por qué es una mala idea.

Y entonces comenzó a hablar. Ella desconocía quién era y tal vez debería haberle dicho que se marchara, pero no podía ni moverse ni hablar. Era como si él proyectara una especie de fuerza alienígena que la dejaba inmovilizada.

Tal vez eran sus ojos, pensó mientras miraba esas profundidades color verde avellana, o quizá sus rubias pestañas. Podría haber sido el modo en que se movía o el calor que sentía cada vez que él pasaba delante de ella. O quizá simplemente había inhalado algún gas extraño cuando su ordenador había empezado a echar chispas antes de morir.

A pesar de que disfrutaba de los encuentros entre hombre y mujer como la que más, nunca antes se había quedado tan cautivada por un hombre, y menos durante una reunión de trabajo que se suponía que ella tenía que dirigir.

Sin embargo, conocía a esa clase de hombre y había visto la desolación que dejaban allí por donde pasaban. Su instinto de protección le ordenaba que se mantuviera alejada, muy alejada. Y lo haría… en cuanto terminara la reunión.

Se puso derecha, decidida a recuperar el control de sí misma y de la reunión, pero entonces las palabras del misterioso invasor tuvieron sentido. A cualquier universidad le resultaría muy difícil rechazar un obsequio consistente en tierras y no le extrañaba que al señor Berman no le hubiera interesado su solución porque su solución no solventaba el problema.

—La investigación de la que estás hablando es importante para todos —concluyó el hombre rubio—. Y ésa es la razón por la que la oferta de la ciudad es la mejor que tenemos sobre la mesa.

Santana se obligó a centrar su atención en el señor Berman, que estaba asintiendo lentamente.

—Buena observación, Sam.

—Simplemente os he mostrado algunas cosas que se os han podido pasar —dijo el rubio con modestia. Al parecer, el rubio se llamaba Sam—. Santana ha hecho todo el trabajo.

Ella frunció el ceño. Ese tipo estaba invadiendo su reunión y su sistema nervioso y además, ¿intentaba darle los méritos a ella?

—En absoluto —dijo ella, aliviada por haber recuperado el poder de la palabra—. ¿Quién podría competir con sus excelentes puntualizaciones?

Sam le guiñó un ojo y levantó la carpeta que había sobre la mesa.

—Ésta es la declaración de intenciones. Creo que la firma se ha demorado demasiado, ¿no te parece, Bernie?

El señor Berman asintió lentamente y sacó una pluma del bolsillo de la chaqueta de su traje.

—Tienes razón, Sam —después, como si nada, firmó el papel dándole a Santana la victoria que tanto había deseado.

Aunque, por alguna razón, se había esperado que esa victoria fuera un poquito más dulce.

En cuestión de minutos, todo el mundo se había estrechado la mano, había murmurado sobre fijar la siguiente reunión para poner en marcha el plan y se había marchado. Santana estaba sola en la sala de juntas donde ya sólo quedaban el olor a plástico quemado y un documento firmado demostrando que todo aquello había sucedido. Miró el reloj. Eran las nueve y diecisiete. Al ritmo que estaba sucediendo todo, podría haber curado varias enfermedades y haber solucionado el problema del hambre en el mundo para cuando llegara el mediodía. Bueno, ella no. Hasta el momento sus logros parecían limitados a la quema de inocentes aparatos electrónicos.

Recogió sus papeles y salió al pasillo a recoger a su ya frío y difunto ordenador. ¿De verdad había pasado todo eso? ¿Había entrado un tipo en su reunión, la había sacado del apuro y después había desaparecido? ¿Como un súper héroe local o algo así? Pero entonces, si lo era, ¿por qué no se había ocupado del problema hacía semanas?

Ella no hubiera podido descubrir de ningún modo que existía una donación privada, por mucho que hubiera investigado y preparado su trabajo. Aun así, se sentía ligeramente insatisfecha porque prefería alcanzar el éxito por sus propios medios y no gracias a un rescate.

Se dirigió a su nuevo despacho en la segunda planta. No había tenido mucho tiempo para instalarse entre la mudanza a Fool's Gold durante el fin de semana y preparar la presentación y por eso se había llevado una caja con objetos personales y la había soltado en el escritorio poco antes de las seis de esa misma mañana. A las seis y un minuto, ya se había presentado en la sala de juntas para repasar su presentación con la esperanza de que fuera perfecta. «Una absoluta pérdida de tiempo», se dijo mientras entraba en el segundo piso. Entre el fallecimiento de su ordenador y el chico misterioso, no tenía que haberse molestado.

Esa mañana a primera hora el espacio abierto del viejo edificio había estado vacío y tranquilo; ahora, media docena de mujeres trabajaban en sus escritorios, había puertas de despachos abiertas y el sonido de las conversaciones salía de ellos creando un sonido de fondo lleno de murmullos.

Se giró hacia su despacho. Su secretaria debería haber llegado para conocerse a pesar de que, técnicamente, llevaban trabajando juntas un par de semanas ya que Sheryl le había enviado información a Nevada.

Santana había visitado Fool's Gold durante el proceso de selección para ocupar el puesto y en aquel momento había conocido a la alcaldesa y a unos cuantos miembros del Ayuntamiento. Nunca antes había vivido en una ciudad tan pequeña. Lo único que conocía que se acercara a eso había sido Stars Hollow, el pueblo donde vivían las protagonistas de _Las chicas Gilmore _y que había visto en la serie mientras estaba en la universidad. Le había gustado todo lo que había visto en Fool's Gold y había podido imaginarse echando raíces en esa pequeña ciudad junto al lago. Incluso había estado en ese edificio y había echado un vistazo, aunque no se había fijado en el gigantesco póster que colgaba de la pared.

Ahora estaba frente a un enorme póster del chico misterioso, que le estaba sonriendo desde arriba con un casco de bici bajo un brazo, una camiseta ajustada y unos pantalones cortos que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Bajo la fotografía un breve texto decía que se trataba de Sam Evans, hijo predilecto de Fool's Gold.

Parpadeó una vez… parpadeó dos veces. ¿Sam Evans, el célebre ciclista Sam Evans? ¿El segundo ganador más joven del Tour de Francia y posiblemente de cientos de carreras más? Ella nunca había sido seguidora del ciclismo, ni de ningún otro deporte, pero incluso así sabía quién era. Había estado casado con alguna famosa, aunque no podía recordar quién, y ahora estaba divorciado. Era la imagen de bebidas energéticas y de una importante marca de prendas y artículos de deporte. ¿Vivía allí? ¿Se había presentado en su reunión y la había sacado de ese apuro?

_«No puede ser»,_ se dijo. Tal vez se había caído, se había dado un golpe en la cabeza y ahora no podía recordar lo sucedido. Tal vez se encontraba en estado de coma en alguna parte y se lo estaba imaginando todo.

Pasó por delante del póster y fue hacia su despacho. Justo fuera de él vio a una mujer de treinta y tantos años hablando por teléfono. La mujer, muy guapa y morena, levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

—Está aquí, tengo que colgar. Te quiero —se levantó—. Soy Sheryl, su secretaria. Usted es Santana López, ¿verdad? Encantada de conocerla oficialmente por fin, señorita López.

—Mucho gusto y, por favor, llámame Santana.

Sheryl sonrió.

—Acabo de oír que has logrado que la universidad firme. La alcaldesa Marsha estará bailando de alegría. Han sido unos imbéciles escurridizos, pero has podido con ellos.

Un veloz movimiento captó su atención; miró detrás de los hombros de Sheryl y vio que se había activado el salvapantallas de su ordenador con una diapositiva de imágenes.

La primera imagen que saltó fue la de Sam Evans subido a una bici de carreras. La segunda lo mostraba sonriendo y sin camiseta. La tercera era de un tipo muy desnudo en una ducha dándole la espalda a la cámara. Santana tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Sheryl miró hacia atrás y sonrió.

—Lo sé, está buenísimo. Las he bajado de Internet. ¿Quieres que te las ponga en tu ordenador?

—Ah, no, gracias —vaciló—. No estoy segura de que las imágenes de desnudos sean apropiadas para un despacho.

—¿En serio? No había pensado en eso, pero supongo que tienes razón. Quitaré la de la ducha, aunque es mi favorita. ¿Has conocido ya a Sam? Es lo que mi abuela llamaría «un primor de hombre». Le he dicho a mi marido que si alguna vez Sam viene a buscarme, me largaré con él.

Así que todas las mujeres del planeta reaccionaban ante Sam del mismo modo que había reaccionado ella. ¡Fabuloso! No había nada más emocionante que formar parte de una multitud de fans, pensó al entrar en su despacho.

Pero eso no era un problema porque no tenía más que evitar a ese hombre hasta que descubriera cómo controlar sus reacciones ante él. Quería un hombre normal, simpático y que no le supusiera ningún riesgo. Su madre siempre se había sentido atraída por los Sam del mundo: hombres demasiado guapos y adorados por las mujeres allá donde fueran, que le habían roto el corazón con regularidad.

Santana se había mentalizado a aprender de los errores de su madre.

Después de dejar su portátil junto a la caja de objetos personales, miró a Sheryl a través de la puerta abierta.

—¿Puedes llamar a la alcaldesa y preguntarle si puedo ir a verla esta mañana?

Sheryl sacudió la cabeza.

—Ésta no es la gran ciudad, Santana. Puedes presentarte en su despacho y ver a Marsha en cualquier momento.

—De acuerdo. Gracias.

Santana se llevó la carpeta que contenía el documento firmado y fue hasta el final del pasillo. El despacho de la alcaldesa Marsha Tilson se encontraba detrás de unas enormes puertas dobles talladas que estaban abiertas.

Había un gran escritorio, dos banderas; la de Estados Unidos y la de California, y una pequeña mesa de reuniones para seis junto a la ventana.

En una esquina había un pequeño grupo de personas charlando, entre los que se encontraban Marsha y Sam, recostado en un sofá, impresionantemente guapo y como si estuviera en su casa.

Marsha, una mujer atractiva, bien vestida y ya entrada en los sesenta, le sonrió y se levantó.

—Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti, Santana. Has tenido una mañana muy ocupada. Felicidades. Sam estaba contándome que has convencido a Bernie para que firme la declaración de intenciones.

Santana se acercó a ellos e hizo todo lo que pudo por resultar agradable sin mirar a Sam. Cuando cometió el error de encontrarse con sus ojos azules, estuvo segura de haber oído de fondo el tema principal de _Lo que el viento se llevó_.

Sam se levantó y le lanzó una sonrisa que hizo que se le encogieran los dedos de los pies dentro de sus zapatos de salón.

—No nos han presentado formalmente —dijo él extendiendo la mano—. Soy Sam Evans.

Dados los síntomas que ya había experimentado, no quería estrecharle la mano, ya que el contacto físico podía provocarle un paro cardíaco o algo más embarazoso todavía. Tragó saliva, tomó aire y se preparó.

Pero cuando la gran mano de Sam rodeó la suya, unas chispas más grandes incluso que las que habían matado a su ordenador saltaron entre ellos. Le dio un vuelco el estómago, sus partes íntimas despertaron y casi se esperó ver fuegos artificiales.

—Señor Evans —murmuró mientras se dejaba caer en una silla evitando pensar que, gracias a Sheryl, había visto su trasero desnudo.

—Por favor, llámame Sam.

_«¿Y cuántas mujeres gritan ese nombre regularmente?»,_ se preguntó centrando su atención en la alcaldesa.

—Sam está exagerando el papel que he desempeñado en la reunión —dijo, complacida de ver que podía hablar y pronunciar una frase seguida—. Él sabía lo de la oferta de la tierra que era lo que impedía que la universidad firmara. Una vez se tratara ese aspecto, los demás problemas quedarían solucionados.

—Entiendo —Marsha miró a Sam, que se encogió de hombros con modestia.

Dado el hecho de que era un deportista famoso y que se sentía tan cómodo luciendo su trasero ante las cámaras, se habría esperado que aprovechara toda oportunidad de poder ser la estrella del momento, pero no fue así.

—Tenemos la declaración de intenciones —continuó Santana—. Le diré a Sheryl que convoque una reunión para seguir moviéndonos. Con las licencias de construcción preparadas, podemos acelerar el proceso y lograr que el complejo de investigación se construya rápidamente.

—Excelente —Marsha le sonrió—. ¿Por qué no vas a instalarte? Has estado muy ocupada tus primeras horas aquí. Mañana almorzaremos para que puedas contarme cómo te va.

—Gracias — Santana se levantó—. Encantada de conocerte, Sam —dijo alejándose de él a la vez que caminaba hacia atrás para que él no pudiera volver a estrecharle la mano.

Una vez estuviera a salvo en su despacho, lo primero que haría sería hablar seriamente consigo misma. Ella jamás, ¡nunca en su vida!, había reaccionado así ante un hombre, y resultaba más que embarazoso porque esa sensación tenía el potencial de interferir con sus capacidades para desarrollar su trabajo. Podía aceptar que algún fallo genético le hiciera elegir siempre al chico equivocado, pero no se permitiría actuar como una _groupie _o una loca hambrienta de sexo cuando estuviera cerca de él. Fool's Gold era un lugar pequeño y lo más normal era que se encontraran por la calle, y precisamente por eso tenía que controlarse y controlar sus hormonas.

Tenía que haber una explicación razonable, se dijo con firmeza. No había estado durmiendo bien o tal vez tenía carencia de vitamina B o no comía suficiente brócoli. Fuera la causa que fuera, la descubriría y le pondría solución. Se negaba a vivir nerviosa y sintiéndose débil; era una chica fuerte y autosuficiente y no iba a permitir que un tío bueno con el trasero como el de un dios griego le estropeara el día.

* * *

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Marsha cuando Santana se había ido.

_«Dos simples palabras con miles de significados»,_ pensó Sam. ¿Qué les pasaba a las mujeres con el lenguaje? Podían hacer que a un hombre se le pusieran los pelos de punta sin esforzarse demasiado y ésa era una habilidad que admiraba y temía a la vez.

—Es inteligente y simpática.

Marsha enarcó las cejas.

—¿No te parece que es guapa?

Él se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

—Ya empezamos otra vez. ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada con emparejar a todo el que conoces? He estado casado, Marsha, ¿te acuerdas? Y no salió bien.

—Pero no fue culpa tuya. Era una zorra.

Él abrió un ojo.

—Creía que te caía bien Quinn.

—Me preocupaba que si se quedaba mucho tiempo bajo el sol el calor derritiera todo el plástico que se había metido en el cuerpo.

Él se rió.

—Era una posibilidad —su ex-mujer había tenido una belleza natural, pero no había descansado hasta tener un físico extraordinario.

—Bueno, ¿entonces te gusta? —preguntó Marsha.

Tenía la sensación de que ya no estaban hablando sobre su ex-mujer.

—¿Por qué importa mi opinión?

—Porque sí.

—Muy bien. Me gusta. ¿Contenta?

—No, pero es un comienzo.

Estaba acostumbrado a las casamenteras y suponía que si tenía que vivir bajo una maldición, ésa no era una tan mala. Demasiadas mujeres le ofrecían todo lo que él pidiera, pero era una pena que estar con ellas no solucionara su verdadero problema.

Se levantó.

—Te dije que cuidaría de ella y lo haré. No sé qué te preocupa. Esto es Fool's Gold, aquí no pasa nada —razón por la que él había regresado a casa. Era un lugar genial para escapar, o lo había sido, porque últimamente era como si el pasado estuviera acechándolo.

—Quiero que Santana sea feliz —dijo Marsha—. Quiero que encaje aquí.

—Cuanto más tardes en contarle la verdad, más se enfadará.

Marsha frunció los labios.

—Lo sé. Estoy esperando el momento adecuado.

Él se acercó, se agachó y le dio un beso en su arrugada mejilla.

—Nunca hay un buen momento. Tú misma me lo enseñaste.

Se puso derecho y fue hacia la puerta.

—Podrías llevarla a cenar —le dijo Marsha.

—Podría —respondió él al marcharse.

Podía pedirle salir a Santana, pero ¿después qué? En cuestión de días habría oído suficiente sobre él como para pensar que ya lo sabía todo. Después de eso, o estaría ansiosa por descubrir si era verdad lo que se decía o directamente pensaría que era la escoria de la sociedad. A juzgar por sus cómodos y funcionales zapatos y por su vestido conservador, suponía que lo vería como escoria.

Cruzó el vestíbulo ignorando la vitrina de cristal que guardaba la camiseta amarilla que había llevado durante su tercer Tour de Francia. Salió al sol de la mañana y, al ver a Finn Hudson saliendo de su coche, deseó no haberlo hecho. Finn había sido su mejor amigo.

Se movía con soltura; después de todo este tiempo, la cojera ya casi había desaparecido y era prácticamente imperceptible para cualquiera. Pero Finn no era un cualquiera. Él había sido uno de los mejores ciclistas de competición y Sam y él iban a participar en el Tour de Francia juntos mientras seguían en la facultad. Habían pasado horas entrenando y gritándose insultos entre bromas diciéndose quién sería el ganador. Después del accidente, sólo Sam había logrado participar y se había convertido en el segundo ganador más joven en la historia de la carrera. Henri Cornet había sido veintiún días más joven que él cuando ganó en 1904.

Finn miró al otro lado de la calle y sus ojos se encontraron. Sam quería acercarse a su antiguo amigo y decirle que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y que ambos tenían que superarlo, pero a pesar de los mensajes de texto que le había enviado, Finn nunca le había respondido. Nunca lo había perdonado. Y no por el accidente, ya que había sido culpa de Finn, sino por lo que había sucedido después.

En cierto modo, Sam no podía culparlo. Después de todo, él tampoco se había perdonado a sí mismo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Santana desembaló su pequeña caja de objetos personales y después se metió de lleno en las tareas de la mañana. Había pensado en varias ideas para llevar negocios a Fool's Gold y quería presentárselas a la alcaldesa. Después de imprimir sus informes preliminares, se familiarizó con el raro sistema de _e-mails _de la ciudad y se quedó sorprendida cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró allí a la alcaldesa junto a la puerta.

—¿Ya son las once y media? —preguntó, incapaz de creer cómo había volado el tiempo.

—Pareces muy ocupada —dijo Marsha—. ¿Retrasamos nuestro almuerzo?

—No, claro que no —sacó su bolso del último rajón del escritorio, se levantó y se estiró la chaqueta del traje—. Estoy lista.

Bajaron la ancha escalera y salieron a la soleada calle.

El ayuntamiento estaba en el centro de la ciudad y unas antiguas farolas flanqueaban la amplia acera. Había árboles añejos, una barbería y una heladería que anunciaba batidos pasados de moda. Tulipanes y azafranes de primavera crecían en jardineras situadas delante de los distintos establecimientos.

—Esta ciudad es preciosa —dijo Santana mientras cruzaban la calle en dirección al restaurante de la esquina. Bordearon una boca de alcantarilla donde dos mujeres obreras estaban preparando su equipo de trabajo.

—Es tranquila —murmuró Marsha—. Demasiado tranquila.

—Y ésa es una de las razones por las que me contrataste —Santana sonrió—. Para traer a la ciudad negocios y empleo.

—Exacto.

—He pensado en algunas ideas —le dijo Santana, sin estar segura de si se trataba de un almuerzo de trabajo o un almuerzo social para conocerse mejor.

—¿Cuántas de ellas serán dirigidas y desempeñadas principalmente por hombres?

Santana se detuvo delante del restaurante preguntándose si había entendido bien la pregunta de la alcaldesa.

—¿Cómo dices?

Los azules ojos de Marsha danzaron con diversión.

—Te he preguntado por los hombres. Oh, no te asustes. No es por mí, es por la ciudad. ¿No te habías fijado?

Santana sacudió la cabeza lentamente, preguntándose si la alcaldesa se había dado un golpe en la cabeza o estaba tomando una medicación de efectos cuestionables.

—¿Fijarme en qué?

—Mira a tu alrededor —le dijo la alcaldesa—. Muéstrame dónde están los hombres.

Santana no tenía la más mínima idea de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Hombres… hombres?

Detenidamente, examinó la calle que las rodeaba. Había dos obreras, una mujer con un uniforme de cartero repartiendo correo y una joven pintando un escaparate.

—No veo ninguno.

—Exacto. Fool's Gold tiene una grave escasez del hombres. Es parte de los motivos por los que te contraté. Para que traigas más hombres a nuestra ciudad.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Santana en Polyvore. Link en mi perfil.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dos **_

El restaurante Fox and Hound era como una versión americana de un clásico pub inglés. Bancos, una larga barra de madera y grabados de caza ingleses en la pared. A Santana le pareció un lugar encantador y más tarde, cuando pudiera observarlo más detenidamente, no se le escaparía ningún detalle del local. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era seguir a la alcaldesa hasta una mesa tranquila junto a la ventana.

Se sentó enfrente de ella y apretó los labios. No diría una palabra hasta que Marsha se explicara.

—El problema comenzó hace años —dijo Marsha al instante—. Los hombres se marcharon para encontrar un trabajo mejor y no volvieron. Eso sucedió en mi época y, por alguna razón, no ha mejorado. Cuando se publique el censo del 2010 será un desastre, tanto a ojos de la prensa como en el modo en que la ciudad se ve a sí misma. Si no traemos aquí algunos hombres para que nuestras jóvenes se casen, entonces ellas también empezarán a marcharse y la ciudad morirá. Pero eso no pasará mientras yo esté al cargo.

La alcaldesa hablaba con intensidad y determinación.

Santana había agarrado su vaso de agua, más que nada para ganar tiempo. ¿Escasez de hombres? ¿Era una broma? ¿Formaba parte de un ritual de iniciación a la ciudad?

—Hay muchos negocios que tradicionalmente son llevados por hombres —comenzó a decir lentamente—. Si es que hablas en serio.

—Hablo en serio —Marsha se inclinó hacia ella—. Fool's Gold fue una ciudad fundada en la década de los setenta del siglo XIX durante la fiebre del oro. Creció y prosperó y cuando el oro se acabó, justo con la llegada del nuevo siglo, comenzaron los problemas.

Una camarera apareció allí con las cartas, tomó nota de la bebida y se marchó.

—Desde el punto de vista geográfico podemos sentirnos afortunados —siguió diciendo Martha— y gracias a eso no desaparecimos. El complejo hotelero de esquí se construyó en los años cincuenta y los viñedos situados al oeste de aquí tienen por lo menos sesenta años. Hasta el momento nos mantenemos, hay mucha industria y pequeños negocios. Finn Hudson, por ejemplo, tiene una empresa de construcción que se ha expandido y eso trae a algunos hombres, pero no es suficiente.

Marsha se encogió de hombros.

—No dejo de decirme que debería estar encantada por el gran número de mujeres que contrata, por el tema de la igualdad y todo eso, pero no puedo. Los hombres se marchan de aquí y no sabemos por qué. ¿Topografía? ¿Una maldición aborigen? El caso es que se nos está yendo de las manos. A las mujeres jóvenes les está resultando difícil encontrar marido y, lo que es peor, los pocos hombres que tenemos suelen encontrar a sus esposas en otra parte.

Santana hizo todo lo que pudo por parecer tanto inteligente como interesada en el tema a la vez.

—Entiendo que es una situación difícil —intelectualmente comprendía que una población en crecimiento era esencial para que toda ciudad sobreviviera, pero… ¿escasez de hombres? ¿En serio?—. ¿Habéis investigado lo del tema de la maldición aborigen? —preguntó cuando no se le ocurrió nada más.

Marsha se rió.

—Los únicos aborígenes que vivieron en las colinas no eran de los que lanzaban maldiciones. Lo que pienso es que si traemos negocios a la ciudad no creo que tuviera nada de malo limitarnos a ésos que tradicionalmente desempeñan los hombres, como ingeniería, tecnología, un segundo hospital. Es cierto que los hospitales también contratan a mujeres, pero eso nos daría una gran base de empleo.

Sí, claro, ¡como si Santana pudiera conectarse a Internet y encargar un hospital, así, sin más! Respiró hondo. Necesitaba procesar la información. ¿Escasez de hombres? Jamás en su vida había oído algo así, aunque tampoco podía culpar a la alcaldesa por no haberlo mencionado durante las entrevistas de trabajo. Eso sí que habría sido una buena forma de aterrorizar a los candidatos.

—Durante los próximos días, a medida que vayas conociéndolo todo por aquí, quiero que hagas un recuento mental y podrás ver por ti misma que hay una gravísima escasez de hombres. Mi gran temor es que corra la voz y que un periodista de alguna parte lo descubra y empiecen a inventarse historias sobre la ciudad.

—¿No os ayudaría recibir tanta atención?

—Esta ciudad es especial para todos nosotros. No nos interesa que se crean que somos unos bichos raros; lo único que necesitamos es equilibrar nuestra población.

Santana pensó en Sam Evans; era un hombre que perfectamente valía por tres. La alcaldesa Marsha debería casarlo con una de las solteras de allí.

—Pero hay algo bueno en todo esto —le dijo Marsha guiñándole un ojo—. Como eres la que va a reunirse con los propietarios de los negocios, podrás, ser la primera en elegirlos.

—Qué suerte tengo —murmuró Santana, agradecida de que la camarera las interrumpiera. No estaba dispuesta a compartir los detalles de su vida social, o de la falta de la misma, con su nueva jefa. Y no había razón para explicarle que no tenía ningún éxito en el departamento de hombres.

Y aunque haber evitado la afición de su madre por hombres demasiado guapos ya había sido un buen comienzo, eso no le había garantizado nunca un final feliz. Hasta el momento era la embajadora de los desastres amorosos.

Cuando habían terminado de pedir sus platos, una mujer de pelo rizado y bien vestida se acercó a su mesa. Era un poco más alta que Santana y emanaba estilo y atractivo sexual por todas partes.

—¡Entonces, tú eres la nueva! —dijo alegremente la veinteañera—. Hola. Soy Brittany S. Pierce, la planificadora de fiestas de Fool's Gold.

—Suena mejor _«organizadora de eventos»_ —dijo Marsha sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tal vez suene mejor para ti, a mí me gusta el aspecto de fiesta de mi trabajo —Brittany sonrió a Santana—. Un placer conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo.

—La verdad es que no planifico fiestas —admitió Brittany—. Organizo el Festival de la Primavera, el Festival del Verano y los fuegos artificiales del 4 de julio.

—¿Y el Festival del Otoño? —preguntó Santana.

Brittany se rió.

—Sí, pero eso viene después del Festival de Fin de Verano y se centra en libros. Aquí somos gente muy fiestera.

—Eso veo —lo más cerca que Santana había estado de las fiestas de una ciudad había sido un mercadillo de artesanía en el instituto—. Estoy deseando asistir a una.

—¡Ojalá sólo tuvieras que hacer eso! —dijo Brittany exageradamente—. Tú y yo vamos a tener que hablar. Te llamaré para concertar una cita.

—¿Debería estar nerviosa? —preguntó Santana riéndose.

—No, no pasa nada. Que disfrutéis de vuestro almuerzo —les gritó por encima del hombro mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta.

—Es simpática —dijo Santana. Y, además, debían de ser más o menos de la misma edad. La consideraría una amiga potencial.

—Para que lo sepas, habla mucho y hace poco, por lo menos en lo que respecta a nuestro problema —Marsha sacudió la cabeza—. Oh, Santana, te he metido en una situación muy difícil. Espero que no te importe.

—Estaba buscando un desafío —le respondió ella. Y además de un desafío, había estado buscando un trabajo totalmente distinto al anterior. Había querido empezar de nuevo y el empleo en Fool's Gold le había ofrecido exactamente eso.

—Bien. No quiero asustarte el primer día. Tal vez el segundo…

Santana se rió.

—No me asusto con facilidad. Es más, este fin de semana voy a subirme al coche y voy a ir a ver los distintos barrios que hay en la ciudad.

—¿Estás pensando en comprarte una casa?

—Ahora mismo no, pero puede que sí en un par de meses. Quiero echar raíces.

Tener una dirección permanente y establecer lazos con una comunidad siempre había sido su fantasía.

—Hay algunas casas preciosas, aunque con todos los hombres que se mudarán aquí, puede que quieras esperar un poco. Has dicho que estabas soltera, así que puede que conozcas al hombre de tu vida.

—No, no —dijo Santana antes de dar un sorbo de café. La alcaldesa Marsha era muy simpática, pero no era la persona más sutil que había conocido.

En cuanto a lo del hombre de su vida… no estaba buscando a un hombre perfecto. Simplemente quería un tipo simpático que la amara tanto como ella lo amaría a él. ¡Ah! Y un hombre que fuera soltero, sincero y fiel, algo terriblemente difícil de encontrar, por lo menos dadas las experiencias que había tenido.

—Si alguien de por aquí te hace gracia —dijo Marsha mientras les servían la comida—, pregúntame por él. Conozco a todo el mundo.

De nuevo el cerebro de Santana se centró en Sam, en lo increíblemente atractivo que era y en los miles de problemas que podía ocasionarle. Tal vez no fuera capaz de ignorar las reacciones de su cuerpo cuando él estaba delante, pero sí que podía hacer todo lo posible por ignorarlo a él. Y lo haría. Incluso en una ciudad tan pequeña como Fool's Gold, no podría ser tan difícil.

* * *

—Me vuelves loco, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Sam seguía observando la pantalla de su ordenador e ignorando a su secretaria; eso era algo que se le daba bien después de años de práctica.

Por desgracia, Eddie no era de esas personas que captaban las indirectas.

—Estoy hablando contigo, Sam.

—Lo sabía —dejó de mirar el _e-mail _para centrar su atención en su setentona secretaria que estaba de pie con las manos en las caderas.

Eddie Carberry tenía el pelo corto, ondulado y canoso. Le gustaba llevar mucho maquillaje y chándales de terciopelo. Tenía uno para cada día de la semana. Si era lunes, se pondría el violeta.

—Están poniéndome de los nervios —le dijo ella—. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? Sé que no estás acostándote con ellas, así que no se trata de sexo. Y tampoco me digas que es por ser simpático. Ya sabes cómo lo odio —Eddie lo miraba mientras hablaba.

Sam sabía muy bien que tenía que tomarse en serio su mal genio, al igual que sabía que _«ellas»_ en cuestión eran las tres chicas en edad universitaria que se suponía que tenían que estar ayudándola en la oficina.

—Dijiste que querías liberarte de responsabilidades, dijiste que querías que hubiera más empleados —le dijo él.

Eddie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y también dije que quería parecerme a Demi Moore y no veo que estés haciendo nada para solucionarlo. Esas chicas no son empleadas, son unas rubias con todos los clichés que se le pueda asociar a ese color de pelo. Sólo quieren hablar de ti —alzó la voz—. ¡Sam es guapísimo! —dijo con una voz aguda y burlona—. ¿Crees que me pedirá salir?

Bajó la voz hasta su tono normal y añadió:

—Pensé que se lo explicarías todo cuando las contrataste.

—Y lo hice. Detalladamente.

—Pues entonces tendrás que volver a hacerlo.

Eso parecía…

Había jovencitas que habían hecho de todo con tal de captar su atención, incluso meterse en su cama desnudas diciéndole que esperaban un hijo suyo. Y él comprendía esa teoría: si estaban junto a una persona que el público veía especial, entonces ellas pasaban a ser especiales también y decirles que no merecía la pena que perdieran su tiempo con él no parecía funcionar. Ese verano había probado a ofrecer empleos pensando que, si trabajaban a su lado, verían al hombre que se ocultaba detrás del mito. Sin embargo, hasta el momento el plan no había funcionado.

—Un par de gatos podrían ayudarme más —gruñó Eddie—. Y eso que ya sabes lo que pienso de los gatos.

Lo sabía. Ella odiaba a toda criatura que se atreviera a soltar pelo sobre uno de sus chándales.

—Hablaré con ellas.

—Más te vale —la mujer bajó los brazos y se acercó a su mesa—. La tienda de la Tercera está alquilada.

Él se recostó en su silla mientras ella se sentaba.

—Bien.

Llevaba vacía casi tres meses.

—El contrato de arrendamiento está en el despacho del abogado. Lo recogeré después para que lo leas —se aclaró la voz—. Te solicitan que participes en una carrera de bicis para un acto benéfico.

—No.

—Es por el bien de los niños.

—Suele ser por eso.

—Deberías participar en ésta.

Intentaba provocarlo; por alguna razón, Eddie pensaba que si lograba hacerlo gritar, él acabaría cediendo.

—Es en Florida. Podrías ir a Disney World.

—Ya he estado en Disney World.

—Tienes que salir, Sam. Vuelve a montar. No puedes…

—¿Algo más? —le preguntó interrumpiéndola.

Ella se quedó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Él la miró a ella, que fue la primera en parpadear.

—Bien. Sigue así —Eddie dejó escapar un gran suspiro, como si en su vida no hubiera más que dolor—. No dejan de llamarme para un torneo de golf benéfico. El patrocinador tiene contactos con la estación de esquí y están pensando en celebrar el torneo aquí.

Lo del golf sí que podría hacerlo. No era su deporte, de modo que no se le exigiría perfección. Podía derrochar encanto ante las cámaras, recaudar algo de dinero y pasar así el día.

—Me apunto a lo del golf.

—Por lo menos es algo —gruñó ella—. Más tarde te daré las cifras de ventas de la tienda de deportes; los datos preliminares son buenos. Los folletos han impulsado el negocio y las ventas por Internet también han subido. Aunque si pudiéramos incorporar una fotografía tuya a las bicicletas que vendemos…

Miró hacia otro lado, lo cual significaba que estaba ignorándola. Una de las rubias pasó por delante justo en ese momento y creyó que él estaba mirándola. La joven sonrió y se detuvo. _¡Maldita sea!_

Eddie se giró y vio a la chica.

—¡Vuelve al trabajo! —le dijo bruscamente—. Esta conversación no te incumbe.

La chica hizo un puchero, pero se fue.

—¿Te he dicho ya que me ponen de los nervios? —preguntó Eddie.

—Más de una vez.

—Necesitas una novia. Si piensan que estás saliendo con alguien, se echarán atrás.

—No, no lo harán.

—Puede que no —asintió ella—. Te juro, Sam, que algo les pasa contigo. Todas las mujeres se mueren por meterse en tu cama.

Él se estremeció, no quería mantener esa conversación con su secretaria septuagenaria.

—Supongo que la buena noticia es que si lo hubieras hecho tantas veces como dicen, ahora estarías muerto.

—Un pensamiento de lo más positivo —dijo él secamente.

Eddie se levantó.

—Volveré luego para traerte las cifras de ventas.

—Estaré contando las horas.

Ella soltó una carcajada mientras se marchaba y Sam centró la mirada en el ordenador, aunque no su atención.

Las chicas de su oficina eran el menor de sus problemas. Lo que lo mantenía noches despierto no eran esas jóvenes convencidísimas de que él era la respuesta a sus plegarias, sino la realidad de saber que era un absoluto fraude y que nadie lo había descubierto.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, Santana siguió familiarizándose con su nuevo trabajo y conoció al resto de los empleados. Se fijó en que todos eran mujeres, con la excepción de Blaine Anderson, el tesorero.

—Blaine lleva con nosotras cinco años —dijo Marsha después de una reunión un miércoles y antes de excusarse para ir a hacer una llamada al comisionado del condado.

Blaine era un guapo treintañero con unos ojos oscuros que resplandecieron de diversión al estrecharle la mano a Santana.

—Pareces un poco sorprendida de verme. ¿Es porque soy un chico? ¿Ya te ha contado la alcaldesa nuestro pequeño problema?

—Sí, y eso debe de hacerte muy popular.

Él sonrió y le indicó que lo siguiera hasta su despacho, donde se sentaron a ambos lados del escritorio.

—No me va mal.

—¿Lo sabías cuando aceptaste el trabajo?

Él se rió.

—No, y en ningún momento me fijé durante el proceso de selección. Estaba centrado en el trabajo, no en el entorno. Supongo que no soy muy observador. A la segunda semana de mudarme, aproximadamente, me di cuenta de que estaban viniendo demasiadas mujeres a darme la bienvenida.

Santana aún tenía dificultades para asimilar el concepto _«escasez de hombres»._

—¿Entonces es real eso del tema demográfico?

—Sí, es real, aunque lo expones de un modo muy delicado. No me he parado a pensar el por qué, pero el caso es que los hombres ni se quedan aquí ni se mudan aquí. Estadísticamente nacen más bebés varones que mujeres; es un porcentaje de unos ciento diez nombres por cada cien mujeres, pero la mayoría de los varones mueren antes de cumplir los dieciocho y cuando llegan a la mediana edad hay más mujeres. Excepto aquí. Aquí hay más mujeres en todos los grupos de edad.

¡Y eso que Santana había pensado que el caso de su ordenador frito y el hecho de ver el trasero de Sam Evans en el ordenador de su secretaria sería lo más extraño de toda la semana!

—Me he quedado sin habla —admitió—. Y no es algo que pueda decir con frecuencia.

Blaine se rió.

—No es para tanto.

—Para ti no. Además de ser un bien preciado por aquí, a ti no te han pedido que le traigas a la ciudad negocios que puedan desarrollar hombres.

La carcajada del joven se transformó en una mueca.

—¿Marsha ha dicho eso?

—Fue una orden bien clara —miró la mano izquierda de Blaine—. Hmm, no veo un anillo de boda ahí. ¿Por qué no estás haciendo algo por la ciudad y te casas?

Él alzó las manos con las palmas hacia ella.

—Lo he intentado. Me comprometí, pero rompimos cuando me di cuenta de que teníamos ideas distintas sobre la familia. Yo quería hijos y ella no. Se mudó a Sacramento.

—Una mujer menos de la que preocuparse —murmuró Santana preguntándose si algún famoso de la tele iba a salir de un armario y decirle que era un programa de cámara oculta. Aunque no le haría ninguna gracia la humillación, estaría bien descubrir que la alcaldesa había estado bromeando con el tema de los hombres. Pero no, no pensaba que tuviera esa suerte.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que su respuesta ante Blaine no había sido nada delicada.

—Oh, espera, no he querido decir eso. Siento que tu compromiso no siguiera adelante.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sucedió hace un tiempo. Ahora estoy saliendo con otra chica.

—¿Y no lo están celebrando por las calles?

—La semana pasada hicieron un desfile.

—Qué pena habérmelo perdido. Hace unos días conocí a Brittany S. Pierce. Parece que en Fool's Gold celebráis muchos desfiles y fiestas.

—Festivales —la corrigió él—. Es lo nuestro. Tenemos uno prácticamente cada mes. Atrae a turistas y a los lugareños les encantan. ¿Es la primera vez que vives en una ciudad pequeña?

Ella asintió.

—Y estoy deseando vivir este cambio.

—Pero ten en cuenta que aquí todos lo saben todo de todos, no hay secretos. Sin embargo, yo crecí en un lugar parecido y no querría estar en una gran ciudad —se inclinó hacia ella—. Deberíamos almorzar juntos algún día, así te contaré todas las excentricidades de una pequeña ciudad como ésta.

Blaine era simpático, pensó mientras miraba sus ojos oscuros; además, era inteligente y con un gran sentido del humor.

—Me gustaría.

Se detuvo esperando que la recorriera algún cosquilleo, algo que le indicara algún tipo de atracción hacia él. Pero nada.

_«Nada»,_ pensó con un suspiro a la vez que se negaba a recordar cómo había reaccionado ante Sam Evans. Habría sido una subida de azúcar, o el resultado de tomar demasiado café y dormir poco, porque Blaine era una mejor elección, con diferencia.

Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando su mirada se posó en un muñequito de plástico que Blaine tenía sobre el escritorio y que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

—¿Es ése…?

—Sam Evans —respondió él—. ¿Lo has conocido ya?

—Eh… sí.

¿Había hasta muñecos de él?

—¿Y qué te ha parecido? —le preguntó con un tono natural y despreocupado, aunque a ella le pareció ver un intenso brillo en su mirada.

—No he tenido tiempo de pensarlo —respondió diciéndose a sí misma que era casi verdad. No ser capaz der respirar era un síntoma de un escaso funcionamiento de las neuronas.

—Es un ciclista muy famoso. Ganó el Tour de Francia y todo.

—No soy muy aficionada a los deportes —admitió—. ¿Por qué está aquí en lugar de estar compitiendo?

—Se retiró hace un tiempo. Todas las mujeres de por aquí están locas por él y tiene reputación de ser un ligón. Seguro que tú también caerás rendida a sus pies.

Santana miró a Blaine.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Es inevitable. Ninguna mujer es capaz de resistirse.

¿No quería desafíos? Pues ahí tenía uno, se dijo un poco furiosa.

—Por lo menos debe de haber una que le haya dicho que no.

—No, que yo sepa. Pero Sam no va en serio con ninguna, él disfruta únicamente con el ligoteo.

Al oír eso, la conversación dejó de gustarle.

—¿Es eso una advertencia?

—No. Es sólo que… eh… —la miró—. Me gustaría que fueras diferente, Santana.

La mirada de Blaine era cálida y afectuosa. Santana le sonrió.

—Haré lo que pueda. No soy ninguna _groupie_.

—Bien.

Ella se levantó.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

Él también se levantó.

—El placer es todo mío.

_¡Qué tipo tan simpático!,_ pensó al marcharse. Por fuera, era todo lo que ella buscaba aunque, claro, el resto de hombres que habían pasado por su vida también podrían haber encajado en esa descripción y habían terminado siendo un desastre.

No había ido a Fool's Gold a enamorarse, se recordó. Había ido a desempeñar un trabajo y a echar raíces. Sin embargo, enamorarse del hombre adecuado y casarse sería genial ya que formar una familia siempre había sido uno de sus sueños.

Pero para eso había tiempo, pensó de camino a su despacho, y si su corazón no había sufrido ninguna arritmia ante la presencia de Blaine, tal vez había sido mejor así. Ya había aprendido la lección. Sería totalmente sensata en lo que respectaba a su vida personal. Sensata y racional. De lo contrario, todo saldría mal. De eso estaba segura.

* * *

El resto de la semana laboral pasó rápidamente. Conoció a más miembros del Ayuntamiento, todos ellos mujeres, y se familiarizó con los proyectos que estaban desarrollando. Sheryl se marchaba a las cuatro y media casi cada día, pero Santana se quedaba a trabajar hasta más tarde. El jueves se quedó casi hasta las siete, momento en el que el estómago le rugió con tanta fuerza como para hacerle perder la concentración. Miró por la ventana y se sorprendió al ver que ya había anochecido.

Después de bajar la tapa de su nuevo y flamante portátil, recogió su bolso y un maletín lleno de los documentos que revisaría después de cenar y se marchó.

El edificio estaba en silencio y daba un poco de miedo. Rápidamente, salió a la calle donde una fresca brisa le hizo desear llevar encima un abrigo algo más grueso. El día más frío de Henderson, un barrio residencial de Las Vegas, había sido más cálido que esa tarde de comienzos de primavera en las colinas de Sierra Nevada.

Por suerte, el hotel sólo se encontraba a un par de manzanas. Santana corrió por la acera y cuando llegó a la esquina, vio a un anciano barriendo los escalones de la librería que había visitado durante la hora del almuerzo. Él la saludó y ella se detuvo.

—No te conozco —dijo entrecerrando los ojos ante el resplandor de la farola—, ¿verdad?

Su tono era cordial. Ella le sonrió.

—Soy Santana López, la nueva urbanista.

—¿Ah, sí? Eres muy guapa, aunque bueno, todas las señoritas son guapas, incluso las que no lo son —se rió y tosió—. Soy Morgan. Morgan, a secas, y esta es mi librería.

—Oh, es maravillosa. Ya he comprado aquí en dos ocasiones.

—Pues no he debido de fijarme en ti. La próxima vez te diré algo. Dime qué te gusta leer y me aseguraré de tenerlo en la tienda.

_Eso sí que era un buen servicio_, pensó ella encantada.

—Gracias, es usted muy amable.

—Un placer. ¿Sabes cómo ir a casa?

—Estoy alojándome en el Ronan's Lodge.

—Pues está sólo a dos manzanas. Me quedaré aquí y me aseguraré de que llegas bien. Date la vuelta y salúdame con la mano cuando llegues a las escaleras.

Su ofrecimiento fue inesperado. No le preocupaba que fuera a pasarle nada durante el recorrido entre la librería y el hotel, pero era agradable saber que alguien estaba ahí si eso sucedía.

—Gracias. Es usted muy amable.

Él le guiñó un ojo.

—Me han llamado muchas cosas, Santana, pero me gusta que me llamen _«amable»._ Que pases una buena noche.

—Gracias.

Caminó el resto del camino hasta el hotel y cuando llegó a los escalones que conducían al vestíbulo, se giró. Morgan estaba observando. Lo saludó y él le respondió alzando la mano. Después, siguió barriendo.

En ese momento tuvo claro que le gustaría vivir allí porque, aunque cada sitio tenía sus rarezas, en Fool's Gold había muchas cosas que apreciar.

Se detuvo antes de empujar las puertas dobles que conducían al interior del hotel; eran grandes y estaban profusamente talladas, parecían artesanía de otra época.

Ronan's Lodge, también conocido como Ronan's Folly, era un hotel enorme situado junto al lago. Se había construido cuando el oro fluía como los ríos de donde los hombres lo cribaban. Ronan McGee, un inmigrante irlandés, había llegado al oeste para hacer fortuna y después había gastado su mayor parte en la construcción del hotel.

Santana había leído su historia la última vez que había estado en la ciudad cuando, al ser incapaz de dormir la noche antes a su entrevista de trabajo, había hojeado todos los folletos turísticos que había encontrado en la habitación.

Ahora, mientras entraba en el inmenso vestíbulo con sus paredes paneladas con madera tallada y la enorme lámpara de araña importada hecha de cristal irlandés, se sintió como en casa. Con el tiempo compraría una casa y se adaptaría a la vida en Fool's Gold, pero Ronan's Lodge era el mejor alojamiento temporal que podía tener.

Pasó por delante del mostrador de recepción en dirección a la escalera curvada que la llevaría a la segunda planta desde donde una pequeña escalera de caracol llegaría a la tercera, donde tenía una pequeña suite.

Apenas había puesto la mano sobre la barandilla, sin subir aún el primer escalón, cuando alguien le habló. La voz venía de detrás y dijo una única palabra.

—Hola.

No tuvo que mirar para saber de quién se trataba.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era quedarse allí de pie sintiendo cómo el corazón se le descontrolaba dentro del pecho y cómo iba invadiéndola un intenso calor.

Su semana había comenzado con una invasión de Sam Evans y parecía que terminaría del mismo modo. La única pregunta que le surgió antes de girarse hacia él fue por qué, de todos los hombres del mundo, tenía que ser él.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Santana en Polyvore**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_N/A: He decidido un cambio de personajes, el personaje de Brittany ahora será el de Kitty… ya que luego de esta historia vienen dos más que se relacionan una con la otra, aunque no sean secuelas. Disculpen por las molestias_**

* * *

_**Tres**_

Santana se giró y se encontró a Sam de pie a su lado en el vestíbulo. Era tan alto como recordaba, aunque su alborotado pelo ahora parecía más dorado que rubio. Los rabillos de sus ojos azules se arrugaron ligeramente a la vez que su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa. Posiblemente era el hombre más guapo que había visto en persona y, por si eso fuera poco, hacía escasas horas que había vuelto a ver su trasero desnudo. _¡Cómo no iba a resultarle difícil concentrarse! _

—Soy Sam —le dijo—. Nos conocimos en el despacho de la alcaldesa.

Ella casi se atragantó de la risa. ¡Cómo si se le hubiera olvidado!

—Sí —dijo esperando sonar calmada y como si su presencia no la afectara lo más mínimo—. A principios de semana. Te hiciste con las riendas de mi reunión y cerraste el trato. Lo recuerdo.

—No estarás enfadada por eso, ¿verdad?

Estaba… muchas cosas. Estaba confundida por el modo en que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su presencia; estaba furiosa porque él hubiera tenido acceso a una información que ella no había logrado y que, por ello, hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo que el suyo en la presentación. Estaba hambrienta y cansada. Pero no, no estaba enfadada.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró—. Necesitábamos que la universidad firmara y eso es lo que pasó. Probablemente debería darte las gracias.

Se detuvo, esperando que él se disculpara para ir a atender a quien fuera o lo que fuera que lo había llevado hasta el hotel. Sin embargo, siguió mirándola.

Ella intentó no dejarse afectar por su mirada ni tener ninguna clase de reacción ante ella, una tarea que le requirió demasiado esfuerzo.

Después de unos segundos mirándolo, le dijo:

—No quiero entretenerte.

—No lo haces —señaló a las escaleras—. ¿Vamos?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que si subimos. Somos vecinos. Tú estás en la 301 y yo en la 303.

Le puso la mano en la parte baja de la espalda, como guiándola hacia las escaleras. Instintivamente, ella se movió y se negó a prestarle atención a las sacudidas eléctricas que la recorrían por todas partes. Un calor emanaba de cada uno de sus dedos, un calor que le hizo a Santana desear un contacto entre dos pieles desnudas y quince minutos a solas con Sam.

Nivel de azúcar en sangre, se dijo. Tenía un nivel bajo de azúcar.

—¿Por qué vives en un hotel? —le preguntó casi para distraerse.

—¿Por qué no? Es céntrico, tiene servicio de habitaciones y me hacen la cama todas las mañanas.

—¿Lo mejor para no tener ninguna responsabilidad en la vida? —preguntó ella, aunque al instante deseó no haberlo hecho. Eso sí que había sido una respuesta burlona.

Pero en lugar de molestarse, Sam se rió; fue un grave y excitante sonido que hizo que a Santana se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

—¿Lo dices porque ser responsable es el súmmum de la perfección? —preguntó él.

—Es una señal de madurez.

—Una cualidad que está demasiado sobrevalorada.

_Lo estaría para él_, pensó ella. Ella había sido responsable de cuidar de sí misma desde que tenía nueve años y siempre había envidiado a las personas despreocupadas, ésas que sabían que otros cuidarían de ellas. Ella no había tenido esa opción; su madre había sido el espíritu libre de la familia y le había dejado la tarea de asegurarse de que la vida de las dos marchara bien.

Siempre había querido a su madre y había deseado que fuera distinta. Sí, claro que había sido divertido tener una madre que nunca te decía que tenías que ir al cole ni hacer los deberes, pero también había momentos en los que un niño necesitaba unas reglas y algo de orden. Por ello, Santan había tenido que aprender a proporcionarse a sí misma ambas cosas.

Cuando llegaron a la tercera planta se adelantó para llegar a su habitación lo antes posible y escapar en su interior. Sin embargo, él llegó antes y se apoyó contra su puerta.

—Deberíamos quedar para tomar una copa algún día —le dijo mirándola fijamente con esos brillantes ojos azules y haciendo que todo su cuerpo suspirara.

—No estoy segura de que sea buena idea pasar tiempo con un hombre que se declara alegremente un inmaduro y un irresponsable.

Él volvió a reírse.

—No soy tan malo.

—¿No?

—Mira. Soy absolutamente normal. Prácticamente aburrido.

Era muchas cosas, pero aburrido no.

Antes de que ella pudiera señalar ese detalle, la puerta de él se abrió y una preciosa rubia, que no llevaba encima más que una de sus camisas, salió.

—Hola, Sam. Me había parecido oír tu voz.

Sam se puso derecho. Santana aprovechó la distracción para meterse en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó contra la pared unos segundos antes de agacharse a encender una lamparita.

Cuando la luz invadió el pequeño, pero elegantemente amueblado salón, ignoró la sensación de vacío que le hizo un nudo en el estómago y se dijo que ni siquiera se había sorprendido por lo que había visto. Estaba claro que un tipo como Sam tendría a una mujer en su habitación; seguro que hasta entraban allí en turnos. Por lo que había oído, le encantaban las mujeres y a las mujeres les encantaba él.

Puso los hombros rectos. Aunque no pudiera controlar sus reacciones físicas, sí que podía controlar sus acciones… y no haría nada.

* * *

Cuando llegó el viernes, Santana se sentía más cómoda en el viejo edificio del ayuntamiento y se había aprendido el nombre de casi todos los que trabajaban allí.

Su reunión de las once era con Kitty Wilde, algo que había estado esperando desde que Sheryl la había anotado en su agenda.

Kitty llegó justo a tiempo con su rizada melena rubia ondeando sobre sus hombros y ese traje que ensalzaba sus largas piernas.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Kitty mientras Santana le indicaba que se sentaran en la mesa de reuniones que había junto a la ventana—. ¿A punto de volver corriendo y gritando a la gran ciudad?

—Me gusta estar aquí. La vida en una pequeña ciudad va conmigo.

—Eso lo dices ahora —le dijo Kitty con cierta voz burlona mientras dejaba sobre la mesa unas carpetas—, pero espera que pasen unos meses y te des cuenta de que todo el mundo lo sabe todo sobre ti y que no les da miedo hablar de ello.

Santana se rió.

—Mi vida no es tan interesante. ¿Por qué iba a interesarle a alguien?

—Eres nueva, supones cotilleos frescos para las mujeres de por aquí. Recuerda que no hay secretos. No durante mucho tiempo.

—Gracias por la advertencia —miró las carpetas—. ¡Vaya! Una lectura ligerita, ¿eh?

—Me gustaría pensar que tanta información no te va a dormir, pero no puedo asegurártelo —le dio una palmadita a la pila de carpetas—. Son resúmenes de los festivales y celebraciones de los últimos dos años. El desfile del 4 de Julio, la Noche Fantástica de las Luces de Navidad, y ese tipo de cosas, además de los siempre populares Días de la Fiebre del Oro. Si algo importante sucede en Fool's Gold, lo más probable es que yo esté metida en ello. O, por lo menos, dando asesoramiento. Así que si alguna vez necesitas dos mil sillas plegables a un gran precio, ven a verme a mí la primera.

—Espero que nunca vaya a necesitarlas —murmuró Santana.

—¿No tienes pensado celebrar una gran boda?

—No salgo con nadie.

—Yo tampoco.

—Soy nueva aquí. Tú, ¿qué excusa tienes?

No podía imaginar a Kitty sin un hombre. Era guapísima y muy extrovertida.

—Una escasez absoluta de hombres —le respondió con tono alegre—. Estoy segura de que Marsha te ha explicado que tienes que centrarte en trabajos desempeñados básicamente por hombres. Lo último que necesitamos por aquí es una escuela de belleza. Se me dan genial los eventos orientados a los hombres, como torneos de golf o muestras de coches —dijo ahora con seriedad.

Santana no pudo evitar reírse.

—Sé que para vosotros este asunto es muy importante, pero tengo que admitir que me resulta muy extraño.

—¿Qué me vas a decir a mí? Cuando me gradué en el instituto, había un diez por ciento más de chicas en mi clase y gracias a eso el baile de graduación fue horrible.

—Pero no creo que tú fueras sin un acompañante.

Kitty se encogió de hombros.

—No, pero algunas amigas mías tuvieron que traer chicos importados para el baile. Fue muy humillante.

—¿Creciste aquí?

Kitty vaciló y después asintió.

—Nací y crecí aquí. Tercera generación… ¿o es la cuarta? Nunca puedo recordarlo. Mis padres se marcharon hace unos años, pero yo me quedé. Soy la última Pierce en Fool's Gold —sonrió—. Es mucha responsabilidad.

—Supongo que sí —Santana se inclinó hacia ella—. Haber vivido aquí toda tu vida ha debido de ser genial. Yo no dejaba de mudarme cuando era pequeña. A mi madre no le gustaba residir en un mismo sitio, pero yo soñaba con hacerlo. Conocerlo todo sobre un lugar y echar raíces. Tienes suerte.

Algo se iluminó en los ojos de Kitty .

—La desventaja es eso de que no se puede tener secretos. Todo el mundo lo sabe todo sobre ti y a veces pienso que sería genial poder pasear por la calle sin que nadie supiera quién soy.

—Eso puede hacerte sentir muy sola.

—También puede hacerte sentir así la vida en una pequeña ciudad —sacudió la cabeza—. Bueno, dejémonos de filosofar y volvamos al trabajo. Quiero que le eches un vistazo a la programación para el festival de este año. Dependiendo de la clase de negocio que estés buscando, puede que quieras invitar a algunos ejecutivos y a sus familias para experimentar la vida en una pequeña ciudad. O mejor aún, invita a ejecutivos solteros. Durante los festivales estamos de un humor fantástico, nos arreglamos mucho y nos mostramos muy simpáticos.

Santana miró la lista.

—¿Y cuándo no os arregláis, entonces? Porque celebráis algo prácticamente cada mes.

—Pues eso no es todo —continuó Kitty—. También hay varios eventos benéficos. Íbamos a celebrar una carrera de bicis, pero sigue posponiéndose.

¿Carrera de bicis? ¿Eso no era territorio de Sam Evans? Santana pensó en preguntar, pero temió que Kitty pensara que la pregunta implicaba un interés en él por su parte.

—Hay torneos de golf benéficos. Tenemos un fantástico campo de golf. Varios, en realidad, pero el profesional es muy conocido. No me preguntes por qué porque yo no me ocupo de lo del golf, ni tampoco de los eventos con famosos. Demasiado exigentes.

—Es bueno saberlo —murmuró Santana—. Entonces no creo que busques marido en esa clase de eventos.

Kitty se rió.

—No estoy segura de ser de las que se casan. Ni siquiera sé si quiero tener hijos. Todavía estoy en esa fase de mi vida en la que me conformo con lograr que no se me muera una planta. Después, pensaré en tener una mascota.

—Por lo menos tienes un plan.

—Ya te contaré cómo me funciona.

Revisaron el resto de la programación del festival y Santana prometió estudiarlo detenidamente y preguntarle a Kitty si le surgía alguna duda.

Kitty recogió su bolso y su maletín y se levantó.

—Me alegra que aceptaras el trabajo, Santana. Sé que eras la candidata número uno para Marsha y eso es decir mucho porque los candidatos segundo y tercero eran dos hombres solteros.

—Estoy agradecidísima.

—¡Como tiene que ser! —dijo Kitty riéndose—. Por cierto, hay un grupo de mujeres que se reúnen un par de veces al mes para celebrar una noche de chicas. ¿Quieres que te llame la próxima vez que nos reunamos?

—Sí, gracias, me gustaría mucho.

—Entonces estaremos en contacto —dijo antes de despedirse y marcharse.

Santana volvió a su mesa, donde podía ver las pilas de carpetas que tendría que llevarse a casa esa noche para revisar. Había estado tan ocupada con el trabajo que no había tenido tiempo ni de encender la televisión de su habitación, aunque probablemente no fuera algo tan malo, porque tampoco le vendría mal algo de vida social.

En lugar de pensar en Blaine, un tipo soltero absolutamente normal y agradable, su cerebro inmediatamente se centró en Sam, el hombre que le había estado tirando los tejos mientras su entretenimiento nocturno lo esperaba en su habitación. _¡Eso sí que era de mal gusto!_

Por lo menos, una noche de chicas sería divertido y le daría una oportunidad de hacer amigas en la ciudad. Durante el fin de semana podría empezar a explorar la zona e incluso investigar si la facultad tenía clases interesantes sobre cosas como cocina o costura. Tenía que salir más.

Se anotó en la agenda que tenía que conseguir un folleto informativo y después se giró hacia el ordenador. Pero antes de poder leer el _e-mail_, alguien llamó a su puerta abierta.

Santana alzó la mirada y vio a una mujer de unos cuarenta años con uniforme de policía entrando en su despacho.

—Alice Barns —dijo al acercarse al escritorio y estrecharle la mano con firmeza—. La Jefa de Policía de Fool's Gold. Pensé que debía venir a presentarme.

Santana señaló la silla que había al otro lado del escritorio.

—Me alegra que lo haya hecho. Mucho gusto en conocerla.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Cómo debería llamarla?

—Jefa Barns delante de la prensa o de mis hombres. Alice cuando no estemos trabajando.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—¿Cómo estás adaptándote? —le preguntó Alice.

—Ha sido una semana muy ocupada. He aprendido mucho. Hasta el momento, adoro este lugar.

—Es un buen lugar para vivir —le dijo Alice—. No hay mucha actividad criminal. Unos cuantos adolescentes que se creen más listos de lo que son, alguna que otra persona que se cuela en los complejos vacacionales y turistas sobrepasando los límites de velocidad. Nada con lo que no puedan mis fuerzas de seguridad. Puede que haya un nuevo sin techo en la ciudad.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Alguien está robando en los supermercados, sobre todo _snacks _y comida rápida y artículos de tocador. No es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse. Descubriremos quién está haciéndolo y detendremos los robos.

Mientras que Santana odiaba pensar que alguien pudiera pasar hambre, comprendía que los negocios locales no tenían que pagar las consecuencias de los robos.

—¿Tienes pensado salir a visitar la ciudad? —preguntó Alice.

—Sí. Quiero conocerlo todo bien.

—Buena idea, pero te haré una pequeña advertencia. Las minas abandonadas son peligrosas. No pases junto a la valla y si sales a hacer senderismo, hazlo por la zona baja.

—No soy mucho de hacer senderismo —admitió Santana.

—Te sorprendería saber cuánta gente intenta entrar en las viejas minas pensando que es muy romántico. Si estuviera en mis manos, dejaría que la selección natural hiciera el trabajo por nosotros, pero la alcaldesa Marsha cree que tenemos que mostrárselo a los turistas por muy estúpidos que sean.

Santana no pudo evitar reírse y Alice apretó los labios.

—Aunque eso no se lo diría a la alcaldesa —murmuró.

—Sería lo mejor.

La jefa de policía se levantó.

—Bueno, eso es todo. Tenemos tolerancia cero con la conducción en estado ebrio, pero no tienes pinta de hacerlo, así que no te aleccionaré en ese sentido.

Santana se levantó y se situó al lado de Alice al otro lado del escritorio.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que no lo haría?

—¿Es que me equivoco?

—No, pero lo has dicho muy segura.

—Soy muy buena juzgando a la gente.

Salieron juntas.

En el piso principal del edificio, la Jefa Barns volvió a estrecharle la mano.

—Si tienes algún problema, ponte en contacto conmigo o con alguien de mi oficina —le dijo Alice—. La alcaldesa Marsha está impresionada contigo y con tu trabajo y a mí con eso me basta.

Santana se sonrojó ante el cumplido.

—Gracias. Haré todo lo que pueda por mantenerme alejada de los problemas.

—Lo sé.

La jefa se puso su gorra azul y salió a la acera. Santana la vio marcharse. Había pretendido hacer un chiste con lo de mantenerse alejada de los problemas, pero Alice se lo había tomado en serio, como si supiera que Santana siempre hacía lo correcto. Ella era esa clase de persona.

Y eso era bueno, ¿no? Nunca había pensado que las chicas malas se divirtieran más.

—¿Alice está intentando asustarte?

Se giró y vio a Blaine bajando las escaleras.

—Me ha caído bien.

—Espera a que te multe por conducir deprisa, puede resultar muy intimidante. Tiene tres hijos. Juegan al fútbol en el instituto y son mucho más altos que ella, pero seguro que tiemblan en su presencia.

Santana se rió.

—Eso podría ser más cosa de madre que de policía.

—Puede que tengas razón —se detuvo—. Me marcho a San Francisco este fin de semana para reunirme con unos amigos, pero quería saber si estarás libre el próximo para salir a cenar.

Cenar con Blaine. Sonaba… muy bien.

—Me gustaría.

—Genial. Fijaremos la hora y el día durante la semana —miró su reloj—. Tengo que irme si quiero llegar a tiempo a San Francisco.

—Claro. Que lo pases bien con tus amigos.

—Eso haré.

Se marchó por una puerta lateral que conducía al aparcamiento de empleados.

La cena con Blaine sería un agradable modo de pasar una noche, se dijo antes de estremecerse. ¿Agradable? ¿Es que no podía ocurrírsele nada mejor? ¿Y qué si no sentía chispas cuando estaba con él? Las chispas eran peligrosas, eso sin mencionar que estaban sobrevaloradas. Mejor la sustancia que una chispa.

Volvió al segundo piso, pero antes de llegar a su despacho, Sheryl salió corriendo para buscarla.

—Vas a llegar tarde —le dijo su secretaria—. Será mejor que te des prisa.

—¿Para qué? Hoy no tengo ninguna reunión.

—Ahora tienes una —parecía encantada—. Marsha ha llamado hace un momento y lo ha añadido a tu agenda. Estoy celosísima. No es que necesite hacer ninguna excursión, pero ojalá fuera yo.

A Santana no le gustó cómo sonaba todo eso.

—¿En qué consiste la reunión?

—¡Sam viene hacia aquí para enseñarte la ciudad! —los ojos de Sheryl se iluminaron de emoción—. Solos los dos. Con eso se harían realidad todas mis fantasías. Bueno, no todas, claro, pero por lo menos sí esas de las que puedo hablar.

¿Pasar tiempo con Sam?

—¿Y por qué iba Marsha a preparar algo así? Puedo conocer la ciudad yo sólita.

—¡Es con Sam! Tienes mucha suerte. Marsha te está haciendo un gran favor.

Santana pensó que no necesitaba esa clase de favores, pero eso no se lo diría a Sheryl. Marsha no sólo era la alcaldesa y su jefa, sino que simplemente intentaba ser amable. El problema era que Santana no podía confesar la falta absoluta de control que tenía cada vez que Sam estaba a escasos metros de ella.

La reacción que había tenido ante él ya había sido lo suficientemente exagerada, pero ser un cliché hacía que la cosa empeorara. Al parecer, todas las mujeres del pueblo reaccionaban del mismo modo. _¡Pobrecillo, tan abrumado por el interés femenino!_ Seguro que era increíble que pudiera terminar algo en un día aunque, tal vez no hacía nada que tuviera que terminar. Por lo que ella sabía, se pasaba la vida sentado y viviendo de lo recaudado en las carreras y de los derechos de propiedad de sus fotografías con el trasero desnudo.

Pero nada de eso importaba, se recordó. Tenía una reunión a la que asistir.

—¿Cuándo se supone que tengo que quedar con él? —le preguntó a Sheryl.

—Ahora —respondió una grave voz de hombre a su lado.

La repentina explosión de su ritmo cardíaco le robó el aliento. Sus muslos temblaron y vio cómo el mundo se iba estrechando hasta limitarse a una sola persona iluminada por una luz casi sobrenatural.

¿Qué tenía él que lograba que todo su cuerpo conspirara para traicionarla? Tenía que ser la química o alguna clase de deficiencia por su parte, nutricional, o posiblemente mental. Tal vez debería ir más al gimnasio. O mejor dicho, debería ir al gimnasio.

—Hola —dijo ella intentando calmarse—. Me alegro de volver a verte. Tengo entendido que tenemos una reunión programada.

—Marsha ha pensado que debía enseñarte la ciudad.

—¿No es ella la persona más indicada para hacerlo? —preguntó Santana intentando no apretar los dientes—. Y aunque se lo agradezco, se me da bastante bien moverme sola por Fool's Gold, así que si tienes otra cosa que hacer…

Él no captó la indirecta y sonrió.

—Tú eres mi única prioridad.

_«Está de broma»,_ se dijo ella. Tenía que estarlo. Aun así, había algo en la forma con que hablaba que la hizo querer gemir… o ronronear.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Sheryl entre suspiros.

Santana se tiró del bajo de su clásica chaqueta de _tweed_.

—Bien. Entonces iremos a dar esa vuelta —vaciló—. No iremos en bici, ¿verdad?

La boca perfecta de Sam se curvó en una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Habéis estado hablando de mí.

A Santana no le gustó cómo sonó eso, ya que implicaba un interés que ella se negaba a admitir.

—Es difícil evitarte con tantos pósters, salvapantallas y muñecos.

—¿Cuál es tu favorito?

Ella inmediatamente pensó en la fotografía del salvapantallas de Sheryl… ésa en la que se lo veía en la ducha… Desnudo y dándole la espalda a la cámara.

—No lo he pensado —mintió—. ¿Puedo decírtelo en otro momento?

—No puedo esperar a oír la respuesta.

—Seguro que sí. ¿No te cuesta a veces cargar con ese ego tan grande que tienes?

Él sonrió más ampliamente.

—Claro. Por eso tengo fans. Para que me ayuden a llevar el peso.

_«Es un hombre imposible»,_ pensó ella intentando no reírse. Señaló la puerta.

—Acabemos con esto.

—No finjas que no es lo que te ha alegrado el día.

—¿Siempre estás tan seguro de ti mismo?

Él le sujetó la puerta.

—Es parte de mi encanto.

Seguro que sí… y eso significaba que estaba metida en un gran problema.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Santana en Polyvore.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cuatro**_

Sam dirigió el camino hasta un resplandeciente todoterreno negro, uno muy grande al que casi costaba subirse. Santana agradeció que su sencillo traje azul marino tapara sus rodillas y no fuera demasiado ajustado, porque ese estilo le permitió subir sin darles un espectáculo exhibicionista a los buenos ciudadanos que pudieran estar observándolos.

Sam subió a su lado con la agilidad de un atleta. Apoyó un brazo sobre la consola situada entre los dos y se acercó. Se acercó demasiado. Cuando ella tomó aire captó el aroma de su cuerpo, un cálido y masculino olor.

Era exactamente como los hombres que habían entrado y salido de la vida de su madre, pensó decidida a no dejarse hundir en el mismo dolor y tristeza que tantas veces había visto. Los hombres llamativos eran agradables de mirar, pero una apuesta horrible en lo que respectaba a las relaciones. ¿Cuántas veces le habían roto el corazón a su madre? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? Era como si cada ciertos meses encontrara a alguien nuevo, alguien perfecto que le prometía todo para después dejarla destrozada.

Santana quería una pareja con la que poder ser feliz para siempre, alguien normal, y eso era algo que Sam jamás podría ser.

—¿Qué te gustaría ver? —preguntó él con una voz baja y ligeramente sugerente.

Santana se obligó a mirar por el parabrisas del todoterreno y se dijo que estaba totalmente aburrida. Había miles de cosas en la oficina que requerían su atención, llamadas que hacer, planes que poner en marcha, listas que revisar y no había nada interesante en estar al lado de Sam.

Suspiró. Por lo menos cuando se mentía a sí misma, nadie le llevaba la contraria.

—Tú eres de aquí. Tú eliges la ruta.

—Bien, pero tendrás que ponerte el cinturón.

—Porque lo dicta la ley, ¿verdad? No vamos a subir una montaña ni nada.

Él se rió.

—No en la primera cita. Me gusta reservar lo más intenso para después para asegurarme de que puedes resistirlo.

Ella quería dejar claro que no era una cita, pero para eso tendría que hablar y las palabras de Sam le habían dejado la garganta seca.

Ese hombre era el encanto personificado, pensó mientras se preguntaba si sería un don divino o algo en lo que él tenía que trabajar. Seguro que era algo natural, seguro que ni siquiera sabía lo que provocaba entre las mujeres que lo rodeaban… y ella tampoco se lo diría.

Sam se incorporó al tráfico y se detuvo en un semáforo en una esquina.

—¿Tomas la interestatal para entrar en la ciudad? —le preguntó él.

—Sí.

—¿Has visto muchos lugares de la zona desde tu llegada?

—Sólo llevo aquí un par de semanas, no he tenido mucho tiempo.

—¿No tienes los fines de semana libres?

—Mi primer fin de semana lo pasé preparándome pura la reunión con la universidad —se estremeció al pensar en lo desastrosa que había sido aquella mañana hasta que Sam había entrado en la reunión, había pronunciado las palabras mágicas y la había sacado del aprieto. No es que estuviera disgustada por el hecho de que se hubiera firmado el contrato, pero la actuación de Sam la había hecho sentirse mal con su trabajo… aunque tal vez eso era culpa suya.

—El fin de semana pasado estuve preparando mis reuniones de esta semana.

—Veo que se repite el mismo patrón. Tienes que salir más.

¿Estaba ofreciéndole salir con él? Porque lo deseaba desesperadamente, aunque era una estupidez porque tendría que negarse a cualquier clase de oferta que él le hiciera. Ese hombre no era beneficioso para su salud mental. Además, no podía olvidar que la otra noche había una mujer esperándolo en su habitación. Una mujer prácticamente desnuda que claramente guardaba la esperanza de que su noche tuviera un giro de lo más erótico. A Sam le gustaba jugar y Santana jamás había comprendido las reglas de esa clase de juegos.

Escribió una nota mental para recordarse que tenía que buscar información sobre Sam en Internet cuando volviera a su habitación esa misma noche y así el más mínimo encaprichamiento que tuviera con él quedaría destruido al conocer la realidad de su vida personal.

—Tengo pensado estar en Fool's Gold mucho tiempo —dijo—. Lo iré viendo todo con el tiempo.

Él giró dos manzanas antes del cartel que señalaba la interestatal y después se dirigió al oeste.

—Hay tres bodegas distintas que cultivan uvas en el valle —dijo él señalando los acres de viñedos que se extendían hacia el horizonte—. En su mayoría son Cabernet Sauvignon, Merlot y Cab Franc. Hay otras uvas para mezclas —le sonrió—. Y ahí terminan mis conocimientos sobre vinos. Si quieres saber más, hacen excursiones todos los fines de semana y empiezan en un par de semanas.

Mientras corrían por la autopista, Santana podía ver diminutos brotes en las ramas desnudas: la promesa de las futuras uvas.

—La mayoría de las bodegas abrieron hace unos años —continuó él—. Todo este valle cultivaba desde maíz hasta manzanas y con el tiempo los viñedos fueron ocupándolo. Tiene que ver con el suelo y el clima.

—Y con el dinero —apuntó ella—. Para muchos granjeros hay más beneficios en las uvas. El vino está en alza últimamente.

Él la miró.

—Impresionante.

Santana hizo todo lo que pudo por no sonrojarse.

—He hecho mis deberes antes de mudarme —se aclaró la voz—. Las bodegas están más cerca de la ciudad de lo que pensaba —dijo mirando hacia atrás para ver las montañas alzarse contra el cielo azul. Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó una pequeña libreta—. Es un gran recurso. Cualquier empresa que tenga pensado instalarse aquí tiene que hacer una de esas visitas por la zona —dijo más para sí que para él—. Ofrecen un gran atractivo para el comprador.

La ciudad tenía que tener alguna especie de folleto para promocionarse. Escribió otra nota mental para revisar ese punto cuando volviera y asegurarse de que las bodegas y los viñedos se mencionaban como era debido. Tal vez podría revisar el calendario de Kitty. Tenía que haber algún festival de la uva o del vino.

—Las bodegas son sólo una parte —le dijo Sam—. También hay actividades de acampada y senderismo en verano y esquí en invierno. El hotel de la estación tiene un restaurante de cinco estrellas y una escuela de cocina. Vienen muchos turistas.

—Sabes mucho sobre la zona. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Crecí aquí. Me mudé cuando tenía diez años.

—Debió de ser muy agradable —dijo ella con cierta envidia—. Cuando yo era pequeña soñaba con quedarme en un mismo sitio, pero a mi madre le gustaba viajar.

Sam la miró con un brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Te dijo por qué?

—Tenía muchas razones. Le gustaba la emoción de verse en un nuevo lugar, las posibilidades que podía ofrecerle. Solía decir que había nacido queriendo moverse, seguir adelante.

Y parte de los motivos que había tenido era que siempre había querido escapar de todo lo malo que le había sucedido antes y que, por lo general, se reducía a un hombre y al final de una relación.

Santana había querido a su madre, pero las constantes mudanzas no habían sido fáciles. Sobre todo porque Sandra se trasladaba según su humor sin importarle si a Santana le quedaban sólo unas semanas para terminar un trimestre o el año escolar.

—Crecí siendo siempre la chica nueva.

—¿Eso te supuso un problema?

—No era nada extrovertida. Cuando había hecho amigos y empezaba a sentirme integrada, volvíamos a mudarnos.

—Te gustará Fool's Gold.

—Ya me gusta. Todos son muy simpáticos y abiertos.

Él hizo un par de giros y después se situaron de nuevo en dirección a las montañas.

Santana se sintió un poco más relajada. Estar cerca de Sam no la asustaba tanto, no si recordaba que tenía que respirar e ignorar la conexión que estaba surgiendo entre ellos.

Una gran camioneta venía en la otra dirección. Estaba llena de chicas en edad universitaria que bajaron las ventanillas y comenzaron a gritar y a saludar a Sam. Él les devolvió el saludo.

—¿Son fans? —le preguntó ella al ver el coche pasar.

—Seguramente.

Santana se arriesgó y lo miró.

—¿Es por lo de la bici, verdad?

La boca de Sam se encogió como si estuviera intentando no sonreír.

—Sí, por lo de la bici.

—¿Porque eres un ciclista famoso?

—Lance Armstrong y yo.

—¿Así que has participado en el Tour de Francia?

Él la miró.

—¿Sabes qué es?

—Es una famosa competición de bicis. En Francia. Se desarrolla en partes o niveles o mangas o como se diga. Y hay un jersey amarillo.

—Es un buen comienzo —le dijo con tono algo burlón—. Y se dice _«etapas»,_ por cierto.

—No estoy tan puesta en deportes, pero por lo que he oído, eres digno de admiración.

Él enarcó las cejas, aunque no dijo nada.

—¿Se puede vivir bien de ello? ¿De montar en bici?

—Se puede. El dinero del premio puede ser muy cuantioso. Un gran ciclista puede ganar hasta un millón.

—¿De dólares?

—El Tour de Francia paga en euros.

—Es verdad —estaba sintiéndose algo mareada.

—Los patrocinadores ponen las sumas más importantes. Contratos multimillonarios —la miró—. Nos sí que pagan en dólares. O en yenes.

Un millón por aquí, un millón por allá. ¿De verdad importaba la moneda?

—Entonces, ¿tuviste mucho éxito?

—Podría decirse que sí.

—¿Y vales millones?

—En un buen día, sí.

Como si el atractivo sexual, ese cuerpo increíble y su hermoso rostro ya no fueran suficientes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó ella.

—¿En el todoterreno o en Fool's Gold?

—En los dos sitios.

—Estoy enseñándote la zona porque Marsha me lo ha pedido y estoy en Fool's Gold porque vivo aquí. Me he retirado del ciclismo.

Ella se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Retirado? Pero si apenas tienes treinta años.

—Es deporte para un hombre joven.

¿Cómo de joven? ¿Retirado? No parecía posible. Pensó si se habría lesionado, aunque no se lo preguntaría. Era algo demasiado personal.

—¿A qué te dedicas ahora?

—Hago un poco de todo y me mantengo ocupado. Tengo unos cuantos negocios en la zona.

Ya estaban de vuelta en la ciudad y Sam conducía alrededor del lago donde había pequeños hoteles, unos cuantos hostales, restaurantes y casas de vacaciones. Al otro lado de la calle estaban las _boutiques_, una panadería y un parque.

—Angelo's tiene una comida italiana fantástica —dijo él señalando a la entrada de un gran restaurante—. Margaritaville tiene la mejor comida mejicana.

—¿Se llama así por la canción de Jimmy Buffet?

—Por desgracia, sí. Evita pasarte con los margaritas a menos que seas una profesional. Acabarías cayéndote de espaldas.

—Gracias por el consejo, aunque yo soy más de tomarme una sola copa de vino.

Sam mencionó otros cuantos restaurantes, un par de bares y el restaurante para recoger la comida con el coche donde hacían las mejores patatas fritas y los mejores batidos. Todo ello la hizo alegrarse de haber aceptado el trabajo en Fool's Gold. Ojalá hubiera crecido en un lugar así, pensó con melancolía. Pero su madre habría odiado la ciudad, sobre todo el hecho de establecer vínculos y lazos.

A su madre le gustaba entrar y salir según le placía y siempre buscaba nuevas aventuras, sobre todo en lo que a hombres se refería.

Santana se había jurado que su vida sería diferente, que encontraría a alguien especial, se casaría y estaría con esa persona para siempre. Hasta el momento, no había tenido mucho éxito en ese aspecto, pero estaba decidida a seguir intentándolo.

En lugar de pararse a pensar demasiado en su asquerosa vida amorosa, preguntó:

—¿Alguna vez habéis celebrado alguna carrera de bicis aquí?

—No. Se habló en una ocasión, pero no se llegó a hacer nada —miró por la ventanilla.

—¿Y un acto benéfico para recaudar dinero para los niños?

—Ya no monto.

—¿Nada?

Él negó con la cabeza.

Santana pensó que seguiría dando vueltas alrededor del lago, pero por el contrario Sam dio unos cuantos giros y antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba, ya estaban frente al ayuntamiento. El tiempo que habían pasado juntos había terminado bruscamente, como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo.

Y cuando él no apagó el motor, captó la indirecta.

—Gracias por el paseo —le dijo sintiéndose algo incómoda—. Muchas gracias por las molestias que te has tomado.

—De nada.

Ella vaciló, quería decir algo más, pero bajó del todoterreno y él se marchó sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

Santana se quedó en la acera mirándolo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había dicho? Se sentía culpable aunque no estaba segura de por qué.

—Porque las hormonas no eran ya bastante complicación —murmuró con un suspiro.

* * *

La noche era fría y el cielo claro. No había luna que iluminara la carretera, pero eso no le importó a Sam. Se conocía cada bache, cada curva y no había peligro por parte de otros ciclistas porque él montaba solo. Tenía que hacerlo. Era el único modo de solucionar sus problemas.

A medida que subía la pendiente, pedaleaba con más fuerza, más deprisa, con la intención de acelerar su ritmo cardíaco y sentir la sangre bombear por su cuerpo, de quedar extenuado para poder dormir.

La oscuridad lo envolvía. A esa velocidad que llevaba lo único que oía era el sonido del viento y de los neumáticos sobre el pavimento. Tenía la piel fría y la camiseta mojada de sudor. Unas gafas le protegían los ojos y llevaba un casco. Aceleró hasta llegar a lo alto de la colina y al tramo de ocho kilómetros que lo llevaría de vuelta a la ciudad.

Esa era la única parte del camino que no le gustaba porque no había nada que lo entretuviera, nada que le mantuviera la mente ocupada y no le diera tiempo para pensar. Para recordar.

Sin querer, se vio de vuelta en Italia en la Milán-San Remo, o como los italianos la llaman, la _Classica di Primavera_, la Clásica de Primavera.

La carrera soñada para todo velocista, pero mortal para el velocista que no estuviera preparado para subir colinas. Era una de las carreras de un día más largas. Doscientos noventa y ocho kilómetros. Aquel año Sam se encontraba en la mejor forma de toda su vida y no podía perder.

Tal vez eso era lo que había salido mal, pensó mientras conducía más y más deprisa. Los dioses habían decidido que tanta arrogancia tenía que ser castigada, pero resultó que él no fue el único perjudicado.

Una carrera de bicis se basaba en las sensaciones: el sonido de la multitud, el del pelotón y el de la bici. Sentir la carretera, cómo ardían los músculos, el dolor del pecho al tomar aire. Un corredor o estaba preparado o no lo estaba y todo se reducía al talento, a determinación y a la suerte.

Él siempre había tenido suerte, tanto en la vida como en el amor… o mejor dicho en la pasión y el deseo… y en las carreras. Y aquel día había sido el m{s afortunado de todos.

Eso es lo que mostraron las fotografías. El destino había querido que alguien hubiera estado tomando imágenes de la carrera justo cuando sucedió el choque. Allí estaba la secuencia con total claridad. La primera bicicleta en caer y después la segunda.

Sam no iba en cabeza, había estado quedándose atrás deliberadamente para dejar que los demás se cansaran. Frank era joven, tenía veintipocos años, y ese era su primer año como velocista profesional. Sam se había esforzado al máximo para enseñar al joven, para ayudarlo. El entrenador de ambos le había dicho a Frank que hiciera lo que hiciera Sam y que así no se metería en problemas.

Su entrenador se había equivocado.

Las fotografías no captaron el sonido de aquellos momentos, pensó mientras iba cada vez más deprisa. El primero en caer había sido el chico situado a la derecha de Sam y él, más que oír lo que había sucedido, lo había sentido. Había sentido la intranquilidad en el pelotón y había reaccionado instintivamente, yendo primero a la izquierda y después a la derecha en un intento de separarse. Sólo había pensado en él; en aquel segundo se había olvidado de Frank, del chico inexperto que haría lo que él hiciera… O moriría intentándolo.

Iban a una velocidad de sesenta y ocho kilómetros por hora y en esas condiciones cualquier error supondría un desastre. Las imágenes mostraban la bicicleta situada junto a la de Frank chocándose contra él. Frank había perdido el control y había salido volando por los aires. Había caído sobre el pavimento a sesenta y cuatro kilómetros por hora. Se le partió la columna, se le desgarraron arterias y murió en cuestión de segundos.

Sam no recordaba qué le había hecho mirar atrás y romper una de las reglas más estrictas del ciclismo. Nunca hay que mirar atrás. Había visto a Frank salir volando con una inesperada elegancia de movimientos y durante un segundo había visto el miedo en sus ojos. Después, el cuerpo de su amigo había caído contra el suelo.

En ese momento se hizo un silencio. Sam estaba seguro de que la multitud había gritado, que los otros ciclistas habían hecho algún ruido, pero lo único que oyó él fue el sonido de su propio corazón latiendo en sus oídos. Se había dado la vuelta rompiendo la segunda regla del ciclismo. Había bajado de su bici y había corrido hasta el chico tendido en el suelo tan quieto. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Desde entonces, no había vuelto a participar en carreras. No podía. Había sido incapaz de entrenar con los miembros de su equipo. No por lo que ellos habían dicho, sino porque estar en el pelotón prácticamente lo hacía explotar de miedo.

Cada vez que se subía a su bici, veía el cuerpo de Frank tendido en el suelo. Cada vez que comenzaba a pedalear, sabía que él sería el siguiente, que la caída se produciría en cualquier momento. Se había visto obligado a tomarse un permiso de ausencia y a retirarse después dando la excusa de que estaba abriéndoles camino a los miembros más jóvenes del equipo, pero sospechaba que todo el mundo sabía la verdad: que ya no tenía agallas para seguir con su carrera.

Incluso ahora, únicamente montaba solo, en la oscuridad, donde nadie pudiera verlo. Donde nadie más que él pudiera resultar herido. Se enfrentaba a sus demonios en privado como los cobardes.

Ahora, según las luces de la ciudad se aproximaban y brillaban más, fue aminorando la marcha. Poco a poco, los fantasmas del pasado se disiparon hasta que fue capaz de volver a respirar. El entrenamiento había llegado a su fin.

Al día siguiente por la noche volvería a hacerlo: montaría en la penumbra, esperaría al último tramo y entonces reviviría lo sucedido. Al día siguiente por la noche volvería a odiarse a sí mismo sabiendo que si aquel día hubiera ido delante, Frank seguiría vivo.

Se salió de la carretera principal para dirigirse a un cobertizo situado detrás de la tienda de deportes que tenía. Entró y le dio un buen trago a la botella de agua que se había llevado. Después se quitó el casco, se puso los vaqueros y una camiseta y se cambió sus zapatillas por unas botas.

Estaba sudoroso y sonrojado cuando volvió al hotel. Si alguien lo veía pensaría que volvía de alguna cita nocturna y le parecía bien que lo imaginaran.

En cuanto al hecho de estar con una mujer… no había estado. No en casi un año. Después de su divorcio, se había acostado con algunas mujeres, pero no había encontrado placer en ello. Era como si no se le permitiera experimentar nada bueno; era como una penitencia por lo que le había sucedido a Frank.

Volvió al hotel caminando. Le pediría la cena al servicio de habitaciones, se daría una ducha y esperaría poder dormir.

Una vez en el vestíbulo evitó mirar a nadie de camino a las escaleras.

—¡Ey, Sam! ¿Alguien que yo conozca?

Sam miró al hombre que le había hablado y lo saludó, pero siguió caminando. En ese momento no quería hablar con nadie.

Mientras subía notó que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Miró a su izquierda y vio a Santana que, por una vez, no llevaba uno de esos vestidos de señora mayor y chaquetas rectas, sino unos vaqueros y un jersey rosa. Con ello, pudo apreciar por encima unas largas piernas, una cintura fina y unos impresionantes pechos antes de alzar la mirada para encontrarse con unos fríos ojos.

Le gustaba Santana, la encontraba atractiva, inteligente y divertida. Bajo otras circunstancias, si fuera otra persona, la desearía.

No, eso no era así. Ya la deseaba. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, haría algo al respecto, pero no podía. Ella se merecía algo mejor.

Sabía lo que estaba pensando, lo que todo el mundo pensaba y eso era mejor que la verdad, se dijo cuando le lanzó una sonrisa y siguió caminando.

* * *

Santana odiaba sentirse como una estúpida, sobre todo cuando la única culpable era ella. Se había pasado el fin de semana trabajando porque era el único modo de dejar de pensar en Sam. Si no estaba distraída, se enfrentaba a un puñado de preguntas, todas ellas diseñadas para volverla loca.

Estaba cautivada por él de un modo que jamás habría esperado, de una forma que no le resultaba nada propio en ella y con una cierta obsesión. Pero no pasaba nada, con el tiempo lo superaría y se olvidaría de él. Durante el paseo que habían dado por la ciudad el viernes anterior, lo había pasado bien a su lado y se había mostrado divertido y encantador, lo cual era positivo. Pero algo había sucedido durante el paseo en coche. Él había cambiado y ella se había sentido frustrada al pensar que había hecho algo mal. Porque no lo había hecho. Eso lo sabía, aunque le costara hacérselo creer a sus hormonas que se habían pasado todo el fin de semana suspirando con dramatismo, deseando ver a ese hombre en cuestión. El viernes por la noche él había vuelto al hotel acalorado, cubierto de sudor y con un aspecto muy _sexy _que implicaba que había estado con alguien. Ni siquiera meterse en Internet y ver decenas de fotografías de él con otras mujeres la habían ayudado.

Podía entender estar coladita por un chico si hubiera estado en el instituto, pero tenía veintiocho años y ésa era una edad en la que se podría esperar un poco de madurez. Después de todo, en el pasado había tenido muchos desastres amorosos con hombres normales y simpáticos; hombres en los que había pensado que podía confiar. Si se había equivocado tanto con ellos, enamorarse de Sam no podía calificarse más que como una estupidez.

Poco antes de las diez del lunes por la mañana, Santana llenaba su taza de café y volvía a la gran sala de juntas de la tercera planta para celebrar su primera reunión en el ayuntamiento.

Ya había como una decena de personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa, todas ellas mujeres a excepción de Blaine. Saludó a la alcaldesa, sonrió a Blaine, y después tomó asiento.

Marsha le guiñó un ojo.

—Somos un poco menos formales que la mayoría de reuniones del consejo a las que habrás asistido, Santana. No seas dura con nosotros.

—No lo haré. Lo prometo.

—Bien. Bueno, ¿a quién no conoces? —le preguntó Marsha mientras se paseaba alrededor de la mesa presentando a todo el mundo.

Santana prestó atención mientras hacía todo lo posible por recordar los nombres. Kitty entró corriendo cuando faltaba un minuto para que dieran las diez.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo con un gruñido—. Llego tarde. Buscad a otro para que os prepare las fiestas —se sentó al lado de Santana—. Hola. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el fin de semana? —le susurró.

—Bien. Tranquilo. ¿Y a ti?

Kitty comenzó a pasar finas carpetas con una fotografía de la bandera estadounidense en la portada.

—He trabajado en las celebraciones para el Cuatro de Julio. Estaba pensando que podríamos mezclarlo este año y tener el desfile y la fiesta el día ocho.

Alice, la jefa de policía, volteó los ojos, pero la mujer que tenía a su lado, y que Santana pensó que podría llamarse Gladys, dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

—Kitty, no puedes hacer eso. Es una fiesta nacional con una tradición que se remonta más de doscientos años atrás.

—Está bromeando, Gladys —dijo Marsha antes de suspirar—. Kitty, no intentes hacerte la graciosa.

—No lo hago. Me sale de manera espontánea, igual que un estornudo.

—Pues saca un pañuelo de papel y contenlo —le dijo Marsha con firmeza.

—Sí, señora —Kitty se inclinó hacia Santana—. Últimamente está de lo más mandona. Incluso Blaine tiene miedo.

La mirada de Santana se posó en Blaine, que parecía más animado que asustado. Él la miró y sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa esperando alguna clase de reacción, un destello en la mirada, un susurro, una ligera presión que pudiera interpretarse como un cosquilleo.

Pero no hubo nada.

—Esta mañana tenemos mucho trabajo —dijo Marsha—. Y un visitante.

—Visitantes —dijo otra mujer—. Eso siempre me hace pensar en las viejas series de ciencia ficción. _Los visitantes_. ¿No eran serpientes o lagartos debajo de su piel humana?

—Hasta donde yo sé, nuestro visitante es humano —dijo Marsha.

_No había duda de que la alcaldesa era una mujer de paciencia infinita_, pensó Santana mientras la reunión se desarrollaba y pasaban de un tema a otro.

—Ahora hablemos de la carretera que está volviéndose a pavimentar junto al lago —dijo Marsha—. Creo que alguien tiene preparado ese informe.

Trataron distintos temas. Santana hizo un breve resumen de la reunión con la universidad y el hecho de que la carta de intenciones hubiera sido firmada. Pia habló sobre la celebración del Cuatro de Julio que, en efecto, tendría lugar en la fecha apropiada y después tuvieron un descanso de cinco minutos.

Blaine se levantó y se marchó. La puerta apenas se había cerrado tras él cuando Gladys se apoyó sobre la mesa para dirigirse a Santana.

—Saliste con Sam el otro día.

Santana no sabía si esas palabras eran una afirmación o una acusación.

—Nosotros… eh… Me llevó a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. La alcaldesa propuso la idea.

Marsha sonrió serenamente.

—Sólo intentaba hacer que te sintieras bienvenida.

—Pues no enviaste a Sam a que viniera a verme a mí —se quejó Gladys.

—Tú ya te sientes cómoda en la ciudad.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó otra mujer. Era pequeñita, guapa y tendría unos cuarenta y tantos. ¿Renee, tal vez? ¿O se llamaba Michelle? _Sonaba a francés_, pensó Santana, deseando haber anotado los nombres a medida que iban diciéndolos.

—Lo pasé muy bien viendo toda la zona —dijo Santana—. Los viñedos son preciosos.

—No me refiero al paseo —dijo Renee/Michelle—, sino a Sam. Eres soltera, ¿verdad? ¡Oh! ¡Cuánto me gustaría pasar un rato dedicado exclusivamente a él!

—Algunas veces por la noche lo veo caminando por la ciudad todo acalorado y sudoroso —dijo Gladys con un ligero gemido.

—Lo sé —añadió alguien más.

Renee/Michelle miró hacia la puerta, como comprobando si Blaine podía oírlas.

—Una vez vino al _spa _—se giró hacia Santana—. Regento un _spa _en la ciudad. Deberías venir a que te diera un masaje algún día.

—Um, claro —no podía creer que estuvieran hablando así de Sam.

—Quería que le hiciera la cera —continuó Renee/Michelle dirigiéndose a Santana—. Todos se depilan con cera para evitar la fricción del aire —volvió a centrar su atención en el grupo—. Estaba sobre la camilla con esos diminutos calzoncillos. Oh, ¡madre mía!, lo único que puedo decir es que esos rumores sobre su equipamiento no exageran.

Renee/Michelle se echó atrás en su silla y respiró hondo.

—Esa noche mi marido tuvo el mejor sexo de su vida y nunca supo por qué —se abanicó con la mano.

Blaine volvió a entrar en la sala con una lata de refresco en la mano. Miró alrededor de la mesa y suspiró.

—Estáis hablando de Sam, ¿verdad?

Santana resistió la tentación de retorcerse de vergüenza en su silla.

—Claro —dijo Kitty—. No podemos evitarlo.

Santana quería decir que era un chico más, pero temía que pudieran pensar que tenía algo que ocultar.

—Es el hombre —dijo Blaine sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Un gran inversor del este vino queriendo abrir una escuela o un campamento de ciclismo —dijo Gladys—, pero Sam no accedió. Dijo que no explotaría su fama de ese modo.

La mayoría de las mujeres en la sala suspiraron.

Santana pensó que probablemente no había accedido porque eso implicaría que no tendría tantas horas libres para holgazanear. Si había alguien especial, ése era Blaine, no Sam. Blaine era un tipo normal que trabajaba honestamente aunque su labor pasaba desapercibida. Claro que Sam era famoso y un gran atleta, pero no era un dios por mucho que sus hormonas intentaran decirle lo contrario.

Marsha se puso sus gafas de leer.

—¿Podríamos volver al tema que teníamos entre manos? —dijo ella con una calmada voz que inmediatamente acalló el resto de voces—. Tiffany vendrá en cualquier momento y preferiría estar discutiendo algo importante cuando llegue.

—¿Tiffany? —preguntó Alice, la jefa de policía—. ¿En serio?

—Tiffany Hatcher —dijo Marsha mientras leía el papel que tenía delante—. Tiene veintitrés años y está sacándose el doctorado en Geografía Humana. Y antes de que me lo preguntéis, sí, he buscado información en Internet. Estudia por qué la gente se instala donde lo hace. En otras palabras, está estudiando por qué no tenemos suficientes hombres en Fool's Gold.

Todas las mujeres se miraron y Blaine se rió.

—Me tenéis a mí.

—Y por eso te estaremos eternamente agradecidas —le dijo Gladys—, pero eres un solo hombre.

—Hago lo que puedo.

Santana intentó no reírse. Él la miró y sonrió.

Marsha sonrió.

—Por mucho que me gustaría no airear nuestro problema, eso no va a pasar. Tiffany está muy emocionada con la oportunidad de publicar su tesis cuando esté terminada, así que todo el mundo lo sabrá.

—A menos que nadie lo lea —dijo Alice.

—No creo que vayamos a tener tanta suerte —respondió Kitty—. Los hombres, o una escasez de ellos, es un tema _sexy _y a los medios les encantan esos temas.

—¿Cómo puede ser _sexy _una escasez de hombres? —preguntó Gladys.

Justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta tímidamente. Santana se giró y vio a una diminuta joven de pie en la entrada de la sala. Marsha había dicho que era una veinteañera, pero perfectamente podía haber pasado por una niña de trece. Tenía unos ojos grandes, el cabello largo y oscuro y una expresión seria y concienzuda que le dijo a Santana que sería un gran fastidio con sus preguntas.

—Su secretaria me ha dicho que pasara directamente —dijo Tiffany con tono de disculpa.

—Por supuesto, querida —respondió Marsha levantándose—. Estábamos esperándote. Es Tiffany y va a escribir una tesis sobre por qué los hombres se marchan de Fool's Gold.

—En realidad sois sólo un —dijo Tiffany con una voz tan diminuta como ella.

—Qué suerte tenemos —le susurró Santana a Kitty.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cinco**_

Santana entró en Angelo's exactamente a las siete de la noche del miércoles. El restaurante italiano estaba a escasos minutos a pie desde el hotel, como la mayoría de las cosas en la ciudad. La fachada estaba encalada y tenía una gran zona de terraza. Dentro, las mesas estaban cubiertas con manteles blancos y la tenue iluminación le daba al intimista lugar un aire elegante. Una docena de distintos aromas deliciosos competían por su atención y consiguieron que se le hiciera la boca agua y que le rugiera el estómago. La ensalada de su almuerzo de pronto parecía algo muy lejano.

Antes de poder atacar a un camarero que pasaba por allí y hacerse con un par de rebanadas de pan de romero de la bandeja que llevaba, vio a Blaine sentado en una mesa cerca de la pared que había enfrente.

—Pase —le dijo la encargada—. Disfrute de su cena.

—Gracias.

Blaine se levantó mientras ella se acercaba.

Ya había otros clientes en el restaurante. Tal vez estaba imaginándose cosas, pero tuvo la sensación de que todos ellos estaban observándola.

—¿Están observándome a mí o a ti? —le preguntó Blaine en voz baja mientras le retiraba la silla.

Ella se rió.

—Yo también me he fijado.

Se sentó.

—No puedo decidir si es porque soy la nueva o porque tú tienes una cita siendo un hombre soltero y un ser muy preciado y poco común por aquí.

Él se sentó enfrente.

—La escasez de hombres en esta ciudad te parece algo muy divertido.

—No creo que suponga una penuria para ti. ¡Pobre Blaine! Hay demasiadas mujeres que quieren estar contigo.

—La fama puede ser difícil, te genera mucha responsabilidad.

Ella deseó que no hubiera pronunciado la palabra «fama» porque, por alguna razón, le hizo pensar en Sam y se había decidido a no dejarle entrometerse en su noche.

—Puedes sobrellevarlo —dijo ella mientras se colocaba la servilleta sobre su regazo.

Su camarera, una mujer mayor con cabello oscuro recogido en un moño, les llevó la carta.

—He pensado que podríamos charlar un poco antes de pedir —dijo Blaine—. ¿Te apetece una copa de vino?

—Sí, gracias —sonrió ella—. Esta noche no conduzco, así que incluso puedo tomarme dos.

—Qué salvaje eres.

—Tengo mis momentos.

Los dos pidieron una copa del Chianti de la casa. Unos minutos después el ayudante de la camarera les llevó una cesta de pan y un cuenco con aceite de oliva para mojarlo.

—El pan es excelente —dijo Blaine ofreciéndole la cesta.

—Eso me temía. Esperaré y lo probaré después —cuando estuvieran a punto de cenar para no tener oportunidad de inhalar cada rebanada—. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana con tus amigos?

—Bien. Fuimos a un partido de los Giants y ganaron. Mi amigo Dan se casa el próximo mes, así que el viaje fue más como una despedida de soltero.

—Me impresiona que fuerais al béisbol y no a ver un _striptease_.

Él se rió.

—Estamos demasiado viejos para eso, aunque si aún estuviéramos en la universidad…

—¿Asientos en primera fila?

—Y tanto.

La camarera apareció con el vino y cuando se marchó, Blaine levantó su copa.

—Por una gran noche.

Ella alzó su copa también.

—Dan y su novia ya tienen un hijo —siguió Blaine —. Una niña pequeña. Tiene dieciocho meses y parece que mucha gente está haciendo lo mismo. Tienen un bebé y después deciden si quieren estar juntos. Supongo que estoy un poco anticuado, pero yo pensaba que debería suceder al revés.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero los embarazos suceden. Supongo que hace una generación la gente se casaba cuando se enteraba y ahora no tiene tanta prisa.

Él se inclinó hacia ella.

—Ya han pasado un par de semanas. ¿Cómo estás adaptándote? ¿Disfrutas de la vida en una pequeña ciudad?

—Me encanta. Estoy conociendo a mucha gente y me gusta poder ir caminando a casi todas partes. Tienes razón. No hay ningún secreto, pero yo tampoco tengo nada que ocultar.

—Entonces estarás bien. ¿Has empezado a buscar casa?

—En realidad no. Aún estoy conociendo las distintas zonas.

—Yo vivo en la zona del campo de golf. Hay unas vistas fantásticas. Las casas están bien construidas y tienen muy buen tamaño. Deberías venir a verla algún día.

—Claro.

Se preguntó cómo podía permitirse una de esas casas. Ella las había visto al conducir por la ciudad e incluso había consultado un folleto, pero a menos que la alcaldesa tuviera un plan secreto para doblarle el salario durante la próxima semana, Santana no podría empezar a pagar algo así. Los precios estaban muy bien en Fool's Gold, pero incluso allí una casa en el campo de golf era muy cara.

—Has dicho que creciste en pequeñas ciudades —dijo ella—. ¿En California?

—Oregón. Fui a la escuela en Eugene que es una ciudad de un tamaño considerable. Me licencié en Contabilidad y empecé a trabajar en una empresa de contabilidad de tamaño medio. Después me metí en el área gubernamental del negocio y al cabo de unos cinco años, me pasé al sector privado. Uno de mis primeros trabajos fue una auditoría de las empresas de Sam Evans y eso es lo que me trajo aquí.

—¿Sam tiene empresas?

Blaine enarcó las cejas.

—¿No lo sabías?

—No. No es que hayamos pasado mucho tiempo charlando —el recorrido por la ciudad apenas había durado una hora—. Lo que sí sé es que era famoso por montar en bici.

Blaine se rió.

—Esa descripción sí que lo haría sentirse orgulloso.

—Ya me entiendes, no estoy muy metida en deportes. Había oído algo sobre él, pero nada concreto.

—Tiene varias empresas, la tienda de deportes y es socio de la estación de esquí y del hotel.

Ella agarró su vino y casi se le cayó.

—¿Es el dueño del hotel donde estoy alojada?

Blaine asintió.

No le extrañaba que hubiera decidido vivir allí, pensó avergonzada por haber creído que era un irresponsable.

—No tenía ni idea.

—Contrató a la empresa para la que yo trabajaba y vine a hacer una auditoría. Me gustó la ciudad y cuando se lo dije a Sam, él dijo que estaban buscando un tesorero. Me presenté como candidato al puesto y lo conseguí.

—Está lejos de Oregón —dijo ella mientras intentaba asimilar el hecho de que Josh era un magnate de los negocios.

—No tengo mucha familia. Soy hijo único y mis padres eran muy mayores cuando me tuvieron —sonrió tímidamente—. Mi madre siempre dijo que fui un milagro —la sonrisa se desvaneció—. Murieron hace unos años. Tengo un primo, pero nada más. Pensé que crearía mi propia familia.

—Conozco esa sensación —dijo ella, sorprendida de que tuvieran tanto en común—. Me crió mi madre y nunca conocí a mi padre. Mi madre se marchó cuando se quedó embarazada y nunca me dijo de dónde era. Siempre me pregunté si tendría parientes en alguna parte, si alguien nos conocía, y cuando la perdí, me sentí verdaderamente sola y deseaba tener un lugar al que pertenecer.

—¿Y por eso viniste a Fool's Gold?

Ella asintió.

—Un responsable de recursos humanos se puso en contacto conmigo y yo estaba deseando hacer un cambio —en especial debido a una mala ruptura sentimental, pero ¿por qué mencionarlo?

—Me alegra que te hayas mudado —dijo Blaine mirándola fijamente con sus oscuros ojos.

_Era un tipo agradable_, pensó ella mientras le sonreía. Era amable, parecía comprensivo y compartían muchas ilusiones. Era el tipo de hombre que buscaba, por lo menos por fuera. Ojalá existiera alguna clase de conexión física entre los dos, algo que…

Se le erizó el vello de la nuca y una inesperada calidez la invadió. Durante un breve momento pensó que por fin había estallado la química y ese segundo de alivio fue seguido por un gemido mental cuando vio a Sam pasando por delante de su mesa y sentándose al otro lado del salón. Estaba con la alcaldesa Marsha y, al parecer, habían quedado para cenar.

—Hablando del rey de Roma —dijo Blaine asintiendo hacia los recién llegados. Marsha los saludó con la mano.

—¿Son estos los inconvenientes de la vida en una pequeña ciudad? —preguntó ella.

—Te lo dije. Ningún secreto. Ahora todo el mundo sabe que hemos salido juntos.

Vio a Sam sentarse y necesitó hasta la última gota de autocontrol para no mirarlo.

—No me importa que todo el mundo lo sepa —dijo ella forzándose a mirar a Blaine como si fuera el hombre más interesante del mundo. Lo cierto era que quería correr a la mesa de Marsha, apartar a la mujer de un empujón y acurrucarse contra Sam. El hecho de que él tuviera un torrente de mujeres preparadas y dispuestas a estar con él cuando quisiera era lo único que evitó que se levantara de su silla.

—Bien —dijo Blaine complacido—. ¿Estás lista para pedir?

—Em, claro.

Miró la carta mientras se preguntaba cómo iba a poder comer. Actuar del modo más cercano a la normalidad requeriría toda su energía y su atención. Sinceramente, cuando volviera al hotel, tendría que idear un modo de superar su encaprichamiento por Sam.

Eligió al azar un plato de pollo y pasta y después cerró la carta y agarró su copa de vino. Sin querer, su mirada se deslizó un poco a la derecha. Sam estaba mirándola con unos ojos brillantes y cargados de humor y ella quiso reírse.

A regañadientes volvió a centrar su atención en Blaine, que era un hombre muy agradable y mucho mejor que Sam. Al parecer, tendría que seguir recordándose eso una y otra vez hasta que empezara a sentir algo por él. Tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

Sam se recostó en su silla.

—Lo has hecho a propósito.

Marsha no levantó la mirada de la carta.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Claro que sí. Eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco.

Ella dejó la carta sobre la mesa.

—Y deja que te diga cuánto te agradezco que digas _«personas»_ y no _«mujeres»_.

—De nada, pero ésa no es la cuestión. Sabías que Blaine y Santana vendrían a cenar.

—¿Ah, sí? —Marsha logró parecer inocente y petulante al mismo tiempo—. ¿Es que están aquí? No me había fijado.

—Tú has pedido esta mesa. Querías que estuviera frente a ella.

Marsha se atusó su melena negra.

—Soy una mujer muy ocupada, Sam. No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por tu última conquista, por muy interesante que pueda ser.

—No juegues a hacer de celestina.

—¿Tienes miedo de que funcione?

El verdadero problema era que no quería hacerle daño a su amiga. Marsha había sido buena con él y él se lo debía.

—Intentar juntar a dos personas nunca funciona. ¿Es que no ves los programas de testimonios?

—No —respondió ella—. Y tú tampoco. ¿Por qué no te gusta Santana?

Sam observó a la mujer en cuestión. A pesar del hecho de que había quedado para cenar, iba vestida como una maestra conservadora, con un vestido sencillo abotonado hasta el cuello con una chaqueta suelta y de corte cuadrado que no revelaba nada. ¿Es que tenía falta de confianza en sí misma o sentía que tenía algo que ocultar?

Se vio deseando descubrirlo tanto como deseaba desabrocharle lentamente cada botón y dejar al descubierto la suave y cálida piel que se ocultaría debajo. Por otro lado, deseaba hablar con ella. Hablar únicamente.

Pero eso no sucedería, se recordó. Sexo, de acuerdo, pero ¿tener una relación sentimental? No, de ninguna manera.

—Me gusta —dijo él.

—¿Pero?

—No es mi tipo.

—Tú no tienes un tipo preferido. Para eso tendrías que ser quisquilloso.

Él enarcó las cejas.

Marsha suspiró.

—Lo único que quiero decir es que no has salido en serio con nadie desde Quinn. Os divorciasteis hace dos años, ya es hora de que sigas adelante.

Su falta de citas con mujeres o la falta de interés en ellas no tenía nada que ver con Quinn, pero eso no se lo diría a Marsha.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, pero estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás. Estás solo. Y no finjas lo contrario. Soy mayor y tienes que respetarme.

—¿Incluso aunque estés equivocada?

Ella le lanzó una implacable mirada.

—Entonces dime que me equivoco. Miénteme, si puedes.

Pero no podía y ella lo sabía.

—Santana está buscando algo que no puedo darle.

—¿Como por ejemplo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ella no es para mí.

—Eso no puedes saberlo hasta que hayas pasado algo de tiempo con ella.

—¿Se te puede sobornar?

—¿Cuánto dinero me ofreces? —Marsha sacudió la cabeza—. Dejaré de presionarte, al menos por ahora. Sabes que me importas, ¿verdad?

—Sí —él alargó la mano por encima de la mesa y le apretó la mano—. Tú siempre me has apoyado.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz. A los hombres no les va bien solos. Necesitas tener a alguien en tu vida y creo que Santana también necesita a alguien. No ha dicho nada, pero si tuviera que adivinarlo, diría que está saliendo de una mala ruptura. Por eso lo entendería.

—¿Lo del divorcio?

Marsha asintió.

Lo que su amiga no captaba era que el problema no era su divorcio, ya que éste no era más que un síntoma de algo que había salido mal.

Lo cierto era que no había disfrutado mucho del matrimonio. Él era básicamente un chico hogareño. Quinn había querido salir la mayoría de las noches, pero los mejores momentos que él había pasado con ella habían sido aquéllos en los que habían estado solos. Quería volver a tener eso… una conexión, complicidad, la sensación de saberlo todo de alguien. Siempre había pensado que sería igual que todo el mundo, con una esposa y un par de hijos.

Pero mientras no solucionara lo que estaba mal dentro de él, mientras no volviera a estar completo, no podría estar con nadie. No estaba pidiendo dirigir el mundo, sino simplemente volver a ser el hombre que había sido antes.

—Ahora me callaré —le dijo Marsha.

—Ojalá fuera verdad.

Ella se rió.

Sam sintió cómo su mirada pasaba a Marsha por alto y se centraba en Santana, que hablaba intensamente con Blaine.

Parecían estar bien juntos, como si fueran una pareja. A Santana le iría mucho mejor estando con alguien como Blaine, un tipo normal sin mucho bagaje, sin los fantasmas que siempre lo tenían a él buscando una respuesta que jamás podría encontrar.

* * *

El resto de la semana de Santana pasó entre reuniones y planificaciones. Había logrado ponerse en contacto con un gran hospital que estaba pensando en expandirse y estaba decidida a convencerlos de que Fool's Gold era la mejor ubicación posible para ellos.

A última hora del viernes se encontraba cansada y extrañamente inquieta. Intentó ver la televisión y cuando eso no funcionó, bajó a la sala donde el hotel albergaba una pequeña librería de DVDS. Ninguno le llamó la atención, así que volvió a su habitación, se puso una sudadera de capucha verde y salió a la calle.

Eran poco más de las nueve, ya estaba oscuro y hacía algo de fresco, pero no tanto como los días anteriores. Por fin había llegado la primavera apartando a un lado las bajas temperaturas. Las farolas inundaban las aceras y la hacían sentirse segura, como las mujeres que veía saliendo y entrando. No había muchas, pero las conocía de vista y a algunas incluso de nombre.

Fue hasta la librería, pero Morgan ya se había marchado hacía tiempo. Solía verlo barrer los escalones delanteros y se detenía para charlar con él al menos un par de veces a la semana. Saber que ese hombre formaba parte del paisaje de Fool's Gold le hacía sentir que había tomado la decisión correcta al mudarse allí.

Cruzó la calle para caminar junto al parque e, incluso en la oscuridad, pudo distinguir las formas de las flores de primavera agitándose ligeramente con la suave brisa.

Al día siguiente por la noche tenía una cita con Blaine. Irían a Margaritaville y, aunque agradecía la invitación, cuando él había mencionado el restaurante lo único que había podido pensar era que Sam le había advertido que no se pasara con los margaritas.

No era culpa de Blaine, se recordó. Sam era un hombre que excedía la realidad, era como una fuerza de la naturaleza. Alguien normal y simpático podría pasar desapercibido fácilmente, pero estaba decidida a no permitir que eso sucediera con Robert.

Siguió caminando junto al parque. Al otro lado de la calle se encontraba la tienda de deportes. Captó un rápido movimiento y se detuvo al ver a alguien montando en bici delante de la tienda y desapareciendo por la parte trasera. El ciclista guardaba un parecido increíble con Sam, pero él le había dicho que nunca montaba en bici.

Santana cruzó la calle. Tenía que haberse confundido. ¿Por qué iba a decirle que ya no montaba en bici si en realidad lo hacía? ¿Acaso era para tanto? Tenía que ser otra persona, pero quería asegurarse.

Cuando rodeó la parte trasera del edificio, vio un pequeño cobertizo entre unos árboles. La puerta estaba abierta y pudo ver a un hombre terminando de ponerse unos vaqueros. Se metió una sudadera por la cabeza y se puso unas botas.

La bombilla que colgaba del techo no daba mucha luz, pero sí la suficiente para poder identificar al hombre. Sam alzó la mirada y la vio.

Santana le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

—Me dijiste que ya no montabas en bici.

—No sabía que ibas a espiarme —él salió del cobertizo, cerró la puerta con llave y caminó hacia ella.

Estaba sonrojado y cubierto de sudor y tenía la respiración acelerada, como si acabara de terminar de hacer un esfuerzo físico extenuante. Nada tenía sentido, pero el hecho más interesante era que su curiosidad parecía ser suficiente distracción como para poder controlar la reacción que tenía ante él. El cosquilleo seguía allí, pero quería saber qué estaba pasando casi tanto como quería ronronear y frotarse contra él cual gatita mimosa.

Tal vez con el tiempo podría mantener una conversación completa con él sin tener que oír a sus hormonas canturrear.

—No estaba espiando —dijo ella aún confundida por lo que Sam estaba haciendo—. Te he visto pasar y me ha parecido que eras tú —ahora todas las piezas encajaban—. ¿Es esto lo que haces todas las noches? ¿Montas en bici? ¿Vuelves al hotel cansado y sudoroso por el ejercicio? Bueno, es que todos piensan que vienes de practicar sexo.

—¿Y tú también lo piensas?

—No soy yo la que tenía una chica esperándome en mi habitación.

Él le lanzó una impresionante sonrisa y ella sintió cómo le temblaban las rodillas.

—La gente hablaría si lo hicieras, aunque de un modo distinto a como hablan de mí.

—Seguro que es verdad —lo observó bajo la farola. Estaba muy guapo, aunque siempre lo estaba—. Todo el mundo me dijo que en Fool's Gold no existían los secretos.

—Pues entonces éste es el único.

—¿Por qué sales a montar por la noche?

Sam se quedó mirándola como si estuviera juzgándola… no, no estaba juzgándola. Estaba como tanteando, valorando… pero ¿qué? ¿Si podía confiar en ella? ¿Si de verdad estaba interesada en saberlo? Santana sintió la necesidad de decirle que creyera en ella, que jamás le daría la espalda. Pero eso lo pensaban sus hormonas, se dijo, mientras seguía esperando que él se explicara.

—Monto por la noche porque hacerlo durante el día no es una opción.

* * *

Sam no había estado seguro de si decírselo o no, pero ahora que había empezado ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tal vez quería que alguien conociera su secreto, o tal vez era por el modo en que a Santana le sentaban los vaqueros, la sudadera de capucha y el pelo recogido hacia atrás en una coleta, porque todo ello la hacía parecer menos correcta y más cercana. Y no es que se hubiera visto intimidado por ella, jamás lo había intimidado una mujer, pero tal vez era por esa forma de mirarlo como si de verdad quisiera comprenderlo.

De todos modos, ella no debía de tener muy buena opinión de él, así que contárselo no cambiaría nada.

—¿Cuánto sabes de mí? —le preguntó él.

Santana resopló.

—Por favor, no me digas que esto trata de tu ego porque si es así…

—No me refiero a eso. ¿Cuánto sabes sobre mi carrera como ciclista y por qué la dejé?

—Te retiraste, tú me lo dijiste. Es un deporte para los jóvenes.

—¿Nada más?

—¿Es que hay algo más?

—Siempre hay algo más.

Sam fue hacia la acera y ella lo siguió.

—Monto por las noches porque no quiero que nadie sepa que sigo haciéndolo. Si la gente me ve, hará preguntas. Querrán que participe en carreras benéficas o que me plantee volver y no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Estás lesionado?

—Un chico se cayó durante mi última carrera. Era un compañero de equipo. Se suponía que yo tenía que cuidar de él, pero se golpeó y murió.

—¿Y te culpas por eso?

—En parte.

—¿Fue culpa tuya?

Él dejó de caminar y se metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de los vaqueros.

—¿Alguna vez has visto a un pelotón caer? Un tipo se tambalea, se choca contra otro y ahí acaba todo para todos. Lo único que puedes hacer es salvarte. Yo me salvé y Frank no.

Una vez más vio a su amigo volando por el aire y oyó el desagradable sonido del cuerpo del chico chocando contra la carretera.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos marrones cargados de preguntas.

—Pero tú no tuviste nada que ver con la caída, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Y no fuiste tú el que provocó su caída.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces no se puede decir que lo mataras tú.

Estaba afirmando más que preguntando.

_«Impresionante»,_ pensó, sorprendido de que ella ya hubiera dado en el clavo. Algunos amigos habían ido a hablar con él para intentar que volviera a reunirse con ellos; le habían dicho que no era culpa suya, que nadie lo culpaba y todos pensaban que se trataba de una cuestión de culpabilidad.

En cierto modo tenían razón, la culpabilidad estaba ahí. Fuerte. Poderosa. Lo perseguía y hacía todo lo posible por consumirlo, pero ése no era el verdadero problema.

—No puedo montar con nadie más —dijo en voz baja mirando por encima de la cabeza de Santana al negro cielo—. No puedo estar junto a otro ciclista sin perder el control. Me entra el pánico y no puedo respirar. Me pongo a temblar.

—¿No es eso sólo ansiedad? ¿No puedes hablar con alguien o tomarte algo?

—Probablemente sí, pero no puedes ser ciclista profesional si estás débil o te medicas.

—Pero esto no se trata de estar débil.

—Claro que sí —se trataba de estar débil, roto y humillado. Se trataba del fracaso—. Por lo que tú ves y sabes, es un deporte individual, ¿verdad? Pero no es así del todo. Hay equipos. Corremos en grupo, formamos un pelotón, y ya no puedo hacerlo. No podría montar a tu lado sin apartarme. El deseo, el fuego, sigue dentro de mí, pero no puedo llegar a él ni tocarlo. Lo que fuera que había está enterrado en una pila de porquería muy dentro de mí y jamás podré desenterrarlo.

Pensó que en ese momento ella daría un paso atrás y que se daría la vuelta disgustada. Eso era lo que había hecho Quinn. Había arrugado sus perfectos labios, le había dicho que no le interesaba tener un marido tan cobarde porque quería un hombre de verdad y, con eso, se marchó.

Él le había mostrado su defecto más hondo, había expuesto su alma y ella se había marchado. Era lo que la gente hacía, se marchaban cuando estabas roto, y eso era algo que le había enseñado su madre.

Santana lo sorprendió al seguir mirándolo y después sacudió la cabeza.

—No te creo. Si ese fuego está aquí, encontrará un camino para salir.

_«Ojalá»,_ pensó él.

—¿Quieres decirme cuándo? Tengo una vida que quiero recuperar.

—¿Quieres decir que no estás satisfecho con tu vida como dios de una pequeña ciudad?

—Dejando a un lado el estatus de deidad, no quiero terminar así mi carrera —como un perdedor. Con miedo.

—No quiero ponerme demasiado metafísica contigo, pero tal vez haya una razón para lo que pasó.

—Si eso es verdad, entonces también lo es ese viejo refrán: la venganza es un arma de doble filo —se encogió de hombros—. No pasa nada, Santana. Éste no es tu problema. Vamos, venga, dime que todo se arreglará y que estaré bien.

—Eso no resolverá nada.

—Pero te sentirás mejor.

—Ya me sentí bien antes.

Ella comenzó a avanzar hacia el hotel y él caminó con ella.

—Te gusta que piensen que sales para tener relaciones sexuales con cincuenta mujeres distintas cada noche.

—Eso oculta la verdad —giró la cabeza hacia los edificios que tenía al lado—. Crecí aquí y la buena gente de Fool's Gold ha invertido mucho en mí. No quiero que sepan la verdad.

—No ha pasado nada malo. Tuviste una reacción natural ante una circunstancia horrible.

—Me asusté durante una carrera; no se puede decir que me enfrentara al fuego de un francotirador en una guerra.

—Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo.

—Eso no es posible.

—Oh, por favor. No seas tan hombre.

—Si no lo fuera, mi reputación sería todavía más interesante.

Santana se rió y el dulce sonido se dejó arrastrar por el aire de la noche. Era una persona de trato muy agradable, resultaba fácil estar con ella. Y no había salido corriendo, cosa que él agradecía, y por eso Sam creía que no le contaría a nadie lo que le había dicho.

Cuando estaban muy cerca del hotel, él se detuvo.

—Tú ve delante.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Quieres que la gente piense que hemos estado juntos?

—Sólo estábamos paseando.

—Vamos, Santana. Llevas aquí… ¿cuánto? ¿Tres semanas? ¿De verdad crees que dirán que sólo estábamos paseando?

—Probablemente no.

Él enarcó las cejas.

Ella sonrió.

—Definitivamente no. De acuerdo. Entendido. Yo iré primero.

Dio un paso al frente y se dio la vuelta.

—Te quieren. Lo entenderían.

—Quieren al tipo de los pósters.

—Tal vez te sorprenderían.

—No en un buen sentido.

—No sabía que eras un cínico.

—Soy realista —le dijo—. Y tú también.

—Creo que estás subestimando su afecto.

—No es un riesgo que esté dispuesto a correr.

Comenzó a decir algo y después sacudió la cabeza y cruzó la calle.

Él la vio irse. El contoneo de sus caderas lo obligó a posar la mirada en sus nalgas. Era bella de un modo discreto y sutil; la suya era una belleza de ésas que envejecían bien. En otra época, cuando él había sido de verdad Sam Evans, podría haberla tenido en un santiamén, aunque lo más irónico era que ni siquiera se habría detenido a fijarse en ella.

¡Qué gran sentido del humor tenía la vida!

* * *

_**Atuendo de Santana en Polyvore**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Seis**_

Santana hizo todo lo que se le ocurrió para prepararse para la reunión con el comité del hospital. Era su primera oportunidad real de probarse a sí misma y quería que todo saliera a la perfección.

Había cargado la presentación en su nuevo portátil y después la había descargado en el de Blaine, por si acaso. Había reunido información sobre los emplazamientos que se barajaban y había comprobado las recientes y grandes donaciones; se sentía segura con la información recopilada y preparada para actuar.

A las nueve y media exactamente del martes por la mañana, ocho personas entraron en la sala de juntas y Santana estuvo preparada para recibirlos.

La alcaldesa Marsha fue la primera en hablar, les dio la bienvenida a Fool's Gold y le aseguró a todo el mundo lo mucho que la ciudad deseaba recibir el nuevo recinto del hospital. Marsha repasó una serie de aspectos importantes, las amnistías fiscales, el increíblemente razonable precio de la tierra y las subvenciones que ya habían empezado a solicitar.

Marsha y Santana habían pasado la mayor parte del día repasando lo que dirían, así que Santana estaba preparada para cada uno de los aspectos mencionados por Marsha. La alcaldesa terminó con un chiste sobre los campos de golf de la zona, que era la señal para que Santana supiera que había llegado su turno.

Gracias a su investigación sabía que de los ocho miembros del comité, el verdadero puntal del equipo era el doctor Daniels. Como médico acostumbrado a tratar situaciones imposibles, le gustaba ir al grano, tomar una decisión y seguir adelante. Había accedido a entregarle al comité parte de su tan importante tiempo y por ello quería que la situación se solucionara rápidamente. Santana tenía planeado utilizar eso en su provecho.

Pasó unas carpetas y abrió su ordenador.

—Sé que están todos muy ocupados —comenzó a decir—, así que primero quiero darles las gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de venir a Fool's Gold. Mi objetivo es darles la información que necesitan para tomar la decisión correcta en lo que concierne a la expansión de su hospital —se detuvo para sonreír—. Y quiero explicarles por qué Fool's Gold es el lugar correcto en el momento correcto. Además de ofrecerles viviendas excelentes para sus trabajadores, escuelas de calidad superior para sus hijos y una cálida y simpática comunidad llena de trabajadores cualificados, queremos que estén aquí. Estamos decididos a hacer lo que sea necesario para convencerles de que este lugar es donde tiene que estar su hospital.

Comenzó con su presentación en PowerPoint y cliqueó sobre varias fotografías espléndidas de la zona. El punto clave de la reunión llegó después, con muchas estadísticas sobre empleos cualificados, pacientes potenciales y temas sobre calidad de vida. Además, dirigiéndose al doctor Daniels, soltó un pequeño rollo publicitario.

—Necesitamos desesperadamente una unidad especial de atención de traumatismos —dijo mientras cliqueaba para mostrar otra fotografía—. Puede que no tengamos las heridas de bala de una ciudad infestada de bandas, pero tenemos accidentes de esquí y de excursionismo por la montaña y accidentes de coche sobre todo durante el invierno y las temporadas de turistas. El año pasado hubo tres caídas de escaladores. Dos murieron antes de poder llegar a la unidad de traumatismos de San Francisco. Si hubiéramos tenido una propia, esos dos jóvenes hoy seguirían vivos.

A continuación, pasó a comentar el número de nacimientos que se producían al año para ilustrar la necesidad de un nuevo centro de maternidad y para cuando llegó el mediodía, ya había repasado todos los detalles que Marsha y ella habían visto necesarios.

—Por favor, acompáñenme, nos servirán el almuerzo abajo —dijo señalando la puerta—. A la una en punto les ofreceremos una visita por la zona y a las dos ya podrán ponerse en camino para volver a casa, tal y como les prometimos.

Todo el mundo se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. El doctor Daniels, un guapo cuarentón, se detuvo.

—Ustedes sí que nos han escuchado. Les dijimos al resto de ciudades que hemos visitado que queríamos terminar a las dos y en uno de los sitios nos entretuvieron hasta las cinco y en el otro hasta las cuatro y media.

Santana se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto que hay más cosas que me gustaría que vieran, pero respetamos su tiempo. Tenemos mucho que ofrecer, doctor Daniels, y espero que nos den la oportunidad de mostrárselo.

—Ya lo veo, ha sido una presentación excelente. Estoy impresionado.

—En ese caso, he hecho mi trabajo.

* * *

Sam abandonó el hotel un poco después de las siete de la tarde. Era pronto para que saliera a montar en bici porque los días estaban haciéndose más largos, pero estaba inquieto. Por lo general le gustaba estar en el hotel, pero últimamente se había sentido encerrado. Siempre podía mudarse a una de las casas que tenía en propiedad ya que, por lo general, siempre quedaba alguna de alquiler disponible, pero ¿qué haría en una casa propia?

Caminó por el centro de la ciudad y se detuvo enfrente del Bar de Jo, un lugar que llevaba años allí. Durante la última década había habido una docena de propietarios, la ubicación era buena, pero los dueños nunca habían parecido sacarle partido. Pero entonces, tres años antes, había aparecido Josephine Torrelli y lo había comprado. Había contratado unos obreros, había tirado abajo el local y lo había reconstruido hasta transformarlo en un bar tranquilo y agradable que solía servir principalmente a mujeres. Había un par de grandes pantallas de televisión que mostraban _reality shows _y teletiendas para el gran público femenino. Por su parte, los chicos tenían un par de televisiones situadas junto a la larga barra y cerveza a buen precio.

Corrían muchos rumores sobre Jo. Algunos decían que era hija de una antigua estrella con dinero que gastar y, ciertamente, sí que había tenido que gastarse mucho en la remodelación. Otros decían que estaba huyendo de un marido maltratador y utilizando un nombre falso. Otros cuantos creían que era una princesa de la mafia decidida a alejarse de su familia de la Costa Este.

Sam sospechaba que la historia más probable era ésa última. Jo, una mujer bella de treinta y tantos años, parecía saber demasiado sobre la vida como para haber crecido en un barrio residencial. Él sabía que guardaba una pistola cargada detrás de la barra y cuando se inició una pelea en el bar el año anterior, se había mostrado más que preparada para usarla, lo cual también le daba credibilidad a la historia del marido maltratador, pensó él mientras cruzaba la calle y entraba en el bar.

El lugar estaba bien iluminado sin romper el ambiente sutil y tenue del lugar. En las televisiones pequeñas se podía ver béisbol: los Giants en una y los Oakland en otra. Unos cuantos fans intransigentes de los Dodgers se arremolinaban alrededor de una de las pequeñas pantallas. La pantalla más grande mostraba unas modelos delgadísimas caminando sobre una pasarela. Había varios grupos de mujeres entre mesas redondas y globos celebrando el cumpleaños de alguien y unos cuantos chicos jugaban al billar en una mesa situada al fondo.

Varios de los clientes lo saludaron; él les devolvió el saludo y fue hacia la barra.

—Una cerveza —le dijo a Jo antes de girarse para ver a los Giants. En ese momento, un anuncio ocupaba la pantalla. Miró a otro lado, hacia las mujeres de las mesas, y cuando estaba a punto de volver a girarse hacia la barra, vio a alguien que conocía en una esquina.

Finn Hudson estaba sentado con uno de sus hermanos y otro hombre más. Sam se puso tenso. Parecía que era la semana de enfrentarse al pasado.

En un mundo perfecto se acercaría a Finn y charlarían. Ya habían pasado años y había llegado el momento de superarlo. Había llamado a Finn unas cuantas veces durante los últimos años, pero su viejo amigo nunca se las había devuelto. Ahora parecía que no podía moverse y su amigo no miró en su dirección en ningún momento.

Jo le puso una cerveza enfrente. Él dio un sorbo.

—Bien —dijo—. ¿De dónde es?

—De una destilería de cerveza artesanal en Oregón, al sur de Portland. Un chico vino con muestras y eso hay que respetarlo. Al parecer, viaja por la Costa Oeste intentando que le compren su cerveza.

—¿Es que tienes debilidad por las historias tristes?

Ella sonrió.

—Puede que sí. ¿Qué? ¿Estás preparado para enfrentarte a mí, Evans?

—¿Y qué me gane una chica? No, gracias.

—Ya lo sabes, soy muy dura. Finn está aquí —añadió en voz baja.

—Ya lo he visto.

—Podrías hablar con él.

—Podría.

No preguntó cómo Jo, que sólo llevaba tres años en la ciudad, sabía lo de su pasado con Finn. Jo sabía cómo descubrir cosas.

—Sois los dos unos idiotas —dijo—, y a él se le da igual de mal que a ti actuar como un crío.

Sam se rió.

—Te apuesto diez dólares a que eso no se lo dices a la cara.

—No necesito el dinero. Tú estás regodeándote en la culpabilidad y él está haciéndose el mártir. Es como vivir dentro de _Hamlet_.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué has dicho eso?

—No lo sé, es la única obra de Shakespeare que se me ha ocurrido. Bueno, siempre está _Romeo y Julieta_, pero aquí no encaja. Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Anda, ve a hablar con él.

Tenía razón, se dijo Sam mientras dejaba la cerveza sobre la barra. Se acercaría y…

Se giró sobre el taburete, pero Finn y sus amigos ya se habían ido y la mesa estaba vacía.

—La próxima vez —dijo Jo cuando él volvió a mirarla.

—Claro. La próxima vez.

Ella se marchó para atender a otro cliente y Sam se tomó su cerveza mientras pensaba en Finn y en cómo habrían cambiado las cosas si él hubiera resultado herido en lugar de su amigo. Tenía la sensación de que Finn habría tenido agallas y que seguiría montando.

La partida de billar terminó y uno de los tipos se acercó a Sam y se sentó a su lado junto a la barra.

—Hola, Sam.

—Hola, Mark.

—¿Aún estás pensando en ir a Francia este verano? Nos vendría muy bien otro triunfo.

¡Claro! ¡Como si una persona se levantara un día y pensara _«Voy a participar en el Tour de Francia»! _

—Este año no. Sigo retirado.

Mark, un fontanero de la ciudad, le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo.

—Eres demasiado joven para retirarte, pero no demasiado rico. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Sam asintió y sonrió y después se preguntó por qué se había molestado en entrar en el bar.

No le interesaba ganar otra carrera; en ese momento, lo único que quería era la capacidad de competir, de hacer lo que hacía antes.

—Mi hijo es muy bueno —dijo Mark cuando Jo le dio una cerveza—. Corre mucho en la bici y quiere participar en carreras, igual que hacías tú. Estamos pensando en enviarlo a una de esas escuelas. Me lo suplica cada día.

—Hay unos cuantos sitios buenos. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Catorce.

—Es muy joven.

—Eso es lo que le decimos su madre y yo. Es demasiado joven para estar solo, pero no hay manera de quitarle la idea. ¿No ibas a abrir una escuela de ciclismo aquí en la ciudad?

Ése había sido el plan antes del accidente. Sam tenía gran parte del dinero necesario y una propiedad donde construirla, además de los permisos pertinentes, pero hacerlo, comprometerse a formar parte de la escuela, suponía volver a montar y ésa era una humillación que no estaba dispuesto a sufrir.

—He pensado en ello —admitió y después deseó no haber dicho nada.

—Deberías hacerlo y así solucionarías nuestro problema. Eres famoso, nombre, y mucha gente vendría a aprender contigo. Seguro que hasta te dedicaban un programa en la CNN.

_«Eso es lo que me temo»,_ pensó Sam.

—Pensaré en ello —le dijo al hombre antes de terminarse la cerveza. Dejó unos billetes sobre el mostrador y se levantó—. Hasta luego, Mark.

—Sí. Piensa en ello. La escuela de ciclismo podría ser genial.

_«Podría»,_ pensó Sam al salir del bar y dirigirse de vuelta al hotel. Podría ser un milagro, porque eso era lo que haría falta para que sucediera.

* * *

El miércoles por la noche, Santana siguió las direcciones que Kitty le había dado y fue caminando hacia la parte oeste de la ciudad donde las casas eran más viejas y más grandes y descansaban majestuosamente sobre enormes parcelas con árboles añejos. Vio la bien iluminada casa de dos plantas de la esquina y se acercó a la puerta principal que Kitty abrió antes de que pudiera llamar.

—¡Has venido! Bienvenida —dijo riéndose—. He traído una mezcla de tequila y margarita y he servido un poco para que lo probéis, aunque, ¡qué demonios! Ninguna vamos a conducir, así que a divertirnos.

¿Tequila?

—Yo sólo he traído un par de botellas de vino —dijo Santana preguntándose en qué se había metido al ir allí. Una noche de chicas sonaba divertido, pero no podía permitirse emborracharse de verdad, tenía reuniones a la mañana siguiente.

—El vino está genial —respondió Kitty tambaleándose ligeramente y agarrándose al marco de la puerta—. Puede que tome un poco.

Una alta y guapa morena apareció detrás de Kitty y la rodeó por la cintura.

—Deberías tumbarte un poco.

—Estoy bien —dijo Kitty—. ¿Es que no crees que estoy bien? Me siento bien.

La mujer sonrió a Santana.

—No te asustes. De vez en cuando Kitty siente la necesidad de ponerse a la altura de la fiesta, pero no es para tanto.

—Lo respeto —dijo Santana.

—Yo también. Soy Jo, tu anfitriona en esta noche de chicas. Vamos, pasa.

—Soy Santana.

—Me lo imaginaba. Nos alegramos de que hayas venido —Jo apartó a Kitty de la puerta y Santana las siguió a las dos hasta dentro de la casa.

Era una de esas casas gigantescas y antiguas con suelos de madera maciza. Sospechaba que lo que una vez habían sido un montón de pequeñas habitaciones ahora se habían remodelado para quedar en varias habitaciones más grandes. Una chimenea lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera una vaca entera dominaba la pared del fondo. Había varios sofás, sillones con aspecto muy cómodo y un grupo de mujeres que la miraban con curiosidad.

Una castaña delgada se levantó y se digirió hacia Kitty.

—Siéntate a mi lado. Yo cuidaré de ti.

—Sólo esta noche —dijo Kitty dejándose caer sobre un sofá—. Mañana yo cuidaré de ti.

—Mañana estarás echando hasta la primera papilla —la mujer sonrió a Santana —. Hola, soy Marley.

—Encantada de conocerte.

Le presentaron al resto de mujeres e hizo todo lo que pudo por recordar sus nombres. Renee/Michelle estaba allí y Santana se sorprendió al enterarse de que su nombre era en realidad Desiree. Cuando terminaron las presentaciones, Jo llevó a Santana a la cocina.

—Aquí tienes lo que está abierto, lo que está en la licuadora y lo que puedes crear tú misma.

La cocina estaba parcialmente actualizada. La encimera y la pila parecían nuevas, pero los fuegos eran como de los años cuarenta y los armarios parecían ser originales de la época.

—Es una casa fantástica —dijo Santana.

—A mí me gusta. Sé que es grande para mí sola, pero me gusta disfrutar de tanto espacio —señaló el despliegue de botellas sobre la encimera—. Vino, de los dos colores, y margaritas en la licuadora, a menos que Kitty se lo haya bebido todo. Combinados, vodka, Bailey's. Lo que quieras, lo tienes.

—Me vale con un vaso de vino —dijo Santana.

—No te quieres arriesgar en tu primera noche, ¿eh? Probablemente sea lo más sensato. Elige un color.

—Blanco.

Jo sacó una copa y se lo sirvió. Después de dárselo, Ch Santana arity se apoyó contra la encimera.

—Bueno, ¿así que eres nuestra nueva urbanista? ¿Te gusta Fool's Gold?

—Me encanta estar aquí. Todas mis fantasías de vivir en una ciudad pequeña se están haciendo realidad.

Jo se rió.

—Me mudé aquí hace unos tres años desde la Costa Este. Fue un gran cambio, pero uno bueno. La gente es muy simpática. Kitty me invitó a unirme a su grupo de amigas y me hicieron sentirme muy a gusto y bien recibida.

Santana miró hacia el salón.

—Agradezco la invitación. Quiero conocer a gente.

—Lo harás.

Una guapa rubia entró en la cocina y suspiró.

—Necesito más. Kitty bebe más que yo y se suponía que yo iba a ser la borracha de la fiesta —sonrió a Santana—. Hola, soy Katie y, por favor, no pienses mal de mí.

—No lo haré.

—No suelo beber mucho.

—O nada —murmuró Jo—. Tratándose de alguien que tiene un bar, resultas muy decepcionante en ese aspecto.

—Lo sé —Katie se apoyó contra el mostrador—. Pero esta noche es diferente. Mi hermana va a casarse.

Santana se sintió confundida.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—El novio y yo estábamos saliendo cuando se conocieron. Llevábamos juntos casi un año. Me había comprado un anillo de compromiso, pero antes de dármelo, conoció a mi hermana y me dieron esa puñalada trapera.

—¡Uy! —exclamó Santana—. Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Es un cretino —le respondió Katie.

Santana tenía la sensación de que el que hablaba era el alcohol más que su corazón.

—Lo peor es que la boda es una fiesta de cuatro días en el Lodge —añadió Jo.

—Necesito ir acompañada de una pareja, pero no tengo ninguna —dijo la chica en voz baja y entre hipos.

—Siempre está Sam —le dijo Jo.

Katie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Necesito salir con un tipo que la gente crea de verdad que es mi pareja. No hay nadie. Y ahora mi madre está ofreciéndose a prepararme una cita con el hijo de su mejor amiga. Howie.

Santana intentó contener la risa.

—Bueno, no es un nombre muy romántico, pero podría ser un chico genial.

—Lo conocí cuando éramos pequeños. Es un cerebrito, pero no en el buen sentido. Nos odiábamos y eso que sólo estuve cuatro días con él. Por favor, que alguien me dé un tiro.

—¿Y por qué no mejor te damos otro margarita?

—Eso también me vale —Katie miró a Santana —. ¿Estás felizmente casada o saliendo con alguien? Porque te advierto… serías la única de todas nosotras.

—Lo siento, pero no. Yo también tengo una larga lista de malas rupturas.

—Es una situación muy desagradable —farfulló Katie—. Pero, ¿qué nos pasa?

—Nada —dijo Jo firmemente—. No necesitas a un hombre para ser feliz.

—Intenta decirle eso a mi cuerpo. No ha entrado en acción en casi un año.

Ahora Santana sí que se rió a carcajadas. Por suerte, Katie no pareció darse cuenta.

—Está Marley —dijo ella—. Por lo menos ella sí que fue feliz antes.

Jo se sirvió otra copa.

—Al marido de Marley lo mataron en Irak —miró hacia la puerta y después bajó la voz—. Está enferma. Cáncer. Por eso no bebe, así que no le ofrezcas nada.

Santana pensó en la amiga de Kitty.

—Pues tiene buen aspecto.

—Ahora mismo las cosas están bien. Esperamos que el tratamiento pueda matar al cáncer sin matarla a ella también.

—Es terrible. ¿Tiene hijos?

Qué horroroso sería para ellos haber perdido a su padre y ahora tener que vivir la enfermedad de su madre.

—No exactamente.

De no ser porque aún no había dado ni un sorbo, Santana habría culpado lo confusa que estaba al vino.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Congelaron unos embriones antes de que su marido se marchara a Irak, por si acaso. Estaba pensando en implantárselos, pero le descubrieron el linfoma durante el examen físico. Quiere recuperarse para poder tener a sus hijos —Jo se sirvió una copa de vino tinto—. A veces la vida es una mierda.

Santana no sabía qué decir.

—Lo siento.

—Todas lo sentimos y no hay nada que podamos hacer. Eso es lo peor. Bueno, no para Marley, obviamente —Jo sacudió la cabeza—. Creo que he bebido demasiado, no suelo soltarme tanto. Vamos, volvamos con las chicas.

Santana siguió a Jo y a Katie hasta el salón donde hizo todo lo posible por no mirar a Marley. ¿Podía haber algo más triste que lo que acababa de oír?

—¿Te gusta estar en Fool's Gold? —le preguntó una mujer.

—A nadie le importa eso —dijo Desiree con una carcajada—. Yo lo que quiero saber es qué piensa de Sam.

La habitación se quedó en silencio y varios pares de ojos se posaron en Santana, que se quedó paralizada con la copa de vino a medio camino de sus labios.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Estás viviendo en ese hotel con él —dijo Desiree con otra risa—. Cuéntanoslo todo.

Santana dejó la copa de vino.

—Yo no vivo con él, tengo una habitación en el hotel —de ningún modo mencionaría que sus habitaciones estaban la una pegada a la otra. Si lo decía, tendría muchos problemas—. Lo he visto unas cuantas veces y es muy agradable.

—¿Habéis tenido alguna cita? —le preguntó una mujer.

—No, claro que no.

Jo volteó los ojos.

—Santana es nueva y aún no conoce nuestras maldades. No la asustéis la primera noche. Últimamente no han tenido muchas noticias de Sam y están hambrientas de cotilleos sobre su tema favorito.

Casi todas se rieron, incluso Marley.

—¡Está buenísimo! —dijo Desiree con un suspiro—. Esa cara, ese cuerpo…

—Ese trasero —murmuró Kitty desde el sofá.

—¡Sigue viva! —gritó Jo—. Quédate ahí, cielo. Te encontrarás cada vez peor, pero sobrevivirás.

—Hay otros hombres guapos en la ciudad —dijo Santana.

—Puede, pero ninguno como Sam —le respondió Desiree—. Parece que hace tiempo que no tiene una buena aventura.

—Estuvo con aquella instructora de esquí —apuntó Marley.

—Eso fue el año pasado. No se me ocurre nadie más —y mirando a Santana esperanzada, Desiree añadió—: A menos que tú quieras confesar algo.

—Siento decepcionaros, pero apenas hemos tenido contacto —de ninguna manera les contaría lo que sabía de él, parecían un público muy duro—. Además, no creo que sea su tipo.

—Si eres mujer, entonces eres su tipo —dijo una mujer desde el otro lado de la sala.

Todas se rieron.

_Eso no es verdad,_ pensó Santana al recordar el dolor que había visto en su mirada.

Él tenía razón, la ciudad tenía altas expectativas puestas en él que podrían ser totalmente surrealistas.

No le extrañaba que Sam no quisiera exponer sus debilidades.

—No lo es tanto —dijo Kitty incorporándose en el sillón—. Podrías serlo, pero no lo eres.

Santana no sabía cómo tomárselo.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Vistes de un modo muy… soso. Esos vestidos y esas chaquetas tan rectos… Sé que en el trabajo tienes que dar aspecto de toda una profesional, pero ¡por Dios! ¡Enseña un poco de carne!

Marley rodeó a Kitty con su brazo y le susurró algo al oído antes de sonreír a Santana con gesto de disculpa.

—No es ella misma.

Santana le devolvió la sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba gritando. ¿Qué le pasaba a su ropa? Claro que vestía de un modo muy conservador porque estaba representando a la ciudad.

Se dijo que Kitty estaba borracha y que sus comentarios no significaban nada, pero eso no evitó que se sonrojara y deseara poder salir corriendo de allí. Nadie estaba mirándola, pero la falta de atención era tan obvia e intencionada que parecía como si todas estuvieran observándola.

Jo comentó algo sobre una película que se estrenaba el viernes y la conversación cambió. Al cabo de unos minutos, Santana se disculpó para ir al lavabo.

Una vez dentro, se apoyó contra la puerta y respiró hondo. Después, fue hacia el espejo y analizó su reflejo.

Sólo podía verse de cintura para arriba. Aunque había pasado por el hotel antes de ir allí, no se había molestado en cambiarse y por eso llevaba el mismo vestido de manga larga de todo el día.

La tela era una mezcla de algodón en un tono azul marino. Podría decirse que le quedaba un poco grande, pero le gustaba llevar ropa suelta. La chaqueta que llevaba era algo recta, aunque con una buena hechura.

Como siempre, se había alisado su ondulada melena castaña para recogérsela en una trenza. Llevaba unos pequeños pendientes de aro de oro, maquillaje mínimo y un sencillo reloj barato. Mientras seguía observándose, se dio cuenta de que lo mejor que podía sacar de su aspecto era que estaba limpia.

—¿Cuándo he empezado a vestirme como una ochentona? —se preguntó hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que incluso las ancianas vestían mejor.

Se sentó en el borde de la bañera y se frotó las sienes. Después de licenciarse en la universidad, había encontrado un gran trabajo en Seattle. Había sido la persona más joven en la plantilla del alcalde y la habían ignorado cada vez que había hecho una propuesta, pero cuando había vestido con un estilo más adulto o conservador, le habían prestado más atención.

Al mudarse a Henderson, una zona residencial a las afueras de Las Vegas, había seguido llevando ropa apropiada para alguien de unos veinte años más y también le había funcionado. Sin embargo, en algún punto se había perdido a sí misma en ese aspecto y había dejado de prestarse atención. Tal vez había dejado de importarle.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del baño. Santana se levantó y se estiró el vestido. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver allí de pie a Marley.

—No quiero fisgonear —dijo la mujer—, pero ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

—Kitty es muy simpática, seguro que no lo ha dicho con mala intención.

Santana salió al pasillo e intentó sonreír.

—Lo sé. Lo que ha dicho es obra de los margaritas y de su estado de ánimo, aunque no puede decirse que no haya dicho la verdad. Visto de un modo muy descuidado y no sé cómo he dejado que eso llegue a suceder. ¡Ni cuándo!

—Dicen que reconocer un problema es el primer paso para solucionarlo —los azules ojos de Marley reflejaban diversión—. Eres guapísima y tienes que aprender a sacarte partido.

—Necesito ropa nueva —volvió a estirarse el vestido, avergonzada de lo anticuado que era.

—Eso es fácil. Por eso todas tenemos tarjetas de crédito.

—Yo he dejado que la mía se llene de polvo demasiado tiempo.

—Entonces este fin de semana tendrías que ir de compras.

—Créeme, lo haré.

—¡Bien por ti! —le dijo Marley—. Las compras son la mejor terapia.

Fueron hasta la cocina y Santana pensó que no quería volver a reunirse con el grupo. La necesidad de salir corriendo y esconderse era extremadamente poderosa y nada agradable, pero antes de poder pensar en una excusa, Marley habló.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—Todos los años celebramos un evento para recaudar fondos llamado Carrera hacia la Cura. Apoyamos a niños enfermos, sobre todo de cáncer. Pertenezco al comité y se avecina una época de mucho trabajo. No puedo… —miró a un lado y se aclaró la voz—. Yo estoy muy ocupada y no tengo todo el tiempo que necesito. Bueno, el caso es que me preguntaba si podrías ocupar mi lugar.

Santana agradeció que Jo le hubiera contado lo de la enfermedad de Marley porque, gracias a esa información, supo cómo evitar dar un paso en falso.

—Me encantaría formar parte —dijo.

Marley parecía sorprendida.

—Ya me había preparado para retorcerte el brazo y todo.

—Quiero implicarme en la comunidad y esto me da la oportunidad perfecta de hacer algo bueno a la vez que conozco a gente.

—En ese caso las dos salimos ganando —dijo Marley—. Gracias.

Un estallido de carcajadas se oyó desde el salón.

—Parece que estamos perdiéndonos la fiesta. ¿Vamos?

Santana asintió y la siguió de vuelta a la abarrotada sala. Estaba decidida a ignorar lo avergonzada que se sentía por su desaliñado aspecto porque sabía que eso podría solucionarlo fácilmente. Era mejor que aprovechara el tiempo para conocer a las mujeres que había allí. Quería encajar en el grupo y tener amigas haría que la transición resultara más sencilla.

Jo le entregó la copa de vino blanco.

—Te sacamos mucha ventaja en la bebida, jovencita.

—En ese caso será mejor que me ponga al día.

* * *

Tres horas después, Santana se puso en camino para volver al hotel. Se encontraba mucho más relajada como resultado de muchas risas y demasiado vino. Las mujeres habían sido muy divertidas. Jo era genial, igual que Marley. Katie las había hecho reír con historias sobre el desastre potencial que sería Howie y Santana había logrado olvidarse de su anticuada forma de vestir. Iría de compras durante el fin de semana y vería qué llevaban las mujeres de su edad cuando no intentaban ingresar en una orden religiosa.

Llegó al hotel y se planteó subir en ascensor hasta la tercera planta, pero estaba decidida a quemar las calorías de los nachos que había comido en casa de Jo.

Una vez estuvo en la segunda planta, caminó hasta la escalera más pequeña que la llevaría a la tercera. Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando se apagaron las luces.

La oscuridad fue tan absoluta como inesperada. Oyó las puertas abrirse en el piso de abajo y el de encima y a gente hablando. En sus voces había más risas que pánico.

Se sujetó a la barandilla y con cuidado siguió subiendo hasta el tercer piso. Una vez allí, podría encontrar el camino hasta su habitación, aunque tampoco estaba segura de si podría llegar a entrar. ¿Los cerrojos de tarjeta funcionaban a pilas o con electricidad?

Cuando se acercó a lo que pensaba que era la parte superior de las escaleras, aminoró el paso. Tanteó con el pie, dio otro paso y se chocó contra algo cálido, macizo y masculino.

Su cerebro tardó menos de un segundo en captar el calor, la talla y el aroma del hombre. Le dio un vuelco el estómago y empezaron a temblarle los muslos mientras sus dedos se aferraban con más fuerza a la barandilla.

—¿Estás bien, Santana? —preguntó Sam.

La sorpresa se sumó al resto de sensaciones que la invadían.

—¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?

—Por tu perfume.

En realidad era su acondicionador de pelo, pero decirlo la haría parecer tan conservadora como su ropa, así que se quedó callada.

—No te preocupes. La luz volverá en unos minutos —dijo él poniendo la mano sobre la suya—. Estás justo arriba, sólo un escalón más.

Y lo subió, aunque impulsada por el deseo más que por sus músculos. Estando allí, al lado de Sam, incluso le parecía posible flotar y eso significaba que estaba en peor estado del que creía.

Era el vino, se dijo. No era ella, aunque tal vez ser ella era el problema. Al fin y al cabo, todos los hombres que había conocido la habían tratado mal. La habían engañado o le habían robado y Ted incluso la había pegado. Una vez. Después, se había alejado de él en cuanto pudo levantarse del suelo; había agarrado su bolso y se había marchado sin pensar ni una sola vez en volver.

—¿Santana? —preguntó Sam que parecía atónito—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Lo siento. Sólo estaba pensando. He estado en casa de Jo y…

Él se rió.

—Noche de chicas. Ya sé lo que ha pasado. ¿Margaritas?

—Vino blanco, aunque Kitty ha estado dándole al tequila.

Él la rodeó con su brazo mientras se dirigían al pasillo.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—No estoy borracha.

—¿Sólo contentilla?

Estando tan cerca de él podía sentir la fuerza de su cuerpo; era la clase de hombre que podría levantar en brazos a una mujer sin sudar ni una gota.

—Estoy feliz —le susurró.

Sintió movimiento. En la oscuridad era difícil saberlo, pero parecía como si Sam ya no estuviera a su lado, sino delante de ella y muy, muy, cerca.

Unos dedos le tocaron la mejilla suavemente y el contacto fue tan delicioso que no pudo evitar el suspiro que escapó de sus labios.

—No tienes ni idea —murmuró él.

—¿Sobre qué?

En lugar de responder, él la besó. El contacto fue cálido, firme y suave. La besó con una destreza que le parecía imposible y que dejaba claro que a Sam le gustaba besar y que no lo veía como un paso obligatorio hacia el camino que lo conduciría a lo que de verdad quería.

Probablemente debería haberse quedado impactada, pero no lo estaba. Tal vez era por el vino, o simplemente que había llegado el momento de dejar que las hormonas actuaran. Ya habían estado molestándola lo suficiente. Por eso se relajó contra Sam, lo rodeó por el cuello y se entregó a todas las sensaciones eróticas que la invadían.

Él dejó caer las manos hasta su cintura y la acercó más a sí. Ella separó los labios y Sam se coló entre ellos acariciándola con la lengua.

Un deseo la recorrió y tuvo que contenerse para no suplicar. Sam sabía a chocolatinas de menta de ésas que le dejaban cada noche sobre la almohada mezcladas con algo un poco más fuerte, algo parecido a _whisky_.

Ardía por dentro y el deseo crecía más y más. Sentía escozor en los pechos y ese punto que se ocultaba entre sus muslos se había inflamado de deseo. Mientras lo besaba, se entregaba y lo acariciaba, quería llevarlo a su habitación. Lo quería desnudo, dentro de ella y tomándola con fuerza.

La imagen estaba muy clara, era como si ya estuvieran juntos. Músculos tensos preparándose para el placer. Su reacción fue poderosa, tanto que la asustó y tuvo que apartarse. Al instante, volvió la luz.

Estaban en el pasillo del tercer piso. Había unas cuantas personas en sus puertas y aplaudieron cuando pudieron regresar a la era moderna. Santana sólo podía mirar a los ojos azules de Sam mientras se preguntaba si los de ella se verían tan brillantes y llenos de pasión.

Sabía lo que él iba a decirle… o preguntarle. Sus habitaciones estaban a escasos metros de distancia, pero por mucho que lo deseaba, sabía que no podía ser una más entre millones. No podía serlo y seguir teniendo un poco de orgullo a la mañana siguiente. Rechazarlo parecía imposible, así que hizo lo único que le pareció que tenía sentido. Corrió a su habitación y entró sin detenerse. Después se quedó con la espalda pegada a la puerta y esperó a que su corazón latiera con normalidad.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Santana en Polyvore**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Siete**_

Marsha entró en el despacho de Santana sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo sé, lo sé, llego tarde. Estaba reunida con Tiffany —se dejó caer en la silla situada frente al escritorio de Santana y gruñó—. ¡Qué chica! —agitó una hoja de papel—. ¡Con toda la gente que quiere conocer y encima le encantaría que yo se los presentara!

Santana hizo lo que pudo por no reírse.

—Sé que es difícil.

—Es más que difícil. Es humillante ver los problemas de nuestra ciudad en su tesis.

—Por lo menos sólo somos un capítulo.

—Lo sé y sé que debería dar gracias por ello, pero una parte de mí quiere preguntarle por qué no somos lo suficientemente buenos como para ocupar un libro entero. Lo cual es una locura. Debo de necesitar medicación —respiró hondo—. Está bien, ya basta de Tiffany. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor que tú. Iba a ir a por una botella de agua a la máquina. ¿Te apetece algo?

—Un martini, aunque sé que no los tenemos en las expendedoras. Así que tomaré un té helado —levantó la mano y la posó sobre su regazo—. No me he traído el bolso.

—Yo invito. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

—Gracias. Me quedaré aquí sentada practicando la respiración para que me baje la tensión.

Santana salió del despacho y fue hacia la máquina expendedora. No había estado con Tiffany, pero había oído que las preguntas de la estudiante podían resultar inquisitivas en el mejor de los casos y algo irritantes en el peor.

Metió el dinero en la máquina y sacó las bebidas. Después, volvió al despacho.

—Gracias —dijo Marsha al aceptar la botella—. ¿Ese traje es nuevo? Me gusta mucho la falda.

Santana se dijo que aceptara el cumplido sin más, sin dar ninguna explicación o, por lo menos, no una detallada. Su jefa no tenía por qué saber que por fin se había dado cuenta de que se había pasado los últimos años descuidando totalmente su aspecto.

—He ido a Sacramento este fin de semana y he hecho algunas compras.

La falda negra de corte lápiz seguía dándole un toque profesional, pero terminaba unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas en lugar de varios por debajo. Los zapatos tenían un tacón más fino y eran algo más altos que los que había estado llevando. La blusa la tenía desde hacía como un año, pero era bastante clásica. Colgando del respaldo de su silla estaba su nueva chaqueta, un bolero con raya diplomática negra y blanca. El estilo resaltaba su cintura y la hacía sentirse femenina y poderosa.

—Estás genial. Siempre he tenido debilidad por la ropa. Hace años me dio por el cuero, pero ahora soy demasiado vieja. Aterrorizaría a la gente si me presentara con unos pantalones de cuero o con flecos.

Santana se rió mientras se sentaba.

—Podrías marcar tendencia.

—Eso os lo dejo a las que tenéis menos de treinta. Bueno, venga, dime qué tal van las cosas. ¿Tenemos algún negocio nuevo por aquí para que pueda decirle a Tiffany que ya no somos dignos de aparecer en la tesis?

—Aún no, pero estoy trabajando en ello. He estado en contacto con el comité del hospital y quedaron muy impresionados. Han descartado por completo un emplazamiento, así que ahora la cosa está entre otro competidor y nosotros. Querrán enviar a algunas personas para explorar la ciudad y ver qué tenemos para ofrecerles. Ya estoy preparando posibles recorridos.

—Un hospital. Eso sería increíble.

—Estaba en tu lista de cosas que hacer.

Marsha le dio un sorbo a su té.

—Me encanta cuando la gente me escucha.

—Estoy segura de que todo el mundo te escucha. Por lo que sé, la mayor preocupación del consejo del hospital se basa en el apoyo de la comunidad, así que me pondré con ello directamente.

—Excelente.

Santana le dio una carpeta.

—He estado reuniéndome con una empresa de _software_. Están en San José y aunque mantendrían allí sus oficinas centrales, necesitan expandirse. Muchos empleados han expresado su deseo de vivir en una pequeña ciudad. Quieren quedarse en California y seguir relativamente cerca de las oficinas centrales, así que tengo muchas esperanzas puestas y creo que puedo convencerlos para que vengan aquí.

—¿_Software_, eh?

—La mayoría de los informáticos son chicos.

—Es verdad y siempre me ha gustado esa clase de hombre, los ingenieros informáticos. Suelen ser estables y responsables, importantes cualidades cuando se habla de matrimonio.

Santana miró la mano izquierda de la mujer. No había ningún anillo. Hizo intención de preguntarle, pero después pensó que podría ser un tema demasiado personal. Sin embargo, Marsha debió de darse cuenta y ella misma sacó el tema.

—Como muchas mujeres de mi generación, me casé joven. John era un hombre dulce, probablemente demasiado bueno para mí, y me amaba incondicionalmente. Fuimos muy felices juntos y tuvimos una hija —se detuvo—. ¡Cuánto quería a su niña! Teníamos planes de formar una gran familia, pero murió en un accidente de coche cuando nuestra hija sólo tenía tres años. Estaba embarazada en ese momento y el impacto de perderlo me provocó un aborto —Marsha apretó los labios—. Fue un momento difícil.

Santana se quedó impactada al oír esa tragedia.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora guardo buenos recuerdos, pero durante un tiempo no pensé que pudiera sobrevivir a su pérdida. Mi niña me ayudó a superarlo y, además, tuve a la ciudad.

Marsha le sonrió.

—John y yo nacimos aquí, así que cuando lo perdí, también lo perdió la comunidad entera. Se reunieron y aproximadamente un año después alguien me propuso candidata para alcaldesa. Pensé que lo hacían para hacerme salir de la depresión. Nunca hice campaña, pero de algún modo gané. Fui a mi primer mitin con idea de dimitir, pero por alguna razón no lo hice y aquí estoy, unos cuarenta años después, aún trabajando en la alcaldía.

—Me alegra que sigas aquí. Haces un trabajo magnífico.

—Eres muy amable al decirlo.

Santana quería preguntarle por su hija, pero como nunca había oído hablar de ella, prefirió no hacerlo. Se temía que a ella le hubiera pasado algo también.

—Tengo muchos amigos —continuó Marsha—. Esta siempre ha sido mi casa, así que aunque John se fue, yo seguía perteneciendo a este lugar. Espero que tú también termines sintiéndote así aquí.

—Estoy disfrutando mucho conociendo a gente.

—¿Estás haciendo amigos?

—Sí. La otra noche fui a casa de Jo para pasar un rato con Kitty y sus amigas. Conocí a Marley.

Marsha sacudió la cabeza.

—Es una chica encantadora. Es tristísimo. Cuando perdió a su marido, la comprendí perfectamente. Todos nos ilusionamos mucho cuando decidió que le implantaran sus embriones, pero después descubrió que estaba enferma. No es justo.

—Lo sé. Eso mismo pensé cuando Jo me contó la situación en la que se encontraba; pensé que la ayudaría tener un hijo, pero si está enferma…

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Perder a ambos padres sería muy difícil. A veces me pregunto en qué estaba pensando Dios cuando puso en marcha todo esto. Esperamos que se recupere, pero los médicos no lo ven muy probable.

Marsha le sonrió.

—Y ésta es la parte más difícil de la vida en una ciudad pequeña, que conocemos las alegrías de todos, pero también las penas —sacudió la cabeza—. Y ahora hablemos de algo más alegre. No pude evitar fijarme la otra noche en que estabas cenando con Blaine. ¿Fue divertido?

Santana no estaba acostumbrada a hablar sobre su vida personal con su jefa. Sabía que Marsha sólo estaba siendo simpática, pero sinceramente no sabía qué decir teniendo en cuenta que Robert era el tesorero del Ayuntamiento.

—Es un tipo fantástico.

—Es un buen partido.

—Es un poco pronto para que empieces a hacer de casamentera conmigo.

—Es verdad, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tengo corazón de celestina. Me encanta ver a la gente enamorarse. Robert parece muy estable —se rió—. Suena terrible, pero sabes lo que quiero decir. Me refiero a que es responsable y formal.

_«No como Sam»,_ pensó Santana haciendo todo lo posible por no recordar el breve pero increíble beso que habían compartido. De nada servía pensar en lo imposible y, mucho menos, en lo improbable.

Marsha dio otro trago de té.

—Aunque también podríamos decir algo sobre un hombre que siempre te sorprenderá.

Santana parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué ha pasado con lo de un hombre estable y formal?

—Supongo que hablo con cierta predisposición, no soy objetiva. Hace mucho tiempo que conozco a Sam y para mí es como un hijo. Me gustaría verlo formar una relación con alguien especial.

Y a Santana le gustaría verlo desnudo, pero eso no lo mencionaría.

—¿No estuvo casado antes?

—Sí, pero no fue buena con él. Era una mujer con un físico impresionante y muy superficial. Intenté decírselo, pero no me escuchó. Pensaba con la parte equivocada de su anatomía, no sé si me entiendes…

Santana sonrió.

—Te entiendo.

—Vale mucho más de lo que la gente cree. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi. Su madre y él se habían mudado desde Arizona. Sam había tenido un accidente terrible mientras hacía montañismo con su madre y cayó por la ladera de una montaña. Estaba lesionado y seguía recuperándose. Apenas podía caminar y sus pobres piernas estaban torcidas.

Santana intentó comparar esa imagen con la del hombre que conocía. Era imposible.

—Es perfecto.

—Oh, es muchas cosas, pero _«perfecto»_ no. Aunque sé a qué te refieres. Tiene cara y cuerpo, pero cuando era pequeño la historia era distinta. Ella lo abandonó.

—¿Su madre?

—Sí. Lo abandonó cuatro meses después de que se mudaran aquí. Se marchó una tarde; se subió en su coche y se largó. Me encontré a Sam fuera de su habitación de motel, esperándola. Al principio todos dábamos por hecho que volvería, pero no lo hizo. La buscamos, claro, pero si una persona no quiere que la encuentren, esconderse no es tan difícil.

Santana había crecido mudándose de un lado a otro. Había odiado tener que ser siempre la chica nueva, pero a ella nunca la abandonaron. Sandra había sido egoísta, pero jamás había pensado en abandonar a Santana. Una cosa era perder a un padre por un accidente o por una enfermedad y otra muy distinta que te abandonaran. ¿Cómo podía alguien recuperarse después de eso?

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ella.

—Nadie sabía qué hacer. Estaba la posibilidad de la casa de adopciones, pero esa idea no nos entusiasmaba a ninguno, aunque, por otro lado, la ciudad no podía adoptar a un niño. Necesitaba estabilidad. El concejo municipal se reunió para tomar una decisión y entonces entró Carol Hudson. Ella ya tenía seis hijos, incluidas unas trillizas, ¡imagínate! Su hijo mayor, Finn, era de la edad de Sam. Dijo que un niño más no le supondría nada, así que Sam se fue a vivir con ellos. Finn y él se hicieron muy buenos amigos y solían montar en bicicleta juntos.

—He oído ese nombre. ¿No tiene Finn una empresa de molinos? Está en mi lista de gente que tengo que visitar.

—Sí, es él. Además tiene una constructora que heredó de su padre. Te caerá bien Finn —los ojos de Marsha se iluminaron—. También está soltero. Es viudo.

Santana se rió.

—Tienes que dejar de intentar emparejarme, ya me ocuparé yo de hacerlo. Mi primer propósito es terminar de instalarme y traer nuevos negocios a Fool's Gold. Mi vida amorosa puede esperar.

—Me parece que podrías hacer las dos cosas. ¿Sigues pensando en comprarte una casa?

—Sí. Este fin de semana voy a ir a ver unas cuantas.

—Lo pasarás bien. Hay mucho donde elegir en la ciudad. Deberías hablar con Sam. Él siempre sabe cuándo una nueva propiedad ha salido al mercado.

Santana enarcó las cejas.

Marsha sacudió la cabeza.

—Me refiero al tema inmobiliario, no intento emparejarte.

—Me parece que no te creo.

Marsha le guiñó un ojo.

—Probablemente no deberías. Puedo ser muy astuta.

Una vez más, Santana se sintió encantada de haber aceptado el trabajo. Trabajar para Marsha era un placer y esperaba que la alcaldesa y ella se hicieran buenas amigas. Marsha era una persona de trato fácil y agradable.

Alguien llamó a la puerta abierta. Ella alzó la mirada y se encontró a Blaine caminando hacia ellas.

—Lamento interrumpir —dijo él dándole a Marsha una carta que parecía de carácter legal—. No podía esperar.

Marsha observó la carta.

—Es del Estado de California.

—Quieren que les confirmemos si el dinero que enviaron para la reparación de carreteras se empleó debidamente.

—Reparación de carreteras. No sé nada de eso.

—Ninguno lo sabemos —respondió Blaine—. Nunca hemos recibido ese dinero. Ha desaparecido.

Santana miró a Marsha, que parecía impactada.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando? —preguntó la alcaldesa.

—Setecientos cincuenta mil dólares.

* * *

—Gracias por ocupar el puesto de Marley en el comité —dijo Kitty mientras Santana y ella caminaban hacia el centro de recreo situado junto al parque.

—Estoy deseándolo —respondió Santana —. Quiero involucrarme en las actividades de la ciudad.

—Aja. Eso lo dices ahora, pero deja que te deje algo claro, ya has aceptado, así que no hay vuelta atrás. Después no vengas lloriqueando y quejándote.

Santana se rió.

—¿Tan malo puede ser?

—Vuelve a preguntármelo dentro de tres meses cuando estés inscribiendo a mil quinientos corredores.

—¿De verdad hay una carrera? —preguntó Santana fingiendo sorpresa.

—Es muy divertida.

—Lo haré bien.

—Más te vale. Eres nueva y tienes energía. Tengo decidido utilizarte sin ningún recato —Kitty se cambió el bolso de brazo—. Por cierto, me encanta esa chaqueta. El rojo te sienta genial.

—Gracias. He ido de compras.

Los pantalones negros también eran nuevos, de corte recto y largos sobre sus botas de tacón alto. El jersey negro de manga corta contrastaba con el rojo intenso de la chaqueta inspirada en Caperucita Roja.

Kitty se detuvo.

—¡Oh, Dios! La otra noche, en casa de Jo… ¿dije algo sobre tu ropa?

—Dijiste que estaba un poco anticuada.

Kitty se estremeció.

—Estaba borrachísima. Lo siento. En casa de Jo estuve odiosa, ¿verdad? ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Santana le tocó un brazo.

—No hay nada que perdonar. No te equivocabas. Vestía de un modo demasiado conservador. Era como si me ocultara con ello y no es que necesite terapia ni nada de eso. Fuiste una buena llamada de atención.

—Lo siento.

—No, deja de disculparte. Tenía que oír la verdad sobre mi ropa. Tenías razón, vestía como alguien mucho mayor.

Kitty se estremeció.

—Tengo que recordarme algo: no vuelvas a beber.

—¿Cuánto tiempo durará ese propósito?

Kitty sonrió.

—Por lo menos una semana.

Entraron en el centro de recreo donde había una pequeña cafetería con unas cuantas mesas y un largo pasillo con clases a cada lado. Según caminaban, Santana vio un grupo de señoras mayores con álbumes de recortes mientras, al otro lado, unos niños pequeños hacían artes marciales.

—Aquí puedes aprenderlo casi todo —dijo Kitty—. El año pasado alguien vino desde Los Angeles y dio una clase de Feng Shui. Fue interesante. Cambié toda mi habitación para atraer al amor y al poder. No funcionó. Tal vez debería haberme centrado en atraer al dinero.

—Um, pero probablemente no en tu dormitorio —le dijo Santana.

Kitty sonrió.

—Tienes razón. Eso sería ilegal.

Entraron en el gran auditorio situado al fondo del edificio donde ya había unas veinte personas.

—Sé que ahora no necesitamos un espacio tan grande, pero lo necesitaremos luego, y he aprendido a quedarme primero con el espacio grande antes de que otro lo reclame. ¿Conoces a todo el mundo?

—Creo que sí.

Santana vio varios rostros familiares, incluido Morgan, que la saludó. También estaba una de las mujeres del Ayuntamiento y…

Se le erizó el pelo de la nuca, sintió un cosquilleo recorriéndola de arriba abajo y, sin necesidad de darse la vuelta, supo que Sam estaba allí.

Desde el beso, había hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo y hasta el momento había funcionado, aunque ahora parecía que se le había acabado la suerte.

Se giró lentamente y lo vio hablando con varias personas. Incluso bajo una mala iluminación, tenía un aspecto impresionante. A su cabello rubio dorado le hacía falta un buen corte, pero eso no hacía más que sumarse a su atractivo. Era alto, fuerte y tenía un rostro que haría que un ángel quisiera pecar. Peor incluso, besaba con una pasión tal que la había dejado sin fuerzas y a punto de suplicarle. ¿Era justa esa situación?

Justo en ese momento, él alzó la mirada y la vio. Aunque no la saludó, ella vio algo en sus ojos muy parecido a un intenso brillo, como si estuvieran compartiendo un chiste privado. Se dio la vuelta.

Kitty los miró.

—Vaya. Está claro que lo odias.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Lo mirabas y te salían chispas por los ojos. No puedo creerme que el viejo encanto no esté funcionando contigo.

¡Vaya! Lo último que necesitaba era que Kitty empezara a hacerle preguntas.

—No. No es eso. Apenas lo conozco. Estaba pensando en otra persona. Hay… hay un problema en el trabajo.

—Oh —Kitty bajó la voz—. Los tres cuartos perdidos del millón de dólares. Marsha me lo ha contado. No te preocupes. No se lo he dicho a nadie. Lo siento. No debería haber dado por hecho que estabas enfadada con Sam. Es que estoy tan acostumbrada a ver que todo el mundo lo adora que me ha parecido muy extraño.

—No pasa nada.

—¿Estás buscando diversión? Porque Sam está disponible o, por lo menos, eso creo. Tiene tantas mujeres que es difícil saberlo.

—No voy a ponerme a hacer un control de masas.

—Pues merecería la pena. Confía en mí. Fui al instituto con él, yo iba unos años por debajo, pero todas lo adorábamos. Incluso por entonces ya era especial.

—¿Alguna vez…? —Santana se detuvo, sin estar muy segura de cómo hacerle la pregunta—. ¿Habéis tenido alguna relación?

—No, pero yo quería. Él es como un dios y no lo conocía tan bien —miró su reloj—. Creo que debería dar por inaugurada esta reunión.

Alzó la voz.

—A ver, todos. Sentémonos y vamos a empezar. Cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes podemos volver a casa a ver _Operación Triunfo_.

Santana fue hacia la mesa. En un intento de evitar que alguien pensara que había algún problema, hizo todo lo posible por no mirar a Sam, cosa que resultó ser un error ya que terminó quedándose de pie junto a una silla vacía que había al lado de él.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —le preguntó él retirándole la silla.

Sin saber qué más hacer, se sentó, aunque después deseó no haberlo hecho cuando él se sentó a su lado.

No es que no le gustaran las vistas, porque Sam siempre estaba guapísimo, pero estaba cansada y, por ello, se sentía menos capaz de luchar contra su atracción. Tal vez debería probar a tomarse una bebida energética antes de volver a encontrarse con él.

—¿Cómo has acabado metida en esto? —le preguntó Sam, inclinándose hacia ella.

La mirada de Santana pareció posarse en su boca, esa boca que había besado la suya hacía unos días. Era un beso que estaba intentado olvidar, pero se dio cuenta de que pasar todo su tiempo evitando pensar en él era lo mismo que pasar todo el tiempo pensando en él.

—Marley me pidió que ocupara su lugar.

La expresión de Sam se volvió tensa.

—Pobre. Lo está pasando mal.

—No la conozco muy bien, pero parecía muy dulce. Dijo que no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para seguir.

Santana volvió a centrar la atención en Kitty e intentó no fijarse en Sam cuando él se recostó en su silla. El movimiento acercó su brazo peligrosamente a ella y eso la hizo preguntarse si podía dejar las cosas como estaban, sin más, o debía apartarse de él.

—La carrera es un evento de un día —estaba diciendo Kitty—, lo cual significa que habrá pocas reservas en los hoteles y ya sabéis cómo odio eso. Necesitamos que la gente llene los hoteles.

—Podríamos alargar la carrera —gritó un hombre.

—No nos sirve —respondió Kitty.

Cuando terminó de revisar su lista de cosas que hacer, Santana accedió a participar en el comité de propaganda.

—Yo también me apunto —le dijo Sam cuando la reunión llegó a su fin—. Es fácil. Sólo hay que conseguir el _sponsor _de algunos negocios.

—¿No tienes varios negocios en la ciudad? —le preguntó ella.

—Aja, y prometo ser generoso.

—Qué suerte tengo.

—Eso creo. ¿Ya has empezado a buscar casa?

—Este fin de semana voy a ir a ver unas cuantas para ver cómo está el mercado inmobiliario, aunque no estoy segura de qué estoy buscando.

—¿Eres de esos compradores que dicen «lo sabré cuando lo encuentre»?

—Algo parecido. Nunca he tenido una casa propia —admitió—. Cuando salí de la universidad, me centré en pagar los créditos para los estudios y en ahorrar dinero. Me mudé a Henderson justo cuando estalló la burbuja inmobiliaria y no pude permitirme lo que quería. Después el mercado comenzó a bajar y quise esperar hasta que casi tocara fondo, pero entonces…

¿Por qué había iniciado esa detallada conversación sobre el mercado inmobiliario?

Sam estaba esperando, mirándola. Ella podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada y, aunque estaba segura de que no pretendía ser ardiente, ella la captó así.

—Para entonces empecé una relación con alguien —admitió esperando no sonrojarse.

—Y quisiste esperar a ver si los dos acabaríais comprando una casa juntos. Tiene sentido. Supongo que el hecho de que estés aquí significa que no hicisteis un mate.

A pesar del cálido rubor en sus mejillas, se echó a reír.

—¡Cómo os gustan a los hombres las buenas metáforas de deportes!

—Lo llevamos en la sangre.

—No, no hicimos un mate. Rompimos hace unos meses. Me enteré de este trabajo y di el paso, así que ésta será la primera casa que me compre.

—Naciste para tener una casa.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Eres responsable, quieres establecerte, echar raíces y estarías genial sentada en la mecedora de un porche —la miró de arriba abajo antes de volver a detenerse en sus ojos—. Y en pantalones cortos.

La calidez de sus mejillas se intensificó.

—Si eso ha sido un cumplido, gracias.

—De nada. Y esta noche estás genial. Me gusta el rojo.

Él le puso la mano en la parte baja de la espalda y la sacó de la sala mientras ella intentaba no percatarse de ese contacto físico, ni siquiera cuando le abrasaba la espalda.

—Por cierto, sé de una casa que va a salir al mercado. Está en una parte fantástica de la ciudad. Se construyó alrededor de 1910, pero está completamente remodelada. La instalación eléctrica y las tuberías se han reformado para ajustarse a las nuevas normativas. No es enorme, pero creo que te gustaría. Yo… eh… conozco al dueño y podría pedirle la llave. ¿Quieres que te la enseñe?

—¡Claro!

Santana se dijo que sólo estaba interesada en la casa, pero sabía que se estaba mintiendo. Lo que de verdad esperaba era que en la tranquilidad de una casa vacía, Sam intentara algo con ella. No es que fuera a ceder, pero sin duda estaba deseando que se produjera la situación.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana, Santana se reunió con Sam en el Starbucks de la esquina donde pidió su café con leche desnatada y se echó un poco de sabor a moca. Sam estaba de pie hablando con un par de mujeres que, obviamente, intentaban convencerlo de algo. Ella esperó hasta que las otras mujeres se marcharon antes de reunirse con él.

—Ha sido intenso —dijo ella mientras lo seguía hasta afuera.

—Quieren que abra una escuela de ciclismo aquí en la ciudad para que los niños entrenen de manera profesional. Hay unas cuantas en el país.

Ella pensó en lo que conocía sobre su pasado.

—¿Y?

—Es una idea.

—¿Una que no quieres llevar a la práctica?

—Hoy no.

Comenzaron a caminar por la acera.

—¿Vamos a ir caminando?

—Es como un kilómetro y medio. ¿Quieres que vayamos en coche?

—No. Me gusta caminar. Vivir aquí hará que se me desgasten menos los neumáticos.

Se cruzaron con una pareja de mujeres que iban haciendo _jogging _y que los saludaron. Santana vio a la mujer de la izquierda susurrarle algo a su amiga y señalar. Hizo una mueca.

—Somos una pareja, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella con un suspiro—. Había olvidado por completo las consecuencias de que la gente nos vea juntos.

—¿Te importan los cotilleos?

—No, si nadie pregunta los detalles.

—Esperarán que les digas que soy un dios en la cama.

_«Probablemente lo seas»,_ pensó ella sonriendo.

—¿Lo eres?

Él enarcó las cejas.

—¿Quieres referencias?

—¿Es que las tienes?

—Podría conseguir unas cuantas si las necesitas —dijo Sam.

—Gracias, pero lo contaría sin darme cuenta si alguien me pregunta.

—No me importa.

—Seguro que no —murmuró Santana antes de dar un sorbo de café.

Un dios en la cama. Si alguien podía encajar en esa descripción, ése era Sam. Era una absoluta tentación, pero una que tenía decidido resistir. Era prácticamente venerado allá donde iba y ella era una persona normal. Había estudiado Mitología en la facultad y sabía lo que les sucedía a los meros mortales que osaban entrar en el reino de los dioses.

A pesar de ello, unos días antes había esperado que él se le insinuara. Cuando se trataba de Sam, no podía decidir si era mejor ser buena o ser mala, aunque sí que sabía qué opción sería la más divertida.

Cruzaron la calle y entraron en un barrio residencial lleno de casas preciosas. Unas cuantas se habían reformado por completo perdiendo así su encanto, pero la mayoría mantenía elementos de la arquitectura original. Había grandes árboles que se extendían por la calle y daban sombra. Unas vallas profusamente talladas rodeaban los exuberantes jardines. Él señaló una casa blanca con adornos en un tono gris azulado.

—Es ésa.

Santana se quedó mirando la construcción de dos plantas, el amplio porche delantero y las grandes ventanas. Todo le gustaba de esa casa.

—Ya me encanta —dijo.

—Pues espera a verla por dentro.

Él se sacó una llave de los vaqueros y abrió la puerta delantera. Juntos, entraron en la quietud de la casa.

La luz se colaba por los ventanales iluminando los suelos de madera pulida. El salón era grande con una chimenea y armarios empotrados de estilo artesano. Había un comedor, también con armarios empotrados y una pequeña biblioteca con estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo.

Allá donde miraba veía unos detalles impresionantes. Los rodapié tenían por lo menos veinte centímetros de alto y unas molduras destacaban contra el techo. En la cocina los electrodomésticos eran de estilo años cincuenta, pero renovados, y encajaban a la perfección con los nuevos armarios y el suelo de pizarra. Había un rincón para comer y unas puertas de cristal dobles que daban al jardín.

_Se parecía mucho a la casa de Jo_, pensó con un suspiro de felicidad. Pero mejor.

—Me encanta —dijo con aire melancólico—. Ni siquiera tengo que mirar la parte de arriba. Es preciosa, pero me da la sensación de que se sale de mi presupuesto.

—Conozco al dueño y negociará.

—¿Hay alguien aquí a quien no conozcas?

—Puede que haya un par de bebés que aún no he ido a visitar.

—La vida en una pequeña ciudad —dijo ella.

—Funciona.

Santana dio vueltas en el centro de la cocina mientras admiraba los apliques de la luz, las puertas originales y se imbuía de la sensación de estar en un hogar.

—¿No te ves tentado a comprarte algo así? —le preguntó ella.

—Me gusta donde vivo.

—Pero es un hotel.

—Exacto. No requiere mantenimiento, el servicio de limpieza va incluido y la televisión es gratis.

_«Porque eres el dueño del hotel»,_ pensó ella mientras intentaba centrar su atención en la casa y no en él. Estaba sola con Sam en un espacio tranquilo y vacío. Si no centraba la mente, corría el peligro de abalanzarse sobre él y decirle que quería descubrir si de verdad era un dios en la cama.

—¿No te cansas del menú del servicio de habitaciones?

—Aceptan peticiones.

—De ti. Eres como una estrella del _rock _en un pueblo pequeño.

—Tiene sus ventajas.

—¿Y las desventajas?

La miró fijamente a los ojos.

—También las hay, sí.

Algo se removió en su interior y, decidida a mantenerse firme, cambió de tema.

—¿Sigues montando solo por la noche?

Él asintió.

—¿Has hablado con alguien sobre lo que pasó? ¿Con un psicólogo deportivo?

Sam miró a otro lado.

—Cuando pasó. He visto las imágenes, la televisión. Sé que no se pudo hacer nada, pero saberlo y creerlo no es lo mismo.

Había algo en su voz, desesperanza… Como si algo importante hubiera quedado perdido.

—Quieres volver atrás —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Todos los malditos días. Echo de menos ser quien era. No la fama ni la competición, ni ganar, ni el entrenamiento. Monto aquí, pero no es lo mismo. Echo de menos a mis compañeros, la emoción de la carrera.

Ella sospechaba que también echaba de menos la fama. ¿Quién no lo haría?

—¿Has intentado salir a montar con otra gente?

Él se puso tenso.

—Más de una vez —miró su reloj—. Deberíamos subir.

Sin pensarlo, Santana fue hacia él y le tocó un brazo suavemente.

—Lo siento. No debería haber sacado el tema. No es asunto mío.

Su boca se torció en una sonrisa.

—No soy tan sensible, Santana. Puedes decir lo que quieras.

Ella parecía incapaz de apartar la mirada de su boca, de la forma esculpida de su labio superior, del volumen del inferior. Recordaba cómo se había sentido al ser besada por ellos, cómo había querido entregarse. Era un hombre con demasiado poder.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien.

Las palabras cayeron sin previo aviso.

Sam parecía más animado que decepcionado.

—¿Blaine?

—Aja. Hemos salido a cenar.

—Recuerdo haber oído algo. Es un buen tipo.

Ahora se sentía estúpida. ¿Qué se había esperado? ¿Que Sam se pusiera celoso y le dijera que dejara de ver a Blaine? ¿Había esperado que se le insinuara?

—Sí, lo es. Es un hombre muy agradable.

—Espero que los dos seáis muy felices juntos. Por ahí subimos.

Ella se movió hacia las escaleras cuando en realidad lo que quería era llorar y ponerse a patalear. Sin embargo, no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Lo siguió hasta el segundo piso e intentó decirse que era para bien. Desear a Sam era como un billete de ida al país del desastre, un lugar donde ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

* * *

_**Atuendos de Santana en Polyvore**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ocho**_

Santana estaba deseando reunirse con Finn Hudson, un joven alto y guapo. Sam y él habían sido grandes amigos y habían salido a montar en bici juntos hasta que Finn se había lesionado hacía unos diez o doce años. Los detalles eran imprecisos como poco y ella no había encontrado un modo de preguntar sin parecer demasiado interesada en ninguno de los dos hombres.

Finn era el dueño de una empresa constructora de la ciudad y de una fábrica de molinos situada a unos dieciséis kilómetros. Ya que iban a reunirse en ésta última, tendría la oportunidad de conducir su coche por una vez. Al menos últimamente ya apenas gastaba gasolina ni perdía el tiempo parada en un atasco.

Siguió las indicaciones de Finn y llegó hasta el gran camino de entrada que conducía a Molinos Hudson. El lugar era impresionante con unos grandes edificios que parecían almacenes y unos enormes aerogeneradores que estaban cargando en largos camiones.

Siguió unas flechas que conducían hasta la oficina y después aparcó y entró caminando. Un vestíbulo más pequeño daba a un área de recepción. Al otro lado había despachos, mesas y ordenadores con muchas fotografías de molinos de viento.

Había investigado un poco antes de la reunión y sabía que Molinos Hudson era una empresa de crecimiento rápido. La energía eólica era popular, como lo eran los molinos. Después de los costes iniciales, los gastos eran mínimos. La energía eólica era una gran fuente de poder verde, sobre todo en zonas rurales.

Una atractiva veinteañera alzó la mirada. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga y tenía el pelo corto y castaño.

—Hola —dijo con una sonrisa—. Debes de ser Santana López. Has quedado con Finn a las once. Volverá en un segundo. Ha tenido que ir a hacer una entrega —arrugó la nariz mientras caminaba hacia Santana —. Siempre hay que hacer alguna entrega.

Cuando Santana le estrechó la mano, la mujer siguió hablando:

—Nevada Hudson, la hermana de Finn. Soy uno de los ingenieros.

—Un placer conocerte. Una ingeniera. La alcaldesa debe de estar decepcionada.

Nevada se rió.

—Cuando me licencié, Marsha me dijo que trajera a la ciudad todos los compañeros de clase que pudiera. Hasta el momento ninguno me ha seguido hasta aquí, pero sigo pidiéndoselo.

—Seguro que te agradecerá el esfuerzo.

Una puerta se cerró de golpe.

—Es Finn —Nevada bajó la voz—. Está soltero, por cierto. Es uno de los pocos de la ciudad, por si te interesa.

—Ah, gracias —dijo ella no muy segura de cuál sería una respuesta correcta y educada. Tal vez en Fool's Gold no sobraran hombres, pero a Santana le habían puesto más solteros en su camino en el último mes que en los tres últimos años. Bueno, de acuerdo, sólo habían sido tres hombres, pero eran bastantes.

—¿Llego tarde? —preguntó Finn.

—Justo a tiempo —le respondió Santana. Finn era alto, con ojos y cabello oscuros y muy guapo. No podía compararse a Sam, pero pocos mortales podían hacerlo.

Nevada los presentó y después volvió a su ordenador. Cuando estuvo detrás de Finn, le levantó un pulgar a Santana.

—Tienes a tu hermana trabajando para ti. ¿Es esto un negocio familiar?

—Tres de seis —le dijo él indicándole que pasara a su despacho—. Mi hermano se ocupa de las ventas y yo superviso la fabricación, Nevada es nuestra ingeniera en prácticas.

—¿Sois seis? —preguntó ella pensando que habría sido genial tener un hermano o una hermana y no sentirse tan sola.

—A veces me parecía que éramos veinte, pero estaba bien. Somos una familia muy unida.

—¿Todos siguen en Fool's Gold?

—Uno de mis hermanos se mudó, pero las chicas están aquí —señaló uno de los grandes almacenes—. Ahí es donde almacenamos los componentes. No se quedan aquí mucho tiempo. Tenemos mucha más demanda de la que podemos satisfacer, ya que los molinos de viento se han hecho muy populares.

—Eso es lo que he oído —le dijo Santana —. Como te he dicho por teléfono, soy la nueva urbanista y estoy reuniéndome con todos los propietarios de negocios de la zona —además estaba interesada en su relación con Sam, pero dudaba encontrar el modo de sacarle el tema.

—¿Qué sabes de molinos?

Ella pensó durante un segundo.

—¿Que son muy altos?

Finn sonrió.

—Es un buen comienzo. Vamos. Te llevaré a las oficinas de ventas y te mostraré qué hacemos aquí.

La oficina de ventas era otro edificio. Dentro había una maqueta de un molino de viento en funcionamiento, imágenes de distintas clases de molinos, maquinaria y varias pantallas de televisión apagadas.

—No te enseñaré la colección completa de DVD's. No, hasta que tengas un millón de dólares que quieras invertir.

—Esta semana no. Estoy pensando en comprarme una casa.

—¿Tal vez cuando no tengas un presupuesto tan ajustado?

Ella se rió.

—Serás el primero en mi lista.

Finn señaló las maquetas de los molinos.

—Esto es lo que construimos. Vienen en varios tamaños, el más grande genera seis megavatios de energía. Teniendo en cuenta que funciona a máxima velocidad las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana, estamos hablando de suficiente electricidad generada para abastecer mil quinientas casas al año.

—¿Estás de broma? ¿De uno de ésos? Todos deberíamos tener uno en nuestro patio.

—No te emociones tanto, eso se da bajo unas condiciones extremadamente óptimas. La realidad es un poco menos fácil de calcular. El viento no siempre sopla y los molinos hacen mucho ruido.

Encendió un interruptor y en una de las pantallas de televisión apareció una imagen de una aislada porción de desierto y un sonido de fondo que fue aumentando hasta volverse incómodamente fuerte.

—Esto se acerca a lo que es estar a unos quince metros.

Santana quería taparse los oídos.

—Bueno, vale, tal vez no es para tenerlo en el patio de casa.

Él pulsó otro botón y la imagen cambió para mostrar una gran variedad de molinos.

—Hay otras consideraciones —dijo—. En algunas zonas hace más viento que en otras y por eso utilizamos algo llamado _«Densidad_ _de_ _Energía Eólica»_ para determinar el mejor emplazamiento para los molinos. También hay problemas con el reparto. Las torres suelen estar entre sesenta y noventa metros de alto. Las aspas tienen entre diecinueve y cuarenta metros de largo.

Intentó imaginárselo, pero no pudo. Finn debía de estar acostumbrado a tratar con gente que no estaba relacionada con su negocio porque inmediatamente pulsó un botón y en la pantalla apareció el dibujo de un aspa junto a un hombre de un metro ochenta.

—El aspa gana —murmuró ella.

—Se mueve a unos doscientos sesenta kilómetros por hora. Siempre gana. Así que queremos un lugar relativamente aislado en el que podamos instalarlos y ofrecer el servicio. No demasiado cerca de la comunidad, aunque tampoco demasiado lejos. Mucho viento, pero no mucha fauna silvestre.

—Claro, los pájaros se golpean contra las aspas y mueren.

—Tenemos más problemas con los murciélagos.

Ella se quedó atónita.

—¿Murciélagos? ¿No tienen un sonar que los permite ver cualquier cosa que se mueva en el cielo?

—Sí, pero las aspas en rotación producen un cambio en la presión —se detuvo—. No querrás saberlo. Digamos que las turbinas pueden tener un impacto negativo en la migración de murciélagos. Para cambiar eso, recomendamos a los propietarios que apaguen las turbinas durante las noches en las que el viento sopla lentamente.

—¿Un ordenador hace eso, verdad?

—Puede hacerlo. Las mayores preocupaciones se dan durante el final del verano y a comienzos del otoño, cuando los murciélagos migran.

Tuvo la extraña sensación de que tenía algo en el pelo.

—Em, ¿los murciélagos migran?

Él asintió.

—Podría haberme pasado la vida sin saber eso.

—Quieren estar a tu lado tanto como tú quieres estar a su lado.

—Aja. Eso suena bien, pero no me lo creo. Creo que los murciélagos se echan muchas risas haciendo gritar a las chicas.

—Puede que sí. No había pensado en ello, pero podrías tener razón.

Él le enseñó un fragmento de un DVD y unas cuantas fotografías más antes de darle un mapa de la zona.

—Aquí está la granja de molinos más cercana —dijo él señalando el mapa—. Puedes ir conduciendo hasta allí si quieres verlos en persona. La zona está vallada, pero puedes acercarte bastante con el coche para hacerte una idea del tamaño y del ruido —sonrió—. Ve durante el día y así evitarás a los murciélagos.

—Tomo nota —dijo ella mientras agarraba el mapa—. Gracias. Aprecio toda la información.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio principal.

—¿Te gusta la vida en una pequeña ciudad?

—Es genial, aunque sigo aprendiéndome el nombre de todo el mundo.

—Llevará un tiempo. Os he visto a Sam Evans y a ti juntos algunas veces.

Habló con un tono natural, desinteresado, pero ella pensaba que el comentario no lo era.

—No estamos juntos —se apresuró a decir—. Me ha enseñado una casa que sale al mercado y estamos juntos en un comité. Nada más.

Finn se rió.

—Las mujeres no suelen hacer nada por evitar que las relacionen con él.

Ella se estremeció.

—No pretendo decir que no me cae bien —se detuvo—. No de esa forma…

Era casi verdad, se recordó. Querer tener sexo con alguien no era lo mismo que el hecho de que te gustara la persona. Las erráticas hormonas funcionaban a su antojo, mientras que su mente estaba más preocupada por las cualidades internas de un hombre.

—Ya… —dijo Finn con unos ojos cargados de humor.

Ella suspiró.

—La celebridad local es todo un desafío. No sé qué decir.

Finn la miró.

—No es un mal tipo.

—Pensé que no os llevabais bien —dijo ella antes de llevarse las manos a la boca—. Lo siento —farfulló dejando caer la mano—. La gente habla y a veces escucho.

—Lo comprendo. No te preocupes por ello —siguió caminando—. Lo que fuera que pasara entre Sam y yo sucedió hace mucho tiempo. ¿Alguna vez has ido a una carrera?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre hay una multitud. Los ciclistas van en pelotones, tan juntos que el error más leve puede hacer que caigan prácticamente todos. Las velocidades son increíbles. En el tramo de la pendiente abajo, decir ochenta o cien kilómetros por hora no es imposible. Lo que me pasó no fue culpa de Sam. En realidad fui yo el que se chocó contra él, pero fui yo el que cayó.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no os habláis?

Finn le sonrió.

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Sam.

Llegaron al coche.

—Gracias por el tiempo —le dijo ella—. Gracias por el recorrido y por la lección sobre murciélagos.

—Cuando quieras.

Se despidió de ella y volvió al despacho.

Finn caminaba con largas zancadas y sólo una leve cojera. Estaba soltero, era guapo y encantador… Y ella no sentía absolutamente nada en su presencia.

* * *

Sam alzó la mirada cuando Marsha y Kitty entraron en su despacho. Eddie le hizo una señal con la mano desde su mesa y después le dio la espalda, como si estuviera diciendo en silencio que eso no era asunto suyo.

—¿Lo has oído? —le preguntó Kitty dejándose caer en una de las sillas delante de su escritorio—. Se ha cancelado una gran carrera de bicis y quieren encontrar una nueva ubicación. Acaban de llamarme. Es fantástico.

—Sí. Que una empresa tenga que cancelar un evento porque está perdiendo dinero es motivo de celebración —dijo Marsha con sequedad—. Tal vez el año que viene descubriremos que hay cierres de empresas y podamos celebrar fiestas.

Kitty puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Está claro que no quiero que nadie pierda su trabajo, pero eso no tiene por qué ser malo para la caridad. No si alguien tiene que hacerse cargo, cosa que vamos a hacer nosotros —le dio a Sam una hoja de papel—. Sé qué estás pensando. Ya vamos a celebrar la Carrera hacia la Cura, pero ésa es para corredores. Y sólo dura un día. Esto es mucho más. Un gran evento, decenas de atractivos ciclistas y hoteles llenos. Están desesperados y ahí es donde entramos nosotros.

—¿Nosotros quién? —preguntó él, haciéndose una buena idea de hacia dónde iba la conversación.

—¡La ciudad! —le dijo Kitty con aire triunfante—. He estudiado los costes y las expectativas y sé que podemos lograrlo. Trasladaremos la carrera de bicis al completo a Fool's Gold. Es un fin de semana tranquilo, así que hay muchas habitaciones de hotel. Ya he tanteado y casi he reservado todas las habitaciones vacías desde Sacramento hasta aquí. Hoteles llenos. Ya sabes cómo nos encanta esto.

Marsha lo observó y él vio la preocupación en su mirada.

—La ciudad no puede cubrir todos los gastos —comenzó a decir él.

—Lo sé, pero ya estoy hablando con algunas empresas —le dijo Kitty dejando una carpeta sobre la mesa—. Si sueltan el dinero del premio, vamos bien. El resto del trabajo pueden hacerlo voluntarios, ya sabes cómo le gusta a esta ciudad un nuevo proyecto. Sobre todo cuando ese proyecto te apoya.

_«Otra vez con lo mismo»,_ pensó él.

—¿En qué sentido me apoya?

—Son carreras de bici, Sam —le dijo Kitty—. Es lo tuyo. Estaba pensando en que tuviéramos un pequeño desfile y que tú fueras el gran mariscal. Después puedes entregar los premios en la meta. Ya sabes, la vieja guardia, la nueva guardia.

Bien. Porque el punto de interés sería entregar dinero en metálico a tipos con los que solía correr, tipos que seguían compitiendo.

—O incluso podrías competir —añadió ella guiñándole un ojo—. Podrías anunciar tu regreso, sería una gran inyección de publicidad. Es para los niños enfermos, Sam.

—Siempre lo es.

Marsha se inclinó hacia Kitty.

—Creo que lo has asustado. ¿Por qué no le das un par de días para que piense en ello?

—De acuerdo, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Odiaría ver que alguna otra ciudad nos arrebata esta oportunidad.

—Eso sería muy malo —dijo Sam cuando Kity se levantó y se marchó. Centró su atención en Marsha—. ¿Qué crees?

—Kitty es una chica lista.

—Quieres que se celebre la carrera.

Marsha lo observó.

—Quiero que te sientas cómodo con la decisión que tomes. Es una gran oportunidad, pero habrá otras.

Cuando había sido un niño y su madre lo había abandonado en la ciudad, había estado más solo y asustado de lo que estaría cualquier otro niño de diez años. Carol Hudson lo había adoptado. Finn se había convertido en su mejor amigo, había sido uno de siete niños en una familia feliz, ruidosa y cariñosa. Pero había habido momentos en los que no se había sentido como si de verdad encajara.

Cada vez que la vida en la casa Hudson lo había sobrepasado, Marsha pareció saberlo. Se pasaba a verlo a última hora de la tarde y lo llevaba a cenar. En la tranquilidad de un restaurante local, él se sentía cómodo hablando de lo que fuera que lo inquietaba mientras ella escuchaba, en lugar de darle consejos, y la mayoría de las veces con eso bastaba.

Nunca habían hablado sobre lo sucedido durante la última carrera. Cuando había vuelto a Fool's Gold, ella le había dicho que se sentía mayor y frágil y había insistido en que él pasara la primera semana en su habitación de invitados. Pero no había logrado engañarlo. En Marsha no había ninguna fragilidad. Lo cierto era que no había querido que estuviera solo y él le había seguido la corriente.

Nunca habían hablado ni de la muerte de Frank ni del miedo de Sam, pero sospechaba que ella se lo había imaginado todo, y esa teoría quedó confirmada cuando ella dijo:

—Tienes una elección. Enfréntate a los demonios o sigue huyendo de ellos.

—No es tan sencillo.

—¿Por qué no? Finn resultó lesionado y tú seguiste adelante.

—Me sentí culpable —pero Marsha tenía razón. Él había salido adelante, aunque aquello había sido distinto. La muerte de Frank le parecía más culpa suya—. No hay modo de enfrentarse a ellos sin que la gente lo sepa.

—¿Qué crees que sucederá si todo el mundo descubre la verdad sobre ti?

Mil cosas en las que no quería pensar.

—Deberías confiar más en nosotros —dijo ella levantándose—. Confía en quienes te queremos. Eres más que un famoso, Sam. Siempre lo has sido.

Tal vez, pero ¿era suficiente?

—Huir no ha funcionado hasta el momento —dijo Marsha mientras caminaba hacia la puerta— y puede que haya llegado el momento de que elabores un nuevo plan.

* * *

Blaine invitó a Santana a su casa para cenar. Le prometió carne a las brasas y las mejores ensaladas que la cafetería de la esquina podía ofrecer. Santana esperaba que si salía con Blaine y podían charlar sin presiones y sin la posibilidad de que ella viera a Sam al fondo de un restaurante, pudiera acabar sintiendo algo de interés por él.

Se podía ir caminando desde el hotel hasta su casa situada, ¡cómo no!, en un campo de golf. Las casas eran en su mayoría de dos plantas con ventanales y jardines delanteros bien cuidados. La de Blaine no era una excepción, aunque parecía un poco más nueva y mejor conservada que las del resto de la manzana.

—Hola —dijo ella cuando Blaine abrió la puerta—. He traído vino.

—Eso es algo que me encanta en una mujer —respondió Blaine tomándole la mano y haciéndola entrar antes de besarla en la mejilla—. Estás guapísima.

—Gracias.

Llevaba una falda vaquera corta con sandalias de tacón alto y una camisola de seda en color melocotón _**(n/a: atuendo en Polyvore)**_**.** Comprar ropa había generado un interesante efecto dominó y así, cuando había empezado a prestarle atención a su aspecto, se había visto pensando en cosas como reflejos en el pelo y pedicuras. Pediría cita en la peluquería y ya de paso averiguaría si allí también podían arreglarle las uñas.

Había visitado un gran almacén de descuentos y había comprado un montón de maquillajes y cosméticos nuevos para probar, incluyendo un exfoliante de jazmín que había estado usando en la ducha. _«¡Qué divertido es ser chica!»,_ pensó mientras se preguntaba cómo podía haberse permitido olvidarlo.

—¿Te la enseño? —le preguntó él.

—Me gustaría.

El piso principal tenía altos techos. El salón comunicaba con un comedor muy formal y ambos tenían muebles bonitos que parecían muy caros. La gran televisión y el equipo de sonido no habrían desentonado en una sala de cines. Había una pequeña barra de bar empotrada en un hueco junto al pasillo, y la cocina estaba en la parte trasera. El patio estaba lleno de macetas y tenía una gran barbacoa.

Él la abrió y sirvió dos copas. Una vez habían brindado y bebido, salieron al patio.

—Tienes un jardín impresionante —dijo ella—, aunque no sé mucho sobre plantas.

—A mi madre le gustaba escarbar en la tierra y comencé a ayudarla cuando era un niño. Puedo hacer que crezca prácticamente cualquier cosa, y eso es tanto una bendición como una maldición —señaló una docena de pequeños tiestos colgando de la valla; de cada uno asomaba una clase de planta distinta—. Hierbas aromáticas.

—¿Las cultivas tú?

—Mi exprometida y yo lo hacíamos juntos. Plantábamos las semillas y después, cuando las cosas no funcionaron, no pude dejarlo. Seguían creciendo. No cocino mucho, así que no puedo darles uso y por eso cada unas pocas semanas, llevo bolsas a la oficina. Cuando tengas tu casa, podrás llevártelas y usarlas cuando quieras.

—Eso suponiendo que sepa cuáles son y qué puedo hacer con ellas.

—Hay libros para eso.

—Al parecer, tendré que encontrar pareja.

¿Lo pensaba sólo ella o era extraño mantener un huerto de hierbas nacido de una relación anterior? Sobre todo cuando Robert no las utilizaba…

Tal vez no fuera tan extraño, se dijo ella. Estaba claro que era un gran jardinero y eso estaba muy bien. No podía ser crítica si quería conocer mejor a ese hombre.

—¿Tu madre tenía un jardín grande? —preguntó ella.

—Como un cuarto de acre. Mis padres eran mayores cuando nací y habían renunciado a tener un hijo. Al vivir en una ciudad pequeña no tuvieron acceso a un especialista en fertilidad. No sé por qué no adoptaron nunca.

Él le indicó que se sentara en una de las sillas de mimbre del patio y después se sentó a su lado.

—Estaban emocionados con la idea de tenerme, pero estaban un poco chapados a la antigua. No querían que me marchara de donde vivía para ir a la universidad, así que estudié allí. Después de graduarme y conseguir mi primer trabajo, viví en casa un tiempo. Para entonces papá ya se había ido y mi madre estaba teniendo problemas para desenvolverse sola.

—Fue muy amable por tu parte.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Eran mis padres. Tenía que cuidar de ellos. Cuando mamá murió, decidí marcharme de la ciudad.

—¿No tenías a nadie especial que te retuviera allí?

—No. No salía mucho con chicas. Mi madre prefería que pasara con ella el poco tiempo libre que me quedaba.

Al oír eso, una música de película de terror sonó dentro de su cabeza. Santana se dijo que Blaine era simplemente uno de esos pocos chicos buenos que quedaban, pero no estaba segura de creerlo del todo. Ya había tenido bastantes desastres en el pasado como para no buscar señales de aviso. ¿De verdad estaba recibiendo algún aviso o simplemente estaba comparando a Blaine con Sam?

Descubrir la verdad era todo un desafío dada su reacción física cada vez que veía a Sam. Ningún hombre podía competir con eso, pensó con tristeza. ¿Los Blaine del mundo estaban destinados a quedar eclipsados por los que eran especiales?

—Me gusta vivir aquí —dijo él—. Sin complicaciones. Por lo menos no las había hasta que descubrimos que había desaparecido dinero.

Cierto. Los setecientos cincuenta mil dólares desaparecidos.

—Supongo que se llevará a cabo una investigación —dijo ella.

—Ya ha empezado. El Ayuntamiento va a traer a alguien para haga una auditoría de los libros de cuentas. Es mucho dinero.

—¿Tienes idea de qué pudo pasar?

—Ni idea. Normalmente sé exactamente cuándo recibimos dinero del estado. Pero esta vez… —le dio un trago a su vino—. Pasa algo.

—La jefa de policía mencionó algo sobre un robo. Será que tenemos una oleada de crímenes en la ciudad.

—Dudo que estén relacionados —la miró—. Esos robos fueron de cantidades pequeñas, cosas de la tienda. El otro es importante y alguien irá a la cárcel —sonrió—. ¿Empiezo a hacer los bistecs?

—Claro. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Tú tan sólo mira y finge que admiras mi destreza con la barbacoa.

Ella se rió.

—Eso puedo hacerlo.

* * *

Tres horas después, Santana volvió caminando al hotel luchando contra la sensación de haber escapado por fin de una larga cena por obligación. Por mucho que intentaba pasarlo bien y conectar con Robert, no existía ninguna química entre los dos y tenían muy poco en común… Tan poco que el jardín de hierbas había resultado ser el tema central de la noche.

Blaine era un hombre con muchas aficiones. Tenía una habitación llena dedicada a la Guerra Civil con maquetas a escala, diminutos árboles y casas que moteaban el paisaje cubierto de musgo. Le había mostrado los errores que se cometieron en la Batalla de Bull Run con efectos de sonido y hombres cayendo incluidos. Supuso que tenía mucho dinero invertido en esa afición.

Además tenía una gran colección de figuras de acción, todas ellas en sus cajas originales. Era como una versión de bajo presupuesto de la película _Virgen a los 40_, pero sin risas enlatadas. Había puesto muchas esperanzas en Blaine que no iban a cumplirse. Incluso sin pensar en Sam, no habría podido enamorarse de un tipo que parecía más interesado en soldaditos de juguete que en la mujer que tenía al lado.

Entró en el hotel y se dijo que no tenía por qué sentirse hundida. Encontraría al hombre perfecto… algún día. Si seguía saliendo, al final acabaría conociéndolo, ¿verdad? Al menos estadísticamente, aunque tal vez no en la vida real.

Subió por las escaleras hasta su planta y giró para dirigirse a su habitación. Su chico misterioso estaba allí, en alguna parte. Sólo tenía que tener paciencia.

* * *

Sam salió al pasillo y casi se chocó con Santana.

Los dos se detuvieron es seco y quedaron demasiado cerca. Él pudo sentir su cálido aliento en su rostro y posó la mirada en su boca, que le hizo recordar cómo había sido el beso que habían compartido.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido la noche?

—Bien. Genial. He cenado con Blaine.

Sam no reaccionó de ningún modo.

—Es un buen tipo.

—Sí que lo es.

Ella hablaba en tono desafiante, alzando la barbilla como retándolo a llevarle la contraria. Sin embargo, Sam no lo haría, ya que, por lo que sabía de Blaine, era un hombre íntegro, si bien algo extraño. Aunque, ¿quién era él para juzgar a nadie? Si Santana había encontrado a alguien, le parecía genial.

Pero no, no era genial, y saber que había salido con Blaine lo enojó bastante.

No era sólo por Blaine, admitió, sino por todo lo demás, por la carrera y por su incapacidad de hacer lo que de verdad quería. Sabía que debía subirse a la maldita bici y que al final acabaría superando el miedo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, empezaba a sudar y le parecía que iba a desmayarse. Después tenía que parar y vomitar, y no era una imagen muy bonita ni una de la que sentirse orgulloso.

—No he salido con él por ti —le dijo ella.

—En ningún momento he pensado que fuera así.

—Bueno, yo te lo digo por si acaso.

—Vale —ahora sí que estaba enfadado—. ¿Has besado a Blaine? Porque a mí sí que me besaste.

Ella se puso tensa y después miró a su alrededor como si no quisiera que nadie los oyera.

—Eso fue un accidente —le dijo en voz baja.

—Es verdad. Caíste en mis brazos y nuestras bocas chocaron.

Los ojos marrones de Santana se iluminaron de irritación.

—No eres para tanto.

Sam nunca había oído nada que pudiera ser más verdad, pensó mientras la agarraba de los brazos y la acercaba unos centímetros.

—¿Quieres apostar? —le preguntó, justo antes de posar la boca sobre la de ella.

Durante un segundo, no pasó nada. Santana no reaccionó, y eso lo hizo sentir como un completo cretino. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ése no era su estilo porque implicaba que le importaba lo que ella pensara y eso él ya no lo hacía, ya no se preocupaba por las relaciones.

Estaba a punto de echarse atrás y disculparse cuando ella lo rodeó por el cuello, separó la boca y lo besó como si él fuera su última esperanza de sobrevivir.

Donde antes había habido irritación y un vago deseo de demostrar algo, ahora había deseo nada más. La sangre le hervía. Puso las manos sobre su cara y la besó con intensidad, queriendo que se perdiera en el beso.

Ella se entregó al beso tanto como él y sus lenguas parecían estar retándose en duelo. Santana se acercó más y la excitación de él aumentó. Tal vez hacía mucho tiempo que no mantenía relaciones sexuales, pero estaba claro que no había olvidado las reacciones de su cuerpo. Deseaba a Santana y la deseaba ¡ya!

* * *

_**Atuendo de Santana para la Cita esta en Polyvore.**_

******¡HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Declaimer:** __Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Nueve**_

Santana no había pretendido devolverle el beso a Sam. Estaba claro que estaba molesto por algo y por mucho que le hubiera gustado pensar que tenía que ver con el hecho de que hubiera salido con Blaine, tampoco quería engañarse a sí misma. Así que resistirse a su beso fue la reacción más inteligente…

Para luego acabar acercándose y besarlo con más intensidad aún. La pasión emanaba con una furia que la dejó temblando y débil en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Ese hombre tenía algo y sólo con que le hiciera la promesa de una caricia, ella perdía el control. Necesitaba su cuerpo con una intensidad que la asustaba y ahora, con la boca abierta y las manos de él deslizándose sobre sus caderas, se vio peligrosamente al borde de la súplica. Más. Necesitaba más.

Ladeó la cabeza mientras la lengua de Sam encendía más el deseo. Su piel parecía ultrasensible ante cada caricia, los pechos le ardían y ese punto entre sus piernas ya estaba húmedo e inflamado de pasión. Preparado. Desesperadamente preparado.

Por si él no se lo había imaginado, ella acercó su cuerpo los escasos centímetros que los separaban y lo presionó contra el suyo. Sam era fuerte, pero lo que más le interesaba en ese momento era la gruesa rigidez que notaba bajo su vientre. La muestra física de que él también la deseaba.

Sam se retiró lo suficiente para besarle la barbilla antes de posarse en su cuello y esos besos hicieron que la recorrieran escalofríos de placer.

Tal vez había estado con tantas mujeres como decía la gente, y tal vez ella estaba cometiendo un tremendo error, pero fuera como fuera, sabía que nunca antes había sentido tanto calor, tanto deseo. Y para asegurarse de que él recibía el mensaje, le agarró las manos y las puso sobre sus pechos.

Cuando sus palmas se curvaron sobre sus senos y sus habilidosos dedos acariciaron sus sensibles y tersos pezones, se miraron. Ella vio fuego en su mirada y un deseo que acababa con la posibilidad de que él simplemente estuviera siendo agradable por compromiso.

Como respondiendo a una muda pregunta, Sam le agarró la mano y la llevó hasta la puerta de su habitación. Sacó la llave y entraron antes de que Santana tuviera tiempo para pensar, lo cual fue positivo. ¡Eso de pensar estaba demasiado sobrevalorado!

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras Sam, él la llevó contra la pared. Se acercó y volvió a reclamar sus labios mientras tiraba del nudo que sujetaba su falda y la apartaba a un lado. Después, fue a desabrocharle el sujetador y tardó escasos segundos en desnudar sus pechos.

Al momento sus manos estaban por toda su piel, acariciando, rozando sus pezones. A ella la invadió el placer e intensificó el beso haciéndolo gemir a él. Cuando se apartó, él le mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de bajar la boca hasta sus pechos y cubrir con ella su pezón izquierdo.

Santana sintió un cosquilleo que le llegó al vientre y cada centímetro de su cuerpo ardió. Sus músculos se tensaron y ella comenzó a tocar todo lo que pudo: su amplia espalda, sus brazos… y su erección, a lo que él respondió colando una mano entre sus muslos. Ahora fue ella la que gimió cuando los dedos de Sam apartaron la tela de su ropa interior y se movieron sobre ese punto tan íntimo y sensible. Estaba preparada, inflamada de deseo, y sólo hicieron falta unas cuantas caricias para que se le entrecortara la respiración y se aferrara a él con fuerza mientras Sam hundía sus dedos en ella y seguía acariciándola con el pulgar.

A Santana le costaba respirar, y se sentía dividida entre la sensación de su boca sobre sus pechos y el modo en que sus dedos se movían entre sus piernas. No podía pensar, no podía hacer nada más que sentir las oleadas de placer que se acumulaban dentro de ella.

Tuvo que sujetarse a él con fuerza para mantenerse derecha, para no perder el equilibrio, y después Sam se puso derecho y la besó en la boca, reclamándola con una pasión que la llevó al límite.

Después ella lo sintió. La reveladora sensación de que su orgasmo estaba cerca, que era algo prácticamente seguro. Y justo cuando se preparó para algo que sabía que sería increíble, Sam se detuvo.

Se quedó mirándolo, incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero entonces notó que estaba desabrochándose los pantalones. Antes de poder ayudarlo, él ya había liberado su abultada erección. Deprisa, ella se quitó las braguitas y al instante él la agarró de las caderas y la alzó contra la pared.

_Era imposible_, pensó ella. Nunca había hecho nada igual. No podía tocar el suelo, dependía completamente de que él la sujetara. No podía relajarse lo suficiente para…

Sam se movió dentro de ella, llenándola y rozando su cuerpo contra el suyo, acariciando sus partes inflamadas a la vez que la llenaba de placer y ella lo rodeaba por la cintura con las piernas y por el cuello con los brazos.

No duró mucho. Había estado tan al límite antes que después de unos cuantos movimientos de cadera de Sam ya no pudo pensar más y se entregó a la promesa de que en cualquier momento podría explotar. Llegó al clímax con un gemido mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y se perdía en el placer. Él se movió dentro de ella más rápido, más hondo, tomando todo lo que podía ofrecerle, hasta que Santana quedó demasiado débil como para hacer mucho más que apoyarse contra él. Después, Sam comenzó a estremecerse también hasta quedarse quieto y con la respiración entrecortada rozando su mejilla.

Se quedaron así mucho más tiempo del que ella pensaba posible y cuando estuvo segura de que él la soltaría de golpe por estar agotado, Sam se apartó lentamente y con delicadeza la bajó. Cuando ella posó los pies en el suelo, hizo lo posible por ponerse derecha, pero vio que se tambaleaba un poco. Sam la agarró por la cintura.

—¿Estás bien?

¿Bien? ¿Cómo podía estar bien? Acababa de hacerlo contra la pared con un hombre al que apenas conocía. ¡Y eso ella nunca lo hacía! Prácticamente había elaborado un informe de investigación sobre el último tipo con el que se había acostado, a pesar de que lo habían hecho después de tres meses de salir en serio. ¿Qué sabía en realidad de Sam excepto que probablemente le rompería el corazón?

—La pregunta no tendría que ser tan difícil.

—Lo siento —lo miró a los ojos y después apartó la mirada—. Estaba pensando.

—Pues eso es peligroso, sobre todo ahora.

Ella intentó sujetarse sola y lo logró, pero como los zapatos no ayudaban mucho, se los quitó y quedó unos cuantos centímetros más por debajo de él. Su sandalia derecha aterrizó sobre sus braguitas.

El equilibrio físico no era el único problema; además, la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Aunque, no necesitaba que le respondieran a esa pregunta. Tal vez lo mejor era preguntar por qué. ¿Por qué no se había parado a pensar?

Sam le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntarle.

Ella asintió imaginando que él no querría saber la verdad. Que estaba arrepintiéndose era decir poco, pero por otro lado, había tenido sexo con Sam, lo había hecho por voluntad propia y mientras había estado en sus brazos se había sentido otra persona.

_O la persona que siempre había pretendido ser_, le susurró una vocecita dentro de la cabeza.

No, de ninguna manera. Eso no era así.

Sacudió la cabeza para aclararse las ideas. Tenía la camisa aún metida por dentro de la falda, aunque le colgaba por encima del trasero y su sujetador estaba en el suelo. Sam tardó sólo unos segundos en volver a tener un aspecto decente, pero ella lo tenía más difícil. Se subió la camisa y la abrochó pensando que dejaría para más tarde la ropa interior, para cuando se marchara.

A menos que tuviera que marcharse ya.

Nunca había tenido una relación sexual casual y, sinceramente, no conocía las reglas.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —le dijo él mirándola fijamente con esos ojos azules.

—Lo dudo —tendría que ser parapsicólogo para lograr descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Yo no hago esto todos los días. Los rumores, lo que dice la gente, no es verdad.

—Casi todo es verdad. La primera semana que estuve aquí, vi una mujer esperando en tu habitación. No la he visto por aquí, así que me imagino que la importaste.

—No. Yo no le pedí que se metiera allí. ¡Pero si ni siquiera la conocía! Convenció a alguna de las camareras del hotel para que la dejaran entrar.

Seguro que él se pensaba que con esa información ella se sentiría más reconfortada.

—Y ahora me dirás que le dijiste que se vistiera y que se fuera.

—Eso hice —cuando ella miró a otro lado, Sam le agarró la barbilla—. Lo digo en serio, Santana.

Lo gracioso era que quería creerlo. ¡Qué difícil y confuso era todo!

Él le tomó la mano y la llevó hasta dentro de la habitación, donde una única lámpara situada en una esquina les daba un poco de luz. Encendió unas cuantas más.

—¿Te sirvo algo? ¿Vino? ¿Café? ¿Postre?

Ella vaciló. Lo del vino sonaba bien, pero no podía soportar que alguien del servicio de habitaciones la viera en la habitación de Sam y después se lo contara a todo el mundo.

—Tengo un alijo privado.

Lo que tenía era una mini nevera y un pequeño refrigerador de vinos.

—¿Tinto?

—El rojo es mi color favorito —dijo él.

Mientras elegía un vino, ella recogió su ropa interior y se metió en el baño. Cuando estuvo lista y volvió al salón de la suite, Sam había servido dos copas y había encendido la chimenea.

—¿Ahora te vas a poner romántico? —le preguntó ella—. ¿No es un poco tarde?

—¿Lo dices porque ya me he llevado a la chica? —se sentaron en el sofá.

—Te has llevado a la chica de un modo muy nuevo para ella. Tienes mucha fuerza en los brazos.

—Debería aceptar el cumplido con una sonrisa de engreído —le dijo mientras la rodeaba con un brazo—, pero te diré la verdad, y la verdad es que la clave está en hacer un efecto palanca.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Creo que eso no quería saberlo.

—¿Por qué?

Santana miró al fuego, intentando no disfrutar demasiado del momento.

—Porque implica que tienes demasiada experiencia y eso asusta un poco.

Él se giró hacia ella y apoyó la mano sobre su hombro.

—No te mentiré. Lo pasé muy bien cuando era un veinteañero. Era un atleta famoso y había mujeres por todas partes. Me aproveché de ello —esbozó una _sexy _sonrisa—. Fue divertido.

¿Y por qué le contaba eso? Porque, obviamente, no estaba haciéndola sentirse mejor.

—Pero ya no soy ese hombre. Crecí hace mucho tiempo, aunque la gente no lo crea. Les gusta la leyenda y las historias asociadas a ella porque, si sigo siendo el chico del póster, ellos también son partícipes un poco de mi fama por asociación.

Santana podía comprenderlo.

—¿Es lo contrario a eso que dicen de que no puedes ser un héroe en tu pueblo?

—Sí. Yo no puedo dejar de ser un héroe, aunque suena arrogante. No intento ser ningún cretino, sólo digo que así ha sido durante años. Esta ciudad me cuidó y sienten que se han ganado una parte de mí. Les gusta pensar que tengo una mujer distinta en mi habitación cada noche porque eso alimenta la leyenda.

Santana recordó el hecho de que cuando él volvía de montar en bici cubierto de sudor todos creían que era porque esa noche había tenido suerte con una mujer.

—Pues no parece que quieras corregir el malentendido. No les dices que eso no es así.

—No quiero que sepan la verdad.

_La verdad de que no podía montar en bici,_ pensó ella. No quería arruinar la fantasía.

—Me divorcié hace unos dos años y después salí con algunas mujeres, pero nada importante. Volví aquí y desde entonces… —ahora fue él el que miró a otro lado—. Digamos que he atravesado una época de sequía.

—Gracias. Eso me hace sentir mejor. Nunca se me ha dado bien ser una más entre el montón.

—A mí tampoco.

—¿Qué? Por mi parte, no hay ningún montón.

Él enarcó las cejas.

—Oh, vamos. No creerás que estoy acostándome con Blaine. Hemos salido tres veces y, además, no es mi tipo.

—Pues eso no es lo que decías antes.

—Me has enfadado. ¡Y a propósito! ¿Qué iba a decir?

—Tú también me has enfadado a mí.

—¿Cómo?

—Has salido con él.

_Oh. _

Esa sí que había sido una respuesta inesperada. Santana después desvió la mirada y le dio un sorbo al vino, más por hacer algo que porque tuviera sed. Pero entonces su confusión se disipó y se sintió contenta por dentro. Tal vez lo del sexo salvaje contra la pared no había sido la decisión más sensata de su vida, pero quizá tampoco había sido un error absoluto.

—No volveré a salir con él —murmuró.

—Bien.

—Tiene debilidad por la Guerra Civil y una habitación dedicada a las recreaciones en miniatura de varias batallas. Hasta tiene edificios, carreteras y árboles diminutos.

—Seguro que eso requiere de mucha documentación.

—Seguro que sí.

Ella se giró para mirarlo a la cara.

—No me malinterpretes porque no estoy puesta en deportes —se detuvo—. Pero, ¿cómo de bueno eras?

Él se rió.

—Era el mejor y durante un par de años fui el número uno contra Lance Armstrong. Di una carrera y probablemente la habré ganado. Tenía contratos multimillonarios y aún tengo alguno. Aparecía en las portadas de todas las revistas de carreras y en la mayoría de publicaciones relacionadas con el deporte. También he aparecido varias veces en la revista _People_.

—Yo leo _People _—murmuró ella sabiendo que seguro que había visto su foto y había pensado que era una de esas personas guapas que no eran reales—. Ahora me estoy asustando otra vez.

—¿Por qué?

—Por eso de que seas como una estrella del _rock_. Yo nunca he tenido esa fantasía.

—No sé tocar la guitarra.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. A la fama. Nunca he deseado estar relacionada con alguien famoso. Mi vida es tranquila y prefiero que sea así.

—Yo ahora no soy famoso.

—Lo eres, pero aquí es distinto. Ya te conté que mi madre y yo nos mudamos mucho cuando era pequeña y siempre quise poder pertenecer a un lugar. Raíces. Conexión. Familia. Sobre todo quería tener una familia. No necesito ser importante para el mundo. Es más, no lo quiero, es demasiada responsabilidad. Pero sí que quiero tener alguien que se preocupe por mí, no sé si tiene sentido.

—Claro que sí.

* * *

La lámpara que tenían detrás resaltaba los tonos más claros del cabello negro de Santana y hacía que sus ojos parecieran más grandes y misteriosos. Tenía una expresión a caballo entre la satisfacción y un _«¿en qué estaría pensando?»._

Y no podía decirse que Sam no tuviera preguntas. No había sido una relación sexual planeada, pero sí que había sido buena. Primero había estado furioso porque hubiera salido con Blaine y por lo guapa que la veía y al segundo estaba deseando tomar todo lo que ella pudiera ofrecerle. La deseaba de nuevo, pero más despacio esa vez. La quería en su cama, desnuda, con todo el tiempo del mundo para explorar su cuerpo y tocar su suave piel. Quería saborearla, hacerla llegar al clímax de mil formas distintas. Quería perderse en ella una y otra vez. ¡Y eso que era un tipo que no se implicaba en las relaciones!

—Tienes a los Hudson —le dijo ella—. Son tu familia.

Él necesitó un segundo para recordar de qué estaban hablando.

—Siempre han sido buenos conmigo. Carol quería una hija y después de tres hijos estaba desesperada por intentarlo una vez más. Deseaba una niña y tuvo tres.

Santana abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Debió de ser un fuerte impacto.

—Aja. Cuando me mudé con ellos, las niñas tenían unos tres años. Eran muchos, y lo siguen siendo. Carol estuvo muy enferma después de que nacieran y los médicos temieron que no fuera a superarlo. Los niños estaban asustados y había además tres bebés de las que preocuparse, así que para que se sintieran mejor, su padre les dijo que podían ponerle el nombre a las trillizas —sonrió.

—Pues pudo haber sido un problema.

—No le salió tan mal. Se llaman Nevada, Montana y Dakota.

—Podría haber sido peor.

—Oí que Oceanía era una de las posibilidades.

—Si lo miramos así, Montana es mucho más convencional —lo miró—. Fuiste feliz con ellos.

—Sí.

—Aquí todo el mundo tiene lazos, vínculos —dijo ella con tono melancólico—. Una historia.

Sam maldijo en silencio. En momentos como ése odiaba la posición en la que lo había puesto Marsha. El secreto era suyo, ella decidía si lo contaba o seguía guardándolo, pero cuanto más tiempo guardara silencio, peor acabaría siendo.

—Creo que será mejor que nadie sepa lo que ha pasado esta noche —dijo él rápidamente para distraerla y cambiar de tema.

Santana alzó la cabeza bruscamente.

—¿Qué?

—La gente hablará y no quiero que nadie sepa que estás utilizándome.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Utilizándote?

—Te has aprovechado de mí. Me has provocado con tus encantos femeninos para tener un encuentro sexual conmigo.

Ella dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa y se abalanzó sobre él. Por suerte, Sam había dejado la copa sobre la mesa y por eso pudo agarrarla. Santana se sacudía, no pegándolo del todo, pero casi. Sam la sujetó por los brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No estoy segura.

—Porque si pretendías hacerme daño, no lo has logrado.

—Lo sé —se giró para mirarlo—. No estoy utilizándote para tener sexo.

—Ni siquiera me has invitado a cenar primero.

—¡Tú eres el chico!

—Genial. Así que además de aprovecharte de mí, eres sexista.

—¡Maldita sea, Sam!—lo golpeó en el pecho y después dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro—. Me vuelves loca.

—Hago lo que puedo.

Ella se rió.

—Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú.

—Eso me suele pasar.

—No lo decía como un cumplido —volvió a mirarlo con expresión seria—. Respecto a lo que hemos hecho… lo mejor sería que no habláramos sobre ello. Tienes razón. Soy nueva y aunque creo que no eres el hombre salvaje que todos creen, nadie más lo piensa.

—Lo sé —él le rodeó la cara con las manos y la besó—. No tienes pinta de que te agrade ser otra muesca en mi bici.

—Jamás lo había visto planteado de ese modo, pero así es.

Mientras lo miraba con preocupación y esperanzada a la vez, él supo que en su mundo la privacidad importaba y que su reputación lo era todo. Una reputación que él podía destruir con un comentario o dos.

Había vivido expuesto al ojo público tanto tiempo que había olvidado cómo era todo lo demás.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Tienes algún club de fans? Porque seguro que me apuntaría.

—Te conseguiré una solicitud. Las cuotas son razonables y te dan una fotografía autografiada para que puedas enmarcarla.

Ella se rió.

—¿En serio? ¿Es ésa la foto en la que sales en la ducha enseñando el trasero?

—¿Cómo sabes lo de esa foto?

—Sheryl, mi secretaria, la tiene de salvapantallas. Tuve que pedirle que la quitara —bajó la voz—. No es muy apropiada para tenerla en el trabajo.

—Probablemente no. No tienes que preocuparte. El club de fans no envía la foto del trasero al aire.

—Qué pena. Era impresionante.

—¿Sí?

—Aja.

—Bien.

Santana se estiró sobre él y a pesar de su reciente clímax, él sintió un intenso deseo volviendo a tomar forma en su interior. Una vez más, la imagen de hacerlo tomándose las cosas con calma, de conocer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, llenó su mente.

Pero no era el momento. Lo que había sucedido antes había sido espontáneo y llevarla a su cama implicaría más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a ofrecer ahora mismo. Tal vez no lo sabía todo sobre Santana, pero sí que sabía que era una chica que entregaba su corazón a la vez que su cuerpo y a él no podía confiársele el corazón de ninguna mujer.

Así que, por mucho que quería besarla de nuevo, se movió para salir de debajo de ella. Se levantó y tiró de ella.

—Voy a acompañarte a casa.

—Me sé el camino.

—Puede, pero las calles son peligrosas y no quiero que te pase nada.

—Mi puerta está a escasos metros. ¿Qué podría pasarme?

—Nunca se sabe.

Ella sonrió, recogió sus sandalias y su bolso y él la siguió hasta la puerta.

Cuando Santana agarró el pomo, se giró hacia él.

—No eres como pensaba.

—No se lo digas a la gente. Si alguien te pregunta, recuerda que soy un dios en la cama.

—Oh, y lo eres. Pero… —le acarició la mejilla— alguien tan famoso como tú, con tanto éxito y tan guapo, podría ser todo un cretino. Y tú no lo eres. Te importa la gente, eres comprensivo. Sé que mi opinión no cuenta nada, pero tu exmujer fue una estúpida al dejarte escapar.

Le habían hecho miles de cumplidos a lo largo de los años, las mujeres habían alabado todo de él y la mayoría de las veces había sabido que simplemente querían sacarle algo.

Ahora, mientras miraba los preciosos ojos de Santana y veía la verdad en ellos, supo que hablaba en serio.

—Gracias —le dijo.

Ella le sonrió y abrió la puerta. Unos segundos más tarde, estaba a salvo en su habitación y él solo en el pasillo. Mientras recorría los pocos metros hasta su habitación, se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie creía en él. No, eso no era verdad. Siempre había tenido apoyos. La única persona que importaba y que no creía en él era él mismo.

Sam durmió como un tronco, se despertó temprano y llegó a su oficina un poco antes de las siete. Eddie llegó a las siete y media, vestida con un chándal de terciopelo amarillo y lo miró.

—Éste es mi rato de tranquilidad —le dijo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Trabajando.

No se molestó en mencionar que era su oficina y que ella era su empleada. De todos modos, a Eddie le daría igual.

—Nunca has llegado antes de las ocho y más te vale no convertir esto de llegar pronto en un hábito.

Él le guiñó un ojo.

—Haré lo que pueda.

—¿Por lo menos has hecho café?

Él señaló la cafetera.

Ella suspiró.

—A veces no eres tan malo.

Se sirvió una taza y volvió a su mesa. Él podía oírla refunfuñar, pero ignoró el sonido. Tenía que centrarse en la propuesta que le había enviado su abogado, una posible inversión en un centro comercial de Las Vegas. Cuando el mercado inmobiliario tocó fondo, muchas propiedades comerciales salieron a subasta y ahora se podían adquirir por mucho menos dinero, sobre todo si se trataba de un inversor dispuesto a pagar en mano.

Él revisó los estudios demográficos del vecindario que se construiría allí, la lista de los actuales arrendatarios y la competencia que podrían suponer los pequeños comercios de la zona.

—Es Steve —gritó Eddie.

Sam alzó la mirada. Ella estaba sacudiendo el teléfono.

—Steve, tu antiguo entrenador. Un tipo alto y calvo.

—Gracias. Ya sé quién es.

Steve y él llevaban meses sin hablar, tal vez un año, porque Sam no había necesitado un entrenador después de retirarse.

—Buenos días —dijo él al contestar—. Hoy te has levantado temprano.

—Estoy en Florida, aquí es prácticamente mediodía. ¿Qué tal te va?

—Bien. ¿Y a ti?

—Estoy trabajando con un grupo de chavales, hay mucho potencial, pero poca disciplina. Son como cachorritos, se distraen con demasiada facilidad. Una chica en bikini pasa por delante y se chocan unos contra otros. Me agotan.

Sam se recostó en su silla.

—¿Hay alguien especial? —se refería a los corredores, no a la chica, pero sabía que Steve se lo imaginaría.

—Hay un chico, Jorge, es de familia pobre y no empezó a montar en serio hasta que entró en el instituto. Tiene que trabajar mucho, pero creo que puede lograrlo.

—¿Buscas _sponsor_? —ya se lo habían propuesto a Sam antes, pero hasta el momento no había estado dispuesto a hacerlo. Por otro lado, si Steve pensaba que el chico valía, podría pensarse invertir en él.

—No, pero deja que piense en ello. Podrías venir a verlo antes de decidirte.

Su antiguo entrenador tenía razón. Tendría que viajar a Florida antes de tomar una decisión y eso significaba volver al mundo donde una vez había sido el rey, algo que llevaba dos años evitando.

—Pero no te he llamado por lo de Jorge, sino por la carrera benéfica. Habrás oído que hemos perdido a nuestro _sponsor_.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando el gerente roba el fondo de pensiones y huye con su secretaria.

—Eso parece —Steve parecía frustrado—. Sabes que estas carreras se celebran por todo el país y en condiciones normales no te habría molestado, pero esto es distinto. Lo recaudado irá destinado a la investigación de la diabetes infantil y el hijo de mi hermana la tiene, así que es algo personal. Vi que tu ciudad estaba pidiendo información y pensé que tú estarías detrás. Quería hablar contigo en persona para que intentaras convencerlos. Todo está preparado. Tenemos un montón de ciclistas fantásticos apuntados. Podrías ver a muchos amigos y Jorge participará, así que así te ahorrarías un viaje. Incluso te dejaríamos participar si quisieras volver. Siempre fuiste el mejor, Sam, y no hay razón para pensar que eso haya cambiado.

Sam sintió una patada en el estómago.

—Eh… no he estado entrenando —dijo sabiendo que el ejercicio que hacía cada noche lo había mantenido en buena forma, aunque no lo suficiente para competir… suponiendo que pudiera llegar a hacerlo. ¡Pero si sólo con pensarlo se ponía a temblar como una niña pequeña!

—Hay tiempo —le dijo Steve—. Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer, si estás interesado. Te retiraste demasiado pronto, Sam. Sé que estabas afectado por lo que le pasó a Frank, pero marcharte no sirvió para traerlo de vuelta.

—Siempre hablas como el entrenador.

—Lo intento. ¿Puedes ayudarnos con la carrera?

Sam había estado batallando con sus demonios internos durante dos años y hasta el momento ellos siempre habían salido ganando. Tal vez había llegado el momento de una pequeña venganza.

Antes de poder pensar en una lista de por qué sería un gran error aceptar, dijo:

—Conozco a gente en la ciudad y puedo hacer que la carrera se celebre.

—Es genial. Te debo una. Lo que sea, Sam. Lo digo en serio —Steve se detuvo—. ¿Vas a montar?

No. No podría competir ni contra un niño de cinco años subido en una bici de ruedines. No estaba preparado. Si aceptaba, no haría más que humillarse a sí mismo delante de los mejores ciclistas; se correría la voz y todo el mundo sabría que tenía miedo y que era un perdedor.

—¿Sam?

_«¡Al infierno con todo!»,_ pensó agarrando con fuerza el teléfono.

—Claro —dijo esperando sonar natural y no aterrorizado—. Participaré en la carrera.


	10. Chapter 10

___**Declaimer:** __Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Diez**_

—Está claro que el dinero desaparecido es nuestra principal preocupación —dijo Marsha desde su puesto en la cabecera de la mesa—. Esta mañana he recibido una llamada muy desagradable del gobernador y no es una experiencia que quiera repetir —suspiró—. No te culpo, Blaine, es sólo que estoy frustrada.

—Yo también —dijo él—. Has contratado a un auditor y estará aquí la semana que viene. Mientras tanto, ya hemos empezado con nuestra propia investigación. Setecientos cincuenta mil dólares es mucho dinero como para que se pierda.

Santana oyó la preocupación en su voz y comprendió el motivo. Él era el tesorero y el dinero había desaparecido bajo su supervisión. Tenía que estar desesperado. Ella deseaba poder ayudar, pero su pericia en el tema se limitaba a una única clase que había dado en la universidad y que había aprobado por los pelos. Las Matemáticas no eran lo suyo.

La reunión de la mañana había empezado justo a tiempo, con varios temas que tratar en el orden del día. Santana disfrutó con el repaso de todo lo que sucedía en el mundo de Fool's Gold.

Por lo general, los temas se discutían en orden, pero durante la última media hora Kitty había estado moviéndose en su silla, impacientada.

Marsha tomó unas notas en una libreta y miró a Kitty.

—¿Supongo que no estarás intentando decirme que necesitas ir al baño?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no nos cuentas la que, obviamente, debe de ser la noticia más emocionante de la historia?

Kitty sonrió.

—Puedo esperar mi turno.

—Tal vez, pero entonces enfadarás tanto a una de las miembros del Ayuntamiento que acabará matándote. ¿Qué pasa, Kitty?

Kitty se aclaró la voz.

—¿Recordáis que la carrera de bicis que perdió el _sponsor _y no tenía donde celebrarse? ¡Es nuestra! He hablado con los jefes del comité y están muy emocionados con la oportunidad de celebrar el evento en nuestra ciudad. La carrera de bicis es sólo un día, pero hay también un torneo de golf con famosos. Estamos hablando de tres, o tal vez cuatro, noches de alojamiento en la ciudad.

Se detuvo mientras los miembros del consejo se miraban unos a otros y murmuraban.

—Es impresionante —dijo Gladys—. ¿Cuatro noches? Estamos hablando de muchos ingresos.

—Va a ser una pesadilla logística —dijo Alice—. Necesitaré permisos y dinero para contratar empleados temporales que ayuden a controlar las masas.

—Dame una cantidad aproximada —le dijo Marsha—. Kitty, ¿tienes preparado un informe completo?

—Me acabo de enterar esta mañana. Te lo daré mañana, aunque gran parte del trabajo preliminar ya está hecho. Celebramos el torneo de golf el año pasado, así que nos basaremos en esa planificación. Luego llamaré a Sam para tantear un poco cómo será la carrera.

Gladys entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Es eso lo único que vas a tantear?

—No todo el mundo está enamorado de Sam—le dijo Kitty a la mujer.

—Dime una mujer que no sienta nada por él.

La mayoría de las mujeres se rieron y Santana hizo todo lo que pudo por fingir que le hacía gracia el comentario sin llamar la atención.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior aún ardían en su memoria. No podía creer lo que había pasado, lo que había hecho. Ella nunca en su vida se había mostrado tan salvaje, tan desinhibida, y, sin duda, nunca había hecho el amor con un hombre al que apenas conocía.

Y aun así… no podía lamentarlo. No sólo porque la experiencia física había sido increíble, sino porque cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Sam, más le gustaba.

Ahora, mientras Kitty entraba en más detalles de la carrera, Santana se preguntaba cómo se tomaría él la noticia. Seguro que se disgustaría. Se hablaría de su pasado y la prensa incluso querría entrevistarlo. Además, ver a todos esos ciclistas en la ciudad le recordaría todo lo que se había visto obligado a abandonar.

Si fuera otra persona, le sugeriría que se marchara de la ciudad ese fin de semana y evitara todo ese circo. Pero Sam no lo haría. Él se quedaría, se mostraría accesible y no dejaría que nadie viera cuánto estaba sufriendo por dentro.

—Hay más —dijo Kitty con los ojos llenos de emoción—. Me he guardado lo mejor para el final.

—No estoy seguro de que pueda haber algo mejor —le dijo Marsha.

—Pues lo hay. Sam correrá en la carrera. Regresará al ciclismo aquí, ¡en Fool's Gold!

La conversación estalló. Todo el mundo hablaba con todo el mundo e incluso Alice parecía feliz con la noticia. Santana hizo lo que pudo por participar del momento, pero le resultaba difícil asimilar la información. ¿Sam iba a competir? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Había oído el dolor en su voz cuando le había hablado del accidente y de su incapacidad de montar con nadie. ¿La carrera no implicaría un entrenamiento y una exposición? ¿No vería toda la ciudad lo que estaba haciendo?

Mientras se formulaba esas preguntas, se preguntaba si ésa era la cuestión. Si había decidido enfrentarse al problema de lleno y tenía éxito, sería un momento impresionante. Pero si fracasaba, el mundo lo sabría. No sabía si debería admirarlo por ello o decirle que pensara en ir a una terapia.

Marsha hizo una llamada al orden y se reanudó la reunión. Cuando terminó, Santana se aseguró de salir de la sala con Blaine. Tenían un asunto a medias.

—Anoche lo pasé genial —dijo él mientras recorrían el pasillo—. ¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?

Ella se estremeció por dentro y esperó a haber entrado en su despacho antes de hablar.

—Gracias por invitarme, tienes una casa preciosa. Sobre todo el jardín. Pero la cuestión es que, aunque me encantaría que fuéramos amigos, no nos veo teniendo una relación sentimental.

—No lo comprendo. Creía que anoche lo pasaste bien.

—Y lo pasé bien —fue una mentira piadosa.

—¿Hay alguien más?

—No.

Eso no era una mentira. Sí, cierto, Sam y ella habían tenido una noche salvaje, pero eso no suponía una relación porque después de todo, no estaba enamorada de él.

—La primera vez que salimos, pensé que estaba preparada para tener una relación —dijo ella—. Pero no lo estoy. Estoy ocupada con el trabajo y con instalarme. Eres genial, Blaine, y sé que encontrarás a alguien.

—En esta ciudad encontrar a alguien es muy fácil —dijo más confundido que enfadado—. Supongo que lo entiendo. Creía que eras especial, Santana, y por eso quería conocerte más.

—Te lo agradezco.

—¿Estás segura?

—Lo estoy.

—De acuerdo.

Y se marchó. Ella volvió a su mesa aliviada por qué no hubiera sido una situación tan desagradable y aprendiendo una lección: las relaciones amorosas con alguien del trabajo son difíciles por naturaleza y debería evitarlas.

_«Sam no trabaja en el Ayuntamiento»,_ le dijo una vocecita. Un punto interesante, pero no importante, se dijo. Sam era una fantasía y ella buscaba alguien real… Aunque… el modo en que se había sentido en sus brazos la noche anterior le había resultado de lo más real.

* * *

—Mi vida es una locura —dijo Kitty dos días después sentada enfrente de Santana en el Fox and Hound—. Me encanta la idea de la carrera de bicis, pero será mucho trabajo. Puede que tenga que pedirte ayuda cuando se acerque la fecha.

—Claro, sin problema —le respondió Santana.

—Estoy formando un equipo y decidiendo qué pueden hacer los voluntarios. Marley está emocionada, sobre todo con el hecho de que Sam regrese al ciclismo —sonrió—. Igual que todas nosotras, estuvo coladita por él antes de conocer a su marido.

—Parece ser una condición universal —dijo Santana esperando sonar neutral.

—Marley es genial organizando, pero al estar enferma, no siempre puede estar disponible. Aun así haré lo que pueda —miró la carta—. Lo de Sam es la mejor parte porque nos dará mucha cobertura mediática. Jamás entendí por qué se retiró, estaba en lo más alto. Era increíble verlo.

_«Hasta la carrera en la que murió Frank»,_ pensó Santana, sabiendo que la pérdida había hundido a Sam y le había robado una parte de su ser.

El camarero llegó a atenderlas y pidieron. Cuando se marchó, Kitty le dijo a Santana:

—Estás guapísima, la chaqueta es preciosa. ¿Te importa que te lo diga?

Santana se rió.

—No, Kitty, claro que no me importa. Ya te dije que valoro mucho tu descarada honestidad de borrachera sobre mi aspecto. Estoy divirtiéndome recordando cómo se hacen las cosas de chicas. Incluso voy a darme reflejos.

—Te quedarán bien —Kitty le dio un trago a su refresco _light_—. El problema es dónde ir a hacértelos. Los dos mejores lugares de la ciudad son propiedad de dos hermanas que tienen una seria rivalidad. No sólo en cuestión de clientes, sino de cotilleos. Cada una tiene que ser la primera en saberlo todo. Si eres fiel a una, eres enemiga de la otra. Yo evito el problema, alternándolas. Intentan arrinconarme, pero no las dejo.

—Parece mucho trabajo.

—Lo es, pero merece la pena mantener la paz. Aún vives en el hotel, ¿verdad? Allí antes tenían una peluquería, pero la cerraron. ¿Cómo es eso de vivir como los ricos y famosos?

—No soy tan rica y mucho menos famosa. Está bien hasta que pueda encontrar una casa. Me hacen un precio especial en la ciudad —_gracias a Sam_, pensó ella. Marsha le había hablado de los descuentos al contratarla—. He empezado a buscar una casa para comprar —siguió diciendo—. Vi una casa impresionante, está restaurada. Me encantó todo excepto el precio. He oído que el propietario podría estar dispuesto a negociar, pero creo que ni aun así podría permitírmela.

Kitty frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué casa?

Santana le dijo la calle.

—Tiene un gran porche y un jardín precioso. Me encantan los viejos árboles de la calle.

—¿Quién te dijo que el propietario estaría dispuesto a negociar?

Santana intentó no verse atrapada.

—Eh… Sam lo mencionó.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Kitty esbozando una sonrisa—. Pues debes de gustarle mucho porque invirtió mucho dinero en esa propiedad y estaba esperando sacarle el máximo beneficio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que es el dueño de la casa. La compró hace años y la restauró cuando todavía competía. Primero la alquiló y luego decidió venderla. Sé que hay varias personas interesadas y a ninguna le ha bajado el precio. Siempre ha antepuesto el negocio a las mujeres, pero parece que eso está cambiando.

Santana hizo lo que pudo por no sonrojarse.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. No sabía que Sam era el dueño.

—Pues ahora ya lo sabes.

—Pero él no me lo dijo.

Ni siquiera lo había insinuado cuando le había enseñado la casa. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, sí que debería haberse imaginado algo por el hecho de que tuviera una llave.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

Kitty enarcó las cejas.

—Dímelo tú.

—No estamos juntos.

—Tal vez él quiera que lo estéis.

—No. Los chicos como él… —sacudió la cabeza—. Es demasiado…

—¿Rico, triunfador, guapísimo?

—No soy su tipo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te haré una pregunta: ¿soy su tipo?

—Hasta hoy, habría dicho que no, pero puede que los tiempos estén cambiando.

* * *

Santana se marchó del almuerzo con Kitty casi con el mismo hambre con el que había llegado. Sólo había sido capaz de darle unas pinchadas a la ensalada, sobre todo porque estaba pensando en Sam, en la casa y en lo que había dicho Kitty.

No tenía sentido que le redujera el precio cuando otra gente le ofrecería más dinero porque eso implicaba una relación que no tenían. El hecho de que lo hubiera hecho antes del _«incidente»,_ como ella ahora lo llamaba, debería haber ayudado, pero sólo hacía que la situación fuera más confusa.

Al igual que lo era el hecho de que Sam pudiera estar interesado en ella. Porque no lo estaba. Su exmujer había sido una actriz guapísima, que por cierto tendría que buscar en Internet para saber más de ella, pero el caso era que él no era alguien que orbitara en su universo. ¿Que estaba interesado? ¿Y en qué planeta?

Sí, habían tenido sexo, pero sólo porque se habían dejado llevar por el momento. Sobre todo ella. Se negaba a ver más en una simple noche, porque así era como los corazones acababan rotos.

Hizo todo lo que pudo por apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero no sirvió de nada cuando enfrente vio sus oficinas. Tal vez debería preguntárselo directamente, ¿por qué estaba haciéndole una oferta para la casa cuando no tenía por qué? Decidió que preguntárselo era lo más correcto, lo más adulto y así, se puso recta y entró en el edificio.

* * *

—Alguien ha venido a verte —le dijo Eddie a Sam—. No tiene cita, aunque he de reconocer que no es como el resto de chicas que vienen a buscarte. Ha pasado de la adolescencia y viste como una persona normal.

Sam no estaba de humor para levantar las esperanzas de nadie esa tarde. Tenía mucho de lo que ocuparse, como por ejemplo, de cómo iba a empezar a entrenar mientras se enfrentaba a una irritante incapacidad de montar con otras personas; un problema con una solución no muy sencilla.

—Puedes ocuparte de ella —le dijo Sam a Eddie.

—Puedo, pero no quiero. Dice que te conoce. Se llama Santana López.

Se levantó de la silla antes de que Eddie hubiera terminado de hablar.

—¿Por qué no lo has dicho?

—Acabo de hacerlo. Y a mí no me hables así.

Sam ignoró su enfado y salió a la recepción. Santana estaba en mitad de la salita, con gesto nervioso y decidido a la vez. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Sam se prometiera resolverle cualquier problema que pudiera tener.

—No tenía cita. ¿Tienes un minuto?

—Claro. Tú no necesitas una cita para venir a verme.

—Estaría bien que alguien las pidiera alguna vez —dijo Eddie resoplando.

Sam señaló la mesa de Eddie y la mujer suspiró antes de volver a ella. Él posó la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Santana y la llevó hasta su despacho. Después, cerró la puerta.

—Tu secretaria tiene mucha personalidad —le dijo Santana.

—Es muy eficiente y me cuida.

—Me gusta.

—A mí también, aunque no quiero que lo sepa.

Santana sonrió.

—Lo utilizaría en tu contra para siempre.

—¡Y que lo digas!

Sam le indicó que tomara asiento.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo? ¿Café, té helado?

—No, gracias. Acabo de almorzar con Kitty.

Él se sentó en el centro del sofá.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella juntó las manos.

—No estoy segura de por dónde empezar.

No parecía preocupada y eso era bueno; como Sam no sabía de qué quería hablar, se limitó a esperar y a observarla mientras tanto. Llevaba una chaqueta corta sobre una camisa de encaje y unos pantalones negros. Era un estilo muy de «mujer al mando» que le gustó y le hizo pensar en reducir ese poder y hacer que la señorita en cuestión se debilitara de deseo.

—La casa que fuimos a ver… —comenzó a decir forzándolo a ignorar la fantasía de una Santana desnuda contoneándose bajo su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres hacer una oferta?

—No exactamente. Tú eres el dueño de la casa.

No estaba seguro de cómo lo había descubierto, pero tampoco estaba sorprendido.

—¿Importa de quién sea?

Ella respiró hondo.

—Has tenido otras ofertas y hay gente que puede pagar más que yo.

—Invertí mucho en esa casa y quiero que la compre la persona adecuada.

—Estás dándome una reducción de precio que no les has dado a ellos.

Por lo general, Sam se habría alegrado de atribuirse el mérito de ser un buen tipo, pero ni el tono ni la mirada de Santana parecían estar implicando eso exactamente.

—¿Y por qué es malo?

—¿Cuánta parte de la ciudad es tuya? Sé lo del hotel, ¿este edificio también es tuyo? ¿Más casas?

—¿Quieres ver un informe de beneficios y pérdidas? Mi contable los prepara continuamente.

—No, claro que no. Pero eres rico.

—Según como lo mires.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Déjate de jueguecitos! Eres rico, un triunfador, guapísimo y genial en la cama —tomó aire—. Bueno, no sé cómo serás exactamente en la cama, pero está claro que sabes lo que haces y que lo haces bien. Y eres simpático.

Sin embargo, su tono dejaba claro que no pretendía halagarlo; es más, la última frase había sonado casi como una acusación.

—De acuerdo —dijo él.

Los dos se levantaron. Santana lo miró.

—No es justo. ¿Por qué no puede ser más fácil?

Sam se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Responder la pregunta sería más sencillo si sabía de qué estaban hablando.

—Yo, eh…

—Claro, para ti es fácil. Consigues a quien quieres y prácticamente te traen mujeres como si fuera un servicio de habitaciones.

—Yo no hago eso.

—Lo sé, no quería decir eso exactamente. Es sólo que podrías hacerlo si quisieras y no quieres, lo que te da más puntos.

—¿Santana? ¿De qué estamos hablando?

Ella lo miró.

—De mi vida. De mi asquerosa vida amorosa. No lo entiendo. ¿Será una cuestión de genética? ¿Algo del karma? ¿Hice algo malo en mi otra vida?

Él estaba allí de pie, sin saber qué hacer.

—No hay nada malo en ti.

Era guapa, inteligente y divertida y, cuando sonreía, él tenía la sensación de que podía hacer casi cualquier cosa.

—¿No? Fíjate en Blaine. ¿No es simpático? Es un tipo tranquilo, agradable y quiere tener una relación formal, pero no hay ni una chispa de química. No pude hacerlo. Lo intenté, pero no pude. Habría sido una más de mis penosas relaciones. Mi primer novio me pegó, sólo una vez, pero me pegó.

Sam apretó los puños.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —preguntó con voz furiosa.

—Pasó hace diez años. Me marché y no he vuelto a verlo, pero eso me hizo preguntarme muchas cosas. Mi segundo novio formal me limpió mi cuenta de ahorros. ¡Qué estúpida me sentí! Y el último… —suspiró—. Ni siquiera voy a hablar de ello. Es demasiado humillante. Y ahora estás tú. Me gustas. Me gustas mucho y eso significa que sólo puedo pensar en si yo también te gusto y que en ese caso no estás bien de la cabeza.

Y con eso, se giró y se marchó.

Sam se quedó en el centro de su despacho intentando no sonreír como un tonto. ¿Le gustaba a Santana? ¡Genial!

* * *

Santana salió de las oficinas de Sam sintiéndose como una estúpida y mil cosas más que no eran muy agradables. Le daba vueltas la cabeza y sentía una presión en el pecho, como si fuera a darle un ataque de llanto allí mismo, en la acera.

Pero por el contrario, siguió caminando con la cabeza bien alta y sonriendo a todo el mundo. Vio a Morgan en su librería y lo saludó. Él le sonrió.

Eso sí que era una relación sencilla, pensó, porque comprendía todos los elementos que la conformaban. Morgan y ella eran amigos, se saludaban, hablaban del tiempo y seguían adelante con sus vidas. Sin complicaciones, sin tener a un tío bueno confundiéndole la cabeza.

¿En qué había estado pensando al decirle a Sam que le gustaba? ¿Es que estaban en el instituto? _«Dile a Bobby que me gusta, pero sólo si te dice primero que yo le gusto a él». _

Estaba confundida, turbada e inquieta.

A pesar del hecho de que su madre no había sido la mujer más maternal del mundo, Santana se vio deseando que siguiera viva para poder pedirle consejo. Por estúpido que pareciera, ahora mismo podría querer un abrazo de su madre. O de una tía. ¡Incluso de una prima lejana!

Entró en el ayuntamiento y subió las escaleras. Una vez arriba se cruzó con Marsha, que salía de la sala de descanso de tomar un café.

—¿Qué tal el almuerzo? —le preguntó la alcaldesa.

—Bien. Kitty siempre es muy divertida.

—Lo es, aunque cuando era más joven fue una niña difícil ¿Qué digo difícil? Era malísima, un terror.

—¿Kitty? —Santana no podía creerlo.

—Era guapa y popular y siempre quería salirse con la suya. No es una buena combinación en una adolescente, pero al final cambió para bien —Marsha dio un trago de café—. ¿Va todo bien? No quiero entrometerme, pero pareces… No estoy segura, pero diría que estás triste.

Santana forzó una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien. Es que echo un poco de menos a mi madre. Murió hace unos años y supongo que es algo que nunca terminas de superar.

Marsha se puso tensa y se quedó lívida. Santana se acercó a ella.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, claro. La pérdida de una madre siempre es trágica. Yo sigo echando de menos a la mía y hace más de treinta años que murió. Santana, ¿podrías entrar en mi despacho?

—Claro.

Santana la siguió. Algo iba mal, podía sentirlo, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que era. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Había cruzado la línea hablando de un tema personal?

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Marsha, la alcaldesa hizo algo que Santana no había visto antes en Fool's Gold: cerró las puertas.

—Quiero decirte algo —empezó diciendo cuando las dos estaban sentadas—. He estado esperando el momento adecuado, que es la forma cobarde de decir que no sé cómo decírtelo. Supongo que la mejor forma es soltar las palabras sin más.

Santana hizo lo posible por no ponerse en lo peor y muchas posibilidades abarrotaron su cabeza: Marsha estaba enferma e iba a morir. Estaban a punto de despedirla. La ciudad iba a desaparecer en un gigantesco pozo negro. Sin embargo, ningún escenario la preparó para lo que vino a continuación.

La alcaldesa se inclinó hacia delante, tocó el brazo de Santana y con una delicada sonrisa le dijo:

—Soy tu abuela.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Santana en Polyvore**_


	11. Chapter 11

_____**Declaimer:** __Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Once**_

Santana se alegró de estar sentada porque no podría haberse mantenido en pie después de oír las palabras de Marsha.

—Mi…

—Abuela. Sandra Tilson, o como tú la conocías, Sandra López era mi hija. ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Santana negó con la cabeza. Las palabras tenían sentido, pero no podía aceptar su significado. ¿Su abuela, su familia? Sandra siempre le había dicho que estaban solas en el mundo, que sólo se tenían la una a la otra, pero Santana siempre imaginó que cabía la posibilidad de que su madre no le estuviera contando toda la verdad, que estuviera guardándose algo. No era una mala persona, simplemente había decidido vivir siguiendo sus propias reglas.

Ahora, en el tranquilo despacho de la alcaldesa de Fool's Gold, Santana miraba a la mujer de sesenta y tantos años sentada delante de ella y buscaba una verdad en sus ojos.

Supuso que esa verdad podría encontrarla en la forma de la mandíbula, en la forma de los ojos, que eran como los de su madre, pero ¿su abuela?

—No lo comprendo —susurró.

Marsha se levantó y fue a su mesa. Abrió un cajón y sacó un fino álbum de fotos que le entregó.

Santana deslizó los dedos sobre la cubierta de piel roja, casi temerosa de abrirlo.

—Mi marido murió cuando yo era muy joven y nuestra hija era aún una niña pequeña —comenzó a decir la mujer—. Tenerla me ayudó a superar mi pena, estábamos muy unidas. Era una niña encantadora y muy simpática, además de muy inteligente y aplicada. Pero cuando llegó a la adolescencia, todo se desmoronó y comenzó a actuar como una rebelde.

Marsha entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo.

—No sabía qué hacer. Intenté quererla más, negocié con ella, pero entonces las cosas empeoraron y la castigué. Endurecí las normas de la casa y me convertí en una madre controladora y dictatorial.

Santana seguía sujetando el álbum.

—Seguro que no le hizo gracia tener muchas reglas.

—Tienes razón. Cuanto más intentaba controlarla, más intentaba ella alejarse de mí. Siempre había sido estricta, pero me volví insoportable. Ella respondía saltándose las clases, yendo a fiestas, bebiendo y consumiendo drogas. La arrestaron junto a otros amigos por robar un coche y yo me sentí muy humillada. No sabía cómo hacerle comprender la situación. Y entonces me dijo que estaba embarazada. Apenas tenía diecisiete años.

Marsha respiró hondo.

—Fue demasiado. Perdí los nervios por completo y le grité como una madre no debería hacer nunca. La acusé de haberme arruinado la vida y de planear cosas para avergonzarme, y creo que en ese momento la odiaba.

Bajó la cabeza.

—Ahora estoy avergonzadísima. Daría lo que fuera por volver a ese momento y retirar esas palabras. Sandra me miraba con todo el odio que es capaz de expresar una persona de diecisiete años y me dijo que me haría la vida más fácil. Que se iría. Recuerdo que me reí y le dije que no tendría tanta suerte.

Tragó saliva y miró a Santana.

—A la mañana siguiente se marchó. No podía creerlo. Estaba convencida de que le gustaban demasiado las comodidades de su vida como para renunciar a ellas, pero me equivoqué —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Santana se inclinó hacia ella.

—No hiciste nada malo. Discutisteis. Las madres y las hijas discuten. Mi madre y yo… —se detuvo. Cabía la posibilidad de que su madre fuera la hija de Marsha; ¿de verdad podía tratarse de la misma persona?

—Te agradezco que te pongas de mi lado, pero sé lo que hice y sé que la culpa fue mía —una única lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y ella la apartó—. Desapareció. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero se fue. Desapareció por completo. No podía encontrarla. Miré y miré, contraté a profesionales, le supliqué a Dios, envié folletos sobre ella por todo el país. Ni rastro. Por fin, unos tres años después, uno de los detectives que había contratado me envió una dirección de Georgia y tomé el primer vuelo hacia allí.

_Oír la historia fue como escuchar un resumen de un telefilme,_ pensó Santana. Era como si no tuviera nada que ver con ella aunque en teoría sí que formaba parte de ello.

—Eras preciosa —dijo Marsha con una temblorosa sonrisa—. La primera vez que te vi estabas jugando en el jardín y empujando un carrito de bebé de plástico. Tendrías unos dos años y medio. Sandra estaba sentada en los escalones mirándote. La casa era pequeña y estaba situada en un barrio terrible. Lo único que quería era traeros a casa, aquí, conmigo.

_«Cosa que no pasó»_, pensó Santana, sin atreverse a imaginar cómo habría sido su vida si hubiera crecido en un lugar como Fool's Gold, esa pequeña ciudad donde todos se preocupaban de todos. Un lugar donde por fin podría echar raíces.

—Seguía furiosa —susurró Marsha y su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Muy enfadada. No me dejó decir nada ni escuchó mis disculpas. ¡Había tanta rabia en su voz y en su mirada! Me dijo que me fuera, que no quería volver a verme y que si intentaba veros, se aseguraría de desaparecer de nuevo y de que yo jamás te encontrara. Me quedé hundida.

Marsha respiró hondo.

—Disculpa. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero lo siento como algo muy reciente. Le expliqué que había cambiado, que había aprendido de mis errores. Le dije que quería tenerla de vuelta en mi vida, a las dos, pero no le importó. Dijo que había terminado conmigo, con mis reglas y con las expectativas. Dijo que estaba bien sola y me repitió que si volvía a verme, desaparecería y yo jamás os encontraría.

A Santana se le encogió el pecho al ver el dolor de Marsha.

—Lo siento —susurró. Una parte de ella se decía que Sandra no habría sido capaz de hacer eso, pero en el fondo sabía que era posible porque cuando Sandra tomaba una decisión, no había forma de disuadirla. No había vuelta atrás.

—Volví a casa rota por dentro y sabiendo que todo era culpa mía.

—Pero no es así —le dijo Santana con firmeza—. Cometiste un error, pero quisiste enmendarlo. Nadie es perfecto. Todos cometemos errores. Fue Sandra la que decidió no escuchar y no darte una segunda oportunidad.

—Tal vez. Intenté decirme eso, pero lo cierto es que intentaba controlar todos los aspectos de la vida de Sandra y eso ella no podía soportarlo. Lo hacía porque había perdido a mi marido y me aterrorizaba pensar que si no lo tenía todo controlado, sucedería otra tragedia que invadiría mi vida.

Apretó los labios y siguió diciendo:

—Os dejé a las dos. No sabía qué más hacer. Pensé en tenerla vigilada, pero me daba miedo que lo descubriera. Pasaron los años y los recuerdos se desvanecieron, pero no el anhelo, ni las preguntas. Pensaba en las dos todo el tiempo. Diez años después contraté a otro detective para ver si podía encontrarla y la localizó sin problemas. El chico que era tu padre… —se le apagó la voz un instante—. Estoy hablando demasiado.

Santana le tocó el brazo.

—Sé que murió. Ella me lo dijo después de que le hubiera estado haciendo muchas preguntas. Aunque podía creer que mi madre no tenía familia, sabía que tenía un padre y cuando murió, dejé de preguntar.

Tenía doce años. Sandra había entrado en su habitación de la caravana que tenían alquilada en un parque a las afueras de Phoenix. Santana lo recordaba todo, las vistas desde la diminuta ventana y el sonido del grifo que goteaba mientras su madre le decía que el chico que la había dejado embarazada se había alistado en el ejército y había muerto en un accidente de helicóptero.

Marsha le apretó la mano.

—Lo siento. Pensé que eso cambiaría las cosas, pero no fue así. Nunca respondió a mi carta y cuando envié al detective para que comprobara como os encontrabais, ella ya se había ido. Tal como me había prometido. Había vuelto a perderla.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Así que me rendí. Dejé de buscar. Dejé de tener esperanzas. Acepté que había ahuyentado a mi única hija y seguí con mi vida. Pero hace unos meses decidí intentarlo de nuevo.

A Santana se le encogió el pecho.

—¿Contrataste a otro detective?

Marsha asintió y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—No le costó descubrir que mi niña había muerto de cáncer y que todo fue muy rápido.

Santana asintió. Ella había tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse a la muerte de su madre, pero para Marsha la noticia aún estaba muy reciente y seguía siendo dolorosa.

—Lo siento —susurró al darse cuenta de que todo el mundo había lamentado cosas menos la propia Sandra.

—Fue un gran impacto —admitió Marsha—. Era mi única hija. ¿No debería haberlo sabido? ¿No debería haberlo presentido? ¿Haberlo sentido en mi corazón? Pero nada. La lloré, lloré por todo lo que podríamos haber tenido y por todo lo que había echado por la borda.

—¡No! —dijo Santana con rotundidad—. Tú no eres la única responsable. Sí, cometiste errores, pero ella también. Yo siempre estuve suplicándole que me hablara sobre mi familia y nunca lo hizo. Se negaba porque lo que ella sentía era más importante que lo que yo quería. Murió dejándome sola en el mundo y nunca se molestó en contarme la verdad. Te he tenido todo este tiempo y nunca me lo dijo.

Ahora Santana era la que contenía las lágrimas.

—Odiaba tener que mudarnos, siempre le suplicaba que nos quedáramos en un sitio, pero ella no aceptaba. Cuando entré en el instituto, le dije que quería graduarme en él y me prometió que nos quedaríamos todo lo que ella pudiera, pero sólo aguantó seis meses. Yo me quedé. Me enviaba dinero cuando podía y yo trabajaba a tiempo parcial. El alquiler era bastante barato, pero ella ni siquiera se preocupó por mí. Dijo que estaría bien y no vino a mi graduación.

Se giró para mirar a Marsha.

—Dime que tú sí habrías estado allí.

—Sí, pero ésa no es…

—¿La cuestión? Es exactamente la cuestión.

Santana estaba sintiendo algo dentro que no permitía salir porque había aprendido que era mejor no pensar demasiado en ciertas cosas, que era mejor mantener siempre el control y no dejarse llevar por las emociones. Sin embargo, ahora estaba viendo cómo ese control se le escapaba de las manos.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Tengo que irme. Ya… ya hablaremos luego.

Agarró su bolso y salió por la puerta. Después de bajar corriendo por las escaleras y salir del edificio, miró en ambas direcciones, sin saber adónde ir. En la distancia, a la izquierda, vio uno de los tres parques de la ciudad y se dirigió hacia allí.

No pensaría en ello, se dijo, y tampoco lloraría.

Ella nunca lloraba porque no servía para nada más que para hacerla sentirse débil.

Caminó deprisa por la acera sin olvidar sonreír a la gente con la que se cruzaba. Llegó al exuberante parque en pocos minutos y avanzó por uno de los caminos flanqueados por árboles hasta que encontró un banco vacío. Una vez allí, se desmoronó e intentó aclarar todo lo que daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Su reacción ante el hecho de que su madre le hubiera ocultado la existencia de Marsha no había sido la correcta. Lo mejor era estar furiosa con Sandra en lugar de pensar en lo mucho que había perdido.

¡Tenía una familia, una abuela, y de no haber sido por la terquedad de su madre, podría haber pasado los últimos veintiocho años a su lado!

Marsha Tilson… eso significaba que probablemente su apellido era «Tilson» y no «López». ¿Habría sido Sandra capaz de cambiarle el apellido en su certificado de nacimiento?

Oyó pisadas por el camino. ¡Menos mal que no estaba llorando! Se preparó para mantener una charla educada con alguien y casi se cayó del banco al ver a Sam dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Parecía preocupado e inquieto, eso sin mencionar que estaba tan guapísimo como siempre.

—Hola —dijo él.

—Hola.

Se detuvo delante de ella.

—He venido a asegurarme de que estás bien.

¿Cómo podía saber lo que estaba pasando? No habría tenido tiempo de que Marsha se lo contara todo, a menos que ya lo supiera.

—¿Cuándo te contó que era mi abuela? —preguntó sin saber si estaba o no furiosa.

—El día antes de tu primera entrevista.

La entrevista. El trabajo.

—¡Oh, Dios! —susurró—. Marsha me contrató sólo porque soy su nieta.

Él se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con el brazo.

—Te contrató porque eras la mejor para el puesto. No tomó la decisión sola y no fuiste la única candidata. Fue una decisión tomada en grupo. ¿Es que no tienes ya bastante como para castigarte además pensando eso?

—Puede que sí —admitió apoyándose contra Sam. No quería. Quería ser fuerte sin ayuda, pero era muy agradable relajarse contra su fuerte cuerpo como si él pudiera mantenerla a salvo de todos los problemas—. ¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Sólo yo. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien y cuando llegaste me pidió que cuidara de ti.

Santana se apartó y se puso derecha.

—¿Qué? ¿Por eso has sido tan simpático conmigo? ¿Te acostaste conmigo porque mi abuela te lo dijo?

Él sonrió.

—¿Por qué no le dices a tu sentido común que oiga esa frase? ¿Qué abuela le dice a un tipo que se acueste con su única nieta?

—Ah, ya, puede que tengas razón.

—¿Puede?

Parte de su furia se disipó y volvió a recostarse sobre él.

—Me duele la cabeza.

—Te pondrás bien. Necesitas tiempo para asumirlo todo, pero si tienes que tener una familia sorpresa, Marsha es la mejor que podrías tener. Es de los buenos.

—Lo sé, ¡pero me resulta tan extraño pensar en ello! Me conoce desde siempre, quería formar parte de nuestras vidas, quería que estuviéramos juntas —comenzaron a escocerle los ojos y tuvo que contener las lágrimas—. Mi madre era la persona más terca del mundo —susurró—. No era nada convencional. No le importaba si comía tarta para desayunar, ni a qué hora me iba a la cama. Me decía que ella había crecido con demasiadas reglas y que no creía en ellas.

Lo miró.

—En la teoría suena genial, pero lo cierto es que yo habría preferido tener unas cuantas reglas. Tenía que responsabilizarme de todo sola porque ella no lo haría. Tenía que asegurarme de que había comida en la nevera cuando tenía nueve años y ocuparme de pagar las facturas a tiempo cuando tenía doce. Quería ser una niña, pero me asustaba demasiado pensar lo que pasaría si nadie tomaba las riendas.

—Lo siento —dijo él acariciándole el pelo—. Deberías haber tenido una vida mejor.

—Tuve una vida mejor que mucha gente. Nunca pasé hambre, tenía ropa y un techo bajo el que vivir.

Sam estaba furioso, pero decidido a no demostrarlo. Era lo último que Santana necesitaba.

—No era una mala persona. Sandra me quería.

Otro punto en el que él no estaba de acuerdo, porque no le parecía que Sandra fuera tan buena persona. Dudaba que Marsha hubiera sido una madre perfecta, ninguna lo era, pero ella siempre había actuado siguiendo a su corazón. Era dura, pero justa. La mujer que conocía desde que tenía diez años era generosa y cariñosa, y si había sido estricta, habría sido con razón. Y Sam lo sabía bien porque había cuidado de él, le había ofrecido consejos y apoyo.

Sabía que había financiado decenas de colegios, que había donado dinero y su tiempo para distintas actividades benéficas y que anhelaba la única cosa que había perdido: su familia.

Para él, la culpa era de Sandra. No por haberse escapado de casa, sino por insistir en que Santana no pudiera relacionarse con su abuela. Ella no tenía derecho a imponerle esas reglas a su hija.

—No sé qué pensar —admitió Santana.

—Dale tiempo. Las cosas acabarán aclarándose.

—Me he ido corriendo. Tengo que hablar con Marsha y darle alguna explicación.

—Sabe que te has visto abrumada y por eso me ha llamado.

—¿Eres la parte neutral?

—Soy el brillante tío bueno que te hará distraerte.

Santana logró esbozar una sonrisa.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Qué tonta soy —se puso derecha—. Tienes razón. Tengo que darle tiempo. Ha sido un gran impacto para mí y ahora mismo no tengo que hacer nada al respecto. Puedo asimilar la información y decidir qué significa para mí.

—Es un plan excelente.

La sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Lo peor es que no puedo hacerlo del todo. Sandra ha muerto y no puedo ir y preguntarle por qué nunca me contó lo de mi abuela.

—Tendría sus motivos —dijo él con cautela, sin querer meterse en nada que pudiera resultar desagradable.

—Motivos estúpidos.

Santana se puso de pie.

—Bueno… Tengo que volver al trabajo, eso me distraerá —le dio un suave beso—. Gracias.

—De nada.

—No tenías por qué haber venido a buscarme. Habría estado bien de todos modos.

—Me encanta hacer un buen rescate.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Eres un tipo encantador.

Él posó el dedo índice sobre su boca.

—Es un secreto. No se lo digas a nadie.

Santana no pudo más que esbozar otra sonrisa.

—Creo que ya ha corrido la voz.

* * *

Los demonios se presentaban en todas las formas y tamaños. Los de Sam tenían la forma de doce chicos del instituto local de entre quince y dieciocho años, la mayoría muy delgados y con aspecto debilucho sobre el terreno, pero que podían volar como el viento subidos a sus bicis.

El entrenador Green, un tipo alto y delgado de la edad de Sam, prácticamente bailaba de alegría.

—¡Esto es genial! —dijo sonriendo—. Competí en la universidad, aunque nada parecido a lo que hiciste tú, claro. No tenía una habilidad innata, pero tío, quería ser como tú. No puedo decirte lo emocionados que estamos de tenerte trabajando con nosotros.

Sam tragó saliva para intentar aliviar el nudo que tenía en el pecho, pero eso no lo ayudó. Tanta veneración en la voz del entrenador Green no hacía más que convertir una situación pésima para él en algo más potencialmente desastroso. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando cuando había accedido a participar en la carrera? No era sólo que fueran a patearle el trasero, sino que iba a humillarse delante de todo el mundo y todos sabrían que era un cobarde.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no me subo a una bici —dijo Sam mintiendo, ya que la última vez que había montado había sido la noche anterior. Pero aun así era como si hubieran pasado quince vidas desde que había montado con otros ciclistas, desde que había estado junto a otros y había intercambiado conversación antes de centrarse en la carrera.

Incluso mirando a los niños que seguían observándolo, sintió que no podía respirar, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo que lo mató fue ese terror que le entumecía la mente. Preferiría estar en cualquier parte menos allí, se decía. Preferiría verse rodeado de fuego antes que tener que pasar por aquello.

—Los chicos te lo pondrán fácil —dijo el entrenador bromeando.

Sin embargo, para Sam en realidad no era un chiste, aunque nadie lo supiera.

Green llamó a los chicos que avanzaron con sus bicis hasta él con sus jóvenes rostros llenos de emoción y ganas. Se presentaron y un par de ellos le estrecharon la mano.

Los había visto a la mayoría por allí y reconocía sus caras. Ahora tendría que montar con ellos.

—Sam va a dejar su retiro para participar en una carrera benéfica dentro de unas semanas —dijo el entrenador Green— y hasta entonces estará entrenando con nosotros.

—¡Genial! —gritó uno de los chicos.

—Estoy mayor y he perdido forma —dijo Sam—. No seáis muy duros.

Los chavales se rieron.

El entrenador Green les ordenó que se pusieran en fila y que comenzaran a calentar.

Sam se colocó detrás de ellos, era mejor ir detrás para poder ver al resto de corredores. Unos cuantos kilómetros a una marcha suave estaría bien.

Sonó un silbato y los ciclistas arrancaron. Sam esperó a salir hasta que se encontraron al menos a cien metros. Se concentró en mover la bici, en calentar sus músculos y en la familiar sensación de lo que estaba haciendo.

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que había montado durante el día y ya había olvidado los colores de los árboles y de los edificios al pasar por delante de ellos. Soplaba un ligero viento y la temperatura era perfecta.

Los chicos que llevaba delante habían acelerado el ritmo y él hizo lo mismo. Por dentro, algo despertó queriendo volver a la vida: un ardiente deseo de alcanzarlos, de sobrepasarlos. El deseo de ganar.

La sensación lo sorprendió. Habría pensado que la humillación habría acabado con cualquier espíritu competitivo que le quedara, pero estaba claro que no.

Sin tenerlo planeado, comenzó a pedalear con más fuerza y más deprisa, cerrando la distancia entre los estudiantes y él. Uno de los chicos se fijó y gritó algo. El pelotón aceleró. Sam siguió mientras sentía cómo la sangre se movía por su cuerpo y cómo se activó al darse cuenta de lo que era capaz, al darse cuenta de que no lo había perdido todo.

—¡Ni hablar, Evans! —gritó uno de los chicos mientras los alcanzaba—. No nos vencerás.

Se apelotonaron a su alrededor y se acercaron para atraparlo entre ellos.

Su táctica era obvia y no especialmente diestra; él conocía maniobras para rebasarlos y los movimientos le salieron de manera instintiva.

_«Pero no pudo hacerlo»._ Las instrucciones manaban de su cerebro, pero por alguna razón sus músculos nunca llegaban a ejecutarlas. Tal vez era por la frialdad que se calaba en su cuerpo, el escalofrío que le dijo que tenía miedo. Tal vez eran los recuerdos pasando tan rápidamente ante sus ojos que sólo le dejaban ver a Frank volando por el aire antes de caer y morir. De pronto no pudo respirar y un frío sudor brotó por todas partes. Se le agarrotaron los músculos y se vio obligado a detenerse.

No recordaba haberse movido, pero de pronto estaba junto a su bici, agachado sobre ella y esperando a que su ritmo cardíaco volviera a la normalidad. Sintió náuseas y comenzó a temblar como un perro empapado y asustado.

Cuando los chicos empezaron a girarse para volver hacia él les indicó con la mano que siguieran adelante. Después de señalar su bici, ellos asintieron y lo saludaron con la mano. Darían por hecho que había pinchado o que había sufrido algún problema mecánico. Con suerte, jamás adivinarían la verdad.

Por mucho que quería competir, por muy fuerte y poderoso que era ese deseo en su interior, no pudo hacerlo. Esa parte de él, esas piezas que lo hacían estar completo, no podían repararse. Ya no importaban ninguno de los trofeos ni todo el dinero del mundo, nada podía hacerlo sentir mejor. Era un perdedor y un cobarde y lo peor de todo era que no sabía qué hacer para cambiarlo.

* * *

El sábado por la tarde, Santana recorrió la breve distancia que separaba al hotel de la casa de Marsha. A pesar de que llevaba semanas en la ciudad, nunca había estado en casa de su jefa y ahora iba a visitarla, pero no como empleada, sino como una nieta que va a visitar a su abuela por primera vez en su vida.

Abuela. Qué extraña le resultaba la palabra. No podía entender todo lo que le había contado y durante los últimos días había estado meciéndose entre la felicidad y la confusión. Había querido formar parte de una familia desde hacía mucho tiempo y no podía creer que por fin eso hubiera pasado.

Pero además estaba luchando contra la furia, una furia enfocada principalmente hacia su madre. Tal vez Sandra no había querido tener ninguna relación con Marsha, pero no había tenido derecho a impedírselo a Santana, y menos después de su muerte. ¿Por qué no le había dicho a su hija que tenía otra familia? Sandra había sabido lo mucho que había querido tener un lugar al que pertenecer y aun así no se había molestado ni en dejarle una nota ni darle una pista, alguna indirecta.

Mientras se acercaba a la casa, hizo lo que pudo por evitar la rabia que sentía porque no quería empezar la tarde con Marsha de mal humor.

Dobló la esquina y vio la casa blanca que su abuela había descrito. Era de dos plantas, con el típico estilo artesano de la zona, y probablemente dataría de los años veinte. Había elementos parecidos a los de la casa de la que ella se había enamorado, la casa que Sam quería venderle con un descuento. ¡Por cierto!, tendría que aclarar ese tema, pensó animada. ¿Quién iba a pensar que su vida pasaría de ser algo bastante aburrido a algo tan confuso en cuestión de días?

Subió los tres escalones del amplio porche y llamó a la puerta, que Marsha abrió inmediatamente.

—Cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí —le dijo la mujer—. Pasa.

Santana entró en un luminoso y espacioso salón y algo que vio en la decoración, en los muebles, y en las ventanas le despertó ganas de sentarse en los mullidos sillones y no marcharse de allí jamás.

—Gracias por invitarme —dijo sintiéndose algo extraña.

Marsha había sustituido sus habituales trajes sastre por unos vaqueros y una blusa de manga larga, y su cabello blanco no estaba recogido en un moño, sino que caía suelto y en ondas.

Agarró a Santana del brazo.

—En lugar de dar rodeos, he pensado que deberíamos tratar el tema directamente —dijo marcando el paso hacia las escaleras—. Vamos a ver la habitación de Sandra. Espero que puedas hacerte una idea de cómo era su vida antes de que tú nacieras.

—Me gustaría —le respondió Santana.

Subieron por las anchas escaleras y giraron a la izquierda al llegar al rellano.

—Es la última puerta a la derecha —dijo Marsha soltándola—. No he cambiado nada, me temo. A pesar de mis mejores intenciones, convertí la habitación de mi hija en un santuario y estoy segura de que unos cuantos psicólogos tendrían mucho que decir al respecto.

Hablaba con tranquilidad, pero Santana pudo ver dolor en su mirada.

Sin saber qué decir, fue hacia la puerta abierta y cuando llegó, se giró y miró la habitación que había pertenecido a su madre.

Estaba decorada en tonos lavanda, el color favorito de Sandra, y había una gran cama cubierta con una colcha morada y lavanda. Unas estanterías empotradas en la pared flanqueaban la cama y estaban abarrotadas de libros, adornitos y fotografías. Había pósters en la pared, uno de un Michael Jackson muy joven y otro de un grupo que Santana no habría reconocido de no ser porque en él vio escrita la palabra _Blondie_.

Entró y fue hasta el escritorio donde había apilados unos libros de texto junto a los que había una redacción a medio terminar sobre Julio César. Encima del papel había una flor de oro colgando de una fina cadena.

Fue hacia las estanterías y observó las fotografías. Sandra aparecía en casi todas junto a su madre, sus amigas, en una escuela de danza… La familiar sonrisa le encogió el corazón, pero aparte de eso no sintió ninguna conexión ni con la habitación ni con su antigua ocupante.

—Lo único que se llevó fue dinero y ropa —dijo Marsha desde la puerta—. Nada más. No dejó ni una nota. Nunca se despidió.

—Lo siento —respondió Santana sin estar segura de cómo aliviar el dolor de Marsha—. Si sirve de algo, no creo que el hecho de mudarnos constantemente fuera por ti. Le encantaba conocer sitios nuevos. Nos instalábamos en un lugar unos meses y después empezaba a hablar de otro sitio y así siempre. El lugar al que íbamos a ir siempre era más emocionante que ése en el que ya estábamos.

Santana miró a su alrededor: bonitas cortinas y una pequeña colección de animales de peluche tirados sin mimo en una esquina. Algo así era exactamente con lo que había soñado cuando era pequeña. Un lugar que poder reclamar como suyo. Nada lujoso, sólo una casa normal. Sin embargo, su madre había huido de ella y nunca había mirado atrás.

—Ojalá me hubiera hablado de ti.

—Pienso lo mismo —dijo Marsha con una mirada triste—. Ojalá la hubiera comprendido mejor. Quería irse a la universidad, pero yo siempre le dije que tenía que quedarse aquí. Fui una tonta, una controladora inflexible. Yo tenía que llevar la razón y al final eso me salió caro y me hizo perder a mi única hija. Si…

—No —dijo Santana interrumpiéndola—. Se habría marchado de todos modos. Era lo que quería. No creo que hubieras podido hacer nada para cambiarla.

—No puedes saberlo con seguridad.

—Sí, puedo —dijo Santana intentando no sonar muy hundida—. La conocía.

—Puede que sí —dijo Marsha—. Aún tengo ese álbum para ti. Está abajo.

Santana asintió y la siguió de vuelta al salón donde juntas miraron las fotos de Sandra. En ellas encontró imágenes de una niña muy pequeña riéndose y más gestos y sonrisas familiares a medida que crecía.

Marsha miraba cada foto con cariño y contaba historias del momento en que se tomaron y de qué pasó justo después.

—¿Me contrataste por esto? —preguntó Santana de pronto—. ¿Porque soy tu nieta?

Marsha le sonrió.

—Además de querer tener la oportunidad de llegar a conocerte, he entregado gran parte de mi vida a esta ciudad. No habría arriesgado el futuro de tantas personas sólo para tenerte a mi lado. Le di tu nombre al técnico de recursos humanos y le dije que había oído cosas buenas sobre ti, pero nada más. No te habría seleccionado si no hubieras sido una candidata excelente.

Eso hizo que Santana se sintiera mejor.

—¿Se molestará la gente cuando lo descubra? ¿No pensarán que convenciste al Ayuntamiento para que me contrataran?

—Has estado en las reuniones, ya sabes lo testarudos que pueden llegar a ser. ¿De verdad crees que podría haberlos convencido para contratar a un candidato que no estuviera preparado?

—No —admitió—. Se habrían levantado en tu contra.

—Exacto —Marsha le tocó un brazo—. Eres muy buena en lo que haces. Eres sincera, atenta y tienes un punto de vista muy fresco, además de la experiencia necesaria y la energía de desempeñar este trabajo. Eres lo que buscábamos y te habría contratado aunque no hubieras sido mi nieta. Espero que me creas —vaciló—. Sé que ir a buscarte directamente habría sido lo mejor, pero estaba aterrorizada y pensé que trayéndote aquí podríamos conocernos.

Santana asintió.

—No pasa nada. Comprendo que fueras cauta. Quiero conocerte, quiero que seamos familia.

—Ya lo somos —le dijo Marsha con una sonrisa, aunque la tristeza había vuelto a su mirada—. Seguro que sigues intentando encontrarle sentido a todo esto, ¿quieres que sigamos hablando de ello en otra ocasión?

—Sí, si no te importa —dijo Santana agradecida de que Marsha lo entendiera—. Hay mucho que asimilar.

—Tenemos tiempo —le dijo Marsha mientras se levantaba—. No me iré a ninguna parte.

Santana se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó a ella, se giró y abrazó a Marsha, que le devolvió el abrazo. El gesto las hizo sentirse mejor aunque Santana no pudo evitar que la invadiera la desagradable sensación de haber perdido veintiocho años.

Al salir de nuevo a la tarde, se preguntó qué podría haber hecho para que las cosas no hubiesen sucedido así, pero supo que no podría haber hecho nada. Había sido una niña que dependía de lo que su madre dijera y, aunque hubiera querido ir a buscar a su familia, no habría sabido el verdadero apellido de Sandra porque después de su muerte había revisado sus cosas y no había encontrado nada sobre su vida antes de que ella naciera.

_«¡Ojalá!»,_ pensó con tristeza, pero no había modo de cambiar el pasado.

Sólo estaba el futuro y lo que ella eligiera hacer con su vida.


	12. Chapter 12

_______**Declaimer:** __Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Doce**_

Santana volvió al hotel y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación batallando con docenas de emociones, la mayoría de las cuales no podía identificar. Sin pensarlo, se detuvo frente a la puerta de Sam y llamó.

Era sábado por la tarde, se recordó, y probablemente no estaría allí, pero unos segundos después, él abrió la puerta tan guapo como siempre con unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Le pareció que le hacía falta un corte de pelo y un afeitado, aunque tuvo que admitir que ese aspecto tan desaliñado le sentaba muy bien.

—¡Ey! —dijo él indicándole que entrara—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada malo. He ido a ver a Marsha.

Él cerró la puerta, le tomó la mano y la llevó hasta el sofá, pero cuando llegaron allí, Santana no pudo sentarse. Se sentía inquieta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mirándolo—. Era mi madre y sabía que quería formar parte de una familia. Sabía que eso me importaba más que nada en el mundo. Pero no me lo contó, ni siquiera cuando estaba muriéndose. Ni siquiera después de morir. Habría bastado con una pequeña nota con un nombre y una dirección, pero no se molestó.

Santana no podía comprenderlo.

—Así que, ¿en qué situación me deja eso a mí? ¿Es que era increíblemente egoísta o estoy engañándome al pensar que yo le importaba?

Sam hizo intención de abrazarla, pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Tengo que decir esto.

—Entonces me quedaré aquí y te escucharé —le respondió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella respiró hondo.

—Cuando estaba en el primer año de instituto, volvimos a trasladarnos. Le dije que ésa sería la última vez, que quería graduarme en una escuela a la que hubiera asistido durante al menos un año. Le hice prometérmelo —se resistió a ese recuerdo, pero estaba ahí, rodeándola por todas partes.

—¿Mantuvo la promesa?

—No. Se marchó y yo me quedé. Tenía un trabajo y el alquiler de nuestra caravana era barato. Me enviaba dinero de vez en cuando y logré graduarme con mi clase, con mis amigos, y enviar solicitudes para las universidades sabiendo que seguiría en la misma dirección cuando me enviaran respuestas. Pero ella no…

Santana sintió un ardor en los ojos, pero contuvo las lágrimas. No lloró. Ceder ante el llanto no serviría de nada.

—No vino a mi graduación. Estaba demasiado lejos y no tenía dinero. Me dije que no pasaba nada, pero no era así. Quería que alguien estuviera allí, alguien que pudiera verme dar ese paso tan trascendental en mi vida. Ni se molestó ni me dijo que había alguien a quien sí le habría importado, alguien que habría querido estar conmigo en ese momento. Me arrebató esa oportunidad sin ningún motivo. ¿Cómo puedo decirle lo furiosa que estoy con ella si está muerta?

Sam volvió a hacer un intento de abrazarla y en esa ocasión, Santana se dejó rodear por sus brazos. Tal vez él no tuviera las respuestas, pero era cálido y fuerte y por unos minutos ella pudo fingir que todo saldría bien.

Sam le acarició el pelo y deslizó la mano sobre su espalda. Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro e inhaló su aroma.

—Mi madre también se marchó cuando yo tenía diez años.

Santana recordaba que Marsha le había contado la historia. Se retiró lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo siento. No debería estar lloriqueando y quejándome.

—No lo haces —le rodeó la cara con las manos—. Lo que digo es que comprendo lo que es que te abandone la persona que más debería amarte del mundo. Para cuando fui lo suficientemente mayor como para ir a buscarla, ya era demasiado tarde. Había muerto. Estaba furioso, más que furioso. Quería verla castigada, quería que pagara por lo que me hizo, pero sobre todo quería que me dijera por qué. ¿Por qué las otras madres renunciaban a todo por sus hijos y ella ni siquiera pudo quedarse a mi lado? ¿Era por mí? ¿O era ella?

Santana vio dolor en sus ojos y unas preguntas que jamás tendrían respuesta.

—Con el tiempo acabas haciendo las paces con esa sensación y sigues adelante.

_Tal vez_, pensó ella, pero esa herida dejaba una cicatriz y esa cicatriz a veces dolía.

Se puso de puntillas y lo besó con delicadeza y suavidad. Él respondió del mismo modo. Ella cerró los ojos y se perdió en el calor que invadió su cuerpo. ¡Eso sí que era una reacción química!

Sam bajó las manos hasta su cintura y de ahí pasó a sus caderas. La acercó más a sí y ella se dejó llevar. Separó los labios y el beso se hizo más intenso, se entregó a la agradable sensación de sus lenguas acariciándose y al modo en que la sangre le recorría el cuerpo.

El deseo comenzó a acumularse en su vientre y de ahí se movió en espiral en todas las direcciones. Sus pechos se resintieron y entre las piernas pudo sentir una mezcla de tensión y humedad. De excitación.

Sam cubrió sus nalgas con sus manos y la hizo arquearse hacia él. Santana sintió su excitación contra su vientre y el recuerdo de cómo había sido tenerlo dentro, de lo que le había hecho a su cuerpo, la hizo gemir. Él coló las manos bajo su jersey de manga corta y sus dedos tocaron su cálida piel desnuda moviéndose deliberadamente sobre sus costillas para después cubrir sus pechos por debajo del sujetador.

_Sus caricias eran perfectas_, pensó Santana mientras él rozaba sus tersos y sensibles pezones. Santana cerró los labios alrededor de su lengua y succionó. Y entonces fue él quien gimió, pero en lugar de empezar a despojarse de sus ropas, se apartó, la agarró de la mano y la llevó al dormitorio.

La enorme cama dominaba el espacio del dormitorio compuesto por un armario, un escritorio y unas vistas magníficas de los exuberantes jardines. Pero a ella no le interesaba nada de eso; no mientras Sam la despojaba del jersey, seguido del sujetador, dejándola desnuda de cintura para arriba. Después se quedó delante de ella, contemplando sus pechos.

—Eres preciosa —le susurró antes de agacharse, tomar su pezón en la boca y acariciarlo con la lengua provocando en ella varias oleadas de placer. Santana sintió una sacudida de calor y humedad entre las piernas al mismo tiempo que él mordisqueaba la cúspide de su pecho y le producía un cosquilleo con el roce de su barba.

Santana tuvo que aferrarse a él para evitar caer sobre la moqueta y cuando Sam pasó al otro pecho y repitió el proceso, vio que le costaba respirar.

_«Más»,_ pensó. Quería que estuvieran desnudos y tendidos en la cama. Había llegado el momento de tener más.

Tiró de su camiseta lanzándole una indirecta no demasiado sutil y él se la quitó con un fluido movimiento. Santana se quitó las sandalias mientras él se desabrochaba los pantalones y ella acariciaba su torso desnudo formado por unos definidos músculos que parecían roca. _Sam era una belleza masculina finamente esculpida_, pensó al inclinarse para besar su torso y antes de comenzar a besar sus pezones.

Los acarició con la lengua hasta que él tomó su cara entre las manos, la alzó y la besó en la boca. Al instante, ya estaban desprendiéndose de la poca ropa que les quedaba encima. Cuando estuvieron desnudos, la agarró por la cintura y se dejaron caer sobre la cama.

Ella cayó de espaldas y él a su lado. Sam se agachó para volver a besar sus pechos, pero en esa ocasión, mientras tomaba sus pezones en la boca, posó una mano sobre su vientre.

Santana movía las piernas, impacientada, y su atención estaba dividida entre lo que Sam estaba haciéndole con la boca y el camino que estaban trazando sus dedos hacia abajo…

Cuando se situaron entre sus piernas, ella separó los muslos para entregarse a él y contuvo el aliento al sentir cómo esos dedos se deslizaban sobre los pliegues de su piel y encontraban su centro húmedo e inflamado.

_Ese hombre tenía un fabuloso sentido de la orientación_, pensó Santana mientras Sam exploraba ese terso y sensible punto. Primero lo acarició haciendo círculos sin llegar a tocarlo directamente; alrededor y despacio para impacientarla. Después lo rozó levemente con un dedo y ella se estremeció. Y cuando volvió a hacerlo, Santana supo que le daría un placer que podría llegar a hacer que el mundo se sacudiera.

Pero en lugar de seguir, Sam se situó entre sus piernas y la besó; el roce de sus labios y el tacto de su lengua unidos a la ligera sensación de escozor provocada por su incipiente barba, conspiraron contra el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

La recorrió una descarga eléctrica en ese primer segundo de contacto y una deliciosa sensación acabó con cualquier atisbo de timidez. Santana separó más las piernas y arqueó las caderas en una clara invitación. Una invitación que él aceptó.

Sam deslizó la lengua sobre cada centímetro de su piel, la hundió en su inflamado centro y regresó a ese exquisito punto de placer cerrando los labios a su alrededor.

Santana podía sentir cómo iba acumulándose la tensión dentro de ella, una tensión que aumentó hasta que no le quedó más opción que dejarse llevar y sumirse en un intenso clímax. Se agarró a las sábanas, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y apretó los dientes para evitar gritar.

Sam siguió con sus caricias hasta dejarla sin aliento y, cuando la última sacudida de placer había amainado, se puso de rodillas, abrió un cajón y se colocó un preservativo. Después, se adentró en ella, llenándola, tomándola con intensidad, completamente, mientras Santana se aferraba a su cuerpo.

Más tarde, cuando los dos volvían a respirar con normalidad y estaban tumbados el uno al lado del otro, los ojos azules de Sam se iluminaron de satisfacción mientras ella trazaba la forma de sus labios con su dedo.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo —le dijo ella.

—Sí, claro que sí.

Santana sonrió.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Gracias por… —¿qué? ¿Por distraerla? ¿Por hacerle darse cuenta de que hasta ese momento no había sabido lo bueno que podía ser el sexo?

—Santana—dijo él mirándola a los ojos—, te deseo. Soy un hombre. Es así de sencillo.

Las palabras resultaron ser extrañamente reconfortantes.

—¿Consigues a todas las mujeres que quieres?

—No. Contigo es distinto. Es mejor.

—Pretendo complacer.

—Pues haces un buen trabajo.

Ella se rió.

—Tú también. Toda esa práctica te ha servido de mucho.

—Saber qué hacer es la parte fácil. Encontrar a la persona adecuada con quien hacerlo es mucho más difícil.

Fueron unas palabras dulces que le encogieron el corazón, pero tuvo que recordarse que no podía sentir nada por él. Él entraba en la categoría de _«demasiado»,_ demasiado guapo, demasiado encantador, demasiado famoso. Y ella quería a alguien normal. Ya había visto lo que pasaba cuando una mujer se enamoraba del hombre equivocado. A su madre le había pasado varias veces.

Pensar en Sandra destruyó su buen humor, así que decidió centrarse en otra cosa.

—No te había visto por ahí en los últimos días. ¿.Cómo van las cosas?

Él se tendió boca arriba y ella se acurrucó deleitándose con la encantadora sensación de sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo.

—Ayer salí a montar en bici con el equipo del instituto.

Ella se incorporó.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué tal fue?

Suavemente, Sam acarició su pezón y la llevó hacia él.

—Mal. No pude hacerlo. Fingí que le había pasado algo a mi bici —maldijo—. ¡Menudo perdedor!

_No, no lo era, pero decírselo tampoco cambiaría nada_, pensó Santana con tristeza. Necesitaba creer en sí mismo, pero ¿era eso posible?

—¿Has pensado en hablar con alguien? ¿Un profesional?

—¿Un psicólogo? No. Sentarme con alguien a contarle mis problemas no me ayudará.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Sí, claro que lo sé. Lo intenté después del accidente y no me ayudó.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Cuánto lo intentaste? ¿Una vez y después lo dejaste? Eres muy hombre.

—Eso hace que el sexo conmigo resulte una situación menos incómoda —la miró—. ¿Quieres quedarte? Podríamos pedir la cena, ver pelis porno por el canal de pago y darnos un baño. Tengo un _jacuzzi_.

_«Y hacer el amor»,_ pensó ella perdiéndose en su hipnótica mirada.

—Sabes cómo tentar a una chica.

Sam se tendió sobre ella y Santana le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—¿Es eso un «sí»? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Es un «sí» y un «por favor, vamos a hacerlo otra vez».

* * *

El domingo, Santana se levantó a regañadientes de la cama de Sam. Había quedado con Kitty para almorzar y él tenía que ir a entrenar. Mientras se duchaba y se vestía, le resultó difícil dejar de sonreír todo el tiempo. Cada parte de su cuerpo parecía estar satisfecha y los diminutos dolores que la invadían eran deliciosos recordatorios de cómo habían pasado la noche.

Cuando llegó el mediodía ya se dirigía a la casa de Kitty, que ocupaba la planta superior de una gran casa unifamiliar dividida en tres pisos. Santana subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta de su amiga.

—Hola —dijo Kitty con una sonrisa—. ¿Te has quedado sin respiración por subir las escaleras?

—Estoy en el tercer piso del hotel y subo andando.

—Es buen ejercicio —dijo Kitty cerrando la puerta—, yo no soy de ir al gimnasio. ¿Sabes? Tengo una terraza fantástica y he pensado que podríamos comer allí.

—Genial.

La casa de Kitty era luminosa, con muchas ventanas y grandes habitaciones. El techo abuhardillado le añadía carácter y allá donde Santana miraba había una gota de color. El sofá era del color de un pintalabios rojo y tenía cojines estampados. Había una manta morada y amarilla sobre el respaldo de una vieja metedora de madera y pegatinas de viaje cubriendo un viejo baúl de camarote que servía como mesa auxiliar.

—Este lugar es genial —dijo Santana siguiendo a Kitty hasta una cocina color verde intenso—. Me encantan los colores.

—No soy una chica de _beis_. Casi todos los adornos los he encontrado en rastrillos de objetos usados y en mercadillos. Me encanta eso de encontrar una ganga —señaló los platos de flores que había sobre un estante—. Ocho platos por dos dólares. Fue un momento de orgullo para mí.

—Impresionante.

—Gracias.

Kitty agarró una bandeja de sándwiches y ensaladas y le indicó que se ocupara de la otra bandeja que contenía té helado y dos vasos. Salieron a la gran terraza.

El día era soleado y la temperatura cálida. Desde allí se podía ver casi toda la ciudad, un poco del lago y las montañas.

—Vistas del reino —dijo Santana en broma.

—Exacto. Veo a la gente pequeñita y me preguntó cómo serán sus vidas.

Se sentaron a almorzar y charlaron sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en Fool's Gold.

—¿Tiene Alice información sobre los robos? —preguntó Santana—. No he oído si han atrapado al ladrón.

—La última vez que hablamos, seguía buscando al culpable. Espero que el que sea que lo haya hecho pare antes de que Alice lo encuentre, porque puede dar mucho miedo. Aunque, claro, la pérdida de unos paquetes de macarrones precocinados puede ser mucho menos interesante que el dinero desaparecido del estado —dio un trago de té—. Tres cuartos de un millón de dólares. ¿No sería genial?

—Eso te cambia la vida —respondió Santana—, pero no comprendo cómo esa cantidad de dinero puede desaparecer.

—Yo tampoco, aunque las cuentas no son lo mío. Por eso van a traer a un auditor. Pobre Blaine. No querría tener esa responsabilidad ni que nadie pensara que he sido yo.

—No es Blaine. ¿Alguien piensa que lo es?

—No, eso requeriría un nivel de creatividad que él no tiene —Kitty se cubrió la boca—. Lo siento. Qué mala soy. Quería decir que…

—No es esa clase de chico —dijo Santana con una sonrisa.

—Exacto —Kitty agarró la mitad de un sándwich—. Bueno, ¿qué hiciste ayer?

Santana se quedó en blanco sin saber cuál de sus muchas actividades del día anterior elegir. Recordar la tarde y la noche que había pasado con Sam la sonrojaría, así que soltó lo único que se le ocurrió.

—Estuve un rato con Marsha. Acabo de descubrir que es mi abuela.

A Kitty casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas.

—¿Qué? ¿Eres la hija de Sandra?

—Sí — Santana le explicó brevemente todo lo que había descubierto en las últimas horas.

—¡Es increíble! —exclamó Kitty, aún impactada—. Qué suerte tienes. Me encantaría tener a Marsha como abuela. Siempre está cuidando de todo el mundo. Si alguien necesita ayuda, ahí está ella. Sandra fue una idiota al escaparse de casa —hizo una mueca de vergüenza—. Vaya, hoy estoy siendo más bocazas que de costumbre. Lo siento.

Santana dio por hecho que Kitty pensaría que le habría molestado el comentario sobre su madre, aunque no era así.

—Estoy de acuerdo. No sé por qué siempre estaba huyendo. En parte era por los hombres que pasaban por su vida. Iba detrás de los más guapos, que por cierto luego resultaban ser unos cerdos. Cuando se trasladaban, ella los seguía. Te juro que yo nunca seré como ella.

—Entonces no estás interesada en Sam.

La frase fue inesperada. Santana no quiso reaccionar, pero acababa de darle un sorbo al té y casi se atragantó. Mientras tosía, Kitty la miraba con gesto de complicidad.

—Justo lo que pensaba. Te muestras demasiado fría cuando está delante. Pasa algo. Vamos, cuéntaselo todo a la tía Kitty.

—No hay nada que contar.

—¿Tengo pinta de creerme eso? Porque no me lo creo.

Santana empezó a sentirse incómoda.

—Sé muy bien que sería una estupidez. Los hombres como Sam son un desastre.

—Pero sientes algo por él.

Santana se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Más o menos. Es un tipo encantador.

—No le digas que has dicho eso.

—No lo haré. Se sentiría herido.

—Sam y tú. De acuerdo, vamos, tengo que saberlo. ¿Es el dios que todos dicen que es?

Santana suspiró.

—Los rumores no son falsos.

—Es justo lo que necesito en mi vida. Sexo ardiente con un tío bueno. ¡Como si eso fuera a pasarme a mí! —miró a Santana—. Sam es un encanto y lo adoro, pero tienes que tener cuidado. Es famoso, con todo lo que eso conlleva. Su exmujer es actriz, muy guapa, y ha estado relacionado con mujeres impresionantes.

—¿Quieres decir que no es para nosotras, unas simples mortales?

—Lo que digo es que tengas cuidado de que no te rompan el corazón.

—¿Habla la voz de la experiencia?

—Mi corazón ha sufrido roturas, pero hasta el momento nada grave.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, aunque no tienes que preocuparte. No estoy enamorada de él.

—Bien. Porque amar a Sam sería muy difícil para cualquiera.

* * *

—¿Intentas emborracharme? —preguntó Santana cuando el camarero se alejó de la mesa.

Sam se recostó en su silla.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Oh, por favor. Fuiste tú el que me advirtió de los margaritas que sirven aquí. No hace falta el alcohol para que te aproveches de mí.

—Lo sé. Es una de tus mejores cualidades.

Estaban cenando en Margaritaville. El lugar no estaba muy lleno para ser domingo por la noche, así que habían encontrado un banco en el fondo, donde nadie los molestaría.

La suave luz del lugar le daba un brillo dorado al cabello castaño de Santana, que llevaba suelto y ligeramente ondulado; un aspecto muy _sexy _que a él le encantó. Su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa y en sus ojos tenía una mirada de completa satisfacción, de la que Sam se enorgullecía por ser la causa de la misma.

—¿Qué tal ha ido la tarde? —preguntó ella—. ¿Has salido a montar en bici?

—Sí. Los vecinos me han apoyado mucho.

—Saben lo de la carrera y quieren que te vaya bien.

Llegados a ese punto él se conformaba con llegar hasta el final sin humillarse más. ¿Por qué no le podía pasar algo normal como una lesión en la espalda o alguna clase de enfermedad? ¿Algo que pudiera arreglarse con una pastilla o con un poco de descanso y una bolsa de hielo?

—¿Cómo está Kitty?

—Bien. Nos hemos divertido —sacudió la cabeza—. Sabe que… que estamos… que hemos… —carraspeó—. Bueno, ya me entiendes.

—¿Que nos estamos viendo? —Sam no entendía qué tenía de difícil decirlo.

Ella pareció ligeramente aliviada.

—Eso. No estaba segura de… Entonces, ¿es eso lo que estamos haciendo?

—¿No lo es?

—No lo sabía. No te pareces a nadie con quien haya salido. Eres famoso.

—¡Oh, por favor!

—Tu exmujer es una gran estrella.

—Como mucho se puede decir que es una estrella de películas de serie B.

—Pero es preciosa y famosa. Yo soy una persona normal y corriente.

Él le agarró la mano por encima de la mesa.

—Eso de la fama está demasiado sobrevalorado y tú eres increíblemente bella.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿No me crees? —le preguntó Sam.

—No, pero gracias por el cumplido.

—No soy ese tipo que ves en los pósters. Ya no. Ni siquiera aunque pudiera volver atrás querría ser él.

Pero Santana no parecía creerlo.

—Tenía que haber cosas en esa vida que te gustaran.

—Claro, pero son cosas que ya he vivido, ya lo he visto todo —le apretó la mano—. Me gustas, Santana, y quiero seguir viéndote.

—Yo también lo quiero.

—Entonces tenemos un plan —fingió preocupación cuando añadió—: Pero incluirá sexo, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió.

—Si tienes suerte…

—Yo siempre tengo suerte. ¿No te lo han dicho?


	13. Chapter 13

___****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Trece**_

—Os presento a Bernice Jackson —dijo Blaine en la siguiente reunión del concejo municipal.

La alta y guapa pelirroja se levantó.

—Llamadme Bernie, por favor. Ya es bastante malo ser auditora como para además ser una auditora llamada «Bernice».

Santana sonrió y Gladys se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle:

—A ver, ¿cuántos auditores hombres habrá en el mundo? Diría que la mayoría lo son. ¿Y nosotros contratamos a uno guapo? ¡Claro que no!

—Así no tendrás que preocuparte de que haya otro hombre mudándose a la ciudad —dijo Santana intentando no reírse—. Por muy temporal que sea.

—Eres muy lista —admitió Gladys.

—Gracias.

Bernie sacó una carpeta y la abrió.

—Según mi investigación preliminar y comparándola con la información proporcionada por el estado, hay muchos cheques desaparecidos —alzó la mirada—. El total de que estamos hablando asciende a cerca de un millón y medio de dólares.

Santana se puso derecha en la silla.

—¿Tanto? —preguntó con la respiración algo entrecortada.

Marsha palideció.

—¿Cómo ha podido pasar? ¿Cómo puede haber tanto dinero desaparecido?

—Eso es lo que voy a descubrir —prometió Bernie—. Pero primero tengo algunas cosas que discutir. Querréis ver mi acuerdo de confidencialidad que dice que no hablaré de este caso a menos que sea en auto de comparecencia. Mi objetivo es proteger a mis clientes y sugiero que el abogado de la ciudad le eche un vistazo antes de que alguien lo firme.

Santana vio a Marsha asentir, como aprobando lo que Bernie decía. Le caía bien la atractiva auditora, a pesar de que Gladys la había regañado por no haber elegido a un hombre.

Cuando la reunión llegó a su fin, Santana se quedó para comprobar la hoja de reservas de la sala. Tenía varias reuniones que celebrar y prefería hacerlo en esa sala de juntas. Cuando confirmó que tenía las fechas disponibles, se giró y se quedó sorprendida al ver a Blaine esperándola.

—Bernie parece genial —dijo ella—. Muy eficiente.

—Tiene buena reputación y descubrirá lo que está pasando. Cuanto antes lo haga, mejor para mí.

Había algo en su tono que alertó a Santana.

—¿No creerás que la gente está dando por hecho que has sido tú, verdad?

—Soy el tesorero. Tengo acceso a todo el dinero que entra y mi oficina genera los cheques. Si no soy yo, entonces es alguien de mi plantilla. No me gusta la pinta que tiene esto. Yo jamás haría algo así, pero no todo el mundo va a creerlo.

—La gente que de verdad importa te creerá —le dijo.

Blaine se encogió de hombros y la miró.

—Es Sam, ¿verdad?

La inesperada pregunta la puso tensa y esperó no estar sonrojándose.

—Os vi cenando. Parecíais… muy cariñosos.

—Somos, eh, amigos.

—No me sorprende tratándose de quien es. A los demás ni siquiera se nos da una oportunidad.

Hablaba como si pensara que era inevitable que Santana se enamorara de Sam.

—¡No es porque sea famoso! —dijo ella bruscamente—. Sam es un tipo encantador y se preocupa por la gente. Está muy por encima de esa reputación que tiene.

Blaine arrugó la boca.

—Claro. Sigue creyéndote eso.

—Es verdad.

—De acuerdo. Me sigue pareciendo genial, Santana. Cuando te deje, si quieres, podemos volver a intentarlo.

Y salió de la sala dejándola con la boca abierta.

No sabía cuál de las opiniones de Blaine la había impactado más. Si el hecho de que pensara que iba a dejarla con tanta seguridad, o que hubiera dicho que la única razón por la que no estaba saliendo con él era porque la fama de Sam la había cegado.

Ella ya había tomado una decisión respecto a Blaine antes de empezar una relación con Sam, a pesar de haber intentado por todos los medios preferir al tesorero.

—Tonto —murmuró—. Estúpido y egocéntrico tonto.

Era curioso cómo Sam tenía una fama equivocada y resultaba que era Blaine el hombre que carecía de sustancia.

Sin embargo, al salir de la sala de juntas no pudo evitar preguntarse si verdaderamente la habría cegado el hecho de que Sam fuera una celebridad. Después de todo era hija de su madre y Sandra siempre había estado interesada por hombres guapos y superficiales.

Santana se dijo que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, que Sam era mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Aun así, dependería de ella asegurarse de que de verdad estaba sintiendo algo por el hombre y no por la persona.

* * *

—Hacía mucho que no te veíamos por aquí —dijo Bella mientras cepillaba el pelo de Sam.

—Sí —respondió él ignorando la no tan sutil queja implícita en sus palabras.

—El último corte de pelo que te han hecho es terrible.

Él sonrió.

—Eso es lo que dices siempre.

Bella, una mujer de mediana edad con unos ojos preciosos y una voluntad de hierro, lo miraba a través del espejo.

—Supongo que ella dice lo mismo cuando vas allí.

—No pienso hablar de eso contigo.

Bella refunfuñó.

—Sabes que soy mejor.

—¿Son nuevos esos pendientes? —preguntó él—. Son muy bonitos.

Ella tocó los aros de oro que llevaba en las orejas.

—Intentas distraerme.

—Sí, y vas a tener que fingir que lo he logrado.

La mujer arrugó la boca, como si intentara sonreír.

Bella Gionni y su hermana Julia eran las dos mejores peluqueras de la ciudad, pero, por desgracia, hacía veinticinco años que no se hablaban. Tenían dos locales que competían a ambos lados de la ciudad. Elegir a una o a otra era meterse en la discusión y el problema era que nadie más que las hermanas sabía la causa de la pelea.

La mejor forma de mantener la paz, y ésa por la que había optado Sam, era alternar las visitas a las peluquerías y así las dos se quejaban de que iba a cortarse el pelo con la otra.

No ir a ninguna de las dos sería más fácil, lo sabía, pero ésa no era una opción. Estaba en deuda con las hermanas. Mientras que la universidad se la habían pagado las becas en su mayoría, no había tenido bastante para cubrirlo todo. La ciudad los había patrocinado a Finn y a él y sabía que Marsha había sido la que más había contribuido, seguida de las hermanas Gionni.

—He oído que sales con Santana —dijo Bella cuando empezó a cortarle el pelo.

—No pienso hablar de eso —respondió él poniéndole mala cara.

—Claro que sí. Es simpática. He oído que está pensando en darse reflejos —sonrió—. Creo que son para ti. Sé cuándo una mujer quiere estar guapa para un hombre —le guiñó un ojo.

Él se movía incómodo en el acolchado sillón.

—Santana y yo estamos… saliendo.

—Más que saliendo, ¿verdad? Oigo cosas, Sammy. Oigo lo que cuentan las señoras.

De ninguna manera le apetecía estar teniendo esa charla con una mujer que por edad podía ser su madre.

—La gente habla mucho, pero la mayoría de las veces no son más que eso, habladurías.

—Puede que sí, puede que no —Bella seguía cortando—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenías una cita.

—Un par de años —admitió él.

—Pues entonces ya va siendo hora.

* * *

Kitty entró en el despacho de Santana y se dejó caer en una silla.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —le preguntó.

—Claro — Santana observó la expresión de tristeza de su amiga—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es Marley. Las últimas sesiones de quimioterapia no han servido para nada y ya se les han agotado las opciones de tratamientos —Kitty tomó aliento y contuvo las lágrimas—. Está decidiendo si quiere quedarse en casa o ir a algún centro… de cuidados paliativos —añadió—. Dice que el médico le ha dado dos meses. Tal vez tres.

Santana tragó saliva.

—Lo siento, ¡es terrible! —no conocía bien a Marley, pero se sentía fatal por todo lo que esa mujer había pasado.

—Ha sido horrible. Esperábamos que esta última tanda de quimioterapia funcionara, que hiciera algo, pero está muy débil. No creo que pueda estar en casa sola y dice que le gusta la idea del centro de cuidados paliativos. Dice que ahora son lugares muy agradables.

—¿Está en la ciudad? —preguntó Santana.

—Sí. Iré a verla y todo eso, pero no quiero que muera —se secó las lágrimas de la mejilla—. Odio esto. No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar las cosas. Me voy a quedar con su gato, que es lo único que se me ocurre que puedo hacer.

—La gente se preocupa mucho por sus mascotas, así que el hecho de que te lo quedes será de gran ayuda para ella.

—No soy muy de animales —admitió Kitty—, y no sé nada sobre gatos. Marley dice que es muy tranquilo y limpio. Supongo que compraré un libro. ¡Es tan injusto!

Santana asintió. No tenía palabras.

—Ya ha perdido a su marido —continuó Kitty—. Lo único que quería era casarse y ser madre y ahora eso jamás sucederá. Y sé que le preocupa el tema de los embriones. Se niega a donarlos para la investigación, pero no pueden estar congelados para siempre. ¿Te imaginas estar en su posición? ¿Muriéndote y teniendo que decidir el destino de unos hijos que nunca tendrás?

—No —dijo Santana sinceramente. Era una decisión imposible, una que ninguna mujer debería tener que tomar nunca—. ¿Tiene familia? ¿Una hermana o una prima que quisieran los embriones?

—No. Está sólo ella —Kitty la miró—. Lo siento. Seguro que estabas teniendo un buen día hasta que me he presentado aquí.

—Te escucho encantada.

—Gracias —respiró hondo—. Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo. Esta noche voy a ir a ver a Marley para conocer un poco mejor a su gato.

—Serás una buena mamá para la mascota —le dijo Santana—. Te preocuparás por él y eso es lo que importa.

—Eso espero —se levantó—. Gracias otra vez por haberme dejado desahogarme.

—Cuando quieras, de verdad.

Kitty asintió y se marchó y Santana se quedó mirando en la dirección por la que se había ido. ¡La situación de Marley era tan injusta! El dilema de los embriones era desgarrador. ¡Perderlo todo así!

Pensó en su propia vida, en la segunda oportunidad que le habían dado de formar parte de una familia, y admitió que era más que un golpe de suerte, era como un regalo del cielo.

Se levantó y recorrió el pasillo hasta el despacho de Marsha. Su abuela, sentada junto a su escritorio, sonrió al verla.

—¿Qué tal?

Santana intentó sonreír, pero no pudo y las lágrimas que solía contener con facilidad se acumularon en sus ojos.

Marsha se levantó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —respondió acercándose y abrazándola con fuerza—. Estoy muy agradecida de que seas mi abuela. Creo que no te lo había dicho y quería que lo supieras.

Marsha le devolvió el abrazo, uno lleno de amor y de promesas.

—Yo también estoy muy feliz. He tenido que esperar mucho tiempo.

Santana se puso recta.

—Yo no me marcharé. No soy como mi madre.

Marsha le acarició la mejilla y sonrió.

—Lo sé. Las dos nos quedaremos aquí. Juntas.


	14. Chapter 14

_____****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Catorce**_

El anuncio de la sesión especial del concejo municipal llegó sin previo aviso, algo que a Santana le resultó muy extraño. Por lo general había una larga lista de temas que tratar y le molestó no haber podido preparar ni preguntar nada dado que había recibido el anuncio en un correo electrónico apenas media hora antes de que se celebrara la reunión. Por eso se quedó impactada al entrar en la sala de juntas y encontrarse a Sam sentado en la mesa. ¿Qué hacía él en una reunión del concejo municipal?

Gladys estaba sentada a su lado batiendo sus pestañas postizas. Santana se sentó enfrente, dos sillas más allá, evitando estar demasiado cerca y dejar al descubierto la predecible reacción de su cuerpo cada vez que él estaba delante. Sam le sonrió cuando tomó asiento y ella le devolvió la sonrisa intentando no dejar que nadie viera que estaba desconcertada y algo furiosa. Tenían una relación, así que, ¿no debería él haberle dicho algo?

Cuando todo el mundo había llegado, Marsha declaró constituida la sesión especial. Después, le dio paso a Sam.

—Gracias por venir —comenzó a decir él mientras les repartía a todos una carpeta azul—. Quiero hablar sobre la posibilidad de abrir una escuela de ciclismo en la ciudad.

Santana lo miró. ¿Desde cuándo quería hacer eso?

—Varias personas se me han acercado a lo largo de estos años para proponérmelo y nunca me había parado a pensar en ello hasta hace unas semanas. Después empecé a investigar un poco y no sólo hay necesidad de una escuela en la zona, sino que además una escuela de éxito traería dinero a la comunidad. No sólo por los impuestos abonados por el negocio en sí, sino por los visitantes que atraeríamos y las carreras.

—Tengo que llenar los hoteles —dijo Kitty—, y necesitamos los ingresos tributarios.

—También he estado hablando con algunos _sponsors _potenciales y están muy interesados.

Marsha no parecía sorprendida y Santana tuvo la sensación de que Sam ya había tratado el tema con ella.

—¿Qué necesitarías? —preguntó Gladys.

—Terreno. Ya he seleccionado algunas tierras. Tengo un par de acres que podría donar y Marsha tiene dos más junto a los míos. El último solar es propiedad de la ciudad.

Se levantó y apagó las luces antes de encender el proyector que iluminó la pantalla del fondo.

Una vista aérea de la ciudad mostraba la tierra en cuestión que, a excepción del terreno propiedad de la ciudad, se situaba justo fuera de los límites de Fool's Gold.

—Querríamos estar anexionados. Los impuestos serían más altos para nosotros, pero eso se vería contrarrestado por servicios a la ciudad.

Pulsó un botón y apareció otra imagen, la representación de un gran edificio.

—Estamos pensando en tener pistas de interior y de exterior, salas de pesas y simuladores. Habría dos o tres casas pequeñas donde los estudiantes podrían vivir durante el entrenamiento. Los chavales que aún estuvieran en el instituto serían un problema y podría ser una opción tener tutores, pero entonces tendrían una falta de integración. Si trabajáramos e ideáramos algo con el consejo de educación, podrían asistir a las clases de los centros locales mientras estuvieran entrenando.

Siguió hablando y explicando su bien ideado plan mientras Santana escuchaba, impresionada, pero aún un poco dolida por el hecho de que no se lo hubiera consultado. Al parecer, ella pensaba que tenían una relación y él no, pero no dejó que eso influyera en su votación. Le dio un «sí» a la idea, como hizo todo el mundo.

Cuando la reunión terminó, volvió a su despacho. Sam entró unos minutos después sonriendo y obviamente satisfecho por cómo habían salido las cosas.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?

—Me he quedado sorprendida. ¿Cómo vas a tener una escuela de entrenamiento aquí y no montar?

—No podré hacerlo —admitió—. Tendré que involucrarme. De un modo u otro, superaré esto.

—¿Golpeándote contra una esquina?

—Haré lo que haga falta —fue hacia su mesa—. ¿Te ha gustado la presentación?

Ella no comprendía la pregunta. Si él fuera otra persona, asumiría que su opinión le interesaba, que quería oír que se había quedado impresionada, pero se trataba de Sam. Todo el mundo lo adoraba, ¿por qué iba a importarle que ella lo alabara o no?

—No quería decirte nada. O bueno, la verdad es que sí que quería contártelo. Me habría venido muy bien tu ayuda, pero no quería aprovecharme de nuestra relación y situarte en una posición incómoda. Si no te gustaba la idea, no quería que te vieras obligada a apoyarla.

¿Había pensado en ella? ¿La había tomado en cuenta y había sido considerado?

Su irritación se desvaneció y quedó reemplazada por un recordatorio de que siempre era mejor conocer todos los detalles antes de sacar conclusiones.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo —le dijo, agradecida de no haber criticado su actuación movida por su previo enfado—. Es una gran idea. Y, oye, eso traería a muchos hombres, ¿verdad? Gladys estará encantada.

—Vivo para complacerla.

Santana se rió.

—Estará encantada de saberlo —pero su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Aunque no estoy segura de que vaya a solucionar el problema el hecho de que te impliques tanto.

—Ninguna otra cosa ha funcionado. Yo soy así. Soy el tipo que compite para ganar. No pretendo hacerlo durante el resto de mi vida, pero quiero dejar mi carrera bajo mis propios términos. Si me hubiera lesionado, entonces podría aceptarlo, pero no me sucede nada… al menos, no por fuera.

Ella pudo ver su determinación.

—Está bien. Al parecer, Fool's Gold va a tener una escuela de ciclismo. ¿Vamos a ponerle tu nombre?

Él sonrió.

—Claro. Estaba pensando en algo como «Instituto Evans».

—Suena como un local de rayos UVA.

—Muestra un poco de respeto o le diré a Gladys que no estás tratándome bien.

—¿Estás amenazándome con una mujer que ya ha cumplido los sesenta?

—Podría contigo.

—Me temo que sí que podría.

Él rodeó su escritorio, le dio un fugaz beso en la boca y retrocedió.

—Tienes que trabajar. ¿Te apetece salir a cenar esta noche?

—Mucho.

—¿A las siete?

—Iré a tu habitación —dijo ella deseando que llegara ya el momento de estar juntos.

—Seré el chico guapo, te lo digo por si hay alguien más allí y dudas.

—Gracias por la información.

* * *

Santana lo vio marcharse y se sentó detrás de su mesa. Mientras valoraba que Sam pensara que tenía que solucionar el problema, le preocupaba que hubiera más en juego. ¿Actuaba para tener la opción de dejar el deporte bajo sus propios términos o lo hacía en realidad para volver a ser aquel tipo famoso? La estrella.

Porque un atleta de fama mundial no se quedaría en Fool's Gold, sino que estaría por el mundo, muy, muy lejos de ella.

Santana se vistió para cenar y salió de su habitación para recorrer los escasos metros que la separaban de la de Sam. Pero mientras cerraba su puerta, vio a una guapa adolescente llamando a la de él. La chica debía de tener unos dieciocho o diecinueve años, llevaba un vestido plisado y su actitud era más desafiante que animada.

Él abrió la puerta.

—Llegas justo a… —su mirada de placer se desvaneció. Miró a Santana, que enarcó las cejas.

—No tengo ni idea —dijo y volvió a centrar la atención en la chica—. ¿Sí?

La chica hizo intentona de sonreír.

—Soy yo. Emily.

—Vale.

—Emily. Nos conocimos hace un par de meses en el bar de Jo. Me invitaste a una copa. Bueno, a más de una. Después vinimos aquí y… —Emily miró a Santana—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Su pareja.

La chica pareció quedarse impactada un segundo y después se puso derecha.

—Bueno, da igual. Esto es privado. A lo mejor podrías volver más tarde.

—¡Ni hablar! —dijo Sam con firmeza.

Santana hizo lo que pudo por evitar precipitarse y sacar la peor conclusión posible.

—¿Por qué no pasáis las dos? —les preguntó.

Emily entró en la suite y Santana vaciló.

Él le tendió la mano mirándola fijamente.

—No es lo que crees.

Ella recordó que Sam le había contado que había estado mucho tiempo sin tener relaciones íntimas con nadie y en aquel momento lo creyó. Pero, ¿lo creía ahora? ¿Se fiaba de la evidencia o confiaba en su instinto? Porque ahora mismo lo que su instinto le decía era que Sam era alguien especial, alguien a quien quería conocer mejor.

Le agarró la mano y él la llevó hacia sí.

—Gracias —le susurró al oído y entró con ella en la suite.

Emily estaba de pie detrás del sofá; ahora parecía mucho menos segura de sí misma y más pequeña. El cabello le caía en unos oscuros rizos, tenía los ojos grandes y un cuidado maquillaje.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que esté? —preguntó Emily mirando a Sam.

—Sí.

—Pues te arrepentirás.

—Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.

Emily respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy embarazada.

Santana retiró la mano, aunque no la soltó. Le daba vueltas la cabeza. ¿Embarazada? ¿Quería decir eso que se había acostado con Sam de verdad?

—Jamás me he acostado contigo —le dijo Sam con voz calmada.

—Estabas borracho, pero no creía que lo estuvieras tanto.

Los grandes ojos de Emily se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No puedo creer que no te acuerdes de mí. Lo haces con todo el mundo, lo sé, pero aquella noche significó algo para mí y ahora estoy embarazada.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin cesar.

—Iba a ir a la universidad en otoño, ¿cómo voy a hacerlo ahora? Este bebé es tuyo. Tienes que responsabilizarte de él.

Santana sintió náuseas y apartó la mano de Sam bruscamente, agradecida de que Emily se hubiera presentado allí antes de que hubieran cenado. Si hubiera comido algo, ahora mismo estaría vomitando.

—¿De cuánto tiempo estás? —preguntó él.

—Sie… siete semanas.

—¿Recuerdas la fecha de aquella noche tan especial que tuvimos?

Había cierta furia en su voz, no preocupación. Estaba claro que no creía a Emily. Sam era muchas cosas, pero no era un irresponsable. Eso sí que lo sabía. Así que si estaba seguro de que el bebé no era suyo, entonces ella debía suponer que jamás había estado con Emily.

Respiró hondo y se recordó que tendría que darle el beneficio de la duda.

—Fue un martes —dijo Emily sin dejar de llorar.

Sam se cruzó de brazos.

—Mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Los tres vamos a bajar a la tienda a comprar un test de embarazo. Después, Santana y tú volveréis aquí y harás pis en el palito —estrechó la mirada— en presencia de Santana.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Emily.

—Quiero saber con seguridad que eres tú la que hará pis en el palito —miró a Santana—. Para asegurarme de que es ella la que está embarazada. Hace unos años una mujer me hizo esto. Me enseñó un test de embarazo positivo, pero resultó que se había traído la orina de su amiga en un recipiente. La amiga estaba embarazada.

—¿Ya has pasado por esto antes?

—¡Ni te imaginas! —dijo él exasperado.

Cualquier atisbo de duda se desvaneció en aquel momento y ella se acercó para ponerle una mano en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

—Vamos a comprar la prueba.

—No pienso hacer pis delante de ella —dijo Emily.

—¿Preferirías hacer pis delante de mí? —preguntó Sam.

—Está bien —Emily fue hacia la puerta y todos bajaron en el ascensor. Entraron en la tienda donde la dependienta, una treintañera, miró a Emily y volteó los ojos.

—Hola, Sam.

—Lisa, necesitamos una prueba de embarazo. Por favor, ponla en mi cuenta.

—Claro.

Lisa se giró y vio la variedad de modelos. Agarró una caja y se la dio a él.

Volvieron a la tercera planta y entraron en la suite de Sam, que le dio la caja a Santana.

—No me dirás que no es divertido estar conmigo, ¿eh?

Ella agarró la caja y Emily los miró a los dos.

—No pienso hacer esto.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces no tengo nada que decirte. Vuelve cuando nazca el bebé y haremos una prueba de ADN.

La expresión de determinación de Emily se vino abajo; las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos y se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas. Se dejó caer en el sofá y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Lo siento —dijo con un sollozo—. Lo siento —alzó la mirada; el maquillaje manchaba su piel haciéndola parecer una niña pequeña—. Tú ganas. No me he acostado contigo. No estoy embarazada.

Aunque Santana no estaba exactamente sorprendida, todo le parecía muy surrealista.

—¿Para qué necesitas el dinero? —preguntó Sam.

Emily sollozaba.

—Para la universidad. Mi padre se marchó de casa hace años y tengo dos hermanos pequeños. Mi madre hace todo lo que puede, pero no tenemos nada. Tengo una beca parcial, lo suficiente para pagar la matrícula, pero necesito dinero para vivir.

—¿Pensabas que sería un blanco fácil? —preguntó Sam más locuaz que enfadado.

—Todo el mundo dice que… que has estado con muchas chicas. Pensé que podía fingir y que me darías dinero —se miró las manos—. Ha sido una estupidez, ¿verdad?

—No es un momento que vayas a recordar con orgullo —dijo él—. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

Emily lo miró extrañada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Que qué ibas a estudiar en la universidad?

—Ah, Pediatría —sonrió—. Me gustan los niños.

—¿Has mirado más becas?

—Unas cuantas. Es confuso. No quiero tener un montón de préstamos si no es necesario.

—¿Ya has hecho el examen de admisión?

—Sí —dijo ella sonriendo—. 625 en Lengua y 630 en Matemáticas.

—Impresionante —Sam se quedó en silencio un minuto—. Después de ir a clase el lunes, quiero que vengas a mi oficina. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Claro.

—Hablarás con una señora llamada Eddie. Es mi secretaria —vaciló—. Parece mucho más mala de lo que es, así que no dejes que te asuste. Te ayudará con las becas. En cuanto al resto, puedes trabajar para mí este verano a tiempo parcial. Te pagaré el salario mínimo, si quieres, o no te pagaré nada, pero guardaré veinte dólares por cada hora que trabajes y al final del verano enviaré ese dinero a la universidad que hayas elegido. Pero si empiezas y lo dejas, no te daré nada.

Emily abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿De verdad vas a ayudarme después de haberte mentido?

—Tienes que hacer el trabajo. Si te quedas hasta el final, sabré que has aprendido la lección.

Santana se quedó tan sorprendida como Emily. Había pensado que Sam aleccionaría a la chica y que después la dejaría irse, pero por el contrario le había ofrecido un modo de conseguir lo que quería a la vez que asumía una responsabilidad.

Emily se levantó, corrió hacia Sam y lo abrazó. Después dio un paso atrás.

—Allí estaré —prometió—. Haré lo que me digas. Lo juro. Lo siento mucho —se giró hacia Santana —. Lo siento. Estaba desesperada y sé que no es una excusa. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo.

—No lo estoy —le dijo Santana.

—Gracias —repitió la chica antes de correr hacia la puerta y marcharse.

Sam se acercó a un pequeño mueble que había junto a la pared y sacó una botella de _whisky_.

—¿Te apetece un poco?

—Esperaré y tomaré vino para cenar.

Él se sirvió una copa, soltó la botella y le dio un gran trago.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo.

—¿Esto sucede mucho?

—De vez en cuando y de formas distintas. La gente se desespera y soy un blanco fácil —la miró por encima del vaso—. Sabes que no me acosté con ella, ¿verdad?

—Claro. Lo sabía antes de que lo confesara todo.

Él dejó el vaso.

—¿Cómo?

—Me dijiste que hacía tiempo que no habías estado con nadie y te creí. Además, no es tu tipo.

Sam se acercó a ella y la agarró de la cintura.

—¿Y cuál es mi tipo?

—No estoy segura del todo, pero lo que sé seguro es que no te gustan las chicas de instituto.

—Me conoces bien.

La besó. Y mientras sus bocas se rozaban, ella se dio cuenta de que esa noche lo había conocido un poco mejor. Podría haber echado a Emily de la habitación sin más después de su confesión porque no había motivos para que ayudara a una chica que no conocía y que había intentado chantajearlo. Sin embargo, no lo había hecho.

Sam era un hombre complicado, pero además era un hombre que le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

Y esa idea la aterrorizó, no sólo por tener que preocuparse por la estupidez de sentir algo por un hombre así, sino porque tenía unos vergonzosos antecedentes. Aun así, ya era demasiado tarde para salir corriendo y ponerse a cubierto.

Él se apartó y le sonrió.

—¿Cuánta hambre tienes?

Santana lo rodeó por el cuello y se apoyó sobre él.

—La cena puede esperar.

—Esa es mi chica.

* * *

Sam estaba calentando con el equipo del instituto. Recorrieron unos cuantos kilómetros a poca velocidad mientras charlaban y se reían antes de que comenzara el verdadero entrenamiento.

Pero Sam no escuchaba la conversación. No podía. Toda su atención y su autocontrol estaban centrados en no dejarse llevar por el pánico como si fuera un niño viendo una película de monstruos.

Los estudiantes montaban en pelotón, algo común, pero lo que hacía que la situación fuera increíblemente distinta era que Sam formaba parte de ese pelotón. Bueno, no estaba en él exactamente sino fuera, pero seguía corriendo con los demás. Por lo menos estaba haciéndolo.

Tal vez ayudaba el hecho de ir despacio porque así no tenía la sensación de haber perdido el control. Sabía que no pasaría nada malo. A esa velocidad, lo peor que podía resultar de una caída sería un rodilla o un codo despellejados.

Uno de los estudiantes acercó su bici a la de Sam. El chico, con ese larguirucho aspecto de adolescente que no sabe qué hacer con su nuevo cuerpo, le sonrió tímidamente.

Sam le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Eres Brandon, verdad?

El chico asintió.

—No puedo creer que estés montando con nosotros. Hablo por Internet con otros chicos de todo el país que también practican ciclismo y creen que miento.

—Pues entonces la próxima vez tráete la cámara de fotos y sacaremos unas cuantas para demostrárselo.

—¿Harías eso?

—Claro. Por cien pavos cada una.

El chico se quedó boquiabierto.

Sam se rió.

—Estoy bromeando. Sí, me sacaré fotos contigo y con los otros chicos. Puedes descargarlas en tu página del Facebook.

—¡Guay! —Brandon lo miró, pero al instante apartó la mirada.

Sam pensó que tal vez querría decirle algo más. En ese momento el ritmo se aceleró un poco y Sam lo mantuvo sin problema.

—Tú… entrenas, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Brandon.

—Claro.

—El entrenador me dice que tengo que hacer pesas, pero no… —miró a su alrededor cómo para calcular cuántos de los chicos podrían oírlo—. Tengo que hacer más músculo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cumpliré diecisiete dentro de tres meses —el chico parecía emocionado ante ese hecho.

Sam intentó recordar la última vez que él había estado deseando cumplir años y de eso hacía mucho tiempo.

—Dentro de un par de años empezarás a hacer músculo de verdad. No entrenes demasiado con pesas hasta que no hayas terminado de crecer. Muchos chicos lo hacen, pero lo que no saben es que tanto músculo evita que los huesos crezcan como deberían y pueden perder unos cuantos centímetros.

—Yo ya mido más de metro ochenta —le dijo Brandon—. Pero mi padre dice que los hombres de nuestra familia dejan de crecer pronto.

—Cuando tu altura se haya estabilizado, empezarás a sacar músculo. No olvides que hay más formas de ponerse fuerte que levantando pesas únicamente. Este invierno deberías correr en interior unas cuantas veces a la semana y alternar entre entrenamientos a muchas revoluciones por minuto y pocas. Los entrenamientos de alta cadencia te ayudan a aprender a contraer y relajar los músculos rápidamente. Te moverás mejor en el pelotón y podrás esprintar. Los entrenamientos de baja cadencia hacen músculo.

Sam agarró su botella de agua y dio un trago.

—Además, necesitas trabajar todo tu cuerpo. Utiliza los meses de invierno para hacer otras clases de deporte, como el esquí, que es genial. Ve a clases de yoga una vez a la semana. Estirarás los músculos, mejorarás tu equilibrio y es fantástico para conocer chicas.

Brandon se rió.

—¿Yoga?

—Lo digo en serio. Te ayudará con la bici y a las chicas les encantan los traseros de los ciclistas.

Brandon se sonrojó.

—Es bueno saberlo —murmuró.

Sam contuvo una risita.

Uno de los otros chicos se unió a Brandon y le preguntó a Sam su opinión sobre una bici que estaba pensando comprarse. Hablaron hasta que el entrenador Green se acercó y tocó el silbato.

La conversación se detuvo de inmediato y los chicos avanzaron más deprisa. El pelotón se extendió un poco cuando se incorporaron a una carretera de montaña. Sam se mantuvo en la retaguardia izquierda viendo a los otros corredores, pero en esa ocasión, en lugar de sentir pánico, se fijó en su técnica. Un chico iba hacia delante y hacia atrás, desperdiciando energía y sumando distancia. Brandon era un gran corredor, pero cambiaba las marchas demasiado despacio y se cansaba más de lo necesario. La mayoría hacía lo mismo.

Sin pensarlo gritó:

—¡Parad todos! Parad donde estéis.

Los chicos se miraron antes de reducir la marcha y detenerse. Él los señaló e hizo una valoración de cada uno, resaltando lo bueno y lo malo, cuando era necesario.

—Ahora subiremos juntos la colina —dijo. Explicó la secuencia de marchas y por qué elegir cada una. Después comenzaron a pedalear juntos.

Sam estaba en el centro del pelotón gritando instrucciones y rodeado por los demás. Un chico estuvo a punto de chocar contra él.

En ese momento, el corazón pareció detenérsele en el pecho y comenzó a tensarse. Le resultaba imposible respirar.

_«Ahora no»,_ pensó maldiciendo en silencio. _«Así no». _

—¡Ardilla! —gritó uno de los chicos al ver una ardilla cruzar la carretera delante de ellos.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Sam instintivamente—. No queréis atropellar a la ardilla, pero tampoco queréis caer. Sed conscientes de la posición en la que estáis.

Estaban casi en lo alto de la carretera y sabía que en un kilómetro y medio comenzaría a descender hacia la ciudad.

—Cuando empecemos a bajar, quiero que mantengáis la velocidad por debajo de los cincuenta kilómetros por hora.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ni hablar!

—Ir deprisa es la mejor parte.

Sam los ignoró.

—Vais a practicar a salir del pelotón. Gritad números.

Brandon gritó el uno, otro chico gritó el dos y así hasta contar todo el equipo.

—Ése es el orden —dijo Sam—. Empezad en el centro del pelotón y salid hacia la parte delantera. Tenéis vuestro minuto de gloria y volvéis atrás. ¿Está claro?

Todos asintieron.

Llegaron a la cresta y, cuando la carretera comenzó a descender, Brandon se movió al centro del pelotón.

Sam era consciente de la posición de cada uno; sería un buen entrenamiento para ellos. Cuando Brandon…

Un momento… Su mente dejó de pensar en eso.

Había estado en mitad de un ataque de pánico y a punto de perder el control por completo, ¿qué demonios había pasado?

Repasó lo sucedido y se dio cuenta de que lo de la ardilla lo había distraído tanto que había olvidado esos síntomas que lo invadían. Al parecer, se desvanecieron ante la falta de tensión.

Era el primer atisbo de esperanza que había tenido en dos años y significaba que tenía una oportunidad de lograrlo. Significaba que podía volver y ser todo lo que había sido antes. No tenía que tener miedo.

Se sentó en su bici y comenzó a reírse. El sonido resonó por las montañas que los rodeaban y uno de los chicos miró a su amigo.

—La gente mayor es muy rara —murmuró.

Sam sonrió.

—Y tanto.


	15. Chapter 15

_______****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Quince**_

Santana pasó a otra imagen en el ordenador.

—Ahora pasamos a la parte de «estilo de vida» de la presentación —dijo—. He subido un listado de propiedades, todo desde estudios a amplios pisos de precios elevados en el lago o el campo de golf. Aquí hay unas imágenes de las bodegas. También del complejo hotelero de la pista de esquí y del restaurante ganador de varios premios. Para empaparse del sabor local tenemos el mercado del granjero, el desfile del Cuatro de Julio y las obligatorias fotos de la puesta de sol.

Esa última imagen mostraba una familia paseando junto al lago. El padre llevaba en brazos a una niña pequeña, la madre llevaba de la mano a un niño pequeño y las figuras estaban perfiladas contra una bella puesta de sol roja y naranja.

—Muy bonito —dijo Marsha, sentada al lado de Santana. Estaban en el despacho de la alcaldesa revisando la presentación de Santana —. ¿Y qué me dices del paquete financiero?

Santana pasó a darle información sobre el hospital: reducción de impuestos, posibles subvenciones y las aportaciones del estado, del condado y de la ciudad.

Marsha sonrió.

—Has hecho tus deberes —le dijo con gesto de aprobación.

—Lo tengo claro. Fool's Gold es, con mucho, el mejor lugar para el nuevo hospital. Y se lo haré ver —sonrió—. Aunque de un modo muy educado y profesional, claro.

—No tengo ninguna duda.

—La buena noticia es que sólo hay otro lugar que compite con nosotros, así que tenemos muchas opciones. Por lo menos esta vez no hay ninguna familia rica que quiera poner su nombre en la puerta. Sigo enfadada por no haberlo sabido.

—No llevabas aquí ni cinco minutos. ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

—Tienes razón —dijo Santana, pero no podía evitar pensar que debería haber sido capaz de descubrirlo. Era su trabajo, después de todo—. Esta vez es distinto. No habrá ninguna sorpresa.

—Pareces muy decidida.

—Soy una fuerza inamovible.

—Entonces tengo plena confianza en que lo lograrás —Marsha agarró su taza de café y dio un sorbo—. Me he fijado en que Sam está entrenando con el equipo del instituto.

Hablaba casi con indiferencia, pero a Santana no la engañaba. Aunque su abuela y ella estaban conociéndose, no habían pasado mucho tiempo hablando de la vida privada de Santana. Como todo el mundo sabía, estaba saliendo con Sam, y estaba claro que Marsha también lo sabía, aunque no había sacado el tema antes.

—Va a participar en una carrera —dijo Santana esperando que la sesión de ese día fuese mejor que la última.

—Él también es una persona muy decidida. Incluso cuando era más joven, estaba increíblemente centrado. El talento nunca es suficiente y la motivación siempre es importante. Es un buen hombre.

Santana se recostó en el sofá.

—¿Hay algún _«pero»_ en esa frase?

—No. Creo que Sam es muy especial. Necesita a alguien en su vida y voy a poner en peligro nuestra nueva relación diciendo que tú también.

—Yo quiero eso —admitió—, pero no estoy segura de que Sam quiera lo mismo.

—¿Porque los rumores sobre sus talentos son exagerados? —los labios de Marsha se arrugaron cuando terminó de formular la pregunta.

—¿Intentas descubrir algo sobre mi vida amorosa?

—Sólo en el sentido más amplio. Creo que demasiados detalles nos harían sentir incómodas.

Santana se rió.

—Tienes razón. No, los rumores no exageran. Sam es genial y me gusta mucho estar con él. Es divertido y cariñoso e inteligente. Eso sin mencionar que es guapísimo.

—Ahora me parece que viene un «pero» en la conversación.

—Pero es peligroso. Todo eso de la fama me hace sentir incómoda. Quiero que mi vida esté anclada aquí, quiero una vida normal.

—Sam es muy normal y éste es su hogar.

—Por ahora. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando vuelva a competir? ¿Qué pasará si regresa al ciclismo? Que volverá a ser un tipo de éxito. No estoy diciendo que no quiera que eso le suceda porque si le hace feliz, si le hace sentir mejor, entonces debería intentarlo. Pero no me interesa alguien que necesite la aprobación del mundo para sentirse bien consigo mismo.

—¿Es eso lo que crees que quiere?

—No estoy segura —admitió Santana—. Pero me preocupa. Quiero tener una relación en la que sea la persona más importante para mi pareja, quiero sentir lo mismo por él. Pero no puedo competir contra una multitud de fans.

—Tal vez no tendrías que hacerlo.

—Tal vez —aunque no estaba tan segura—. Por ahora eso no importa porque sólo estamos conociéndonos.

Marsha sonrió.

—Ten cuidado. Así es como empiezan las grandes historias de amor.

* * *

Después de que Sam terminara de entrenar con el equipo, volvió al hotel y se duchó. Cuando estuvo vestido, miró el reloj. Santana aún estaría en el trabajo unas dos horas más, así que podría ir a su oficina, aunque no estaba de humor. La inquietud lo hizo salir del hotel. Caminó por la calle sin rumbo fijo hasta que giró en una calle y vio el cartel de un negocio familiar.

Construcciones Hudson llevaba allí unos cuarenta años. El abuelo de Finn había creado la empresa y su padre se había hecho cargo de ella una década después. Cuando eran pequeños, Finn había jurado que él no seguiría en el negocio familiar, pero unas semanas después de que Finn se hubiera licenciado en la universidad, su padre murió de manera inesperada y, como hijo mayor, recayó sobre él la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de la empresa.

Tal vez Finn había planeado que uno de sus hermanos se uniera a él o le comprara su parte, pero eso no había sucedido. Casi diez años después, Finn dirigía la empresa de construcción y el negocio de los molinos.

Sam se quedó mirando el edificio. Podía ver a varias personas dentro y se preguntó si Finn sería uno de ellos. Por lo que él sabía, su antiguo amigo podía estar allí o en las instalaciones donde fabricaban los molinos. Podía acercarse y averiguarlo.

Dio un paso y se detuvo. Sin contar los mensajes que le había dejado en el teléfono, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había hablado con Finn, unos diez años, y no estaba seguro de qué decir. Lo cierto era que no había hecho nada malo, la lesión de Finn no fue ni responsabilidad ni culpa suya, pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal por ello?

Sabiendo que sólo había un modo de obtener la respuesta, cruzó la calle y entró en la oficina.

Nevada Hudson, una de las hermanas de Finn, estaba sentada en la mesa de recepción con los pies colgando. Tenía los vaqueros y la camiseta manchados de polvo de yeso, las botas desgastadas y no se podía decir que su estilo en ese momento fuera una declaración de moda. Gesticulaba profusamente mientras hablaba.

—No podrías estar más equivocado —decía—. En todo. Si no te callas y… —alzó la cabeza y vio a Sam—. ¡Dios mío!

Se levantó y lo miró.

—Estás aquí.

—En carne y hueso. ¿Está aquí?

No tuvo que explicarle a Nevada a quién se refería.

—Eh, claro, está en su despacho —le indicó que fuera hacia la parte trasera del edificio.

—Sé dónde está —le dijo y señaló al teléfono—. Estabas con una llamada.

—¿Qué? Oh —la chica volvió a centrar la atención en el teléfono.

Caminó entre las mesas que estaban en su mayoría vacías; los ingenieros y los empleados de ventas estarían fuera visitando clientes.

En la parte trasera del edificio había un gran comedor, un cuarto con material de oficina y varias impresoras grandes, además de una única puerta con el nombre de Finn en ella. Sam llamó una vez y abrió.

Finn estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio trabajando con el ordenador. Su expresión era intensa mientras movía el ratón.

—No es problema mío —dijo aún mirando a la pantalla—. No me importa tu título de Ingeniería. Te has equivocado con lo del puente y voy a demostrártelo.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que tenía un título en Empresariales.

Finn alzó la vista y enarcó las cejas.

—Creía que eras Nevada.

—Eso parece.

Finn le indicó que se sentara, guardó el documento en el que estaba trabajando y miró a Sam.

—Qué sorpresa.

—Para mí también —admitió Sam antes de sentarse—. He venido a hablar contigo.

Finn se quedó mirándolo con una expresión difícil de interpretar.

—Pues entonces habla.

Ahora que estaba ahí, Sam no sabía qué decir. Había tenido diez años para planear esa conversación y no podía recordar la mitad de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

—Te he dejado mensajes en el teléfono, primero todos los meses y después uno al año. He intentado ponerme en contacto contigo.

Finn enarcó la ceja izquierda.

—Has hecho un gran esfuerzo —le dijo con ironía.

—No me devolviste las llamadas.

—Estaba esperando a que vinieras a verme en persona.

—Aquí estoy.

—Ya lo veo —Finn sacudió la cabeza—. Te marchaste, Sam. Habías sido parte de mi vida, parte de la vida de mi familia, y desapareciste sin más. ¿Sabes cómo se sintió mi madre por eso?

—No, pero sé que estuvo mal.

—Peor que mal. Mamá te quería como si fueras hijo suyo. Hasta tenía un maldito álbum con recortes de tus carreras.

Sam deseó tener una gran roca a su lado, porque incluso metiéndose debajo se sentiría mejor de lo que se sentía ahora.

—Lo estropeé todo —admitió.

—Y tanto.

Se quedaron mirando.

—El accidente no fue culpa mía —dijo Sam finalmente—. Te chocaste contra mí y tuve suerte de no caer también.

Finn se recostó en su silla, pero no habló.

—Te lesionaste —continuó Sam—. Eso sucede, pero seguiste adelante y ahora tienes una vida fantástica. Fíjate en este lugar. ¿Cómo es? ¿El doble de grande de cuando lo dirigía tu padre? Y también está la empresa de molinos. Eres un triunfador.

—Lo sé.

Finn no le decía nada y eso estaba irritándolo. Se levantó.

—Ya no pienso seguir sintiéndome culpable. No es culpa mía que tuvieras que dejar de competir. Ya no pienso seguir pagando por ello. Me equivoqué al irme y me he disculpado por eso.

Finn esperó un par de segundos.

—¿Has terminado ya?

—Sí —Sam volvió a sentarse.

Finn se inclinó hacia él.

—Yo nunca te culpé por lo que pasó —esbozó una leve sonrisa—. Me perdí aquella carrera —la sonrisa se desvaneció y su expresión se endureció—. Después del accidente, ni siquiera viniste a verme al hospital. Eras como un hermano para mí y no quisiste acercarte por si acaso mi lesión era contagiosa.

Sam se movía incómodo en su silla, sintiéndose avergonzado y como un estúpido.

—No fue así —comenzó a decir sacudiendo la cabeza—. No. Sí que fue así. Eras genial, Finn, y sabía que sí pudo pasarte a ti podía pasarme a mí, podía pasarle a cualquiera. Así que me mantuve alejado. Lo siento.

—Éramos como hermanos.

Sam asintió.

—Y seguiste alejándote.

—No sabía qué decir —admitió Sam.

—Me lo imaginé.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué no viniste tú a hablar conmigo?

—Sabía que algún día volverías, aunque no pensé que fueran a pasar diez años. Claro que yo siempre he sido el inteligente… y el guapo.

—Ni en tus sueños.

Había más que decir, más que explicar, más de lo que disculparse, pero eso ya vendría más adelante. Ahora mismo ya se había dado el primer paso y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en todo el tiempo que había malgastado… que habían malgastado los dos. Gladys tenía razón; los hombres eran idiotas.

Sam se levantó.

—¿Quieres ir al bar de Jo a tomar algo?

—Claro.

Cuando salieron del despacho, Nevada seguía al teléfono. Dejó de hablar y los vio irse.

—Dentro de un rato empezarás a recibir llamadas —dijo Sam mientras caminaban.

—De las chicas y de mamá. Seguro que va a ser un día muy interesante.

Entraron en el bar y se sentaron en una mesa situada contra la pared. Algunas de las mujeres que había allí los miraron dos veces y siguieron viendo el programa de citas que emitían por la tele. Jo se acercó.

—¿Lo de siempre?

Sam asintió y Finn hizo lo mismo.

—¿Os habéis dado un besito y habéis hecho las paces?

—No ha habido besos —dijo Finn—. A menos que te estés ofreciendo tú.

Ella elevó los ojos al techo.

—No podrías conmigo.

Volvió a la barra y Sam miró a su amigo.

—¿Jo?

—No. Flirteamos, pero eso no significa nada. No es mi tipo.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes un tipo? —preguntó Sam aunque deseó no haberlo hecho. Finn había estado casado; había amado y había perdido el amor de la peor manera posible—. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Bueno, he oído que vas a volver a competir.

—Es sólo una carrera.

—Bueno, es lo que hace falta para volver a entrar de lleno en el juego.

Sam no estaba seguro de querer entrar de nuevo en el juego, ahora mismo le interesaba más demostrarse algo a sí mismo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Sí, he estado montando, pero no en serio.

—Pues eso tiene que cambiar.

—Lo sé.

—Todo se basa en los fundamentos. Vuelve a lo básico, entrena y céntrate. Hay un elemento de suerte cuando ganas y estar preparado es la mejor suerte que puedes aportar.

Finn agarró un par de servilletas y juntos trazaron una rutina de entrenamiento. _«Es penoso»,_ pensó Sam, _«pero merece la pena»._ No le dijo a Finn que ganar era lo menos importante, pero ahora mismo competir sería para él tanto como ganar.

Sam se terminó su cerveza, la última después de esa noche. A partir de ahora su dieta sería tan estricta como cuando entrenaba en serio porque no tenía mucho tiempo para ponerse en forma.

Volvió a centrar la atención en su amigo.

—Si no estabas cabreado conmigo, ¿por qué has estado todo este tiempo de tan mal humor?

Finn se encogió de hombros.

—¡Pues por qué va a ser! Por una mujer.

* * *

—Nadie me quiere allí —dijo Santana al sentarse en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Sam.

—Yo quiero que estés allí.

Estaban en el aparcamiento de un estudio de televisión local donde una periodista del canal de deportes iba a entrevistar a Sam.

Aunque ella agradecía la invitación, no estaba segura de cómo decirle que esa situación la hacía sentirse incómoda. Sabía que Sam y ella tenían una relación, pero se sentía casi como la novia de un famoso, como si estuviera con él para recibir atención mediática. Cosa que, por cierto, le recordó que una vez que Sam empezara a competir de nuevo, su mundo sería totalmente distinto al suyo.

Se giró hacia él para intentar explicárselo, pero antes de poder hablar, Sam dijo:

—Tuve una aventura con ella, hace años. Justo después del divorcio.

Santana tardó un segundo en encajar todas las piezas.

—¿La periodista?

—Sí.

—¿Te acostaste con ella?

Él asintió abochornado.

—Algo así.

Santana no sabía si sentirse dolida o furiosa.

—¿Y por qué accediste a hacer la entrevista?

—La ha organizado el comité de la carrera. Me enviaron un _e-mail _pidiéndomelo y acepté. Necesitamos publicidad. Esperaba que no fuera Melrose la que me entrevistara, pero será ella —miró a Santana—. No estoy interesado en ella. Lo que pasó fue un error, un error estúpido.

Santana podía aceptarlo, aunque seguía confusa.

—Tenías que saber que esto podía generarte muchos problemas conmigo, así que, ¿por qué te has arriesgado y me has traído?

Él se aclaró la voz y miró hacia la ventana.

—Me… llamó para hablar conmigo hace un par de días y parecía muy contenta con el hecho de que fuéramos a pasar un rato juntos. Demasiado contenta.

Santana habría jurado que vio miedo en la mirada de Sam.

—¿Y?

—Sabía que sería incómodo, pero tenerte a mi lado hace que las cosas estén más claras.

El dolor y el enfado se disiparon.

—Le tienes miedo.

—No tengo miedo.

—Estás aterrorizado.

—No es eso.

Ella sonrió.

—Esperas que yo te proteja.

—Pensé que estaría bien que la gente supiera que estamos juntos.

¿De verdad esperaba que ella iba a creerse eso?

—Sam, has sido muy famoso durante años. Debes de tener mucha experiencia para decirle _«no»_ a las mujeres.

—Sí, pero ahora es distinto. No voy a fiestas ni salgo con chicas tipo Hollywood.

—Con Emily actuaste genial.

—Pero eso era distinto —miró por la ventanilla—. Si prefieres esperar en el coche, lo entenderé.

Santana casi pudo escuchar un puchero en su voz.

—Iré contigo —dijo mientras abría la puerta—. Y haré todo lo que pueda por protegerte de la gran periodista malvada.

Entraron en el estudio, donde los recibió una ayudante de producción que se presentó como Brittany. Tenía aspecto de adolescente, pero no mostró el más mínimo interés por Sam. _«Curioso»,_ pensó Santana.

Pasaron delante de los platos empleados para los informativos y los distintos programas de la televisión por cable y Brittany señaló la pequeña zona con una pantalla verde y dos sillas altas situadas una enfrente de la otra.

—Haréis la entrevista aquí. Melrose me ha pedido la pantalla verde para poder cargar gráficos —miró a Sam—. ¿Has hecho esto antes, verdad?

Él asintió.

—Genial. La maquilladora quiere ponerte un poco de polvos, pero vamos a hacer una entrevista de deportes. Nadie espera que salgas guapo.

—Oh, pero ya lo eres —susurró Santana.

Sam la miró y ella hizo todo lo que pudo por no reír.

—Está ahí —dijo la ayudante señalando una puerta—. Grita si me necesitas.

Sam se detuvo delante de la puerta cerrada, que se abrió bruscamente antes de que él pudiera llamar.

—¡Por fin! —susurró una voz bronca pero femenina—. He estado contando las horas.

Sam posó la mano sobre la cintura de Santana y la pasó a la habitación. Santana se sentía como el chivo expiatorio en una ceremonia pagana. Entró en una sencilla habitación con un gran y bien iluminado espejo, unas sillas, un sofá y una larga encimera, pero lo que de verdad captó su atención fue la mujer situada junto al espejo.

Era alta, probablemente medía casi metro ochenta, y tenía un resplandeciente cabello rojo que caía en suaves ondas sobre su cintura. Su cuerpo era esbelto, pero curvilíneo en los sitios justos, y sus pechos eran del tamaño de unos melones que sobresalían de su camisa escotada.

_Melrose no sólo era hermosa_, pensó Santana, sino que generaba la sensación de que no hubiera aire en la habitación. Era perfecta. Sus pechos no parecían de verdad, pero le sentaban bien. Era una fantasía masculina andante y Santana pasó de ser el chivo expiatorio a ser directamente invisible.

—Sam —dijo Melrose con la respiración entrecortada mientras cruzaba la habitación dando largas zancadas antes de rodearlo por el cuello y besarlo en la boca.

Santana se quedó anonadada y se pellizcó el brazo para asegurarse de que de verdad estaba ahí.

—Melrose —dijo Sam agarrándola de las muñecas y apartándose—. Te presento a Santana López. Es mi novia.

Novia. Santana no se había esperado eso y desconocía si Sam lo había dicho porque de verdad lo sentía así o como una forma de protegerse de la mujer.

—Hola —dijo Melrose sin apartar los ojos de Sam—. Vuelves a competir. Eso es bueno. El deporte necesita a alguien como tú, y yo también. Esta noche me alojo aquí en la ciudad. Tengo una preciosa habitación en un hostal junto al lago. Una bañera grande, una cama grande y una chimenea grande. La entrevista se emitirá esta noche, así que podríamos verla juntos. Desnudos. Vamos, di que sí.

Santana pasó de sentirse menos que nada a sentirse furiosa en un segundo. Se situó entre Sam y la piraña, extendió la mano derecha y forzó una sonrisa.

—Hola —dijo en voz alta—. Soy Santana.

—Ya nos han presentado —respondió la mujer con frialdad sin dejar de mirar a Sam con ojos hambrientos.

—Al parecer no —le dijo Santana con firmeza—. Ey —le dio un golpecito a Melrose en el pecho con su dedo índice, justo encima de su pecho izquierdo—. Mírame.

Lentamente, Melrose bajó su fría mirada verde hacia ella.

—No me habrás tocado.

—Te he tocado y volveré a hacerlo si es necesario. Sí, es normal quedarse prendada de Sam y, como seguro que recordarás, el sexo con él es fantástico, pero existe una línea entre el deseo y ser un absoluto cliché. No te ofendas, Melrose, pero no estás en un culebrón. Esto es la vida real y Sam está conmigo.

* * *

Sam había sabido que había un riesgo cuando le había pedido a Santana que lo acompañara, pero se había preparado para verla molesta, sobre todo porque Melrose no era la clase de mujer que aceptaba fácilmente un rechazo. Había pensado que tener a Santana a su lado facilitaría las cosas y que así tendría un testigo de cualquier cosa que pasara… o no pasara. Pero no había esperado que sacara fuera la tigresa que llevaba dentro.

Estaba mirando a Melrose, sin ningún miedo, preciosa, y con gesto de determinación. No muchas mujeres estaban dispuestas a enfrentarse a una periodista tan importante. ¡ Santana era genial!

Melrose los miró a los dos y dijo:

—No he oído que Sam me haya dicho que no.

—Sam, ¿podrías, por favor, darle una respuesta a la gráfica invitación de Melrose?

No se molestó ni en mirarlo y a él le gustó que no lo hiciera porque fue como decirle que no quería influir en su respuesta.

—No, gracias —respondió él—. Estoy con Santana.

—Bien —respondió Melrose con brusquedad—. Da igual —miró el reloj—. Terminemos con esto. Si nos damos prisa, aún puedo tomar el avión de Sacramento y largarme de esta ciudad de mierda.

Diez minutos después a Sam ya le habían aplicado polvos y le habían puesto el micrófono y estaba sentado al lado de una Melrose aún enfadada. Pero en cuanto el piloto rojo se encendió sobre la cámara, el rostro de la mujer se relajó y sonrió.

—Estoy aquí con Sam Evans, que nos dejó maravillados durante años ganando todas las carreras importantes incluidas un par de victorias seguidas en el Tour de Francia —se giró hacia él—. Los rumores dicen que vas a volver.

—Voy a participar en una carrera que se va a celebrar aquí, en Fool's Gold. Ya veremos cómo me va.

—¿No estás listo para anunciar oficialmente tu regreso al deporte que tanto amas?

—No —no estaba listo para hacer casi nada, más que para superar otro entrenamiento sin que le entrara el pánico.

—Eras el mejor —le recordó Melrose—. ¿No quieres volver a disfrutar de esos momentos de gloria?

—En la competición no todo es ganar.

—Sí, pero nada de eso importa en el fondo, ¿verdad? —la mujer sonrió—. Sé que te gusta estar arriba.

Sam pensó en Santana, que observaba desde detrás de las cámaras, y contuvo un gruñido. Melrose era demasiado persistente, cosa que en su momento le había atraído, pero ya no. Ahora lo que quería era algo distinto, alguien distinto. Y en cuanto la entrevista terminara, tenía pensado decírselo.


	16. Chapter 16

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Dieciséis**_

—¿Te he dado las gracias por acompañarme hoy? —le preguntó Sam.

Santana apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Unas quince veces.

—¿Quieres que sean dieciséis?

Estaban en su cama viendo el programa de deportes; la entrevista de Sam vendría a continuación.

—Si eso te hace feliz —dijo ella—. Comprendo que sintieras que necesitabas protección.

—No necesitaba protección.

Ella sonrió y lo besó en el hombro.

—Claro que sí. Melrose daba miedo. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

_«¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida!»,_ se dijo ella. No había duda de que había estado pensando que Melrose era preciosa y sexualmente agresiva, justo lo que él necesitaba después del divorcio. Si pensaba en la ridícula conversación que habían tenido en el estudio no pasaba nada, pero si se paraba a pensar en Melrose y Sam en la cama, le entraba el pánico. No necesitaba más pruebas de que pertenecían a mundos distintos y que posiblemente llevaban direcciones distintas.

Ella no quería eso, pero si Sam lo quería, eso era exactamente lo que él debía hacer.

La presentadora del programa anunció la entrevista haciendo una breve introducción y al instante apareció la imagen de Melrose con Sam.

—Estoy aquí con Sam Evans, que nos dejó maravillados durante años ganando todas las carreras importantes incluidas un par de victorias seguidas en el Tour de Francia.

Santana lo había visto todo en directo, pero era peor verlo en la pantalla plana de televisión.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Quiere acostarse contigo. Lo sabía antes, pero mira sus ojos, fíjate cómo te mira.

Sam agarró el mando a distancia.

—No puedo ver esto.

Y apagó la televisión.

—Ya me lo contarán mañana. Steve, mi antiguo entrenador, me contará cómo ha ido.

—Seguro que lo que querrá saber es si tienes todas las vacunas puestas.

Sam se giró hacia ella y sonrió.

—Me parece que alguien se ha puesto a la defensiva.

—Al parecer alguien necesita interponerse entre todas las solteras del planeta y tú. No estoy segura de si esto debería parecerme gracioso o estar aterrorizada.

—¿Puedo votar?

Ella miró sus ojos azules y le acarició la mejilla.

—Me río por dentro. ¿Estas cosas te pasaban siempre antes?

Él vaciló.

—Algunas. Antes de estar casado. Era joven y ellas también.

Santana se preguntó si podría darle una cifra aproximada del «ellas». ¿Cien? ¿Mil? ¿De verdad quería saberlo?

—Pero una vez que tenía una relación, las reglas cambiaban. Yo siempre soy fiel.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

—¿En serio?

—Jamás he engañado a ninguna mujer, ni me he sentido tentado a hacerlo. Siempre he pensado que si me interesaba mucho acostarme con otra persona entonces había algún problema en mi relación. Por eso, o las solucionaba o les ponía fin. Fui fiel durante mi matrimonio e incluso durante el divorcio. Esperé hasta que todos los papeles estuvieran firmados. Quinn no hizo lo mismo.

—Metió la pata hasta el fondo dejándote escapar.

Él sonrió.

—Gracias por decirlo, pero no te creería. Fue para mejor, jamás habríamos durado. Ella quería lo que yo era, el chico que aparecía en la caja de cereales, quería ver nuestros nombres en las revistas, que nos siguieran los fotógrafos. Yo quería algo distinto.

—¿Os seguían los fotógrafos?

—A veces —admitió poniéndole la mano en la cintura. Ella sintió la calidez de sus dedos a través de la camiseta extra grande que llevaba—. Pero eso siempre se puede evitar; si vives una vida normal, acaban ignorándote.

—Entonces, ¿qué era lo mejor de tu antigua vida?

Sam se quedó pensativo un segundo.

—Formar parte de un equipo. Trabajar duro y dejarte la piel en una carrera. Esperar al _ranking_, querer ser el número uno y saber que, si no lo era, tendría que trabajar más. A veces echo de menos los gritos de las fans, pero no tanto como todo lo demás. Sobre todo echo de menos ser aquel tipo.

—Sigues siendo él. ¿Y qué me dices de los viajes? ¿De no tener un hogar?

—Fool's Gold es mi hogar.

—Pero no pasabas mucho tiempo aquí.

—No tenía que estar aquí para saber que era mi sitio.

Probablemente lo decía porque había crecido allí y podía darlo por hecho, pero para ella no era igual. Ella quería tener unas raíces permanentes, unas que pudiera ver. Quería despertarse en la misma cama todos los días sabiendo que seguiría haciéndolo año tras año. Los únicos cambios que quería ver eran los colores de la pintura y de la moqueta.

—¿Volverás a competir? —preguntó ella—. Después de la carrera, si todo va bien.

—No lo sé —le sonrió—. Pero pase lo que pase, éste será mi hogar, Santana. No pienso alejarme de ti.

—No pensaba que fueras a hacerlo. Eres la clase de persona que se aleja para alcanzar algo, no de algo. ¿Piensas en cómo será ahora?

—Un poco. Yo seré diferente, y no daré las cosas por sentado. La sensatez y el sentido común juegan un papel importante, pero no estoy seguro de que puedan suplir el hecho de que ahora soy más viejo. Un regreso supondría un gran compromiso.

Siguió hablando sobre los _«¿Y si…?»_ del mundo de la competición, pero no mencionó la palabra _«ganar»_ porque eso era desafiar a los dioses.

Santana escuchó e hizo lo mejor por apoyarlo, aunque en su corazón sintió un escalofrío y esa frialdad la sorprendió. ¿Es que no le importaba Sam tanto como para querer que fuera feliz?

Ya sabía la respuesta y se preguntó si habría algo más, algo mucho más aterrador que ser egoísta. Mientras barajaba las posibilidades, una de ellas se hizo más clara que las demás. Una verdad que no podía evitar.

Estaba enamorada de Sam.

¡La vida era tan irónica! Estaba enamorada de un hombre que se ganaba la vida moviéndose a gran velocidad cuando ella lo único que quería era permanecer en un mismo sitio. Había hecho todo lo posible por evitar la trampa en la que siempre había caído su madre, y sin embargo ahí estaba, completamente atrapada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él.

—Estoy bien, pensando en el futuro.

—No es un tema muy interesante.

—Podría serlo. Imagina que te sale bien la carrera. Lo tendrás todo.

Él se encogió de hombros como si eso no le importara, pero ella sabía que no era así. Sam nunca sería feliz siendo simplemente un tipo más, un tipo normal. Él era alguien que necesitaba sentir el rugido de la multitud aclamándolo y ella era una sola persona.

* * *

Bernie Jackson celebró una reunión un lunes para informar a todo el mundo sobre la investigación. Santana pasó los primeros minutos disimulando todo lo que pudo su recién adquirida aversión por las pelirrojas atractivas y se recordó que no era culpa de Bernie tener un gran parecido con una periodista barracuda.

—Hemos seguido la pista del dinero hasta aquí. Tenemos copias de los cheques y muestran el sello de la ciudad y al parecer han pasado por el concejo municipal. Sin embargo, no hay recibos de un ingreso y lo que es más inquietante, tampoco de que se haya retirado de una cuenta.

—¿Crees que alguien borró los movimientos del ordenador? —preguntó Marsha—. ¿Los movimientos del ingreso y de la retirada del dinero?

—Posiblemente —respondió Bernie—, pero ¿qué pasa con el banco? El dinero ni entró ni salió y eso significa que fue a otra cuenta.

—¿Sabemos si llegó aquí? —preguntó Santana—. El cheque podría haber sido interceptado en Sacramento o antes de que llegara aquí físicamente. Era un cheque en papel, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió Bernie—. Si nunca llegó aquí, entonces quien sea que esté perpetrando el fraude será más difícil de localizar. Pero basándonos en lo que sé hasta el momento, esa explicación es la más probable. He contactado con otras comunidades para descubrir si alguien está teniendo el mismo problema.

—Esto no me gusta —dijo la Jefa de Policía—. Me gustan los criminales que hacen su trabajo sucio donde se les puede ver.

—Eso facilitaría mucho las cosas —dijo Bernie.

Habló del resto de la investigación, respondió unas preguntas más, y ahí terminó la reunión.

Después, Santana volvió junto a Blaine a la planta donde estaba su despacho.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Bien. Aunque la gente sigue mirándome de un modo extraño. Bernie me ha dicho que en un par de semanas podrá descartarme completamente como sospechoso —se estremeció—. Le he dado acceso completo a mis cuentas bancarias, incluida la de ahorros y la de jubilación. Todo.

—Siento que tengas que estar pasando por esto.

—Ya pasará y las cosas volverán a la normalidad —se detuvo junto al despacho de Santana —. Lo único que quiero es que descubra al desgraciado que está haciendo esto.

—Lo mismo quiere la Jefa de Policía.

—Creo que es más feliz cuando está arrestando a alguien.

—Todo el mundo necesita sus momentos de felicidad en la vida.

Blaine estaba algo inquieto.

—¿Estas…? ¿Cómo te van las cosas con Sam?

No era una pregunta que Santana quisiera responder.

—Bien.

—Te gusta muchísimo ¿eh?

Y como estaba segura de que estar enamorada se acercaba mucho al «te gusta muchísimo», no tuvo problemas en asentir.

—¡Qué pena! —exclamó Blaine antes de girarse y marcharse.

Otra desventaja más de la vida en una pequeña ciudad. No había manera de evitar ver a Blaine y trabajar con él no le ponía las cosas fáciles. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar que él encontrara a alguien que pudiera valorar su simpatía y sus pequeñas rarezas.

* * *

El miércoles después del trabajo, Santana salió a hacer algo que llevaba tiempo posponiendo. Le gustaba su nuevo fondo de armario y eso era genial, pero ahora tenía que ocuparse de su pelo.

Lo había llevado exactamente igual desde que se graduó en el instituto: alisado a secador, para que no asomara ninguna de sus ondas naturales, con la raya en medio y por debajo de los hombros. Algunos días se lo recogía en una trenza y otros en una coleta alta, pero por lo general lo llevaba suelto. Sin embargo, no tenía nada de estilo y el color era un aburrido castaño medio. Había llegado el momento de un cambio.

Había pedido recomendaciones y le habían dado dos nombres, los de las hermanas que competían entre sí. Kitty le había advertido que alternara las visitas entre las dos a menos que quisiera que la gente pensara que se había posicionado a favor de una o de otra. Cuando Santana había preguntado a qué se debía la disputa, Kitty no había sabido responderle con seguridad y ése era parte del problema. Nadie sabía nada en realidad y eso hacía que mantenerse al margen del problema fuera mucho más difícil.

Pero eran las mejores peluqueras de la ciudad, así que Santana había elegido al azar el salón de Julia, o Chez Julia, que no debía confundirse con el local de su hermana, llamado La Casa de Bella.

—Eras tú la que quería vivir en una pequeña ciudad —se recordó Santana en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia el local pintado en un intenso azul. Había pósters de peinados en el escaparate, un exuberante jardín en la parte delantera y un porche con una mecedora.

Entró en el sorprendentemente grande salón donde había diez puestos de peinado a lo largo de dos muros. Las ventanas dejaban pasar una luz natural y los colores principales eran el marrón intenso de la madera y el turquesa. Las paredes lucían un tono verde azulado hasta la mitad y a partir de ahí el tono crema se extendía hasta el techo. El suelo de baldosas tenía una docena de tonalidades turquesa y una suave música sonaba de fondo; el lugar estaba impoluto y rezumaba un aire de relajada elegancia. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, Santana habría estado encantada con su descubrimiento.

Por el contrario, se sintió atrapada cuando todo el mundo en el salón se giró para mirarla. Era como si supieran quién era… y seguro que lo sabían.

Una atractiva mujer de unos cuarenta años corrió hacia ella.

— Santana, mi cita de las cuatro y media, ¿verdad? Soy Julia. Encantada de conocerte.

—Hola.

Julia miró hacia atrás y volvió a centrar su atención en Santana.

—Ignóralas. Yo lo hago.

Santana esbozó una sonrisa.

—Es como ser la chica nueva de la escuela.

—Lo sé, pero te prometo que todo mejorará —Julia sonrió—. Bueno, te tengo apuntada para darte unos reflejos y un corte. Ven a sentarte y cuéntame en qué estabas pensando.

Santana la siguió hasta una silla situada al fondo en la que se sentó de cara al espejo. Julia estaba detrás, esperando.

—Quiero algo distinto —le dijo—. Llevo años llevando el pelo del mismo largo y prácticamente con la misma forma. Y también necesito ayuda con el color.

Julia deslizó las manos sobre su pelo.

—Es denso. ¿Lo tienes ondulado?

—Más o menos, pero lo controlo alisándolo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo quieres emplear en peinarte por las mañanas?

—No más de quince minutos. No tengo paciencia.

—Es bueno saberlo —Julia ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Damos unos reflejos suaves? Nada demasiado obvio, lo suficiente para darte un poco de profundidad.

—Suena genial.

—Y para el corte, estoy pensando en uno estilo Bob largo con flequillo.

Santana parpadeó.

—¿Flequillo?

Julia puso las manos sobre los hombros de Santana.

—Confía en mí.

Santana decidió dejarse llevar, al fin y al cabo el pelo crecía. Y si no le gustaba su nuevo estilo, con el tiempo podría volver a como lo llevaba antes.

Julia la dejó con unas revistas y se fue a preparar la mezcla para el color. Unos minutos después, Santana estaba cubierta con una capa de plástico mientras Julia le aplicaba el color con pericia a unos mechones de su cabello y después se lo envolvía cuidadosamente con papel de aluminio.

—¿Cómo estás adaptándote a vivir aquí? —le preguntó Julia—. Ya llevas unos cuantos meses.

—Me gusta mucho. Nunca antes había vivido en una ciudad pequeña, pero es divertido.

—¿Qué tal es Sam en la cama? —gritó una mujer con unos rulos puestos desde el otro lado del salón.

La conversación se detuvo ahí y durante un segundo se oyó sólo el sonido de la música. Una vez más, todas miraban a Santana.

Julia suspiró.

—No tienes que responder a eso, aunque nos interese —le guiñó un ojo.

Se giró.

—Es nueva, recordad. Dejadla tranquila.

—Pero quiero saberlo —insistió otra mujer—. Tengo sesenta y dos años y las probabilidades de que pueda descubrirlo por mí misma son escasas.

Santana se rió.

—Es todo lo que podéis imaginaros y más.

La mujer de los rulos suspiró.

—Lo sabía —dijo con tono de ensoñación.

—El otro día lo vi montando en bici —dijo otra clienta—. ¡Qué bien le sientan a ese hombre los pantalones cortos! Me alegró el día —miró a Santana—. No te ofendas.

—No me ofendo.

—Lleváis saliendo un tiempo —dijo Julia—. ¿Qué tal os va?

_No eran unas preguntas muy sutiles,_ pensó Santana más divertida que ofendida.

—Es un tipo genial y me gusta estar con él.

—Sam es uno de los buenos. Esa primera mujer que tuvo era una zorra.

—La recuerdo —dijo otra clienta resoplando—. Vino dos veces aquí. Se paseaba como si le diera miedo mancharse los zapatos con cacas de perro. Era preciosa, pero una zorra.

Se oyó un murmullo de afirmación.

A Santana le habría encantado hacerles preguntas sobre Quinn, pero no sabía cómo. Después de todo, estaba segura de que cualquier cosa que dijera se sabría por toda la ciudad y Sam acabaría enterándose.

—Eres de Henderson, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Julia—. Me había parecido oírlo.

—Sí.

—¿Has dejado allí a alguien especial?

Santana miró a Julia a través del espejo.

—No.

—Me sorprende tratándose de una chica tan guapa. Tenía que haber alguien.

No era un tema del que Santana quisiera hablar, y menos, con tanto público.

—En realidad no.

—Mi primer marido era un fracasado —dijo Julia—. Me engañaba, y eso podía soportarlo, pero después mentía y eso no lo soportaba. Lo seguí hasta la calle con una sartén en la mano y jamás volvió. ¡Qué alivio!

—Todos los hombres engañan —dijo una clienta.

—No todos —protestó otra—. Algunos no.

—Dime uno.

—Mi Arnie. Es un buen hombre.

Julia se acercó a Santana.

—Y feísimo. Un encanto, pero tendrían que tener las luces apagadas todo el tiempo.

Santana hizo lo que pudo por meterse en la conversación.

—¿Sam ha engañado a una mujer alguna vez? —preguntó alguien.

—No, que yo sepa. Fue fiel a su mujer, aunque no se lo mereciera. ¡Vaca estúpida!

Sam había dicho ser fiel y Santana lo había creído, aunque pudiera parecer tonta por ello. Después de sus dos desastrosas relaciones, no había querido correr riesgos con la tercera y le había pedido a un amigo policía que le consiguiera un informe de antecedentes. Estaba limpio. Comprometido con alguien que vivía en Los Angeles, pero limpio.

Dolida pero decidida a aprender de otro error más, Santana había aceptado un empleo en Fool's Gold como una forma de volver a empezar_. Tal vez tener una historia tan pública formaba parte del atractivo de Sam_, pensó. Así no tenía que preocuparse por los secretos. Todo el mundo en la ciudad sabía lo más importante de él.

Estuvo unos veinte minutos bajo el secador y después disfrutó de un maravilloso masaje mientras le lavaban el pelo. Cuando volvió a la silla de Julia, la peluquera la giró apartándola del espejo.

—No quiero que veas nada hasta que haya terminado.

Santana sintió un nudo de pavor en el estómago.

—Supongo que eso significa que tendré que confiar en ti.

—Te alegrarás, te lo prometo.

—Ésa es una gran promesa.

Una de las señoras más mayores había terminado. Con su pelo canoso bien peinado y cubierto de laca, se puso la chaqueta y en lugar de marcharse, se acercó a Santana.

—Recuerdo cuando Sam llegó aquí. Su madre era terrible. Él había tenido una caída muy grave y caminaba con muletas. Nunca había visto algo que me diera tanta lástima. Tardaba casi quince minutos en recorrer una manzana y le costaba mucho llegar al colegio todos los días. Pobre chico. Llevaba la ropa rota y estaba más flaco que un gato callejero. Me rompía el corazón. Y entonces un día ella se marchó.

Santana conocía la historia, pero nunca la había oído contada con tanta claridad.

—Ninguno sabíamos qué hacer —añadió otra mujer—. No queríamos mandarlo a un orfanato, pero no había mucha elección. Entonces Carol Hudson se ofreció a acogerlo en su casa y los demás ayudamos a la familia y a pagar los gastos médicos de Sam.

La primera mujer asintió.

—Necesitó una operación para reparar la lesión de sus piernas y después rehabilitación. Por eso empezó a montar en bici, para fortalecerlas. Finn también montaba —le dio una palmadita a Santana en el brazo—. Por eso Sam es muy especial para nosotros. Siempre lo ha sido. Te has llevado a un gran hombre.

—Gracias.

La mujer hizo ademán de marcharse, pero se detuvo y con expresión astuta le preguntó:

—¿Ya te ha pedido matrimonio?

Santana sintió un rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. Querría estar en cualquier parte menos ahí.

—Estamos saliendo, conociéndonos.

—Yo no me preocuparía por si me pide matrimonio o no. Hay un peligro mayor.

Varias mujeres se rieron, pero Santana no lo captó hasta que una de ellas añadió:

—¿Tienes antojos, cielo?

—No, estoy bien. Pero gracias por preguntar.

—Dejadla tranquila —dijo Julia con firmeza—. ¡Todas! Vais a asustarla y no volveremos a verla.

La mujer se despidió y se marchó y la conversación pasó a centrarse en temas más soportables para Santana. Julia sacó el secador y una vez que lo encendió, ella ya no pudo oír nada… Mejor así.

Se prometió que jamás, nunca, volvería a ir a la peluquería. A quien sí que iría a ver era a Morgan, seguro que él no le hacía tantas preguntas personales.

Preguntar por Sam era una cosa, pero sugerir que podía estar embarazada era demasiado descarado. E irritante. Que todos conocieran a Sam no significaba que tuvieran el derecho de meterse en su vida privada. Había unas reglas en la sociedad educada y…

—Vamos allá —dijo Julia mientras giraba la silla.

Santana, un poco harta de las bromitas, estaba preparada para pagar y salir corriendo, pero cuando se vio en el espejo, no pudo moverse. Sólo podía mirar.

Su antes aburrido color castaño ahora era más vivo y brillante con unos toques de dorado y una pizca de rojo en los mechones. Pero lo más impresionante era el corte.

Julia se lo había dejado justo por debajo de la barbilla y el flequillo despuntado hacía que sus ojos parecieran enormes. Cuando movió la cabeza, su cabello se sacudió y volvió a quedar en su sitio a la perfección. Era el mejor corte que le habían hecho en la vida.

—¡Es perfecto! Me encanta.

—Bien. ¿Tienes un cepillo redondo grande?

Santana asintió con la cabeza, sobre todo para ver cómo se movía su pelo.

Julia le enseñó cómo darle forma y le explicó qué productos funcionaban mejor y cómo emplearlos. Santana escuchó con atención, pagó y le dejó una propina. El hecho de que todo el mundo hablara de ella una vez que se hubiera marchado no le importó en absoluto. No, cuando su pelo estaba tan genial.

Volvió caminando al hotel mirando su reflejo ahí donde podía y sonriendo al ver cómo se movía su pelo. Cuando pasó por delante de la librería de Morgan, el anciano asomó la cabeza por la puerta abierta.

—Estás guapísima, señorita.

Ella se rió.

—Gracias.

—Espero que Sam sepa que es un hombre con suerte.

—Se lo diré por si no lo sabe.

—Hazlo.

Ahora que se sentía de maravilla podía pensar en la conversación de la peluquería y decirse que nadie había pretendido molestarla. Sam era importante para ellos y ahora que salía con él, ella también formaba parte del juego. Sin embargo, las cosas se les habían ido de las manos con el tema del embarazo, no era un asunto con el que bromear. Eso sí que sería un desastre. Un embarazo no planeado…

Se detuvo delante del hotel y miró el bello y viejo edificio, pero en lugar de contemplar la impresionante arquitectura o las resplandecientes ventanas, se quedó mirando el calendario mental que tenía en la cabeza e intentó echar cuentas.

Exactamente, ¿cuántos días habían pasado desde su último periodo?

Corrió adentro saludando distraídamente a los empleados del hotel cuando le dieron la bienvenida y, al llegar a la tercera planta, fue a su habitación, entró y cerró la puerta. Su agenda estaba en la mesa que había junto a la pared. Retrocedió hasta encontrar el día marcado con una pequeña margarita junto a la fecha, su anotación privada de la llegada de su periodo, y después contó hacia delante.

A medida que los días se acumulaban, iba invadiéndola el pánico. Contó una segunda vez y le salió el mismo número. Llevaba dos semanas de retraso. ¡Dos semanas!

Lo primero que pensó fue correr a la farmacia más cercana, comprar un test y descubrirlo, pero entonces pensó en toda la gente que la vería y en cómo se extendería la noticia por toda la ciudad en cuestión de minutos. Lo cual significaba que tendría que salir de la ciudad para comprarlo.

Se puso a buscar las llaves del coche cuando recordó la prueba de embarazo que Sam había comprado para Emily. Se la había dado a ella, que la había llevado a su habitación y la había dejado… ¿dónde?

Fueron dos minutos de frenética búsqueda por cajones, otros segundos más para entrar en el baño y hacer pis, y tres minutos de intranquilos paseos de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras esperaba.

Miró las dos rayitas y comparó con las instrucciones.

¡Estaba embarazada!


	17. Chapter 17

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Diecisiete**

Santana se quedó mirando el palito un largo rato y después lo envolvió en un pañuelo de papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Tendría que librarse de él en alguna parte que no fuera su habitación porque la doncella se lo contaría a todo el mundo si lo veía.

Después de pasearse por la habitación varias veces, comprendió que no podía quedarse allí, no cuando la cabeza estaba dándole vueltas, el estómago estaba dando saltos y le temblaban las manos. Tal vez la ayudaría salir a caminar; no tenía ningún sitio a donde ir, pero no le importaba.

Una vez salió a la calle y comenzó a caminar con aire decidido empezó a sentirse mejor. Se dirigió hacia su oficina sin saber muy bien qué haría allí, pero después de girar en un par de calles, se vio delante de la casa de Marsha. Tal vez era el mejor lugar por donde empezar.

Caminó hasta el porche y la puerta delantera se abrió antes de que pudiera llamar.

—Me encanta tu pelo —dijo Marsha sonriéndole.

Santana casi se había olvidado de su nuevo y desenfadado _look_.

—Me lo ha hecho Julia.

—Te sienta genial y los reflejos son preciosos. Estás incluso más guapa que antes.

—Gracias.

Marsha cerró la puerta cuando Santana entró.

—Qué sorpresa. Justo ahora estaba pensando en lo que me apetecía cenar. ¿Te apetece acompañarme? Podemos salir fuera, a Angelo's. Me encanta el pan que hacen —se dio unas palmaditas en las caderas—. Aunque no debería.

Santana respiró hondo.

—Estoy embarazada.

No había querido decirlo así, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Los ojos de Marsha se abrieron de par en par y se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Embarazada? —susurró.

—Eso parece. He hecho pis en el palito y todo. Es de Sam, por si te lo preguntas. Es el único con el que… Ya sabes…

Aunque no tenía mucha experiencia como nieta, suponía que a su abuela no le interesaría saber más detalles sobre sus relaciones íntimas.

—No sé cómo ha pasado —continuó dejándose llevar por la frustración—. Bueno, sí que sé cómo ha pasado, pero no sé cómo he dejado que pase. ¿Por qué ahora? Acabo de llegar, estoy encontrando mi sitio aquí y me encanta este lugar. Estar embarazada lo cambiará todo y encima tenía que ser de Sam, el rey del ensimismamiento. No quiero parecer dura, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Él también tiene su vida y lo único que le interesa es volver a las carreras. Volverá a ser un atleta famoso y me alegro por él, pero ¿un bebé? No le va a hacer gracia.

Se preguntó si pensaría que ella era como todas las demás mujeres que hacían todo lo posible por atraparlo. Pensó en Emily y quién sabía cuántas más se habrían presentado en su habitación diciendo lo mismo. Seguro que pensaría lo peor de ella. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaría? ¡Qué desastre!

Abrió la boca para seguir relatando y entonces se fijó en que Marsha estaba mirándola con una expresión casi de dicha absoluta.

—Vas a tener un bebé —dijo la mujer antes de abrazarla.

Y ese cálido abrazo de apoyo derritió el estado de ansiedad de Santana y al instante empezó a respirar mejor.

—Supongo que sí —dijo comprendiendo que la única opción que veía era tener el bebé. Estuviera o no lista, iba a ser mamá—. Voy a tener un bebé. Yo.

Marsha se apartó ligeramente.

—Voy a ser bisabuela. Es impresionante. Qué vieja soy.

—No eres vieja, sino una mujer experimentada.

Marsha se rió.

—Creo que eso de experimentada hace que parezca una prostituta entradita en años —agarró a Santana del brazo y la llevó al salón—. ¿Sigues impactada?

—Sí y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar en mucho tiempo. No me parece real. Acabo de enterarme hace cinco minutos.

Marsha se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano.

—Entonces, ¿no se lo has dicho a Sam?

—No, he venido aquí directamente.

Un millón de pensamientos abarrotaban su cabeza, intentó centrarse en uno, pero le fue imposible.

—¿Vas a quedarte?

Al principio Santana no comprendió la pregunta y al instante estaba abrazando a Marsha otra vez, sintiendo el miedo de la mujer de volver a perder a su familia por segunda vez.

—Voy a quedarme —le dijo Santana con firmeza—. Estar embarazada y soltera no es como quería que me conocieran por aquí, pero si a ti no te importa, a mí tampoco.

—Claro que no me importa. Estoy encantada.

Santana se puso recta y después volvió a recostarse en el sillón posando una mano sobre su vientre.

—Embarazada. Vaya forma de empezar una conversación. No te preocupes, sé que tengo que contárselo y teniendo en cuenta donde vivo, tengo que hacerlo pronto. No es un buen lugar para guardar secretos.

—¿Habíais hablado de tener un futuro juntos? —le preguntó Marsha con delicadeza.

—No hacemos muchos planes más allá del fin de semana. Sam está centrado en la carrera y lo que significa para él. Quiere recuperar su antigua vida, eso lo sé. Sé que echa de menos la emoción de la competición.

La emoción de ser famoso…

—Y esto no va a gustarle —terminó Santana.

—Puede que te sorprenda, pero Sam siempre ha querido formar una familia.

—Pues a mí me parece que es hombre de relaciones de un solo día —miró a Marsha—. No espero ningún milagro. No va a ponerse de rodillas y suplicarme que me case con él.

—¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

Santana miró a otro lado.

Amaba a Sam, ésa era la parte fácil. Pero ¿tener un futuro con él? No era posible.

—Queremos cosas distintas. Tenemos distintas visiones de la vida.

—El matrimonio se basa en el compromiso.

—Él quiere ser el centro de atención y yo quiero una vida normal en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Quiero un hombre normal.

—Pero no estás embarazada de un hombre normal. Estás embarazada de Sam.

—Y lo quiero.

Marsha le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

—Eres una chica lista. Ya sabrás qué hacer. Sam necesitará un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse al hecho de que estás embarazada, pero creo que todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás.

Santana esperaba que tuviera razón.

—Si no quiere formar parte de nuestras vidas, estaremos bien. Me crió una madre soltera y sé lo bueno y lo malo de la situación —agarró la mano de Marsha—. Además, sé que no estaré sola.

—No, no lo estarás. Me tendrás a mí, pase lo que pase.

Esas palabras la reconfortaron.

—Y a la ciudad —añadió Marsha.

Santana gruñó.

—Todo el mundo se pondrá como loco cuando se enteren de que estoy embarazada de Sam. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—¿Sinceramente? Mantenlo en secreto todo lo que puedas.

Santana se rió.

—Eso no me es de mucha ayuda.

—Es lo mejor que puedo decirte.

* * *

Dos noches después, Santana estaba sentada en su cama mientras Sam y ella veían una película juntos. Durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, había tenido docenas de oportunidades de decirle que estaba embarazada y se había echado atrás cada una de ellas diciéndose que estaba buscando el momento perfecto, algo que era una absoluta mentira. Simplemente no quería que lo supiera. Porque una vez que lo supiera, todo cambiaría y ella no estaba preparada para perderlo. Aun así, cada día que pasaba había creado un problema. Guardarse la información la hacía sentirse incómoda consigo misma, así que tendría que soltarlo y decirlo.

Estaban viendo una película de espionaje internacional en la que el destino del mundo recaía sobre el guapo protagonista. Una especie de James Bond, pero sin ese acento tan delicioso. La protagonista era supuestamente rusa y el malo era de un país europeo sin nombre.

Cuando la novia del malo apareció en pantalla, Sam dijo:

—Ésa es Quinn. Hizo esta película justo antes de que rompiéramos. Fui a visitarla al rodaje en varias ocasiones.

Hablaba con naturalidad, como si fuera un dato interesante y nada más. Pero para ella no era así.

Sabía que había estado casado con Quinn y se había imaginado una preciosa morena con los ojos grandes y unos pechos enormes, pero esa imagen no se acercaba en nada a la belleza que estaba viendo en la televisión.

Quinn llevaba poco más que un camisón corto. Sus piernas eran infinitamente largas y perfectas, sus pechos parecían dar en la cámara y sus tersos pezones se veían claramente bajo la fina capa de seda.

Había algo en ella, algo no definido, que te hacía mirarla. _«Carisma»,_ pensó Santana. _«Igual que Sam»._

Nunca había visto una fotografía de los dos junios, pero tenía la sensación de que darían la impresión de estar hechos el uno para el otro.

—¿Estuviste casado con ella? —preguntó aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

—Ya te he hablado de ella.

Oh, sí, claro. Pero había una gran diferencia entre mencionar a una exmujer y admitir que uno había estado casado con una diosa.

Aunque eso no se lo diría.

—Es guapísima.

—Supongo que sí —Sam miraba a la cámara y se encogió de hombros—. La operación de nariz no salió bien y tuvieron que operarla otra vez para arreglárselo.

Santana enarcó las cejas.

—Creo que no deberías estar diciéndome eso.

Él se giró hacia ella preocupado.

—Sé lo que piensas cuando la miras.

—Lo dudo.

—Sé lo que yo pienso. Pasó hace tiempo y no lamento que se terminara.

¿No? Después de todo, Quinn lo había dejado a él. Él quería volver a las carreras, recuperar sus momentos de gloria, pero ¿lo haría para demostrarle a su exmujer lo que se había perdido? Una vez que volviera a estar arriba, sería él quien rechazara a los demás. O tal vez tenía planeado volver con ella y tener unos bebés perfectos.

¡No! Lo que estaba pensando era totalmente irracional, algo provocado sin duda por la preocupación y unas hormonas revolucionadas.

—No vayas ahí.

—¿Ir adonde? —preguntó ella.

—Adonde sea que estás ahora mismo. No estoy interesado en ella.

Santana lo miró como si estuviera viéndolo por primera vez, viendo esos rasgos perfectos, la natural sonrisa, el ego gigantesco y ese corazón cálido y noble. Era un buen tipo y en otras circunstancias se habría sentido de lo más cómoda enamorándose de él. Por desgracia, las circunstancias no eran las mejores.

—¿Santana? —le preguntó él preocupado—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella respiró hondo y soltó la verdad.

—Estoy embarazada.

* * *

Sam se había preparado para oírla decir que algo le preocupaba, que le resultaba intimidante ver a Quinn o que había decidido que odiaba la vida en una ciudad pequeña y que quería mudarse a Los Ángeles.

Pero, por el contrario, dos palabras zumbaban en su cabeza. Sintió como si la habitación se hubiera quedado sin aire, no podía respirar, pero lo peor de todo era que no podía pensar. No lograba entender qué había querido decir.

Ella lo miraba expectante, esperando que dijera algo.

¿Embarazada? Embarazada.

Había un bebé. Su bebé.

Se levantó de la cama y miró a Santana. Lo invadió el nerviosismo. Ahora no, no podía tener un hijo, no estaba preparado. Podía estropearlo todo.

Tiempo, se dijo. Tenía unos meses para prepararse, para aprender a ser el padre que un niño se merecía.

Santana se giró.

—No espero nada —dijo secamente—. No tienes que asustarte. Te lo he dicho por cortesía, nada más.

A él no le gustó cómo sonó eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que soy yo la que está embarazada, no tú. El bebé es mi responsabilidad.

—Y la mía también —dijo aún sin entender qué estaba pasando.

Un niño, iban a traer un niño al mundo y la expresión _«estés listo o no»_ nunca había tenido mayor sentido.

—Lo solucionaré —dijo para sí.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Yo también formo parte de esto. Estaré a tu lado y al lado del bebé.

Pero ella no parecía creerlo y teniendo en cuenta que Santana lo sabía todo sobre su pasado, cómo había fracasado, comprendía que tuviera dudas.

—Dame un poco de tiempo, sólo te pido eso —le dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta—. Ya veremos.

Y con eso se marchó.

Santana se tendió sobre la almohada y deslizó la mano sobre la calidez que aún permanecía en el lado que había ocupado Sam.

Lo que ella sí que vería sería la rapidez con la que Sam se marcharía, pensó con tristeza. No la había sorprendido su reacción, pero aun así era decepcionante.

* * *

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Kitty estaba en la puerta de su piso mirando a Santana con los ojos como platos.

—Estás increíble. Me encanta el color y el corte. Has ido a Julia, ¿verdad? Nadie da los reflejos como ella, pero no le digas a Bella que te he dicho esto. ¡Vaya! Estás preciosa, genial.

Santana sonrió a su amiga.

—Pues yo no me siento genial.

—Entonces pasa y arreglaremos eso.

Santana entró en el alegre piso.

—Siento haberme presentado así. Debería haber llamado porque es tarde.

Kitty sacudió la cabeza.

—No seas tonta. No es que tenga una cita ni nada.

Entraron en el salón donde en la pantalla de televisión se veía la imagen congelada de una película. Sandra Bullock estaba junto a una casa hecha casi enteramente de cristal.

—La casa del lago —dijo Kitty—. Me encanta, no lo puedo evitar. La esperó dos años. ¿Qué chico hace eso?

Santana no había tenido intención de ir allí. Después de que Sam se hubiera marchado, ella se había dicho que estaría bien, que lo superaría, igual que cientos y miles de mujeres solteras que descubrían cada día que estaban embarazadas y salían adelante. Pero no era la idea de ser madre soltera lo que estaba desgarrándola por dentro, sino saber que Sam no la amaba. No había esperado que lo hiciera, pero ahora ni siquiera podía esperarse tener un final feliz.

—Todos los hombres son unos cerdos —dijo y señalando a la pantalla añadió—: Menos Keanu Reeves.

—Exacto —Kitty la acompañó al sofá—. Aunque debería decirte que hay un nuevo hombre en mi vida —señaló al gato de pelo corto acurrucado en un sillón—. Es _Jake _—dijo bajando la voz—. El gato de Marley.

—Oh, es precioso.

El gato alzó la mirada y la dirigió a Santana. Tenía los ojos grandes y de color esmeralda. La miró con altanería antes de agachar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

—Vamos a pasar el fin de semana juntos para ver si nos llevamos bien —Kitty arrugó la nariz—. No me gustan mucho las mascotas, pero es una forma de ayudar a Marley y puede que tener un gato me venga bien —dijo no muy segura.

—¿Es simpático?

—No lo sé. Es muy reservado, pero respeto su necesidad de tomarse las cosas con calma.

Santana miró a su amiga.

—Es un gato.

—Lo sé, pero ¿no deberían ser altaneros y esquivos? He pensado que si le dejo dar el primer paso, las cosas irán mejor. No quiero que piense que quiero esta relación más de lo que la quiere él.

—Me parece que estás dándole demasiada importancia. No creo que tenga un plan magistral.

Kitty miró a la mascota.

—Pues yo creo que sí. Ya veremos lo que pasa. Hasta ahora ha estado muy tranquilo y es muy limpio. Pensé que me aterrorizaría la idea de tener una caja para el pis, pero no. Apunta mucho mejor que muchos hombres que conozco.

—Puede que él sea la respuesta.

—Puede —Kitty se giró hacia ella—. ¿Te traigo algo? Tengo una amplia selección de helados. Ahora estoy pasando por una fase láctea. Seguro que no tengo ni una galleta, pero es probable que tenga cinco clases de helados.

—No, gracias —Santana se tocó el vientre. Hasta el momento no había tenido ni antojos ni malestar, pero no quería provocar las cosas.

—¿Qué está pasando? Ha sucedido algo y supongo que ha sido con Sam.

Santana asintió.

—No sé por qué me he dejado creer que sería distinto. ¡Con la de chicos de los que podría haberme enamorado! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—No estabas pensando. Ése es el problema. No pensamos cuando se trata de hombres. Sinceramente, no sé por qué Marsha está tan empeñada en traer a más hombres a la ciudad. No dan más que problemas.

Agarró la mano de Santana y la apretó con fuerza.

—Cuéntamelo desde el principio y dime qué es eso tan horrible que te ha hecho. Después, nos emborracharemos y lo insultaremos.

—No puedo.

Kitty sonrió.

—No te preocupes. Encontraremos tu rabia, está justo debajo del dolor. Confía en mí, tengo muchísima experiencia en esto. Te haré maldecir y despotricar de formas que jamás creíste posibles.

Santana miró a su amiga.

—No, quiero decir que no puedo beber. Estoy embarazada.

Tenía que admitir que Kitty reaccionó muy bien; su expresión no cambió ni un ápice y le habló con calma.

—¿Estás segura?

—He hecho pis en un palito.

—¿Y sólo has estado con Sam?

Eso hizo sonreír a Santana.

—¿Te parezco alguien que se acostaría con más de un hombre?

—Podría pasar.

—Pues no. Estoy embarazada —repitió, más que para Kitty para ella misma, para ir haciéndose más a la idea.

—¿Y cómo te sientes? ¿Siempre habías querido tener hijos?

—Claro, ¿tú no?

Kitty se encogió de hombros.

—Algunos días. Pero es mucha responsabilidad y los padres pueden estropear a un hijo. No estoy segura de querer arriesgarme a pasar por la tradición familiar de una devastación emocional. Pero no estamos hablando de mí. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No lo sé. Emocionada, asustada —respiró hondo y buscó en su interior—. Feliz —dijo lentamente hasta que supo que era verdad—. Estoy feliz.

—¡Pues no se hable más!—Kitty volvió a apretarle la mano—. Serás una mamá genial.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tienes personalidad, te preocupas de las cosas, te preocupas de la gente y tu abuela es Marsha y es increíble.

—Ésta no es la forma que habría elegido para hacer las cosas —admitió—, pero no me lamento.

Kitty le soltó la mano y arrugó la nariz.

—Aun a riesgo de acabar con tu buen humor, supongo que Sam no se lo habrá tomado muy bien porque, de lo contrario, no estarías aquí.

—Le ha entrado el pánico —dijo Santana con un suspiro—. Farfullaba algo sobre solucionarlo y ha jurado que estaría a nuestro lado, pero después ha salido corriendo casi dejando marcas en el suelo como en los dibujos animados. No creo que pueda asumirlo.

Odiaba pensarlo y más todavía decirlo.

—No me había dado cuenta de que había creado una fantasía alrededor de Sam y que esa fantasía se ha desmoronado. Esperaba que estuviera emocionado con la noticia o por lo menos abierto ante la idea.

—Aun a riesgo de violar el código de chicas, tienes que darle un respiro. Le has dicho algo increíble y seguro que necesitaba un momento para asumirlo. Puede que te sorprenda.

—No en el buen sentido.

Kitty sacudió la cabeza.

—Sam es un buen tipo y cuando las cosas se le han puesto difíciles, lo ha superado. Dale un voto de confianza.

—¿Aunque haya salido corriendo?

—Vale, pues dale la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto. Ha dicho que estaría a vuestro lado.

—¿Y qué significa eso? —empezó a mostrarse irritada—. Tal vez hará anuncios con el bebé para fabricantes de artículos de deporte infantiles. Eso es lo único que le interesa. Va a volver a competir y le importa volver a ser el hombre que era. Me lo ha dicho. Quiere volver a ese mundo, recuperarlo todo. Lo que le importa es ser famoso, quiere volver a ser el chico del póster.

Kitty se quedó mirándola un buen rato.

—¿Qué quieres tú? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Quiero todo lo que él no quiere. Una vida tradicional, un marido, hijos, una casa y un perro —miró a _Jake_, que dormía—. O tal vez un gato. Quiero estabilidad, echar raíces y tener vecinos con los que ver pasar las estaciones. Quiero pasión y lealtad.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

—No he tenido la oportunidad. Le he dicho que estaba embarazada y se ha ido.

—Volverá.

—Eso no cambiará nada — Santana se inclinó hacia su amiga—. Hace años que conoces a Sam. ¿Alguna vez te ha parecido ser un hombre casero?

—Tiene sus momentos.

—Vive en un hotel. Sabes que el ciclismo lo es todo para él. No, no el ciclismo ni la competición, lo que quiere es ganar. Quiere volver a ser un dios y en ese lugar donde quiere estar no hay sitio para la normalidad.

—Entonces, ¿vas a pensar lo peor de él sin pedirle lo que quieres ni darle una pista de qué puede hacer para hacerte feliz?

—¿Qué? No. Eso no es justo.

—¿No le has dicho lo que quieres?

—Ya te lo he dicho. No he tenido tiempo.

—¿Y cuando vuelva a hablar contigo de esto se lo dirás? Sabes que lo hará. ¿Qué pasará entonces? ¿Se supone que tiene que leerte la mente?

—Si se preocupara por mí, ya sabría lo que quiero.

Las palabras carecían de peso y Kitty se limitó a enarcar las cejas.

—Está bien, más o menos veo lo que quieres decir. Probablemente debería decirle a Sam lo que estoy pensando, es la postura más madura.

—Sé que no quieres que te hagan daño —dijo Kitty.

Santana asintió.

—Lo amo. Estoy enamorada de él, pero el problema es que no creo que él esté interesado en amarme a mí.

—No lo sabrás hasta que hables con él.

—¿Y cuando me aplaste como a un bicho?

Kitty le sonrió afectuosamente.

—No sabes si lo hará.

—¿De verdad te lo imaginas diciéndome que me quiere y que quiere estar conmigo el resto de su vida?

—Sí.

Ahora fue Santana la que sonrió, aunque sus sentimientos estaban más llenos de tristeza que de esperanza.

—No eres buena mintiendo.

—Creo que hay una posibilidad.

_«Siempre había una posibilidad»,_ pensó Santana con tristeza. Pero tal vez no era muy buena.


	18. Chapter 18

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Dieciocho**

Sam siempre disfrutaba estando en Los Angeles. Era una ciudad grande con un crecimiento desmedido y un cierto aire de engreimiento. Tal vez Nueva York era la que más despuntaba de todo el país y la zona central era la zona con corazón, pero Los Angeles era un lugar molón, chulo, y todo el mundo lo sabía.

Subió en el ascensor del aeropuerto hasta el piso donde recogería el equipaje y se acercó hasta una diminuta joven vestida con traje que sujetaba un cartel con su apellido.

—Aunque podría reconocerte en cualquier parte sin ayuda del cartel. ¿Cómo ha ido tu vuelo?

—Bien —respondió él—. Rápido.

—Yo prefiero que los míos duren —dijo de camino al coche.

Era bastante guapa, tendría entre veinte y treinta años, con una agradable sonrisa y un cuerpo que ningún traje conservador podía disimular. Hubo una época en la que Sam habría pensado lanzarle una invitación no muy sutil, pero hoy no era el día.

El vuelo desde Sacramento había tardado menos de una hora, casi lo mismo que duró el recorrido en coche hasta Century City.

Una vez allí, Sam tomó el ascensor hasta el piso treinta y dos donde un hombre alto y delgado estaba esperándolo. Las oficinas eran muy elegantes, algo típico en un bufete de abogados de esa categoría. Las moquetas eran lujosas, las vistas impresionantes y la sala de reuniones gigante.

Sam entró y saludó a la gente que estaba esperándolo. Había dos abogados, un asesor, tres antiguos entrenadores, un representante de una fábrica de bicis y un diseñador de calzado deportivo.

Después de las presentaciones y de que se sirviera café, se sentaron. Uno de los abogados, Pete Gray, fue el primero en hablar.

—Su propuesta ha sido interesante —dijo asintiendo hacia la carpeta que tenía delante—. Nuestros clientes están intrigados; ha reunido a unos _sponsors _excelentes y tiene el apoyo local. La ciudad quiere que esto llegue a término.

—Han ofrecido tierra y recorte de impuestos —dijo Sam—. No creo que pueda haber algo mucho mejor.

Todo el mundo asintió.

Pete continuó.

—Tenemos ofertas preliminares para la construcción y una de ellas es de Construcciones Hudson. El propietario, Finn Hudson, nos propuso reducir en un cinco por ciento la oferta más baja que nos hayan hecho.

Sam no sabía nada.

—Su empresa trabaja muy bien. Serían mi elección preferida.

—Estamos elaborando un folleto informativo para nuestros clientes —continuó Pete—. Recomendamos que inviertan con una condición.

Sam había tenido una idea desde que supo que lo habían invitado a asistir a la reunión, pero no sabía qué pensar de ella.

—Queremos que dirijas la escuela.

Abrió la carpeta que tenía delante y, ya que él había reunido gran parte de la información que contenía, sabía lo que había dentro. Las imágenes de los niños montando en bici le eran familiares, como también lo era el plano del complejo. Habría espacio para entrenar, una pista interior, clases y salones de conferencias. Su idea siempre había sido integrar la escuela en la comunidad y con el tiempo empezaría a llevar expertos para que les dieran charlas a los vecinos sobre nutrición, cómo envejecer con salud y los distintos deportes que podían practicar según las estaciones.

—Yo nunca he dirigido algo así.

—Tienes varios negocios de éxito —dijo una mujer que él pensó que sería la asesora ejecutiva—. Sabes cómo sacarles provecho.

—No soy entrenador.

—No. Contratarás entrenadores —le dijo Pete—. Tienes la destreza y el nombre que buscamos. Ser Sam Evans ayuda a que los inversores muestren interés. Apuesto por ti, a menos que tengas pensado volver al ciclismo de manera profesional. He oído rumores.

—Voy a participar en una carrera y ya veré cómo sale.

Dos de los entrenadores parecían interesados. El tercero se mostró escéptico.

Sabía que el ciclismo profesional era un deporte duro y que estaría enfrentándose a un gran desafío si tenía pensado competir profesionalmente. El entrenamiento le robaría toda su vida y no podría comprometerse con nada más. No habría espacio para nada más, ni siquiera para el miedo.

Pero la gloria y la fama no eran lo que lo motivaban. Por el contrario, él quería encontrar esa parte de sí mismo que había perdido y una vez que la tuviera, ya no tendría que demostrar nada más. Si podía recuperarlo en una sola carrera, con eso le bastaría y ahí acabaría todo.

—Si fueras a volver al ciclismo profesional, ¿sabes durante cuánto tiempo sería?

—No más de un año o dos —dijo esperando que fuera mucho menos tiempo que eso.

Pete miró a los demás.

—Si se comprometiera a dirigir la escuela al retirarse, podríamos contratar mientras tanto a un administrador temporal —se giró hacia Sam—. ¿Estarías interesado?

—Puede.

Aunque lo atraía la idea de la escuela, lo que más le interesaba era que estar al mando de algo como la escuela de ciclismo significaba que tendría algo estable que ofrecerles a Santana y al bebé. Algo que la haría sentirse orgullosa de él.

No había hablado con ella desde que había descubierto que estaba embarazada, lo cual probablemente había sido un error, se dijo. Tenían que hablar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y diseñar un plan de acción. Si podía explicarle que intentaría ser merecedor de estar a su lado, tal vez ella le daría una oportunidad.

_Un hijo_, pensó sin haberlo asumido aún. Iba a tener un hijo.

—¿Nos lo comunicarás? —le preguntó Pete.

Sam asintió.

—Después de la carrera. Os diré si voy a dirigir la escuela y cuándo empezaría.

—Excelente. Queremos que estés en el consejo, eres una parte integral de este plan.

Se estrecharon la mano y después Sam volvió al garaje donde le esperaban el coche y el conductor.

Si no accedía a dirigir la escuela, perdería la financiación que necesitaba y, aunque probablemente podría encontrarla en otra parte, le llevaría tiempo. La ciudad necesitaba la escuela y eso significaba que todo dependía de él.

¿Era ésa la clase de trabajo que quería? ¿Podía y quería hacerlo?

Pensó en los chavales del instituto con los que montaba varias veces a la semana y cómo había pasado de estar aterrorizado a estar cerca de ellos subido a la bici, a ayudarlos a entrenar. Disfrutaba viéndolos mejorar y sabiendo que él era el responsable de ese cambio. Le gustaba la idea de que Brandon pudiera llegar a ser un ciclista internacional.

La escuela sería un medio para que Brandon y otros chicos como él pasaran al siguiente nivel. Quería formar parte de eso, pero primero tenía que volver a ser el hombre que había sido. Tenía que competir y ganar.

Cuando aterrizó en Sacramento, condujo directamente hasta Fool's Gold, pero en lugar de ir a su casa o a ver a Santana a su despacho, fue a las instalaciones que albergaban la gran empresa constructora de Finn. Se cruzó con varios tipos cargando la base de un molino en una gran máquina y se dirigió a la oficina.

La camioneta de Finn estaba fuera. Entró y encontró a su amigo en su despacho.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —le preguntó.

Finn le indicó que se sentara.

—Claro. ¿Qué pasa?

—Acabo de volver de Los Angeles.

—¿Y qué hay de nuevo por allí?

—Me he reunido con gente que puede financiar la escuela de ciclismo. La escuela que has ofertado para construir.

—Interesante.

—Quieren que la dirija.

Finn se recostó en su silla.

—Los rechacé la semana pasada, por si te lo preguntas.

Sam se rió.

—¡Sí, claro!

—Pero estoy ocupado con mi propio imperio, igual que tú. ¿Estás pensando en ello?

—Puede que sí. Los otros negocios, la tienda de deportes, el hotel y la agencia inmobiliaria, podrían ser llevados por cualquier buen gerente. Pero lo de la escuela es distinto.

—Quieren tu nombre.

No fue una pregunta, aunque Sam asintió de todos modos.

—Así les resultaría más fácil conseguir _sponsors _y alumnos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no aprovechas la oportunidad?

—No sé si puedo hacerlo.

—Tendrías entrenadores, empleados en general. Podrías estar allí parado sin hacer nada, luciéndote, y ellos estarían contentos.

Sam ignoró el comentario.

—No sé si puedo montar.

Finn juntó las cejas.

—Pues lo descubrirás en unas semanas.

Era cierto. La carrera se acercaba. En ocasiones, Sam pensaba que lo tenía controlado, que había vencido a sus demonios, pero otras veces sabía que estaba engañándose y que perdería el control en mitad de una carrera, que lo emitirían por la televisión internacional y que todo el mundo sabría que era un cobarde inútil. Si eso sucedía, le costaría encontrar trabajo en un puesto de perritos calientes, así que más todavía entrar en el círculo de los grandes ciclistas.

—Puedes hacerlo —le dijo Finn.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—Claro. Tú jamás has huido de nada en tu vida.

—Huí de ti —le recordó Sam —. Estaba asustado. Eras mi amigo, me necesitabas y me he escondido de ti durante años.

—Eso fue diferente.

—No. Fue exactamente lo mismo. Después de que Frank muriera… —se frotó las sienes—. Aún veo su cuerpo volando y cayendo contra el suelo. No es como en las películas. La muerte no viene con banda sonora.

—Fustigarte no hace nada por Frank —le dijo Finn—. Era profesional, sabía lo que hacía.

—Era un crío y se suponía que yo tenía que cuidarlo.

Finn se quedó mirándolo un rato.

—¿Hay algo que pudieras haber hecho para cambiar las cosas?

—No lo sé. Tal vez debería haberle indicado cómo salir del pelotón.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

Sam no tenía respuesta.

—Santana está embarazada —dijo por el contrario.

Finn lo miró y sonrió.

—¿En serio? ¿Se ha acostado contigo? ¿Por qué?

Sam se rió.

—Soy el mejor.

—Sigue diciéndote eso —la sonrisa de Finn se desvaneció un poco—. ¿Estás contento?

—Aún sigo impactado, hemos estado viéndonos un tiempo, pero nunca habíamos hablado del futuro ni de tener algo más serio.

—Un bebé lo cambia todo.

—Y qué lo digas. Me ha dicho que no esperaba nada de mí, que me lo ha contado por cortesía, nada más.

—Qué frialdad.

—Puede, pero dada mi reputación, ¿la culpas?

—No —Finn se inclinó hacia él—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Casarte con ella? ¿Sentar cabeza?

¿Matrimonio? ¿Otra vez? Con Santana no habría punto medio. Si se permitía amarla, se metería de lleno en la relación. Quinn le había hecho daño al marcharse, pero Santana tendría la capacidad de destrozarle el corazón y dejarlo prácticamente muerto. ¿Por qué iba a darle ese poder a propósito?

Pero iban a tener un hijo juntos, un pedacito de cada uno de ellos, y era algo bastante espectacular e importante.

—Siempre he querido tener hijos —dijo lentamente—. En un futuro más abstracto que real. Pero esto es distinto. ¿Y si no puedo hacerlo? —observó a su amigo—. Jamás conocí a mi padre, ¿y si soy como él? ¿Y si lo estropeo todo? No sé si estoy en el lugar correcto.

—Todo nuevo padre se asusta —le dijo Finn—. Mi padre tuvo seis hijos y se aterrorizó cada vez, pero lo haces de todos modos. Vives con el miedo y te juras hacer lo mejor. Eso es lo que yo hice.

Seis simples palabras. Sam quería golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes.

—No debería haber sacado el tema.

Finn sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Crees que eres la primera persona que habla de un embarazo delante de mí? Sucedió hace mucho tiempo —miró a Sam —. Lo que recuerdo es querer a ese bebé más que a nada. Acabábamos de enterarnos de que Rachel iba a tener un niño. Mi hijo. Qué bien me sentía —se aclaró la voz—. Confía en mí. Quieres tenerlo.

Sam asintió porque no supo qué decir. Intentó recordar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Rachel murió llevándose con ella a su hijo aún no nacido. Dejando solo a Finn.

¿Y si le sucedía algo a Santana? Si ella decidía que él no era suficiente, con el tiempo acabaría recuperándose, pero ¿podría levantar cabeza si ella no estuviera?

—¿Has hablado con ella desde que te contó que está embarazada?

—No.

—Pues ése sería el primer paso. Ya ha tenido… ¿cuánto? ¿Dos o tres días para imaginarse lo peor? Y créeme, a las mujeres se les da bien imaginarse lo peor. Ve a verla, descubre lo que quiere, dile lo que quieres tú y soluciónalo. Siempre se te han dado bien las mujeres, aunque nunca haya podido comprender qué ven en ti.

Sam sonrió.

—Están cegadas por mi perfección.

—Me impresiona tu habilidad para engañarte a ti mismo.

Los dos se levantaron.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Finn.

—Sí —o lo estaría, una vez que supiera cómo volver a sentirse completo. Porque ser quien había sido antes significaba ser merecedor, no sólo del bebé, sino también de Santana.

* * *

—Hola.

Santana alzó la mirada y vio a Sam de pie en la puerta de su despacho.

Hacía tres días que no lo veía ni hablaba con él. Después de que le contara que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, no había habido más que un increíblemente doloroso silencio y cada hora que había pasado se había sentido más y más triste por saber que él ni siquiera se había molestado en fingir que quería al bebé. Se alejaría de ella. Seguro que le pagaría una pensión de manutención o tal vez se ofrecería a llevárselo algún que otro día, pero ahí acabaría todo.

La muerte de sus sueños, unos sueños que no había estado dispuesta a admitir, estaba resultando muy dolorosa. Y todavía peor era mirarlo y saber que ella jamás podría estar en la misma habitación que él sin desearlo, sin amarlo. Todo ello le hacía imposible imaginar que pudiera superar ese dolor y seguir adelante.

—¿Santana?

—Pasa.

Él entró y cerró la puerta antes de acercarse a la mesa. Se sentó y le sonrió.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien.

—¿No tienes náuseas por las mañanas?

—Aún no.

La miró a los ojos.

—Dime lo que quieres.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Estás embarazada. Vamos a tener un hijo juntos. Dime lo que quieres. ¿Quieres que me quede? ¿Quieres que me implique? ¿Crees que deberíamos casarnos? ¿Qué piensas que sería lo mejor para ti?

Lo mejor para ella sería tener un hombre que la amara de verdad, uno que no pudiera concebir la vida sin ella; un hombre que deseara formar una familia y envejecer a su lado. Quería declaraciones de amor llenas de pasión, no racionales listas de posibilidades.

Lo que más le dolió fue esa pseudo proposición de matrimonio. Casarse por el bebé aplastó todos sus sueños cargados de romanticismo.

Mientras lo miraba, vio afecto en sus ojos y tal vez un poco de preocupación… por ella o por sí mismo. Pero seguía siendo Sam Evans, perfecto y no accesible para meras mortales como ella.

A la vez que pensaba que podía decirle la verdad, que podía decirle que estaba completamente enamorada de él, desechó la idea. ¿Por qué hacerlo sentir mal? De todos modos, él no la amaría.

—Seguro que podemos llegar a alguna clase de acuerdo —le dijo Santana.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Justo lo que he dicho. ¿Quieres formar parte de la vida del bebé? Estoy abierta a esa idea, voy a quedarme aquí en Fool's Gold porque aunque lo más probable es que estés compitiendo por todo el mundo, tu casa está aquí. Así que cuando estés en la ciudad, estableceremos algún calendario y horarios.

—¿Y eso es lo que quieres?

—Me parece el enfoque más racional.

—¿Nada más?

¿Qué esperaba que le dijera?

—¿Qué más tenías en mente? —preguntó ella.

—No lo sé. Algo.

—Cuando lo tengas claro, dímelo y hablaremos de ello.

Él la observó.

—¿Qué no estás diciéndome?

—No tengo ni idea.

—Hay algo.

Ella lo miró intentando que su expresión no reflejara lo que sentía porque entonces se compadecería de ella. O peor todavía, intentaría solucionar las cosas ofreciéndole unas migajas de atención y ése no era exactamente el camino a la felicidad.

Finalmente, él se levantó.

—Supongo que tenemos tiempo para pensarlo.

Ella asintió.

Sam vaciló un segundo y después se marchó.

Cuando Santana se quedó sola, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ya habían tenido una conversación, ¿quién sabía cuántas más tendría que soportar? Se dijo que cada vez le resultaría más sencillo y esperó que fuera verdad.

Pero antes de poder volver a centrarse en el ordenador, Bernie entró corriendo. Su expresión, que por lo general era calmada, reflejaba tensión.

—No te lo vas a creer —comenzó a decir—. ¡Yo no me lo creo!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—El dinero. El dinero desaparecido —apoyó las manos en las caderas—. Lo he encontrado.

Santana la miró anonadada.

—Estás de broma.

—No. Bueno, lo he encontrado casi todo. Parte ya se ha gastado, pero la mayoría está en una cuenta fuera del país. No ha sido fácil rastrearla, pero soy buena en lo que hago. Aunque estoy enfadadísima.

Santana ni se atrevía a preguntar.

—¿Quién se lo quedó?

—Siempre es la persona que menos te esperas, ya debería saberlo a estas alturas. Pero una vez más me he dejado engañar por una simpática sonrisa y por un ofrecimiento de ayuda.

—¿Quién?

—Blaine.

Santana se levantó y miró a Bernie.

—No. No me lo creo. ¿Blaine? ¿Ese tranquilo Blaine que vive solo y al que le gusta demasiado todo lo que tiene que ver con la Guerra Civil? Fue él el que informó de que el dinero había desaparecido.

—Lo sé. Y también se mostró muy enfadado, siempre hablaba de que quien fuera que se lo había quedado le había robado a la buena gente de Fool's Gold. Me lo tragué. ¡Pero si hasta salí a cenar con él!

—Yo también —murmuró Santana incapaz de asimilarlo—. ¿Blaine? No es posible. ¿Estás segura?

—El rastreo de documentos me ha llevado hasta él. Lo he encontrado de pura casualidad y eso me enfada mucho. Hay transferencias, retiradas de dinero. Es bueno, eso tengo que reconocerlo. Pero no lo suficientemente bueno.

—¿Y qué pasará ahora?

Bernie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya he llamado a la Jefa de Policía para que lo detengan mientras lo notifico a las autoridades estatales. Llegará en cualquier momento. ¡Estoy tan furiosa! Me engañó por completo.

—Nos engañó a todos —dijo Santana, aún incapaz de creerlo—. ¿Irá a la cárcel?

—Por mucho tiempo. Tengo que ir a hacer esas llamadas.

—¿Necesitas que haga algo? —preguntó Santana.

—No le digas a nadie que me parecía un tipo simpático.

—Nos lo parecía a las dos.

Cuando Bernie se marchó, Santana intentó volver al trabajo, pero no podía pensar. ¿Blaine era el ladrón? La información demostraba que una vez más se había equivocado al juzgar a alguien. Estaba convencida de que sus únicos defectos eran que era un poco aburrido y una especie de niño de mamá. Por el contrario, había robado millones de dólares, había encabezado la investigación para desviar la atención y había engañado a toda la ciudad.

Estaba furiosa. ¡Más que furiosa! ¡Y ella sintiéndose mal por no querer salir con él! ¡Qué nivel de estupidez!

Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana, por donde vio varios coches de policía llegar. En un minuto o dos, Blaine estaría detenido.

Aún furiosa, salió al pasillo y fue al despacho de Blaine. Al verla, él alzó la mirada y sonrió.

—Hola, Santana. ¿Qué tal?

—Para ti, no muy bien. ¿De verdad robaste el dinero?

Hubo un momento de confusión seguido de una expresión de sorpresa y de una insoportable arrogancia.

—Vaya pregunta. Me siento insultado.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues no lo creo —lo observó buscando la verdad—. ¿Cómo? No, espera. Eso no importa. ¿Por qué? Ésa es la pregunta más importante. ¿Por qué le quitaste el dinero a la ciudad? ¿De verdad pensabas que éramos tan estúpidos que no te descubriríamos?

—Yo no he hecho nada, pero si lo hubiera hecho, nadie lo descubriría.

—¿Es eso lo que crees? ¿Que eres más listo que todos nosotros? —se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta—. Lo siento, Blaine. Resulta que Bernie es incluso más lista que tú.

El gesto de arrogancia desapareció.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ya ha llamado a la policía. Al parecer ha descubierto tus cuentas secretas y tiene todo lo que necesita para meterte en la cárcel durante mucho tiempo.

Él se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Ella se apartó y lo vio correr hacia las escaleras para, unos segundos después, tropezar con el pie de Bernie y caer boca abajo sobre el suelo de mármol. La _sheriff _Burns subió las escaleras y plantó el pie sobre su espalda.

—Estaba a medio camino de casa cuando he recibido esta llamada —le dijo no muy contenta—. No me gusta que nadie se interponga en mis planes.

* * *

**_Atuendo de Santana en Polyvore_**


	19. Chapter 19

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Diecinueve**

—¡Me siento tan utilizada! —dijo Marsha la mañana siguiente cuando Santana y ella estaban en su despacho—. Me caía bien Blaine. Creía en él.

—Salí con él —dijo Santana sacudiendo la cabeza—. Me sentía mal por el hecho de que no me gustara más. ¿Cómo ha pasado todo esto?

—Fuimos demasiado confiadas —le dijo Marsha—. Tenía unas recomendaciones excelentes.

—¿Es ahora cuando empezamos a hablar de lo tranquilo y amable que era?

La noticia había corrido como la pólvora. Blaine no sólo le había robado dinero a la ciudad, sino que además había estado utilizando un nombre falso. Al parecer, las circunstancias de la muerte de su anciana madre resultaban sospechosas y estaba esperando a que lo extraditaran a Oregón donde lo acusarían de asesinato.

—He heredado el mal gusto con los hombres de mi madre —dijo Santana con gesto taciturno—. Aquí tenemos un ejemplo más.

—Blaine no cuenta. Apenas saliste con él.

—Pero tampoco me pareció que tuviera nada malo y eso son unos cuantos puntos en mi contra.

—Medio punto —le dijo Marsha—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. Aún no tengo síntomas muy claros. Ni antojos ni náuseas.

—¿Has hablado con Sam recientemente?

—¿Desde el anuncio? Vino a preguntarme qué quería de él y cuando no le respondí, dijo que lo solucionaríamos. Fue un momento muy tenso para mí.

—Estás dolida.

—Un poco. Y furiosa.

—¿Por qué no ha podido leerte la mente?

_En parte sí_, pero eso Santana no lo admitiría.

—¿Por qué tengo yo que pedirle nada? ¿No debería ofrecerse él? Este hijo es tanto suyo como mío.

—Entonces quieres que haga lo correcto. ¿Estás esperando que te pida matrimonio?

—No —intentó darle fuerza a esa palabra—. Quiero que… —quería mucho y era difícil elegir—. Quiero que esté conmigo y con el bebé. No me interesa hacer nada sólo porque él crea que tiene que hacerlo.

—¿Sabe que quieres estar con él?

Santana tampoco quería responder a eso.

—Te cuesta pedir lo que quieres —le dijo Marsha—. ¿Se debe a que tu madre nunca estuvo a tu lado?

—Probablemente. No confío en la gente con facilidad.

—¿Y qué ha hecho Sam para que no confíes en él?

—Nada —admitió a regañadientes—. Pero fíjate en su pasado. Quiere volver a las carreras y quiere todo lo que eso implica.

—O tal vez lo único que quiere es saber que no ha fracasado.

_«Interesante observación»,_ admitió Santana a regañadientes. Pero antes de poder saber qué decir, Sheryl asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Santana, siento molestarte, pero es el doctor Daniels del comité del hospital. Dice que es importante.

—Gracias — Santana se levantó.

—Puedes responder la llamada aquí —le dijo Marsha—. Yo iré a por un café.

—Gracias — Santana esperó a quedarse sola en el despacho de la alcaldesa y levantó el teléfono—. Hola, doctor Daniels.

—¿Señorita López, cómo está?

Había algo en su voz… vacilación, tal vez. A ella se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Estoy bien. ¿Sucede algo?

—Sabrá que disfrutamos mucho con su presentación y que todos los miembros del comité creen que su ciudad es fantástica.

Ahora venía el _«pero»…_

—Pero tenemos algunas preocupaciones. Aunque Fool's Gold es una ciudad espléndida, es pequeña y ustedes ya tienen un hospital. Nos preocupa no tener suficiente población activa para sostener el nuevo hospital y no vimos mucho apoyo por parte de la comunidad.

Sintió un fuerte deseo de gritar, pero se forzó a tomar aire y calmarse.

—Doctor Daniels, tenemos una población activa muy bien formada y una comunidad que está más que ansiosa por recibir al nuevo hospital.

—Seguro que cree que es así, Santana…

—No lo creo, lo sé —dijo interrumpiéndolo—. Y puedo demostrárselo. Por favor, deme una oportunidad más con el comité.

Hubo una larga pausa.

—Se la daré porque me ha impresionado para bien desde el principio. Sin embargo, he de advertirle que ya hemos celebrado la votación para la otra ubicación.

—Entonces tendré que ponerle empeño, ¿verdad? —dijo decidida a sonar positiva a pesar de estar derrumbada por dentro.

—El viernes —dijo el doctor Daniels—. A las nueve en punto.

—Estaré preparada.

Colgaron. Santana fue arrastrando los pies hasta el sofá y se dejó caer sobre él para después cubrirse la cara con las manos.

Tres días. Tenía tres días para encontrar un milagro. Tres días para hallar el modo de convencer al comité del hospital de que sí, había mucho apoyo vecinal y trabajadores cualificados. Ya había proporcionado muchas estadísticas, les había enseñado Fool's Gold, les había ofrecido incentivos en cuestión de impuestos y viviendas. ¿Qué faltaba?

—¿No hay buenas noticias? —preguntó Marsha cuando volvió a su despacho.

Santana le resumió lo sucedido.

—No sé qué hacer —admitió—. Estábamos tan cerca. Sé que les gustó la ciudad más que las otras, así que ¿por qué dudan tanto?

—¿La otra ciudad es más grande?

—Sí. Es como el doble que ésta, pero no tiene nuestro encanto. La ubicación no es tan buena como la nuestra, no tienen trabajadores más cualificados y sé que nosotros somos mucho más entusiastas que ellos. ¿Por qué no me creen?

—Supongo que tendrás que demostrárselo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo demuestro algo que ellos ya han visto y que no creen?

—Dales pruebas que no puedan ignorar —Marsha le dio una palmadita en el brazo—. Pide, Santana. Pide lo que quieras.

Para alguien acostumbrada a tenerlo todo bajo control, esa idea parecía imposible de imaginar y, mucho menos, de llevar a cabo.

—¿Cómo?

Marsha le lanzó una enigmática sonrisa.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí. Y en la ciudad.

¿Confiarle su futuro a alguien? ¿Confiarle su trabajo?

—¿Y si no puedo?

—Ten un poco de fe y deja que te sorprendamos.

* * *

_«Gerald Saterlee es un cretino insoportable»_, pensó Sam mientras se impulsaba para avanzar más deprisa. El sudor le cubría la espalda, le dolían las piernas, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que un ciclista francés de segunda lo venciera durante un entrenamiento.

Saterlee se había presentado en Fool's Gold el día antes, una semana antes de que llegaran el resto de participantes a la carrera. Decía que quería aclimatarse al lugar, pero Sam sabía que no era así. A ese bastardo lo habían enviado para que lo vigilara y diera información sobre él. El mundo del ciclismo quería saber si Sam Evans aún tenía lo que hacía falta.

Una estrategia inteligente sería dejar que Saterlee lo venciera sin problemas y así nadie tendría expectativas puestas en él. Ése había sido su plan. Pero en cuanto habían empezado a correr, había sentido su naturaleza competitiva salir a la superficie y había visto que no podía hacerlo… que no podía permitir que Saterlee pensara que era mejor.

Hicieron el ascenso por la colina dejando atrás a la mayoría de los ciclistas del instituto. Brandon mantenía el ritmo, pero estaba perdiendo fuerza. Sam miró los pocos kilómetros de colina que quedaban y supo que en cuestión de minutos ya sólo quedarían Saterlee y él.

En efecto, a kilómetro y medio de la cima, Brandon aminoró el ritmo.

—¡Lo siento, tío! —gritó.

Sam le hizo un gesto con la mano y siguió pedaleando. Su cuerpo estaba preparado para ello, se dijo. Había estado montando cada día durante dos años, había entrenado en el gimnasio y se había fortalecido. Su cuerpo había estado preparándose para el regreso mientras su cerebro había estado ocupado recuperándose y ahora descubriría si lo había logrado.

Al acercarse al punto más alto de la carretera, Sam sintió esa mágica fuente de energía, la sensación de que tenía cantidad de reservas, que podía estar pedaleando para siempre. Miró a Saterlee, vio agotamiento en su mirada y fue entonces cuando supo que iba a ganar.

Se detuvo bruscamente y se agachó para rascarse el gemelo como si le doliera algo. Bajó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción. Saterlee miró atrás, sonrió como un idiota y siguió pedaleando. Sam lo vio alejarse.

La noticia se extendería enseguida. Dirían que no era lo que había sido una vez, que su regreso había sido más una cuestión de ego que de habilidad. Hablarían de él con respeto, pero con lástima, aunque por dentro estarían encantados.

_«Puedo soportarlo»,_ se dijo, porque el día de la carrera les daría una buena patada en el trasero a todos y después, cuando lo hubiera ganado todo, se marcharía. Sería un gran día.

* * *

El estudio de televisión era exactamente tal cual Santana lo recordaba, aunque esa vez ella sería la entrevistada, no Sam, y no habría nadie babeando por acostarse con ella. Algo que, probablemente, fuera lo mejor; ya estaba demasiado asustada con la idea de perder el hospital y tener que vérselas con un descarado pretendiente la habría llevado hasta el límite.

_A menos que ese tipo en cuestión fuera Sam_, pensó con tristeza. A él sí que le gustaría verlo, pero los últimos días había estado muy ajetreada mientras preparaba una nueva presentación. Sam le había dejado un par de mensajes, ella le había devuelto las llamadas y había notado cómo lo echaba de menos. Lo había visto por la ciudad, entrenando para la carrera, pero no había logrado hacer más que saludarlo.

En algún momento tendrían que tener una conversación, tomar decisiones, actuar como adultos, pero al parecer ése no sería el día.

La periodista, una guapa mujer de aproximadamente la misma edad que ella, esperó hasta que la vio cómodamente sentada. La chica de sonido ya le había puesto el micrófono y alguien había colocado un fotómetro delante de su cara.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que necesitas? —le preguntó la periodista—. No nos gusta que los segmentos pasen de dos minutos.

—No hay problema —le dijo Santana—. Tengo pensado ser rápida.

—¿Se trata del asunto del hospital? Creía que estaban encantados con nosotros.

—Yo también. Tienen ciertas preocupaciones y ésa es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

—Maldita sea. Mi madre quiere que me case con un médico —la periodista esbozó una sonrisa—. Sería más fácil si construyeran aquí el hospital.

Santana se rió y se puso derecha en la silla cuando la joven le indicó que estaban listas para empezar. Unos segundos más tarde, las luces se encendieron.

—Estoy aquí con Santana López, la nueva urbanista de Fool's Gold. Uno de los proyectos de Santana es convencer al hospital de California para que abran aquí sus nuevas instalaciones. ¿Cómo va tu plan, Santana?

Santana miró a la cámara, respiró hondo y se dijo que tenía que confiar en sí misma.

—Las negociaciones han sido excelentes, pero por desgracia parece que nos hemos topado con un pequeño bache en el camino.

—¿Y eso?

—El comité de planificación tiene ciertas preocupaciones — Santana explicó la necesidad de muestras de apoyo local y de un programa de prácticas y formación de enfermeras y técnicos—. Me vuelvo a reunir con el comité dentro de dos días, así que si a alguien se le ocurre alguna idea, por favor escribidme un _e-mail _—dio su dirección—. O podéis llamar al Ayuntamiento y dejarme un mensaje —también dio el número—. Un hospital de semejante tamaño le reportaría grandes beneficios a nuestra comunidad y, aunque nuestro actual hospital ya es excelente, éste nuevo ofrecería una unidad especial de atención de traumatismos y nuestra ciudad se lo merece. Estoy decidida a que lo logremos, pero necesito vuestra ayuda. Gracias.

* * *

El viernes por la mañana, Santana no pudo desayunar. Había pasado despierta la mayor parte de la noche revisando su presentación, añadiendo y eliminando puntos hasta que apenas podía recordar de qué tenía que hablar.

Pero cuando se puso los zapatos y se miró una vez en el espejo, sintió cierta calma porque, pasara lo que pasara, la ciudad se había volcado con ella.

Después de su aparición en televisión, su bandeja de correo se había visto inundada de mensajes y el sistema informático de la ciudad había quedado colapsado durante tres horas. El jueves había recibido llamadas, notas entregadas en mano y docenas de ideas, muchas de las cuales eran excelentes y habían bordado su presentación. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar que un pequeño porcentaje de gente hiciera acto de presencia para demostrarle al comité que Fool's Gold era el lugar perfecto para la construcción del hospital.

Salió del hotel poco después de las ocho y se dirigió hacia el ayuntamiento. La reunión era a las nueve. Había reservado el paraninfo situado en el sótano y esperaba no haber sido demasiado optimista al respecto. Podía albergar cerca de doscientas personas y con que lograran reunirse cincuenta o sesenta personas, se alegraría… Aunque mejor si eran cien.

—Es un día laborable —se dijo al entrar en el edificio—. Y eso reducirá la asistencia.

Pero era por una causa importante. Ojalá pudieran sacar algo de tiempo y…

Bajó al sótano por las escaleras.

La noche anterior había repasado dos veces la presentación y se había asegurado de que la pantalla y el equipo de sonido estuvieran en perfecto estado. Además, había preparado un ordenador de reserva por si acaso. Sheryl había pedido grandes jarras de café, el Fox and Hound había cedido tazas y servilletas y la hija de Morgan, que regentaba una pastelería, sería la encargada de llevar los _donuts_.

Santana bajó las escaleras y entró en el tranquilo salón. No había nadie allí.

Se quedó de pie entre las sombras luchando contra la decepción. Ni un solo miembro de la comunidad había acudido. No había nadie. Sólo silencio.

Le dio un vuelco el estómago a medida que se veía invadida por el pánico. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Se había perdido la reunión? ¿Se había equivocado de día? ¿Se había despertado en un universo alternativo?

—¿Santana?

La cálida y familiar voz la hizo darse la vuelta. Allí estaba Sam, esperándola y sonriéndole.

—Tienes el teléfono apagado.

—¿Qué?

—Todo el mundo ha estado intentado ponerse en contacto contigo. Vamos —la agarró de la mano y la llevó hacia las escaleras.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Tengo que hacer una presentación.

—No hace falta que me lo digas. ¿Es que no se te ha ocurrido que en uno de los días más importantes de tu vida debías dejar el teléfono encendido?

Subieron las escaleras.

—No lo entiendo. Lo tengo encendido —lo sacó del bolso y vio que la pantalla estaba en blanco. Parecía que la batería se le había acabado durante la noche—. Oh, Dios. ¿Qué me he perdido?

—Ha venido tanta gente que hemos tenido que trasladar la presentación.

—¿Trasladarla? ¿Dónde es ahora?

—En el gimnasio del instituto —miró su reloj—. Tenemos cuarenta minutos. No te preocupes.

El corazón de Santana comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

—No puedo llegar tarde.

—No lo harás.

Salieron corriendo del ayuntamiento en dirección al todoterreno que estaba aparcado enfrente. Santana apenas se había subido cuando Sam ya había arrancado el motor.

—¡Mi presentación! —dijo al recordar todo lo que se había dejado en su despacho.

—Sheryl se ha ocupado de eso. Se ha llevado todo al gimnasio. Ha intentado llamarte esta mañana, pero Mary la recepcionista sabía que te habías quedado despierta hasta las tres y por eso no te han pasado las llamadas. Yo estaba entrenando y tampoco han podido contactar conmigo.

Sam conducía a toda velocidad por las extrañamente desiertas calles de Fool's Gold hasta que estuvieron a menos de un kilómetro del instituto y allí se toparon con mucho tráfico. Sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla y empezó a gritar que Santana iba con él. Al instante, los coches empezaron a apartarse.

Siguieron avanzando hacia el instituto. No había sitio para aparcar, así que se detuvo a un lado de la acera.

—¡Vamos! —dijo señalando al gimnasio—. Las puertas están abiertas. Marsha ya está dentro. Volveré en cuanto pueda —sonrió—. Lo harás genial.

Santana quería decirle algo, acariciarlo, besarlo y tal vez hablar del futuro, pero no había tiempo porque ya estaba abriendo la puerta. Bajó del coche y echó a correr.

Una vez dentro del gimnasio, se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor. El enorme espacio estaba desbordante de gente. Las gradas estaban llenas, al igual que todas las sillas colocadas sobre el suelo del gimnasio. Había un escenario en un extremo con una mesa donde estaba sentado el comité, impresionado. Las paredes estaban forradas de pancartas clamando que Fool's Gold quería el hospital y las animadoras dirigían a la multitud en varios y extraños, pero interesantes, vítores sobre la sanidad y la profesión de enfermera.

Marsha vio a Santana y la saludó con la mano. Fue hacia el escenario.

—Me he quedado sin batería —le murmuró a su abuela—. No sabía que lo habíamos trasladado.

—Hemos tenido que hacerlo. La gente ha empezado a llegar sobre las siete de la mañana, jamás había visto semejante concurrencia de público —sonrió a Santana —. Escucharon tu petición y han respondido de este modo. No te vas a creer las ofertas que nos están lloviendo —señaló las carpetas que había sobre la mesa—. Lo has hecho muy bien.

—Aún no sabemos si el hospital se va a construir aquí o no.

—Sea como sea, estoy orgullosa de ti.

—Gracias — Santana se concedió un momento para disfrutar de esa sensación de bienestar, de la sensación de por fin haber encontrado su lugar, y respiró hondo antes de dirigirse a la mesa de conferencias—. Buenos días.

—¡Impresionante! —dijo el doctor Daniels señalando a la multitud—. Me gustan las pancartas.

—Pues más le gustará la información que he recopilado —agarró el micrófono y lo encendió—. ¿Empezamos?

Al instante, el enorme gimnasio quedó en silencio.

Santana ya había hecho muchas presentaciones antes, formaba parte de su trabajo, pero no recordaba haber tenido tanto público ni uno tan entusiasta. Aunque todo el mundo estaba callado, podía sentir su apoyo y eso le dio confianza.

Fue al estrado y abrió la carpeta que tenía allí.

—Doctor Daniels, me gustaría darles de nuevo la bienvenida a usted y a su comité y agradecerles esta nueva oportunidad de convencerlos de que éste es el lugar donde deberían construir su hospital. La última vez que hablamos mencionaron dos preocupaciones en concreto: trabajadores con formación y apoyo de la comunidad —alzó la mirada y sonrió—. Dejen que les muestre por qué no tienen nada de qué preocuparse.

Durante la siguiente hora, desarrolló una detallada presentación en la que explicó cómo el campus de la Universidad de California situado en Fool's Gold había desarrollado un programa de estudios de Enfermería, incluyendo distintas especialidades de titulación superior, y que el hospital universitario, el Wilson Memorial, enviaría internos y residentes al nuevo hospital.

Les mostró los planos para un nuevo campo de golf, proyectos de viviendas y revisó los excelentes expedientes académicos de las escuelas locales. Después, les enseñó una lista de eventos benéficos que ayudarían a desarrollar proyectos especiales para el hospital.

—En cuanto al apoyo de la comunidad, creo que los ciudadanos de Fool's Gold ya han hablado por sí solos.

La multitud se puso en pie y aplaudió entre gritos y silbidos.

El doctor Daniels parecía atónito.

—¿Puede darnos unos minutos para consultarlo? —le preguntó el hombre con los ojos ligeramente empañados.

Santana asintió y apagó el micrófono. La gente comenzó a charlar y vio a Sam corriendo hacia ella entre las hileras de sillas. Después de bajar las escaleras, Santana se encontró con él delante del estrado. Él la agarró de la mano y la sacó por una puerta hacia un tranquilo pasillo.

—Lo has hecho genial.

—Todos lo hemos hecho. Ha venido todo el mundo. La información que tenía preparada era fabulosa, pero tener a tanta gente expresando su apoyo tiene un valor incalculable —sintió una agradable calidez por dentro, la sensación de estar en casa. Si el hospital se construía allí, no lo habría hecho sola y eso hacía que la victoria resultara más dulce todavía.

Esa ciudad, esa gente, era lo que había estado buscando toda su vida. Un lugar al que llamar hogar. Un lugar al que pertenecer.

_Había estado perdida mucho tiempo_, pensó mientras miraba los preciosos ojos de Sam. Había estado haciendo lo posible por tomar la elección correcta para no resultar herida, para que no la abandonaran. Pero vivir así había significado perderse muchas cosas, perderse lo mejor.

—Pase lo que pase con la carrera, con el bebé, con el futuro, quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada. Te quiero.

Sam puso las manos sobre sus hombros y la besó.

—Yo también te quiero.

—¿Qué… qué? —preguntó ella sintiendo como si el suelo se hubiera movido bajo sus pies.

Él sonrió.

—Te quiero, Santana. Eres todo lo que siempre he querido. Adoro estar contigo y cómo me siento cuando estoy a tu lado. Quiero ser el hombre de tu vida, la persona en la que puedas apoyarte. Quiero que formemos una familia. Para siempre. Y quiero que te cases conmigo.

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza con fuerza; por separado tenían sentido, pero juntas le resultaban imposibles de creer.

—¿Me quieres?

—Sí —volvió a besarla—. En cuanto pase la carrera, hablaremos de los detalles, de dónde viviremos y dónde celebraremos la boda.

Los labios de Sam seguían moviéndose y por eso Santana supuso que seguía hablando, aunque lo cierto era que no estaba escuchando.

La carrera. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Todo giraba en torno a la carrera, a ser famoso e importante, a ser el chico del póster.

—No he dicho que vaya a casarme contigo.

—Lo sé. Cuando gane…

—Eso es lo más importante, ¿verdad? Ganar. No quiero estar con alguien que necesita ser venerado por millones de personas, Sam. Quiero estar con un hombre que me quiera y que se conforme conmigo, con sus hijos y tal vez con un perro.

—Pero yo te quiero. No voy a dedicarme al ciclismo de manera profesional. Sólo quiero demostrarme que aún valgo.

—A mí no me importa que ganes la carrera.

—Pero a mí sí —le respondió él con determinación—. Mi madre me abandonó porque estaba enfermo y no servía para nada y Quinn se marchó cuando ya no pude competir.

—Pero yo no soy ellas.

—Quiero que estés orgulloso de mí.

—Ya lo estoy.

—Necesito estar orgulloso de mí.

Y era verdad. Lo que importaba era él y cómo se sintiera, pero ¿terminaría todo con una carrera? ¿Sería suficiente? ¿Podría oír a la multitud aclamándolo y alejarse de ello sin más? No.

—Ganaré y después estaremos juntos.

Sam era todo lo que había querido, el hombre que amaba, el padre de su hijo aún no nacido. Pero pedía lo imposible.

—No estaré contigo si participas en la carrera. No quiero estar con alguien que necesite ganar para sentirse lleno.

La puerta que había junto a ellos se abrió de golpe y Kitty asomó la cabeza.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Han aceptado! Traerán el hospital. ¿No es genial?

—Genial —susurró Santana sabiendo que esa mañana había ganado y perdido a partes iguales.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Santana en Polyvore**_

_**CAPITULO FINAL SERA PUBLICADO HOY MISMO.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Veinte**

Sam estaba sentado en la barra dando un trago a su vaso de agua. Faltaban tres días para la carrera y nunca en su vida se había sentido en tan buena forma. Sus cuidadosamente diseñadas rutinas de entrenamiento habían tonificado sus músculos y afilado sus reflejos. Había hecho el trabajo y ahora lo único que necesitaba era tener un poco de suerte.

—Para ser un tipo considerado casi como un héroe, no se te ve muy feliz —le dijo Jo—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Él sacudió la cabeza y siguió mirando la barra.

Jo miró a su alrededor como para asegurarse de que nadie podía oírlos y se inclinó hacia él.

—Lo harás, Sam. Te he visto entrenar. Has estado en el medio del pelotón y no has tenido ningún problema. Eres bueno, tienes que creer en eso.

Él alzó la cabeza lentamente para mirar a la mujer que tenía delante y que lo miraba con afecto y comprensión.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Sé que has estado un tiempo asustado, pero lo lograste, venciste a tu miedo. No creo que yo pudiera haberlo hecho y pasar por lo que tú has pasado. Yo no, pero tú sí.

La verdad lo golpeó con fuerza y se le secó la boca.

—¿Lo sabías?

—¿Que ya no podías competir? Me parecía muy peligroso que salieras a montar a última hora de la noche, pero supongo que era el único modo que tenías para superarlo, ¿verdad?

Se sintió expuesto y un poco estúpido.

—¿Lo sabías? —repitió.

—Eh, sí.

Él tragó saliva y se puso derecho.

—Deja que adivine, todo el mundo lo sabía. Toda la ciudad.

—No todo el mundo, pero sí la mayoría. No queríamos hablar de ello porque necesitabas tener tu espacio y asumirlo.

Revivió en su mente los dos últimos años y recordó las precauciones que había tomado para esconder su bici, cómo había montado en la oscuridad por vergüenza a hacerlo a la luz del día. Recordó cómo habían bromeado todos con eso de que volvía de estar con alguna chica cuando habían sabido perfectamente lo que había estado haciendo.

No sabía si meterse bajo tierra o sentirse agradecido.

—Estabas confuso —dijo Jo.

—Es una forma de decirlo.

Ella sonrió.

—Eres uno de los nuestros. Te queremos —su sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. Hablo en general, claro. No quiero que Santana venga y me dé una paliza.

—¿Crees que podría contigo?

—El amor provoca reacciones muy interesantes en las mujeres. Les da fuerza.

Tal vez, pero él no estaba seguro de que Santana lo amara tanto como decía y es que estaba claro que no lo comprendía. Él no quería ser el chico del póster, sólo quería ser él mismo y tenía que competir en esa carrera para demostrarse que podía hacerlo. Después, seguiría con su vida.

Un par de chicos terminaron su partida de billar y, antes de marcharse, le gritaron:

—¡Buena suerte el sábado, Sam!

—Gracias.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Jo.

Él asintió.

Cuando era pequeño, Fool's Gold lo había acogido y esa ciudad seguía estando a su lado de una forma que ni siquiera él había sabido. Quería saber cuánto les debía a todos, quería decirles que eran su familia.

Quería quedarse allí, estar allí con Santana. Quería casarse con ella. Cuando la carrera terminara, volvería a explicárselo y se lo haría entender. Por fin había encontrado a la mujer con la que estaba destinado a estar y no pensaba dejarla escapar.

* * *

La mañana de la carrera amaneció cálida y brillante. Santana se mantuvo ocupada en su habitación hasta que llegó la hora de reunirse con Marsha y después bajó al vestíbulo.

Mary, la recepcionista, la saludó.

—¿Aún estás saltando de alegría por la construcción del hospital?

—Es una noticia fantástica —dijo Santana haciendo todo lo posible por sonar animada—. Para todos.

—Mi hermana pequeña quiere ser enfermera y está emocionada.

—Me alegro.

—¿Vas a ir a ver la carrera? Sam ganará.

Santana sonrió y siguió caminando. No, no vería la carrera. Estaría presente cuando empezara, como parte de las autoridades de la ciudad, pero después se marcharía. ¿De qué le serviría quedarse?

Sam dijo que necesitaba ganar y Santana sabía que si perdía, seguiría intentándolo y que si ganaba se dejaría arrastrar de nuevo por ese mundo. Ella, por el contrario, era una persona corriente, así que, ¿cómo podría competir contra la inmortalidad de la fama?

Aceleró el paso queriendo llegar a casa de Marsha antes de que alguien se parara a hablar con ella. Casi todo el mundo se dirigía a la zona donde comenzaría la carrera y miles de visitantes abarrotaban las calles, así que no tuvo mucho que hacer aparte de sonreír y colarse entre los grupos de gente que se arremolinaban.

—¡Qué cantidad de gente! —le dijo Marsha cuando llegó—. Todos los hoteles están completos y los restaurantes están llenos. Va a ser un buen fin de semana.

—Me alegro —respondió Santana siguiendo a su abuela hasta el salón.

Habían quedado en ir juntas, pero en lugar de agarrar el bolso y las llaves, Marsha fue hacia el sofá. Santana vio varios álbumes de fotos sobre la mesita de café.

—¿Qué son?

—Sólo viejas fotografías. No te preocupes, tardaremos un segundo.

Santana se sentó.

—¿Son de mi madre? —preguntó no segura de querer pasar la mañana viendo a Sandra.

—No exactamente —Marsha se sentó a su lado y abrió el primero, donde había varias fotos de un niño con muletas.

Santana reconoció a Sam de inmediato porque su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma. Absolutamente atrayente. ¿Tendría su hijo la misma sonrisa?

—Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi al otro lado de la calle. Se movía muy despacio. Estoy segura de que le dolía dar cada paso, pero no se quejaba. No recordaba mucho de la caída y su madre no le hablaba de ello.

Pasó la página y en las siguientes fotos Sam aparecía solo o acompañado de un niño.

—Cómo ha cambiado —dijo Santana consciente del paso del tiempo.

¿Cómo estaría sintiéndose Sam en las horas previas a la carrera? ¿Estaría cansado? ¿Tenso? ¿Seguro de sí mismo? Había logrado vencer sus miedos y aunque eso significara que la abandonaría, ella esperaba que ganara porque era lo que él quería y ella lo amaba.

—Su madre alquiló una habitación en un motel lleno de bichos y donde se alquilaban camas por horas. Hace tiempo que lo derribaron —pasó de página—. Nunca llevaba almuerzo al colegio ni tenía dinero para comprarlo y el director me contó que se sentaba en una esquina de la cafetería sin mirar a los demás alumnos. Debía de estar hambriento.

A Santana se le encogió el estómago.

—¿No le daba de comer?

—No lo suficiente. Lo arreglamos todo para que pudiera tomar una comida caliente al día y eso lo ayudó mucho. Se le veía alegre y se mostraba simpático. Le gustaba ir a la escuela y todos los niños lo apreciaban. Concerté una cita con su madre para decirle que quería ayudar, pero cuando me presenté en el motel, ella se había ido. Sam estaba en el aparcamiento. Dijo que su madre había ido a comprar, pero que volvería. Llevaba tres días esperándola.

A Santana empezaron a arderle los ojos y en esa ocasión no hizo nada por contener las lágrimas, sobre todo porque aquel Sam de diez años bien las merecía.

—¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

Marsha se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo entenderlo. Lo que pasó después, ya lo sabes. Él se fue a vivir con la familia Hudson y comenzó a montar en bici como parte de su rehabilitación —cerró el álbum y miró a su nieta—. No ha olvidado lo que pasó ni el hecho de que su madre lo abandonara sin más. Cree que lo hizo porque él no era un niño sano, porque no era perfecto.

Al contrario de lo que veía todo el mundo, Sam pensaba que no valía nada y por eso sentía la necesidad de demostrar algo.

Santana se levantó y se llevó las manos al pecho.

—¡Oh, no! Tiene que participar en la carrera, ¿verdad? No se trata de ganar, aunque eso sería genial. Se trata de curarse, de aliviar tanto sufrimiento.

Santana se secó las lágrimas.

—Le dije que si competía, no estaría con él. Le dije… —se cubrió la cara—. ¿Por qué he sido tan estúpida?

—Ésa es una pregunta que los enamorados llevan haciéndose miles de años.

A pesar de cómo se sentía, Santana se rió.

—¿Así pretendes ayudarme?

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—No lo sé. ¿Es demasiado tarde?

—¿De verdad crees que una discusión va a hacer que Sam se desenamore de ti?

—No, pero he hecho que se sienta mal. Tiene que competir, ¡claro que sí! No va a irse a ninguna parte, ¿por qué no he podido verlo?

—A lo mejor antes no habías tenido nadie en quien creer.

Y era verdad, no lo había tenido. Hasta ahora.

—Creo en ti —le dijo a su abuela—. Te quiero.

Marsha sonrió.

—Yo también te quiero. Y ahora, ¡vamos!, me parece que tenemos que ir a ver una carrera.

Santana asintió y salieron corriendo de la casa. Había hordas de personas incluso en esa tranquila calle del barrio residencial. Marsha marcó el camino abriéndose paso entre la multitud y atajando por limpios callejones.

—No te preocupes —le dijo su abuela—. Tenemos mucho tiempo. No pueden empezar la carrera sin mí.

Cuando salieron a la calle principal, se vieron entre una masa de entusiastas ciclistas.

Marsha se giró y señaló.

—La carrera empieza allí. Ponte la identificación del Ayuntamiento y así podrás situarte en el punto de salida —miró su reloj—. Tienes cinco minutos antes de que pronuncie un pequeño discurso y Kitty dé comienzo a la carrera.

Santana la abrazó.

—Muchas gracias.

—Te adoro, cariño. Ahora, ¡corre!

Santana se abrió paso entre familias y parejas colándose por los huecos más diminutos y disculpándose cada vez que se chocaba con alguien. Brillaba un sol radiante y hacía calor. ¿Cómo podía alguien montar en bici con un tiempo así?

A base de empujones y movimientos rápidos llegó al punto de salida, donde la multitud era aún mayor y había barricadas para contener a la gente.

Se acercó a una ayudante de la _sheriff _y le sonrió mientras le mostraba su identificación.

—Hola, soy Santana López. Soy…

La joven sonrió.

—Sé quién eres. Has logrado que traigan el hospital y tendrá un ala especial de pediatría. Mi primo tiene cáncer y será genial no tener que conducir hasta tan lejos para que lo atiendan.

—Es fantástico. Eh, ¿puedes ayudarme a pasar?

—Claro.

La chica apartó la barricada y Santana corrió hacia el punto de salida.

Habían trazado una línea en el suelo de la calle y allí se congregaban las cámaras de televisión, periodistas, fotógrafos y los ciclistas.

Santana vio a Sam. Gritó su nombre, pero el sonido de su voz se perdió entre la multitud. Miró a los demás ciclistas y supo que no podía ponerse en medio de todos y mantener una conversación privada.

Los altavoces chirriaron y entonces se oyó la voz de Marsha. No había mucho tiempo.

Se subió a la acera y en ese momento Sam se giró y la vio.

Llevaba gafas de sol, así que no pudo ver su expresión, pero antes de que Santana llegara a decidir qué hacer, él estaba desplazándose sobre su bici entre el resto de competidores y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —le dijo Santana después de echar a correr hacia él—. Sé que estoy distrayéndote, pero tenía que venir y decirte que estaba equivocada. Me equivoqué al decirte que no compitieras, al decirte que no estaría contigo si lo hacías. Te quiero, Sam. Éste eres tú y si de verdad me quieres y quieres estar conmigo, entonces me siento la mujer más feliz y afortunada del mundo.

Él se quitó las gafas y ella vio el amor ardiendo en sus ojos.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¡Claro! Iré a donde sea, con tal de que estemos juntos siempre —miró hacia la línea de salida—. Será mejor que te prepares para la carrera.

—¿Y si no gano?

—Entonces seguirás intentándolo hasta que lo hagas.

Él se agachó y la besó.

—Te quiero, Santana.

—Yo también te quiero.

Sam volvió junto al pelotón, ella dio un paso atrás y segundos más tarde se oyó el pistoletazo de salida que dio comienzo a la carrera.

* * *

Kitty acompañaba a Santana mientras veían la carrera lo mejor que podían. El sol estaba alto en el cielo, cada vez hacía más calor y Santana empezó a preocuparse.

—¿Crees que estará bebiendo lo suficiente? Hace mucho calor.

—Está bien. Es un atleta profesional. Toma, un taco. Te sentirás mejor.

—No puedo comer mientras Sam está compitiendo.

—¿Crees que pasar hambre lo ayudará?

—Tal vez.

Kitty suspiró.

—Espero no enamorarme nunca. La gente se vuelve idiota.

Santana sonrió.

—Pero merece la pena.

—¡Como que voy a creérmelo!

Cuando el recorrido llevó a los ciclistas hasta la montaña, Santana y Kitty fueron hacia el parque para esperar allí a que terminara la última etapa de la carrera. Su identificación permitió que pudieran estar cerca de la meta donde Santana esperó intranquila, deseando que Sam estuviera bien y que fuera pateando traseros a su paso.

Ahora comprendía que él necesitaba esa victoria y no para tener otro trofeo, sino porque tenía algo que demostrarse.

Un grito ahogado de la multitud le dijo que ya se habían visto a los ciclistas que iban en cabeza. Fue hasta el borde de la calle y se inclinó hacia delante todo lo que pudo para ver mejor.

Un solo hombre dobló una esquina. Iba rápido como el viento, pedaleando con facilidad, como si no le supusiera ningún esfuerzo. Como si hubiera nacido para eso.

E incluso con casco y gafas oscuras, lo reconoció y gritó su nombre.

Él alzó la cabeza.

Ella lo saludó con la mano, riendo, esperando a que pasara por delante de ella como una flecha. Pero él aminoró la marcha y se detuvo enfrente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó cuando él plantó el pie en el suelo. Santana señaló la línea de meta—. ¡Vamos!

La gente comenzó a gritar, pero Sam los ignoró.

Se quitó las gafas.

—¿Qué tal?

—¡Sam! Esto no tiene gracia. Vamos, muévete —miró atrás sabiendo que el resto de ciclistas aparecerían en cualquier momento—. Termina. Puedes ganar. Ya hablaremos después.

—Podemos hablar ahora.

—¡No! Te he dicho que estaba equivocada. Te he dicho que te quiero. ¿Qué más quieres?

—A ti. Para siempre.

—Sí, sí. Me tienes. Y ahora vete. Cruza la línea de meta. Está justo ahí. ¿Es que no la ves? Date prisa.

—¿Te casarás conmigo?

El hombre situado al lado de Santana se giró y le dijo:

—Por el amor de Dios, jovencita. Cásate con él.

—Me casaré contigo. Y ya hablaremos de tu carrera de ciclista.

—No quiero seguir en esto, Santana. Lo decía en serio. Lo único que necesitaba era enterrar unos cuantos fantasmas.

Ella vio a dos ciclistas doblando la esquina.

—¡Vamos! Márchate ya.

Sam se puso las gafas.

—Me dijiste que no te importaba que ganara.

—¡Me equivoqué! Te lo he dicho billones de veces. Y ahora, ¡por favor!, ¿podrías moverte y ganar esta carrera para que podamos seguir con nuestras vidas?

—¡Claro!

Y con eso, se puso en marcha.

Santana contuvo el aliento mientras él tomaba velocidad y cruzaba la línea de meta con varios segundos de ventaja.

La multitud estalló en vítores y risas y Santana intentó llegar hasta Sam, pero había demasiada gente entre ellos. Por eso esperó mientras alguien abría botellas de champán, los periodistas hacían preguntas y Sam era el centro del universo.

Pero entonces oyó algo extraño. A unos metros de distancia, una mujer se giró y gritó:

—¿Dónde está Santana?

El hombre que tenía detrás preguntó lo mismo y así fue corriéndose la voz hasta que un señor que tenía delante le preguntó:

—¿Eres Santana?

Ella asintió.

—¡La he encontrado! —gritó—. Vamos, cielo, ve con Sam. Está esperándote.

La multitud fue pasándola en volandas hasta que se vio de pie delante de Sam. Él sujetaba un enorme trofeo en una mano y con la otra la rodeó por la cintura.

—¡Por fin! —se giró hacia los periodistas—. Bueno, chicos, preguntad lo que queráis.

—¡Qué gran regreso, Sam! ¿Entrenarás para el Tour de Francia?

—No. Aquí lo dejo.

Besó a Santana en la frente y la acercó más a sí.

—Mi vida está aquí.

Ella lo rodeó por la cintura y sintió su amor por él crecer hasta desbordarse.

—Puedes competir, si quieres. Ya encontraremos alguna solución.

Él la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—No. Quiero dirigir la escuela de ciclismo y estar a tu lado. Tú eres mi hogar, Santana. Eres el lugar al que pertenezco.

—Yo también te pertenezco —le dijo.

—Pues entonces genial, porque no pienso dejarte marchar.

* * *

Finn Hudson vio a su mejor amigo besar a la chica. A Sam le había costado, pero por fin había encontrado lo que siempre había estado buscando. Feliz, se giró para volver a su oficina.

_«¡Qué interesante era la vida!»,_ pensó al echar a andar, pero entonces algo rojo y luminoso captó su mirada. Un color de pelo que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía.

Se giró para mirar una vez más. Para estar seguro. Y después maldijo en silencio.

Liz había vuelto.

**Fin?**

* * *

_La secuela de esta historia se llama __**Casi Perfecto**__ y será la historia de Finn e Liz. Comenzare a publicarla luego de haber publicado este ultimo capitulo._


End file.
